Amores y Traciones
by Nesslau
Summary: Una historia en Hogwarts donde los protagonistas no son los de siempre, si no dos chicas y dos chicos muy cachondos que acabarán por cumplir su sueño. Si te interesa la música, el romance, los vampiros o las aventuras, este es tu fic!


_**Ellos**_

-¡Por vosotros!- dijo mi abuelo.

-Que os lo paséis bien y esperamos veros para las navidades ¿eh?-añadió mi tía sonriente.

Todos brindamos con champán. Toda la familia de mi padre estaba allí: mis abuelos, mis dos tías, mi tío, mis dos primos, mi prima y mi hermano y mis padres.

-Bueno a dormir, que mañana tenéis que madrugar. Laura, ¿quieres dormir hoy con Patricia en la otra casa?-dijo mi tía.

-Vale, me da igual. Vamos Patri.-contesté

Patricia era mi prima pequeña de 5 años, bastante bajita aunque muy guapa.

Antes de ir a dormir me apetecía dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Lo cierto es que había poco que ver, y lo que había, ya estaba muy visto. Fui a la pequeña plaza, iluminada con solo un par de farolas. No sé si a eso se le podía denominar una plaza, pues tenía dos bancos muy antiguos y un edificio ruinoso detrás; al lado había un "bar" de autoservicio ya que en mi pueblo no vivía nadie y la gente solo venía de fin se semana. No había mucho más allí aparte de diez casas de vecinos, una fuente y un frontón, pero eso sí, los enormes campos y montañas transmitían una oleada de tranquilidad y serenidad que relajaba mucho.

Nos sentamos en unos de los bancos, cuya superficie estaba bastante fría.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver?-me preguntó con su vocecita inocente de niña pequeña.

-Espero que en navidades.

-¿Tienes allí muchos amigos?

-Sí.

-¿Algún día podré ir a conocerlos?

-Ojalá.

-¿Cómo son?

-Simplemente…no como la demás gente.

Nadie excepto mis padres y mi hermano sabía que yo era bruja. Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando un hombre bastante alto y con barba llamó a la puerta de mi casa y nos explicó de qué iba el tema. Todos nos quedamos un poco confusos, pero reconozco que es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. Total, si ya de por sí era rara, daba igual en otro aspecto más. Lo digo porque a mi no me gustaba vestir de todos los colores, si no que el negro era mi predilecto. Era una mezcla entre gótica-emo y mi estilo, no sé, muy raro pero a mí me gustaba y al fin y al cabo era lo único que me importaba. Un aspecto a destacar eran mis uñas. Siempre las llevaba muy curiosas y todo el mundo decía que eran muy bonitas ya que me hacía dibujitos y cosas raras, aparte de que siempre las tenía largas y muy bien arregladas. Simplemente una manía. Mi pelo lucia unas mechas rojas, era moreno, largo y a capas, con el flequillo recto. Rara vez no llevaba una diadema, ya que me encantaba llevarlas al igual que los guantes o artículo punibles en las manos y muñecas. Tenía los ojos marrones y aparente cara de niña buena. No era muy alta, razón que mucha gente utilizaba para burlarse, pero siempre me conformaba con la idea de que las bajitas son más manejable. Deprimente…sí…pero me tendría que consolar de alguna forma. Mis prendas favoritas eran los vaqueros, los pantalones anchos y las camisetas ajustadas, siempre y cuando fuesen negras, moradas, rojas o blancas. Quizá era rara, sí, y mi estilo no gustaba a mucha gente, pero me daba igual que pensaran de mí. A mi madre des luego no le gustaba nada pero yo siempre tenía una técnica: pasar, pasar, pasar y pasar. Siempre pasaba de todo, no sé si es bueno o malo.

Estos gustos se los pegué a mi amiga inseparable, Beth. Ésta chica de nacionalidad inglesa era mi alma gemela. Era alta, delgadísima y con una tendencia suicida insuperable. Tenía el pelo muy largo, también con mechas rojas. Era pálida con ojos castaños y muy extrovertida. La quería demasiado; si algo soy yo, es muy buena amiga, y siempre he estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba. Luego estaba Sophie, a la que también quería un montón. Era como nosotras dos, eso sí, muy, muy loca. Ella y yo juntas podíamos desquiciar a cualquiera. Era también bajita, incluso más que yo, con unos ojazos verdes y con el pelo también largo y castaño.

-Te echaré de menos-dijo Patri interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Yo también primita.

Me puso triste…mañana, cuando cogiese el avión que me llevaría a Inglaterra, donde vivía desde los 9 años, no pisaría España hasta navidades o más… Para mí el cambio de país fue un corte radical en mi vida… Tardé un par de años en saber hablar el idioma aunque con la ayuda de mi padre y mi hermano pude llevar bastante bien los estudios. Aunque ahora esos estudios no sirvieran de mucho, claro… el mundo mágico no tenía nada que ver con los muggles; a los magos les molestaba su presencia pero a mí no me parecían tan malos, a mí de hecho me encantaban, todos mis amigos de aquí no tenían poderes y me lo pasaba igual de maravilla. Había pasado un excelente verano. Primero estoy en un grupo de verano, y este año representamos _Grease. _Me pagaban, y encima me divertí un montón. Luego me fui unos días a la playa con mis padres y mi hermano y luego también una semana a mi pueblo. Uno de los mejores verano de mi vida, sin duda.

-Bueno, vámonos a dormir pequeñaja…- dije al ver que ya estaba bostezando.

-Yo no soy pequeñita…

-Vale, enana, jaja.

A la mañana siguiente tuvimos que madrugar muchísimo puesto que de mi pueblo hasta el aeropuerto había dos horas. Nos llevó mi abuelo. Mi hermano no se vino, ya que ahora que tenía la mayoría de edad, prefería sacarse la carrera en España. Era el chaval más listo que había visto en mi vida. Estaba haciendo ingeniería aeronáutica y solo sacaba sobresalientes. La verdad es que era para estar orgulloso de él. Yo también sacaba muchos sobresalientes pero apenas estudiaba, tenía suerte de tener tanta memoria.

Tuvimos un viaje tranquilo, y después de acomodarnos en casa y retrasar una hora el reloj, llamé a Beth y Sophie para quedar y comprar el material escolar. Les estaba pegando las costumbres muggles porque sinceramente había algunas más cómodas que la de los magos, y en este caso era un engorro esperar a que una lechuza las avisara de mi llegada y estar de acuerdo para quedar.

-¡Hola!-grité al verlas.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué morenita te has puesto, eh?-dijo Beth caminando para llegar al callejón Diagón.

-Jaja, sí, el sol allí se hace notar.

-Que poco me gusta el acento que tienes después de venir de España…-protestó Sophie.

-Ahhhh, ¡te jodes!

-Que maja la niña….

-¿A que sí?

-¿Qué tal te los has pasado?-preguntó Beth.

-Pues…mejor que vosotras seguro jaja.

-¿Superas un crucero?

-¿Lo supera las islas Baleares?

-Sí…porque hay sol, pero está reñidito ¿eh?

-¿Y tú qué has hecho Sophie?

- Me fui a París una semana.

-Ais…la ciudad del amor-dijo Beth.

-Anda, deja el tema si no te quieres llevar una ostia tía. Bueno y qué, ¿preparadas para los TIMOS?-pregunté.

-Joder, ¿ya estamos en 5º? Que rápido pasa el tiempo…

-¿Quién será el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?-dijo Beth.

-Ya podría volver Lupin…-dije.

-Ais…has soñado poco este verano y ahora tienes tantas ganas que hasta lo haces despierta…-dijo Sophie.

-Ya ves, ¿y a cuántos os habéis tirado este verano?-pregunté.

-A un par de ellos- dijo Beth.

-Yo solo a uno... que patética que soy…-respondió Sophie.- ¿y tú listilla?

-Calcula dos por fiesta y fiesta significa viernes por la noche…jajaja-dije riéndome- es broma dos o tres… no me acuerdo de la borrachera que llevaba encima.

-Que poco responsable eres…-protestó Beth.

-Que poco responsable eres- dije haciéndole burla.

Después de llevarme mi correspondiente colleja compramos todo y haciendo el tonto se nos pasó la tarde enseguida.

-Bueno pues…hasta dentro de cuatro días. Estudiad mucho ¿eh? Que no me entere yo…jaja-dije.

Sí…la fe que tú tienes bonita-respondió Beth.

Al día siguiente me aburría bastante. Sin mi hermano estar allí no era lo mismo, era muy gracioso y siempre me contaba chistes y vacilábamos. Era como un niño pequeño, pero claro, ¿qué hombre no es así? En fin, llamé a Andrés un chico alto, rubio, y majísimo, el chico perfecto según yo. Le quería un montón como amigo y nunca me había propuesto nada con él ya que así estábamos estupendamente. Él era inglés, pero con tres años vino a España y nos conocimos en la escuela. Cuando yo me vine, sus padres no recomendaron sitios para vivir, y al final acabamos siendo casi vecinos. El se vino a estudiar aquí con unos 11 años y en los veranos siempre nos veíamos. El no era mago, así que le tuve que decir que mis padres me enviaban a un internado, lo cual no era del todo mentira. Dimos una vuelta, contándonos nuestras batallitas y luego volví a casa

-Laura, baja al garaje a por una garrafa de aceite para la ensalada por favor-dijo mi madre cuando llegué.

-Sí, mama.

Al bajar, no vi nada nuevo, aunque no me gustaba mucho ir allí, porque cada vez que veía aquel bulto tapado desde hace 5 años, las ganas de llorar me invadían. Aunque tampoco quería que la desmontaran. No sabía si iba a volver a tocarla alguna vez… Me limité a coger la garrafa y subirla.

El resto de los tres días que me quedaban allí fueron prácticamente iguales: practiqué piano, jugué a la play y quedé con Andrés.

-Laura y su discman, inseparables…-dijo Beth nada más verme en King Cross. Yo la sonreí.- ¿cuántas pilas te has traído?

-Pues…un paquete de 20 para que no falten jajaja. Uuuhh, Sophie, he metido canciones de _"Bullet in a bible"_…

-Uuuuoooooo, juas juasssssssssss, no te librarás de dejármelo.-dijo ésta muy contenta.

-Bueno, si nos damos brillo todavía encontramos un vagón vacío y disfrutaremos de la soledad…-dijo Beth…

-Tú y la soledad…inseparables…-murmuré.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, que el último seguramente esté vacío.

Sophie rió y Beth me miro raro porque sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho.

Me equivoqué con la elección del vagón, pues estaban los tres amigos inseparables de Hogwarts, Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero por no dar más vueltas, nos acomodamos ahí.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido el verano?-preguntó Sophie.

-Bien-se limitaron a decir Ron y Hermione.

-¿Y a ti Harry?-éste dio un gruñido.

-Bueno, supongo que no te hará mucha gracia como te han puesto los de _"El Profeta"_. Que manipuladora es la gente…

-Yo no sé cómo se pueden limitar a negarlo todo…Diggory calló muerto así porque sí ¿no? Qué gentuza…-dijo Hermione. Yo, que no estaba al corriente de lo que pasaba me quedé callada.

-Ya ves-dijeron Sophie y Beth a la vez.

Pasamos un minuto en silencio, sin saber que decir, hasta que dos chicos altos e idénticos interrumpieron en el vagón.

-Hola- dijeron.  
-¿Queda sitio? Todo está ocupado-dijo uno.  
-Sí…-dijo Sophie mirándolos de arriba abajo. Y no me extraña porque estaban buenísimos. Me llamó la atención el que tenía un estilo más parecido al mío, así como gótico. Era super delgado y muy alto, como poco me sacaba una cabeza. Tenía el pelo largo a capas, más o menos como yo, pero con efecto majado, muy raro. Era guapísimo y tenía algo en sus ojos marrones que me llamaba mucho la atención. El otro era idéntico a él, solo que era rapero, y tenía el pelo con largas rastas. Los dos tenían una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Todo indicaba a que eran gemelos.

-¿Quiénes sois? No podéis ser de primero.  
-Yo me llamo Tom y éste es Bill-dijo el de rastas. -No somos de primero, venimos de Dumstrang, es que nuestros padres querían que viniésemos aquí y Dumbledore ha aceptado.  
-¿A qué casa pertenecéis?- pregunté muy interesada por el gótico.  
-No lo sabemos, tendremos que hacer la ceremonia de selección con los de primero.-dijo Bill.- y vosotros, ¿Quiénes sois?  
-Yo Beth.  
-Yo Hermione.  
-Yo Ron.  
-Yo Harry.  
-Yo Laura.  
-Yo Sophie.  
-Encantados, ¿a qué curso vais?-preguntó Tom.  
-Todos a quinto.-dijo Harry.

-Nosotros también-dijo Bill con una sonrisa picarona.  
Estuvimos la mayor parte del tiempo explicándoles cosas sobre Hogwarts, sus leyendas, cómo era cada casa y cada profesor, lo grande que era, las asignaturas que se impartían, la copa de la casa, los campeonatos de Quidditch…  
Cuando quedaba una hora para llegar fuimos poniéndonos las túnicas encima de la ropa normal y nos preparamos para bajar. Cuando el tren paró, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia Hagrid y Tom, Bill, Beth, Sophie y yo hacia los carruajes. No hacía mucho frío, pero soplaba mucho viento.  
Beth, Sophie y yo nos separamos de Tom y Bill, que se quedaron en el vestíbulo para reunirse con los de primero y ser seleccionados, mientras que nosotras fuimos al gran comedor y aguardamos a la selección.

-Mmmm, me gustan esos chavales nuevos-dijo Beth.

-A mi también…sobre todo el gótico jaja. –comenté-Encima son muy majos y están buenos. Lo tienen todo…

Pronto llegó la profesora con el sombrero seleccionador. Todo el gran comedor se calló y esperó unos segundos hasta oír la canción.

_"Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura  
y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,  
los fundadores del colegio creían  
que jamás se separarían.  
Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,  
un solo deseo compartían:  
crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo  
y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos.  
"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",  
decidieron los cuatro amigos  
sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar.  
Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse  
a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?  
Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,  
a ellos podía compararse.  
¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?  
¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse  
tan buenas amistades?  
Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros  
toda la triste y lamentable historia.  
Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos  
que tengan pura ascendencia."  
Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos  
de probada inteligencia."  
Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos  
que hayan logrado hazañas."  
Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,  
y trataré a todos por igual."  
Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores  
acogía en su casa a los que quería.  
Slytherin solo aceptaba  
a los magos de sangre limpia  
y gran astucia, como él,  
mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba  
a los de mente muy despierta. Los más valientes y audaces  
tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor.  
La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto  
y todo su saber les transmitía.  
De este modo las casas y sus fundadores  
mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad.  
Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía  
durante largos años de felicidad,  
hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,  
que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría.  
Las casas, que, como cuatro pilares,  
había sostenido nuestra escuela  
se pelearon entre ellas  
y, divididas, todas querían dominar.  
Entonces parecía que el colegio  
mucho no podía aguantar,  
pues siempre había duelos  
y peleas entre amigos.  
Hasta que por fin una mañana  
el viejo Slytherin partió,  
y aunque las peleas cesaron,  
el colegio muy triste se quedó.  
Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores  
quedaron reducidos a tres  
volvieron a estar unidas las casas  
como pensaban estarlo siempre.  
Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,  
y todos sabéis para qué:  
yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa  
porque esa es mi misión,  
pero este año iré más lejos,  
escuchad atentamente mi canción:  
aunque estoy condenado a separaros  
creo que con eso cometemos un error.  
Aunque debo cumplir mi deber  
y cada año tengo que dividiros,  
sigo pensando que así no lograremos  
eliminar el miedo que tenemos.  
Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,  
las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,  
y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado  
por malignas fuerzas externas,  
y que si unidos no permanecemos  
por dentro nos desmoronaremos.  
Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos.  
Que comience la Selección."_

Todos los alumnos aplaudimos, aunque con un cierto desconcierto por las últimas frases que había transmitido. Luego Dumbledore se levantó. Nunca lo había hecho en ese momento y por eso todos los alumnos empezaron a susurrar cosas a sus amigos.

-Antes de empezar con la selección, he de decir que este año tenemos dos alumnos nuevos de Dumstrang. Espero que les deis muy buena bienvenida. Que comience la selección.

Entonces gritó entre los susurros de la gente.

-¡Bill Kaulitz!

Éste muy nervioso se dirigió hacia el taburete, se sentó y se puso el sombrero. Hubo un silencio hasta que el sombrero dijo:  
-¡Gryffindor!  
Beth, Sophie y yo gritamos de alegría. Todos los de Gryffindor hicieron lo mismo aplaudiendo. Ahora era el turno de Tom, que, igual de nervioso que su hermano se dirigió ligeramente hacia el taburete.  
-¡Gryffindor!

Como de costumbre volvimos a gritar y aplaudir. Estaba muy contenta, porque parecía que sin querer me había enamorado de la sonrisa de Bill. Después de que fuesen seleccionados todos los de primero, Dumbledore interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¡Bienvenidos! Estamos aquí otro año más deseosos de aprender…

-No sabes cuánto…-susurré por lo bajini.

-…y como no os quiero entretener mucho, os presento directamente a la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras: Dolores Umbrige. Espero que la hagáis sentirse bien y que disfrute con su trabajo.

Pero ella indiferente se levanto y tras un ejem y una cara de complejidad de todo el mundo por interrumpir al director empezó a dar un discurso del cual ni quise enterarme ni me enteré, por lo que no puedo decir ni de qué iba.  
Entonces comenzó el banquete.

-Uuuuhh, comida…-dijo Sophie.

-Uuuuhhh…que tonta…-dije.

-Uuuhhh parecéis tontas…-dijo Beth.

-Uuuuhhh, tú también dices uuuhhhh- dije.

Nos echamos a reír y Bill, que nos estaba escuchando, nos miraba raro.

-A ti que te pasa ¿eh?-le solté. Entonces se echó a reír.

-Nada que me hacéis gracia.

-Pues ríete con la gente, no de la gente-dijo Beth.

-Vale, vale… Me gustan las chicas locas ¿sabes?

-Me alegro, porque de eso no nos falta, ¿quieres un poco? Se pega en dos días ¿eh? Jaja-dije.- Podría haber jamón ¿no? Cuanto tiene que evolucionar Inglaterra con la comida…-protesté. Lo cierto es que lo hacía aposta para picar a Beth y Sophie, y cómo no, lo conseguí.

-Habló la especialita, a la que le tienen que freír todo con aceite -saltó Beth.

-Yo no quise nacer así ¿sabes?

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Bill.

-Pues que su cuerpo es tan tonto que tiene alergia a la leche y no puede disfrutar d una buena pizza…o un buen helado…-explicó Sophie.

-Si te crees que me das envidia…nunca lo he probado así que…

-Pero eso es imposible…los bebes tienen que tomar leche…-dijo Bill.

-A la leche de vaca u oveja hijo mío…

-Uy…que genio…

-¬¬. Pero bueno, este tema no quita que la comida de aquí sea una basura.

- Estoy de acuerdo.-corroboró Bill.

-Ejem, ejem, si no queréis os podéis ir a VUESTRO país cuando queráis ¿vale? Pero no insultéis a mi patria-dijo Sophie vacilando.

-Que chispa-dije.

-De mayor mechero-dijo Beth.

-Ja-ja.-dijimos Beth y yo a la vez en tono falso.

-Que bien os compenetráis-dijo Sophie irónicamente.

_**Dejemos el orgullo aparte**_

-Vamos bien, no puede empezar mejor el curso -ironicé al ver el horario- Aritmancia, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones.  
-Oh ya ves… zorra, zorra y zorrón-comentó Sophie.

-¿Cómo sabes que la de artes oscuras es una zorra?-preguntó Beth.

-No sé, simplemente se le ve en la cara.

Nos dirigimos a Aritmancia las tres con Bill y Tom. Esa asignatura era la única que se me daba mal. Siempre rondaba en el 5 y el 6 y hasta suspendí. Pero bueno tampoco me importaba demasiado, sabía que no tenía remedio. La profesora, bastante asquerosa por cierto, dio una adormilante charla sobre los TIMOS a la que nadie prestó mucha atención, lo que la mantuvo ocupada toda la clase, pero tuvo suficiente tiempo como para irnos con una pila de deberes para repasar.

-Joder-murmuró Beth en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- Sophie tenía razón, que zorra es la tía vieja ésta…

- Ya ves…llevo media hora leyendo solo una frase continuamente y lo más patético es que todavía no la he comprendido.

-Ya sabemos que eres cortita Laura…

-Vaya respeto que le tienes a tus mayores.

- Soy mayor que tú.

-¿Siempre me tienes que decir los mismo?

-Te lo voy a escribir en la frente a ver si te acuerdas.

-Jo, es que me gusta sentirme mayor…

A Pociones llegamos los primeros. Tenía ganas de hablar con Bill y bromear con él pero no sé porqué me daba vergüenza. Simplemente le miraba con una sonrisita pícara y él me la devolvía. Beth y Sophie sin embargo si hablaban más que yo. Aparecieron por el pasillo Parkinson y una insoportable amiguita suya que tenía voz de pito. Y que como me caía mal me negué a aprenderme el nombre.  
-Ya veo que os habéis hecho muy amiguitas de éstos paliduchos ¿verdad?-dijo Parkinson con aires de superioridad. Su amiguita se rió tontamente, algo que me desquiciaba.  
-¿Te has mirado a la cara preciosa?-dijo Beth- tus semejanzas con la cara de un perro son de un noventa y seis por ciento.  
-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.-dijo ella señalando su insignia de prefecta. Todos la miramos con asco.  
-¿Te crees guay por ser prefecta? Porque lo único que eres es gilipollas.-comentó Bill tranquilo pero desafiante.  
Parkinson, harta, iba a coger su varita pero Beth saltó en su defensa:  
-¡Densaugeo!  
Todos reímos, era divertido ver como la crecían los dientes y ella horrorizada gritaba.

-¡Vente puntoz menoz pada Gryffindo!- decía ella casi llorando con las manos en los dientes. Echó a correr, supongo, que hacia la enfermería.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunté maliciosamente- Creo que te han crecido los dientes ligeramente querida….  
Desaparecieron las dos niñatas por el pasillo y nosotras seguimos riendo.

-O sea que… la princesa protectora salva al príncipe de las malvadas pezuñas de un perro ¿no? –dije mirando a Beth y Bill. Sophie y yo reímos pero a ellos no les hacía ninguna gracia y Beth me pegó en el brazo.  
Después de otra somnífera charla sobre los TIMOS por parte de Snape, nos tocó hacer una poción, también para repasar, de la cual me acordaba ligeramente de los pasos, por lo que inicié una super táctica llama da "hacer la pelota a Bill" que parecía que él si sabía.

-Querido Bill….tú que eres el más guapo, el más bueno y el más de todo, ¿te importaría decirme como hacer la poción?

Bill me miró con una sonrisita entre burlona y malévola.

-No pongas esa cara que das miedo.

-Con que ahora me quieres ¿no?

-Pues claro ¿lo dudabas? jaja.

-Mmmm, me das pena…

-Claro, por eso me vas a dejar copiar descaradamente, ¿a que sí?

Bill cedió fácilmente y Sophie me pinchaba con el dedo desde atrás para que le dijera como se debía hacer.  
-Ais, ¡eres un sol! Nunca me había copiado tanto delante de las narices de Snape…-dije al salir de la mazmorra.

Fuimos a cenar y nos sentamos al lado de Tom y Hermione que charlaban alegremente. Me paré a pensar. Pensaba en Bill, en él, en sus ojos y en su sonrisa. En ese momento no veía a nadie tan perfecto. Era extraño, pero real. El último tío al que había querido no estaba lejos, tres asientos más allá, al lado de Ron, Harry. Pero fue una historia bastante cómica que prefiero no contar, pero acabó no muy bien. Me puse a cenar hablando con Sophie y mirando a Bill de reojo. Sabía que él también me miraba y se reía. No dijo nada pero yo me aventuré, pues lo necesitaba.

-Bueno ¿te ha gustado tu primer día aquí?- le pregunté.

-No ha estado mal- dijo éste siempre con su sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Te vienes a la sala común?-dije sin pensarlo.

-Bueno vale, a ver si me aprendo el camino pronto, jeje.-respondió él.

-¡Ey, chicas! Nos vamos ¿vale?

-Vale, hasta luego-dijo Beth. Sophie se limitó a soltar una sonrisita.

Cuando llegamos a la sala común, propuse hacer los deberes de Aritmancia para no acumular trabajo. Éste asintió y juntos empezamos a hacerlos, pero pronto nos distrajimos y empezamos a hacer el tonto con todo lo que teníamos a mano. Cuando terminaron nos sentamos junto al fuego, todavía riendo.

-Eres muy divertido, ¿sabes?- dije mirándole a los ojos. Bill sonrió y miró hacia otro lado.

-Bueno me voy a la cama- dijo éste.

-Buenas noches.- le contesté.

Al día siguiente parecía que Bill evitaba quedarse a solas conmigo. No me pareció un comportamiento lógico por su parte y me estaba preocupando. Ya no por el simple hecho de que estaba loca por él, si no porque como amigo era un chaval estupendo. Se lo comenté a las chicas del dormitorio ya que quería oír algún consejo.

-Puede ser que esté cortado- comentó Sophie mientras tocaba una canción con el bajo.- Tíratelo, hazme caso jajaja.

-No seas bruta Sophie… Pues como sea como Tom, no tardará mucho en lanzarte a tus brazos- dijo Hermione- Él no se corta, te dice todo lo que piensa sobre ti, no sé, muy sentimental, aparte de guapo y…ais-suspiró- me gusta. Como amigo quiero decir, yo no quiero más líos.-Añadió al ver nuestras sonrisitas.

- Bueno si dejáis ya los líos amorosos podré dormirme.- dijo Beth en un tono cortante.

-Bueno vale, gatita salvaje…-le respondí.

A todo el pensamiento de Bill se le añadió Beth. La notaba extraña… realmente extraña. Distante sobre todo, estaba en su mundo más de lo que debía y no sabía si decirla algo o no. Barajé por mi mente la posibilidad de que ella también estuviese por Bill, pero siendo así ¿por qué no me lo hubiese dicho? Porque lo mío era el refrán de "hablando se entiende la gente".

La semana pasó volando, nada cambió, los mismo comportamientos fríos y distantes. Ciertamente me estaba empezando a mosquear aunque con todos los deberes que teníamos no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Pero decidí hablar con Beth, no me gustaba que estuviese así, y además, temiéndome lo que me estaba temiendo.

-Oye ¿te pasa algo conmigo?-le pregunté en Herbología.

-¿Qué me va a pasar?-contestó Beth.

-No se tía…te veo rara. Quiero que hablemos.

Beth no contestó.

-Venga, ¿qué pasa? Es que quiero preguntarte si es por Bill. Y si es eso creo que deberíamos hablarlo, ¿no crees?

Tardó en contestar, pero al final lo hizo.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé, últimamente no estoy donde tengo que estar, necesito centrarme.

-Vale…

No me convencía ni un pelo, pero tampoco parecía que me estuviese mintiendo. Pensé que yo también debería centrarme y dejar de pensar. Al salir del invernadero, vi a Beth yéndose al castillo con Harry. No sé por qué pero no me gustó nada. Recaí en mis pensamientos y de mala leche me fui hacia al lago olvidándome de la cena. Empecé a tirar piedras con fuerza, para desahogarme. Cuando fui a tirar la décima alguien me sujetó la mano.

-Hola.

Sin mirar sabía quién era perfectamente.: Bill.

-Vaya, por fin te dignas a hablarme.-contesté quizá un poco borde.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Se te ve en la cara que te pasa algo. Venga siéntate aquí conmigo y me lo cuentas.-dijo Bill. Así hice, y noté un delgado brazo pasándome alrededor del cuello.-Venga dime.

-Es una tontería.- insistí.

-Ya pero una tontería que te afecta mucho.- dijo Bill con su ya típica sonrisa.

- Es Beth- cedí- no tengo ni idea de qué la pasa y me imagino lo peor.

-Y qué es lo peor.

-Pues…-me costaba sacar las palabras que quería decirle- que las dos sintamos algo por ti.

No sé qué cara puso, ni lo miré. Hubo un silencio que casi se me hizo interminable y que yo no pensaba romper. Pero al final él lo hizo.

-Bueno… no te voy a negar nada, porque lo cierto es que me pareces muy buena chica.

Me puse roja, no sabía que decir.

-¿Sabes? Yo sé cantar, y compongo canciones ¿quieres que te cante algo?

-Vale-acepté. Tenía la sensación de que cantaba bien.

- La canción original es en alemán, pero te la canto en inglés ¿vale?

Y mientras el Sol se iba, empezó a cantar con una melodiosa voz.

Estoy mirando hacia una puerta rota  
Allí ya no queda nada  
Mi habitación está fría  
Me estoy volviendo loco  
Espacio  
He estado esperando aquí tanto tiempo  
Pero ahora por fin el momento ha llegado  
Veo las nubes oscuras surgir otra vez  
Espacio  
Corriendo a través de la tormenta  
Más allá del mundo  
Hasta el final del tiempo  
Donde la lluvia no quiera hacer daño  
Luchando contra la tormenta  
Hacia el azul del mar  
Y cuando me pierdo en mí mismo pienso en ti  
Juntos correremos a algún lugar nuevo  
A través de la tormenta  
Sólo tú y yo  
Espacio  
Media luna está desvaneciéndose de mi vista  
Veo una visión en su luz  
Pero ahora se marchó y me dejó sólo  
Sé que ahora tengo que encontrarte  
Podría escuchar tu nombre, pero no sé cómo  
¿Por qué no podemos hacer sentir esta oscuridad como el hogar?

Espacio  
Corriendo a través de la tormenta  
Más allá del mundo  
Hasta el final del tiempo  
Donde la lluvia no quiera hacer daño  
Luchando contra la tormenta  
Hacia el azul del mar  
Y cuando me pierdo en mí mismo pienso en ti  
Juntos correremos a algún lugar nuevo  
Y nada podrá alejarme de ti  
A través de la tormenta  
Espacio  
Hey Hey!  
Espacio  
Estoy luchando contra todo este poder  
Volviendo a mi camino  
Déjame navegar directo a ti  
Estaré corriendo día y noche  
Estaré contigo pronto  
Sólo tú y yo  
Estaremos allí pronto  
Tan pronto  
Espacio  
Corriendo a través de la tormenta  
Más allá del mundo  
Hasta el final del tiempo  
Donde la lluvia no quiera hacer daño  
Luchando contra la tormenta  
Hacia el azul del mar  
Y cuando me pierdo en mí mismo pienso en ti  
Juntos correremos a algún lugar nuevo  
Y nada podrá alejarme de ti  
A través de la tormenta  
Espacio  
A través de la tormenta  
Sólo tú y yo  
Espacio  
A través de la tormenta  
Sólo tú y yo

Estaba realmente emocionada. Me había transmitido sus sensaciones, sus sentimientos, en esa voz, esas palabras, esa canción tan llena de poder. Recordé sus ojos, pero no hacía falta recordarlos, los tenía allí enfrente, brillando, mirándome.

-¿Sabes? –Dije al fin- creo que la tormenta ha cesado

Los dos sonreímos. Seguí mirándole a esos ojos desconcertantes y se me acercó. Estaba nerviosa no sabía por qué. Se detuvo a dos centímetros de mí y luego posó sus suaves labios sobre los míos, quitándome el frió, los pensamientos, la razón…

En la oscuridad seguimos hablando hasta tarde, sobre la fría hierba parecía que el tiempo no pasaba y que el frío no aparecía, pues entre sus brazos incluso nevando nunca tendría frío.

Fue una noche inolvidable, seguro que la recordaba toda mi vida. Volvimos a hurtadillas a la sala común, pero al ver a Harry y Beth de la mano, todos los pensamientos me volvieron a la cabeza, lanzándome desde la nube en la que me había encontrado las últimas tres horas.

Eché a correr hacia el dormitorio, me sentía mal y no sabía por qué. Yo estaba feliz con Bill, pero ver a Harry y Beth juntos no me gustó nada. Pero ¿por qué? Se suponía que me gustaba Bill y no Harry, ¿y si en realidad también me gustaba Harry? Alcancé un grado de confusión horrible. No sabía qué estaban pasando ni que pretendía Beth. Sin querer llegué a la conclusión de que me quería fastidiar. Me maldecía más de mil veces por pensarlo ¿cómo podía pensar eso de mi mejor amiga? Decidí hablar con ella al día siguiente porque yo no podía estar así, no me gustaba enfadarme y menos con ella. Como ya dije, la quería demasiado como para hacerlo.

Pero no lo cumplí. Sin embargo estaba furiosa con ella y molesta conmigo misma. Verla con Harry me ponía de los nervios, así que yo empecé a mostrar mi amor por Bill. A las claras: la guerra estaba declarada. No me gustaba nada la idea y me pasé llorando más de una noche pero tenía que aceptar la situación y no dejaba de preguntarme por qué Beth hacía eso y por qué no me decía que estaba por Bill.

Pasó la semana, y pasó otra…sin ninguna novedad ni nada que destacar aparte de que los profesores nos ponían de deberes hasta la cabeza y tenía la horrible sensación de que me estaba obsesionando con que Beth me quería dar envidia. Estos pensamientos me mantenían distraída de las clases y no me enteraba de nada.

Un día que vi a Harry sin Beth cerca, me decidí a hablar con él. Hermione estaba a su lado.

-Hola, ¿qué tal os va el curso?-pregunté.

-Estaría mejor sin la capulla de Umbrige.-dijo Harry. Y le enseñó la mano, donde estaban grabadas las palabras "No debo decir mentiras".

-¿Fruto de lo que le dijiste el primer día de clase?- dije.

-Sí, si pudiera matarla te aseguro que lo haría, se cree superior a todo el mundo, y negándolo todo me pone de los nervios, con esa cara de sapo, que arpía…

En ese momento apareció Beth, que me miró fríamente.

-Hola.- dije.

-Hola, ¿se te ha perdido algo con Harry?-preguntó Beth. Yo me quedé perpleja y olvidando quién era la respondí mal.

-¿Es que solo le puedes hablar tú? ¿Los demás no tenemos derecho?

-¿Siempre respondes a las preguntas con otras preguntas?-dijo Beth.

-¿Y tú?-le pregunté.

-Ven Harry.-dijo Beth ignorándome.- te tengo que contar una cosa que me ha dicho Angelina.

Los dos se alejaron y me se senté en el sitio de Hermione.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que la pasa?-dije.

-No, la verdad es que aunque falte mucho para los TIMOS ya estoy estresada.

La miré con cara de disgustos, era muy típico de ella preocuparse tanto por los estudios.

-Bueno, te dejo. Diviértete.

-Uy sí…mucho.-dijo ella irónicamente.

Recorrí toda la sala común hasta sentarme con Bill.

-Laura ¿quieres dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza? No me gusta verte así…

-Ya lo sé Bill…pero joder-se me pusieron los ojos llorosos- es mi amiga, ¿no lo comprendes? Y parece que actúa como si nada, y yo también, y me jode, no sé, estoy mal.

-Tengo la sensación de que no me lo has contado todo. No entiendo por qué te molesta todo esto, yo lo veo normal.

-¿Normal? Ada es normal. Lo normal sería estar las dos felices, y Harry a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ella no puede tener novio?

-Sí puede…pero no él, jo…

-Me estás ocultando algo… ¿por qué el no?

-Porque estuve enamorada de él…-dije sincerándome.

-¿Y qué? Eso no importa si ya no lo estás, ¿no?

-Oye, antes de que se me olvide, ¿te vas a presentar a ver si te cogen como buscador en el equipo de Quidditch?-dije cambiando de tema muy rápidamente, pues estaba incómoda por el nivel que alcanzó nuestra conversación.

-Pues no creo, ese puesto no se me da muy bien.

-Mmmm, bueno, yo voy a preguntarle a Angelina cuándo son las pruebas, espérame ¿vale?

Bill asintió con la cabeza aunque no con la sonrisita que le caracterizaba. Empecé a buscar a Angelina sin darle más vueltas a la cabeza.

-Oye Angelina, ¿cuándo son las pruebas para el nuevo buscador?

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Se me olvidó contártelo, ¡son mañana!-respondió la capitana.

-Ah, vale.

-Te quiero allí, puntual a las 5 ¿eh?

-Sí…

-¡Qué bonita tarde hace hoy! ¿A qué sí? ¿Salimos a dar una vuelta? –pregunté a Bill un poco de mejor humor.

-Venga bajemos.-sintió él no muy convencido.

_**Juguemos a un juego…. **_

Al día siguiente, hacía un buen día para las pruebas. No se presentó mucha gente, y cogieron a Ron Weasley, el amigo de Harry. No era muy bueno, pensé, pero algo era algo.

El sábado tuvimos el primer entrenamiento. Sophie y Beth se fueron a las gradas y más tarde llegaron Bill, Hermione y Tom.  
No sabía si había mejorado increíblemente este verano o si Ron era malísimo, porque en cinco minutos metí quince goles. Los de Slytherin abucheaban a Ron y éste se ponía nervioso y no acertaba a parar ni una pelota. Sobrevolando el campo vi a Sophie, Beth y Bill hablando alegremente. No sabía si pensar mal o no, pero me fui rápidamente ante los chillidos de Angelina desquiciada con el pobre Ron.  
A la hora de comer, bajamos a los vestuarios. Me cambié en un plisplas y me dirigí corriendo hacia Bill, que estaba con Beth.  
-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunté.  
Miré fríamente a Beth y nos dirigimos hacia el castillo.  
-Pues a mi Beth me parece muy maja.-dijo Bill.  
-¿Y cuándo he dicho yo que no? Pero creo que últimamente no se está comportando como debería.  
Bill se quedó callado.  
-Por cierto, ¿me harías un favor? ¿Le podrías pedir la capa invisible a Harry? Porfa.- le dije con ojos de corderito degollado.  
-Bueno lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada, ¿para qué la quieres?- dijo Bill.  
-¿Es obligatorio contestar a esa pregunta?- dije sonriendo.  
-Me parece que no confías en mí lo suficiente.  
-Tú déjame a mí cariño-dije dándole un beso. Me aparté lentamente mirándole a los ojos. Solo quería hechizarle para que dejase el tema. Luego me aislé sentada en un sofá en una esquina de la sala común. Al rato apareció Sophie.

-Hola-me dijo. -¿sigues pensando en lo mismo?

-Qué remedio.

-Tía…déjalo ya, no te rayes, es tontería. A lo mejor con el paso del tiempo se solucionan las cosas.

-El tiempo nunca soluciona nada, por mucho que queramos.

Sophie no contestó.

-Bueno ¿y tú qué tal?-le pregunté.

-Pues mejor que tú sin duda. He conocido a uno de Ravenclaw muy guapo…

-¿A sí? Me alegro… ¡jo! lo siento por no estar donde debo estar estos días…tengo la sensación de que te estoy fallando.

-No te preocupes Laura. Solo estoy deseando que todo se arregle, porque lo necesitas tú, yo, y Beth…

- Yo también lo estoy deseando pero no se qué hacer, y siento que soy gilipollas de verdad... Pero bueno cambiando de tema, ¿hay algo con el buenorro de Ravenclaw?

-Posiblemente-dijo con una sonrisita- Hemos hecho una organización, la organización Anti-Malfoy. Puede entrar cualquiera que le quiera joder, porque como el chaval es poco tonto…

-Puf, pues apúntame, porque por cruel que parezca, joderle me encanta.

-Ya se han comprometido Harry, Hermione, Ron, Beth, Tom, Bill, Fink, tú y yo. Voy a seguir reuniendo más gente jajaja. A por cierto, que Hermione me ha dicho que te diga que ellos van a organizar un club de arte contra defensas oscuras, que ya que la mema de Umbrige no nos enseña nada de práctica, pues han pensado en que Harry quizá nos enseñe algo, ¿qué te parece?  
-Estupendo.  
-Pues creo que hemos quedado en que a la próxima visita a Hogsmeade a las tres en cabeza de puerco.  
Seguimos hablando toda la tarde, cosa que agradecí pues así mantenía la mente ocupada. Me contó que este año la fiesta de Hallowen ya la habían organizado y no teníamos que hacer nada. Era nuestra fiesta. La fiesta de todos los góticos, heavys y seres extraños del colegio porque como la cena normal y corriente de todos los años no nos gustaba, por la noche desparramábamos todo lo que podíamos. En ella se incluían Alex, rubio de ojos azules que tocaba la guitarra, otro también llamado Alex, más alto y muy gracioso, Guillermo, de séptimo, Richie, Iñigo, Sara, otra Laura, y faltaba Diego, un chico que se había ido de intercambio pero que volvería en el segundo trimestre. Fue el ex de Beth, y ésta le odiaba. Todos eran de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. A todos estos nos añadíamos Beth, Sophie y yo, y los invitados que quisiésemos, que solían ser Fred y George y amigos de los de Slytherin. Este año también estarían Bill y Tom. Todos nos llevábamos muy bien, y esa noche siempre era la caña, sobre todo la decoración que nos inventábamos cada año, y la cantidad de paridas que decíamos.

Más tarde se unió Bill a la conversación.

-¿Le comentaste lo de la capa a Harry?-le dije  
-Sí, me ha dicho que la coja cuando quiera, pero que si me la quitan, que la tengo que recuperar como sea, que me las apañe como pueda, o no me lo perdonará en la vida.  
-De acuerdo, ya te diré, cuando la necesito, ¡ai, como te quiero!-dije dándole un beso- Bueno me voy a la cama.  
No esperé mucho para usar la capa. Tenía planeado utilizarla para seguir a Beth y Harry en una de sus incursiones nocturnas por el castillo, aunque no sabía exactamente para qué. Y justo a la noche siguiente les vi salir a eso de las nueve.  
-Anda ve a por la capa invisible porfi.  
-¿Tiene que ser ahora?  
-Sí, y lo más rápido que puedas.  
El fue de mala gana hacia el dormitorio en volvió en dos minutos.  
-Muchas gracias guapo ¡hasta ahora!  
Me fui por el retrato, y cuando nadie me veía me puse la capa. Y ahora el gran dilema, ¿hacia dónde ir? Me fui hacia arriba, ellos siempre habían sido un poco lentos, así que subí a toda pastilla, hasta que les oí. No sabía si quedarme a oírles o volverme. Pero la curiosidad me venció.  
-¿Te apetece ir a la sala de los menesteres? Me apetecería verla para dar las clases…

-Vale.  
Beth doblo la esquina y se quedo petrificada, Harry paró en seco.  
-¿Qué hace por aquí a estas horas, señorita Hilton?- dijo una voz fría. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de echarme a reír, era Snape.  
-¡Ay! ¡Qué susto!-dijo improvisando-¿sabe? Podría haberme muerto, no se puede despertar así a los sonámbulos.  
-Que bien disimula.- dijo irónicamente Snape.- ¿con quién hablaba?  
Me acerqué todo lo rápido que pude a Harry y le dije que se escondiera tras la capa.  
-Con nadie, ya le dije que soy sonámbula y hablo en sueños.  
-Vamos a verlo.- dijo Snape.- miró en la esquina, pero no vio nada, como era lógico.- No será Potter con su capa invisible, ¿no?  
-Que no, ¡que soy sonámbula!-dijo Beth.  
-Deje de mentir si no quiere que la castigue. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, vuelva a su torre, y como la vuelva a coger a estas horas de la noche fuera…  
Beth se fue totalmente desconcertada ante la desaparición de Harry. Cuando Snape se alejó lo suficiente, Harry se quitó la capa dijo:  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Y con MI capa!  
-Bueno, te debería alegrar, ¡te he salvado de una buena!  
-Me alegra eso, pero no que merodees por ahí pasándote por invisible y espiando a los demás.  
-Solo pasaba por aquí, oí ruidos y me acerqué. Venga volvamos a la torre.- le dije.  
Harry no puso pegas, pero se le veía muy mosqueado. Antes de llegar a la señora gorda se quitó la capa y corrió hacia la sala común. Cuando entré, le vi con Beth, pero no parecía que le hubiese contado nada, pues no me miró mal, ni nada por el estilo. Le di la capa a Bill y me fui a la cama.

Era lo que me faltaba, otro que no dignaba a dirigirme la palabra. No tenía malas intenciones y no creía que fuese para tanto, después de todo, le libré de un castigo seguro. No me gustaba enfadarme con nadie, y últimamente me estaba ganando a pulso demasiados enemigos.

-Oye mira, lo siento por lo del otro día, no era mi intención, sabes que soy muy cotilla y…

-Cállese, señorita Pérez.- dijo Umbrige.

Pasaron cinco minutos y volví a insistir.

-Venga tío, no es para tanto. No te enfades por favor.

Harry me siguió ignorando. Decidí dejarle que pensara pero antes de entrar en clase de pociones le dije:

-Miro chico, ¿qué coño te pasa? ¡Estoy harta!

-No me pasa nada, solo me afectó mucho, déjame en paz.- respondió Harry sin ni siquiera mirarme.

- Ya, es un trauma, ¿maltrato psicológico o algo por el estilo? Venga Harry, ¡fue una gilipollez!

-Bueno pues para lo que para ti fue una gracia, para mí fue otra cosa ¿vale? Me molestó mucho, solo eso, espero que se me pase pero como vuelva a saber que nos persigues para que no tengamos intimidad o algo así…

-Venga, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, ¿amigos?

-¿Por qué ibais a ser amigos? ¿No se supone que lo erais antes?- interrumpió Malfoy.

-¿Alguien ha llamado a un gilipollas? ¡No!, pues vete, ¡no te metas donde no te incumbe!

A Malfoy no le dio tiempo a responder porque cogí a Harry y me lo llevé a otro lado. Se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra.

-Oye, ¿le contaste algo a Beth?

-sí ¿por?

-Nada…

-No, dime por qué.

-Que no es nada, ¿vale? ¿Entonces me perdones?

Harry emitió un gruñido que yo interpreté como un sí.

-¿Queréis entrar de una vez o voy a tener que descontar puntos a Gryffindor?-dijo Snape con su habitual voz amenazante. Los dos entramos y nos sentamos. Le pregunté simplemente porque me parecía raro que Beth no me mirase todavía más mal. Pero sin embargo se la veía igual que siempre.

-Laura ¡despierta!- me dijo Bill.- Algunas veces das miedo con esa cara que pones cuando estás en tu mundo…

-Estaba…pensando.

A partir de ahí, mejoró la relación con Harry, aunque no era como antes, aunque yo esperaba que poco a poco lo fuera. Preocupantemente siempre estaba con cuatro ojos por si a Beth le daba por tomarse la justicia por su mano. Me esperaba cualquier cosa de ella. Quien me ha visto y quién me ve… quizá en parte yo quería, pero estaba deseosa de que llegasen las vacaciones para irme de allí y despejarme ya que realmente lo necesitaba. Pero para ese momento faltaba todavía mucho…

-Bill, ¿tú sabes cuál es la estrella del amor?-le dije mientras estábamos estudiando astronomía.

-Pues no, aunque dicen que tiene cierta forma de corazón.

-Sí, y que la de la traición está al lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Bill extrañado.

-Nada, era un comentario. Tenemos que bajar una noche a verla, que tengo ganas.

-Vale, pero tal y como está el cielo lleno de nubes…habrá que esperar a una noche descubierta.

-Hola Bill.- dijo Beth, que estaba detrás. Yo me levanté y fui hacia ella. Se creía que la iba a pegar porque se cubrió, pero solo quería irme de allí.

-¿Has visto a Sophie?-la pregunté.

-Mmm, creo que estaba en la biblioteca con Fink.

-Gracias.- dije sarcásticamente. Me fui al dormitorio, con la intención de no hacer nada, sino de que cuando fuese, acercarme por atrás sin que se dieran cuenta si estaban hablando. Pero cuando volví, Beth estaba con Harry. Ya me había puesto de mala ostia. ¿Qué se creía para interrumpir nuestra conversación? Parecía que solo quería joder…. Me di cuenta de que me estaba poniendo celosa y me calmé.

-Bueno ¿y qué tal con Fink?- le pregunté a Sophie durante el desayuno.

-Genial.

-Vuelvo a disculparme por no poder estar mucho tiempo contigo…

-Tranquila Laura…sé que estás pasando por un mal momento.

-Gracias por comprenderlo.

-De nada-me sonrió- ¿sabes? Este sábado hay excursión a Hogsmeade.

-¿A sí? ¡Qué bien!-me alegré pues necesitaba otro ambiente por un día.

-Sí, y me ha dicho Hermione que te diga que a las 3 en cabeza de puerco, no te olvides ¿eh?

-A sí, para lo del club ¿no?

-Sí.

-Vale, vale, tranquila.

-Bueno, te dejo que he quedado con Fink.

-Pásalo bien.

Se fue dando saltos de alegría, lo cual me provocó una sonrisa, ya que al menos ella podía ser feliz.

-Va a estar bien el club.-dijo Bill.

-Oh, sí, sabremos encantar mejor a Malfoy. Bueno, vamos, que llegamos tarde a Transformaciones.

_**La noche de Hallowen**_

A parte de ir a Hogsmeade, era Hallowen, y estaba pensando en encantar alguna careta para asustar a Beth, a ver si se moría del susto, pero pensé que era una chiquillada y en seguida se me borró la idea de la cabeza.

El sábado estábamos, como de costumbre, esperando la cola para irnos:

-Me han hablado de un sitio muy bonito para novios, podríamos ir a verlo.-dije.

-Vale, pero quiero ir a la tienda de chucherías de la que tanto hablan.- dijo Bill.

-Honeydukes, vale.

Fuimos a comprar chucherías, miramos cosas en Zonko y nos fuimos a esa especie de bar. Estaba todo muy bien decorado, con rosas rojas en las mesas y manteles negros con corazones rojos. Nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos un café. La verdad es que era un poco incómodo, estábamos rodeados de chicos y chicas besándose todo el rato y para colmo entraron Harry y Beth. Me levanté y le dije a Bill que nos fuéramos a pesar de que faltaban dos horas para la reunión del club. Fuimos a las tres escobas, donde estaban casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y luego nos sentamos en frente de la casa de los gritos.

-¿Será verdad la leyenda?- dijo Bill.

-Tonterías.-le respondí.

-¿Es que tú no tienes miedo a nada?

-No creo, bueno a las arañas y a perderte a ti.

Bill se puso un poco rojo.

-Gracias.- dijo éste.

-Jaja.- reí.

Cuando faltaron diez minutos para las tres nos fuimos. Al llegar había muchos chicos, supuse que todos esos irían al club. Empezó la reunión, todo el mundo estaba interesado en saber cómo murió Diggory, pero Harry no soltó prenda y dijo que quien viniese para eso que tenía la puerta detrás. Luego firmamos un papel y el club se llamó "Ejercito de Dumbledore" resumido "ED". Hermione nos dio una moneda para saber cuando eran las reuniones, que se realizarían en la sala de los menesteres. Todo el mundo se fue contento de allí.

Cuando llegamos al castillo todavía quedaban tres horas para la fiesta de Hogwarts aunque nosotros no fuéramos a ir. Sophie, Fink, Bill y yo nos quedamos una hora tirados en el césped de al lado del lago porque se respiraba ante todo tranquilidad, y al lado de tu chico, nunca sentirías frío. Luego nos fuimos a los dormitorios para arreglarnos. Yo no tenía ni idea de qué ponerme. Tenía muchísima ropa aunque al final siempre me acababa poniendo lo mismo. Quizá fuese hora de estrenar un precioso vestido que me compré en verano, pero como hacía frío y era de manga corta, cambié de idea, aparte de que estaría incómoda. Me decidí por ponerme unos pantalones negros y botas converse altas moradas blancas y negras, una camisa con lacitos y cosas de metal con una corbata a cuadritos rosa fuerte y negros y una chaqueta. Lo cierto es que podría ir así cualquier día, así que especialmente elegante no iba. Sophie se puso una falda vaquera, unos legins y unas botas de pico, que como ya le dije le hacían sorprendentemente más alta, aunque me llevé una colleja, y un corsé negro con lacitos también. Ella al menos iba decente a una fiesta. Vi a Beth ponerse un vestido con unas botas que le quedaban genial, aunque no la dije nada.

Bajé con Sophie por las escaleras, donde me encontré a Bill, con una camiseta de doble manga que le quedaba apretadita, marcándole el pecho, lo cual me encantaba. Se peino raro, con los pelos para arriba. Cualquiera diría que parecía Gocu pero a él eso no le importaba. Y a mí de hecho también me gustaba.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, ésta no había comenzado, aunque todo estaba preparado. La decoración era alucinante: las calabazas eran de lo más macabras, con pinchos, cuchillos, cadenas y todo eso iluminado con un fuego rojo que salía de dentro. Te reías del miedo que podía dar una simple calabaza. De vez en cuando te chocabas con un cadáver colgado del techo. Las paredes eran totalmente negras, con algunos posters de grupos de heavy-metal. En una esquina había todo un quipo de música y al lado los CDs que traían la música que nos iba a acompañar toda la noche, que en ningún casi sería demasiado lenta. En el lado opuesto se encontraba una alargada mesa con un mantel con calaveras en la que había comida y bebida, como no, alcohol. Yo no bebía. Bueno, no bebía demasiado. No comprendía la gente que bebía hasta ponerse pedo y no acordarse de su nombre, pero un par de copas no las despreciaba. Al lado de la mesa descansaba un aparato extraño. Por supuesto iba con magia. Se podía jugar a varios juegos, pero a mí me encantaba uno de coches, el _"crashteam racing",_ que eran unos bichos raros que tenían que quedar en primera posición a base de armas. Era muy divertido. En la esquina había un muerto. No era de verdad, claro, pero era muy similar. En el techo resplandecía una enorme calavera que hacía de lámpara, con distintas luces, rojas, verdes, moradas, azules…También colgaban algunos adornos hechos de papel y telarañas.

Era fascinante. De hecho, todos los años lo era. Cada año era distinto, pero cada año te gustaba más. Era bastante raro. Lo malo de esta fiesta clandestina es que si nos pillaba algún profesor estaríamos en la calle, pero merecía la pena. Además, contábamos con muchos métodos de seguridad y sabíamos que estábamos seguros ya que toda la sala estaba insonorizaba, y si a alguien le daba por entrar, se encontraría con una sala totalmente deserta, quizá con alguna rata correteando por el suelo y una mesa rota en una esquina. Así que no había problema.

Cuando estuvimos todos allí pusieron la música y empezó la fiesta. Me gustaba especialmente porque no se hacían corrillos como en las demás fiestas, si no que todos estábamos en uno y todos hablábamos con todos.

-Bueno qué ¿os gusta la decoración de este año?-preguntó Alex el rubio.

-Ya ves tío, mola mazo-respondió Richie.

-Bueno y qué, ¿os sabéis más chiste malos?-pregunté, pues siempre me partía el culo con sus chistes.

-Como no nena-dijo Alex el moreno.- este es uno que va al médico y dice: ¿oye doctor, me puede dar algo para el pecho? Y va el médico y dice viva-porús y va el tío y responde: ¡viva! ¿Pero me da algo para el pecho?

Todo el mundo rió, era el típico chiste malo que te hacía reír un montón. Y lo seguimos haciendo con los chistes que contaban los demás.

-Esto era un chiste tan malo, tan malo, tan malo, ¡que pegaba a los chistes pequeñitos!! Juas.

-Había una vez un hombre tan negativo que una vez se desmayo y en vez de volver en sí, volvió en no.

-¿Qué es una orilla? Sesenta minutillos lógicamente…

-Esto es una madre que le dice a otra: oye, que tu hijo le ha sacado la lengua al mío, y va y dice la otra: cosas de niños, y responde: sí, pero que se le devuelva…

- ¡Papá, Papá ! ¡He venido de la escuela corriendo detrás del autobús y así me he ahorrado las tres sickles que me hubiese costado cogerlo!  
-Tonto gilipollas, ¡haber venido corriendo detrás de un taxi y te hubieras ahorrado 1 galeón!

-Un tío entra en un bar y ve a un mono sentado en la barra.

-Oiga, ¿y este mono?

-Ah, mire lo que hace... El camarero saca un bate de beisbol y le pega una hostia en la cabeza al mono que lo tira de la barra.

-Pero que hace, hombre, que lo va a matar!

-Que no, mire... Entonces el mono se levanta, se sube a la barra, le baja la bragueta al camarero y le hace una mamada.

-Coño, esto es increíble! ¿Le gustaría probar?

-Vale, pero no me dé muy fuerte con el bate.

-Esto es un sádico, un masoquista, un asesino, un necrófilo, un zoófilo y un pirómano están sentados en un banco de un jardín, sin saber cómo ocupar el tiempo.

Dice el zoófilo:"Vamos a pegar a un gato"

Dice el sádico:"Vamos a pegar a un gato y torturarlo"

Dice el asesino:"Vamos a pegar a un gato, torturarlo y matarlo"

Dice el necrófilo: "Vamos a pegar a un gato, torturarlo, matarlo y violarlo"

Dice el pirómano:"Vamos a pegar a un gato, torturarlo, matarlo, violarlo y prenderle fuego"

Dice el masoquista:....."Miau".....

-Un piloto de avión llamando a la torre de control. -Torre, torre de control, tengo un problema, se me han parado los dos motores y tengo fuego en la bodega.

La torre le contesta: -Díganos altura y posición -Altura 1,78; posición: de rodillas y rezando.

-Un amigo que le dice al otro:

- Te llamo por la cortadora de césped y le dice el otro:

- Hostia pues se escucha de puta madre.

--Oye, Manolo, pásame otro shampoo.

-Pero si ahí en el baño hay uno.

-Si hombre, pero este es para cabello seco y yo ya me lo he mojado.

-Está una ratita sentada, aparece otra y le dice:

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita, ratita?

Y le contesta la otra: -Nada, esperando un ratito...

-Papá, papá, ¿puedo ir al cine?

-Sí, pero no entres.

-¿Qué hizo un cable al ver a otro cable?  
¡Pues seguirle la corriente!

-¿Por qué un naufrago se pone a llorar y gritar en el medio del océano?  
Para desahogarse.

Siguieron contando un montón de chistes malos…algunos eran penosos y otros de lo malos que eran te descojonabas…estuvo bien, y luego quizá con un par de copitas de más entro el tema de tipos de mierda, en la que llegamos a la conclusión sobre todos sus tipos.

La mierda fantasma: Tipo de mierda que sientes salir, pero cuando te asomas al inodoro. No hay nada.  
La mierda limpia: El tipo de mierda que sale y se ve en el inodoro. Pero cuando té limpias no aparece en el papel higiénico.  
La mierda mojada: Te limpias el culo cincuenta veces y todavía lo sientes sucio. Y terminas poniéndote papel sanitario entre tu culo y tu ropa interior por temor a dejarle esas vergonzosas manchas amarillas.  
La mierda de hemorragia cerebral: Es la mierda que te hincha las venas en el cuello y la frente. Y haces tanto esfuerzo que te pones de color púrpura y casi te da un derrame cerebral mientras cagas.  
La mierda de perro San Bernardo: Es esa mierda tan enorme que te da miedo apretar el botón sin antes quebrarla en pedacitos con algún objeto.  
La mierda resignada: Es la mierda que te sientas a cagar y por más que te esfuerzas y te acalambras no sale. Y sólo te la pasas tirándote pedos en el baño.  
La mierda mejillas mojadas: También llamada la "Power Dump Shit." Es  
el tipo de mierda que te sale tan rápido del culo que te deja las algas mojadas con el agua del inodoro.  
La mierda líquida: Es el tipo de mierda cafi-amarillenta que sale en chorros líquidos por el culo y se embarra por todos los lados del inodoro y al tiempo que crónicamente te deja un dolor y un ardor en el hueco del culo.  
La mierda ritualista: Esta mierda ocurre siempre a la misma hora del día y es infaliblemente acompañada con la lectura de un periódico.  
La mierda reacción permanente: Esta mierda tiene un olor tan poderoso que por 7 días cualquiera que se aproxime a la vecindad donde fue echada será afectado.  
La mierda del quejido: Es una mierda tan grande que no puede salir sin algún tipo de asistencia vocal.  
La mierda flotante: Caracterizada por su flotabilidad. Esta mierda es conocida por resurgir en el inodoro después de muchas descargas.  
Mierda fantasmal: Esta aparece en el inodoro misteriosamente y nadie admite haberla puesto allí.  
La mierda del reloj cu-cu: Ahora la miras. Ahora no. Esta mierda le gusta burlarse de ti. Requiere paciencia y control muscular.  
La mierda víbora: Una mierda que sale y se las arregla para quedar enroscada en una posición amenazante. Pero normalmente es totalmente inofensiva.  
La mierda premeditada: Ésta es inducida con laxantes. No cuenta.  
La mierda de alto poder: El tipo de mierda que llega tan rápido que apenas te quitas los pantalones y ya acabaste.  
La mierda de dolor espinal: El tipo de mierda que duele tanto al salir que jurarías que venía atravesada.  
La mierda pudin: Es una mierda parecida a la pasta dentífrica que no parece nunca terminar de salir. Y tienes dos alternativas; bajarla, o correr el riesgo de que se amontone y llegue hasta tu culo mientras permaneces sentado e indefenso.  
La mierda conejito: Cuando cagas en bolitas muy curiosas, que parecen canicas y hacen un ruido muy divertido cuando pegan en el agua del inodoro.  
La mierda ¿Qué coño ha muerto aquí?": También se la llama la mierda "Material Tóxico." La que dejas sin prevenir a nadie de sus letales olores. Luego permaneces inocentemente callado y disfrutando cuando alguien entra al baño y sale disparado ahogándose y vomitando.

Te hacía mucha gracia porque todos habíamos pasado por todas esas mierdas alguna vez en nuestra vida. Luego jugamos todos un poco al juego ese raro. Molaba porque sentías lo que te hacían. Si te daban con una bomba y tu coche daba vueltas, tú también las dabas, y para colmo te descojonabas. Era el único juego que se me daba bien y en el que al menos conseguía ganar alguna vez. Porque en los de pegarse tiros nunca daba ni una. La gente se fue durmiendo a medida que iba pasando la noche. Yo al final acabé revolcándome con Richie por el suelo por una pelota y caí agotada después de tanto movimiento.

Cuando desperté nadie lo había hecho, pero la música seguía sonando. No habrían pasado más de tres horas de cuando me dormí porque eran las ocho de la mañana. La gente ya estaría yendo a desayunar, pero yo me fui sola al dormitorio y me acosté. Volví a despertar a la hora de la comida, destrozada. Sophie y Beth ya habían vuelto y estaban dormidas, pero solo desperté a Sophie.

-Vamos so vaga, levántate.

-Pero que me estas contando tía…que tengo sueño…

-Pero burra que vas a empalmar el día con la noche.

-Y qué más da…

-Mira o te levantas o te levanto…

Al final logré que se levantase. Las dos nos dimos una buena ducha de agua fría para despertarnos, aunque nos dolía todo.

En la sala común, medio dormidas y con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, nos quedamos flipando al ver que Umbrige se había proclamado Suma Inquisidora. Y Todavía flipamos más cuando vimos que había prohibido todo tipo de clubes y reuniones.

Todo el mundo estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor aglomerados, hasta los que no eran de esta casa.

-Bueno, si no llamáis mucho la atención a lo mejor no nos expulsan a todos. ¡Sed discretos!-dijo la voz de Hermione enfada.-Sí, seguiremos, ¡fuera todos!

tuvo que recurrir al director para que dejaran volver al equipo de Gryffindor a la competición. Pronto iba a ser el partido contra Slytherin, y se intensificaron los entrenamientos y yo cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con Bill, y Beth con éste, más tiempo. Ron iba mejorando, pero yo no creí que lo suficiente como para ganar, así que todo el mundo estaba preocupado, ese partido no lo podíamos perder. Para colmo, los de Slytherin habían inventado una insufrible canción, que cantaban todo el rato, en contra de Ron y de lo mal que jugaba. Éste cada vez estaba más nervioso.

Llegó el día, Ron no podía ponerse en pie, y todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso. Casi todos apoyaban a Gryffindor, pero los gritos de la cancioncita de Slytherin estaban por todas partes.

Cuando llegamos al terreno de juego y soltaron todas las pelotas, comenzó el partido. La cogieron los de Slytherin, se oyeron más altos los gritos y gol. Me la pasaron, se la di Angelina, Angelina a mí, pero la corto un tío grande. En cinco segundos, volvieron a marcar otra vez. Marcaron 3 veces más, luego marcó Angelina, conseguí marcar yo otra vez, luego marcaron ellos…pero los gritos de la canción eran incesantes y yo ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, hacía un frío helador, pero de repente, Harry salió disparado hacia abajo: había visto la snitch. No nos hizo sufrir mucho, la atrapó en un minuto. Todos respiramos hondo, pero Ron estaba muy triste. Malfoy estaba que echaba chispas de furia y no se le ocurrió nada más bonito que picar al equipo de Gryffindor insultando:

-Le has salvado el pellejo a tu amiguito, ¿eh Potter?, no había visto un guardián tan patoso. Pero claro, nació en un vertedero, el olor le afectaría a la vista o algo así.

Harry no le hizo caso, intentó ignorarle mientras me decía:

-¿Has visto alguna vez un niñato tan subnormal?

-Queríamos añadir un par de versos más, pero no se nos ocurrió nada para nombrar a tu madre con gorda y fea. Y tampoco con perdedor, para nombrar a tu padre.-intervino Malfoy.

-No le hagáis caso.-dije

-Pero Potter, a ti también te gustan los Weasley, ¿no? Pues no sé como aguantas en hedor cuando vas su casa los veranos. Yo casi preferiría ir a casa de Pérez, aunque no se, todos los muggles apestan, y los sangre sucias también, pero te recordará a tu asquerosa madre, ¿no?

-¡Expelliarmus!-grité.

Salió disparado por los aires, y Harry y George no tardaron en alcanzarle y empezar a pegarle. A Fred le agarraban, pero estaba hecho una furia.

Vino la profesora muy alarmada y se llevó a Harry y George.

Yo me quedé allí, contemplando a Malfoy, y no pude evitar reírme de su aspecto, luego me fui a la sala común con Bill y Sophie, a celebrar la victoria. La sorpresa llegó, cuando llegaron Harry, Fred y George una hora más tarde, diciendo que la asquerosa de Umbrige les había suspendido de por vida.

-¿Por darle su merecido al asqueroso de Malfoy? ¡Qué injusticia! -les dije.

Ahí se acabó la fiesta, y todo el mundo maldiciendo a la profesora Umbrige, se fue a dormir.

-Pues menos mal que no te vieron hacerle ese hechizo.- dijo Sophie.

-Hombre, no es violencia…

_**Una noche con las estrellas no bien disfrutada **_

Al día siguiente todos los del quipo de Quidditch estábamos cabreados y entristecido, sobre todo Harry, George y Fred. Ahora Angelina había organizado otras pruebas, en las que pasaron con éxito Ginny como buscadora, y Seamus y Beth (para mi desgracia) como golpeadores.

El sábado después del entrenamiento para practicar con los nuevos jugadores nos subidos a la sala de las menesteres, ya que la moneda indicaba que la primera reunión. Todo el mundo estaba impaciente y diez minutos antes de la hora ya todo el mundo había llegado. El sitio era ideal para las reuniones: era una gran sala espaciosa con mucho hueco para todos, unos cojines rojos para sentarnos, unas ventanas que daban una luz tremenda… Estaba seguro de que Harry sería muy buen profesor, y la verdad es que no nos decepciono a ninguno. Primero nos enseñó distintas formas de desarmarnos, y luego un par de hechizos para imposibilitar al oponente. Lo cierto es que me reí un montón desarmando a Bill, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo solía hacer el primero. La tarde se pasó volando y a la hora de marcharnos de allí lo hicimos en grupos reducidos de tres o cuatro personas para no llamar la atención. Nosotros fuimos de los últimos y bajando por las escaleras me quedé sentada en el poyete de las escaleras mirando el cielo.

-¿Recuerdas que un día me prometiste ir a ver las estrellas conmigo? Mira qué bonito está el cielo.

-Sí, creo que hoy es la noche perfecta-dijo dándome un beso.

Era tarde y hacía frío, pero me tumbé sobre sus rodillas cogiéndole de la mano.

-Yo no la veo, ¿tú?

-Creía haberla visto, pero la he perdido.

Seguimos mirando al cielo, imaginando mil formas con las estrellas, y al final se nos fue el tema y acabamos hablando los sueños extraños que habíamos tenido a lo largo de nuestra vida. Me encantaba hablar con él, siempre tenía una palabra amable, una palabra de ánimo, que reforzaba con su sonrisa y su dulce voz.

-Hola.-dijo la voz de alguien quitándonos de nuestro ensimismamiento.

Me dio un vuelvo el estómago, pero resultaron ser Harry y Beth.

-¿Cómo vosotros por aquí?-preguntó Harry.

-Pues nada, ¿Algún problema? ¿Y vosotros que hacéis aquí?- dije medio enfadada.

-Dar una vuelta.-dijo Beth.

-¿Y por qué habéis venido aquí si estábamos nosotros?-preguntó Bill.

-Bueno perdona ¿eh? Solo queríamos saber quiénes erais.

Vale, pues ya lo sabéis, creo que os podéis marchar.-dije bordemente.

-Debemos de marcharnos todo, alguien viene-dijo Beth alarmada.

-Harry sacó una cosa parecida a un plano y lo observó.

-Mierda, ¡es Snape! ¡Corred al bosque!

Bill y yo nos levantamos de un salto y corrimos muy tensos todo lo rápido que pudimos y nos adentramos un poco en el bosque.

-Espero que no nos haya visto.- dijo Bill.

-Travesura realizada.- dijo Harry al papel.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté.

-No te importa.

-Bueno, bueno, no me pegues…

Se oyeron unos ruidos provenientes del bosque.

-Que yuyu.- dijo Beth.

La miré mal.

-¿Oye te vienes a hablar conmigo un momento?-la pregunté lo más educadamente posible.

-¿Y por qué debería a hacerlo?

-Era solo una pregunta. Venga vente.

Me di la vuelta pero me asusté al chocarme con alguien.

-¡Ai!

-No vais a ninguna parte.

Miré hacia arriba. La verdad es que hubiese preferido que hubiese sido algún bicho raro del bosque, pero era Snape. Era el típico momento en el que se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo.

-No guardes eso que tienes en la mano Potter. A mi despacho los cuatro ¡andando!

A ver quien le contradecía a ese si solo sus aires de superioridad eran autoritarios. En ese momento caí que lo peor que hubiésemos podido hacer era meternos en el bosque para escondernos si nos iba a pillar igual, porque solo el mismo nombre lo dice "Bosque Prohibido". Nadie dijo nada, estábamos en proceso de asumir que nos íbamos a ir calentitos a la cama. Predominó el silencio a lo largo de todo el camino, solo resonando los pasos de los cinco en el interior de las mazmorras. Snape abrió la puerta y entramos. Nos quedamos de pié delante de su escritorio, y él se sentó.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme porqué cuatro chavales estaban a estas horas de la noche merodeando por el Bosque Prohibido?

Es la típica pregunta a la que solía responder: pues una orgía, es obvio. Pero la idea se desvaneció de mi cabeza al ver con quién estaba hablando.

-No le importa.-dijo Beth.

-No me responda así.-respondió Snape.- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Diez-dijo ella vacilando. La pegué un codazo.

-¿Me está tomando el pelo, señorita Hilton?

-No, eso lo ha dicho usted.

-Anda cállese.- dijo Snape con su típica cara de chupar limones.- Potter, ¿me puede dar ese papel que tenía antes?

Harry no se movió, y por la cara parecía que no le había hecho mucha gracia esa pregunta.

-Dámelo-dijo Snape. Harry se lo dio, Snape sacó la varita y murmuró unas palabras, luego se lo dio-léelo

-¿Está seguro, señor?- dijo Harry.

-Sí.

-Los señores Canuto, Lunático, Colagusano y Cornamenta se ven alegrados por tener otra vez noticias del queridísimo profesor Snape pero ruegan que no se les vuelva a molestar, e insisten en que el champú no es muy caro y se puede freír chuletas exprimiendo la grasa de su pelo.

Bill, Beth y yo nos echamos a reír, aunque a Harry y Snape no les hacía ninguna gracia. Pero al menos el chiste estaba currado aunque sabía que eso precisamente no mejoró el humor de Snape.

-¿Les parece muy gracioso?- dijo Snape con una mirada asesina. Yo paré, y miré al suelo porque se me hacía muy difícil mirarle a esos ojos tan negros e intimidadores.-Basta de cháchara, estáis castigados. Señoritas Pérez y Hilton, el lunes después de las clases en el despacho de la profesora Umbrige, y vosotros dos-dijo mirando a Bill y Harry- en el mío a la misma hora. ¡A la cama! ¡Ya!

La verdad es que no me hizo ninguna gracia. Aparte de estar castigada, lo estaba con Beth. Y encima con un sapo rosa que se hacía llamar profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El domingo cayeron los primeros copos de nieve, lo que nos quitó las ganas de salir fuera para dar una vuelta. Preferimos quedarnos toda la mañana en la sala común haciendo los deberes, y por la tarde estuve jugando dos horas con Bill al ajedrez mágico. En todas quedamos empate, aunque sabía perfectamente que si Bill hubiese querido ganarme, lo habría hecho. El lunes por la tarde, después de una de las indeseables clases de pociones, donde me aburrí lo inaburrible, me despedí de Bill que se quedó en las mazmorras. Empecé a subir por la escalera cuando Beth se acercó.

-Todo ha sido culpa tuya.-me murmuró.

-¿Perdona?

-Obligaste a Bill a salir de noche.

-Punto uno, si quieres calentarme lo estás consiguiendo. Puntos dos: la culpa es tuya porque Snape os siguió. Punto tres: solo vinisteis a joder por lo que yo os hice el otro día. Punto cuatro: olvídame.

-Bueno, bueno, no te pongas gallita a ver si te voy a tener que bajar los humos.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Cómo? ¿Me vas a pegar?-pregunté irónicamente. No me contestó, pero lo preferí ya que si no iba a empeorar las cosas.

Llegamos al despacho y Beth llamó.

-Adelante.- dijo una melodiosa voz. No había visto nunca un despacho tan mal decorado en mi vida. Estaba lleno de gatos en cuadros, de todos los colores, de todas las formas, todo lleno de gatos. Además su combinatorio en las ropas no era la ideal para no llevarse un buen susto.- Muy bien, pequeñas diablillas, siéntense en esas mesas y póngase a copiar "No debo merodear fuera del castillo de noche".

Como me había contado Harry un día, tenía una pluma que te abría la mano y la tinta era tu propia sangre. Parecía macarro, y luego también descubrí que doloroso. No me quejé, pues como una vez me había dicho Beth cuando éramos tan amigas "Ante el rival, fuerte". Sonreí, y Beth me miró de mala gana.

-¿Qué pasa, tengo monos en la cara?-preguntó ella.

-No, pero pájaros en la cabeza sí.-la respondí.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Umbrige interrumpiendo la conversación. Las dos seguimos a lo nuestro. Cuando llevábamos dos horas y la mano me dolía terriblemente, Umbrige dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa:

-Creo que por hoy en suficiente ¿no? Nos vemos mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí, vendrán toda la semana.

Me fui dando un portazo de mala leche, si ahora me dolía la mano, mañana, o el viernes, no quería saber que iba a ser de mí. Cuando llegué a la sala común, Hermione, muy maja ella, nos dio una poción que te reducía el dolor y te hacía cicatrizar la herida más rápido.

Así pasó toda la semana, hasta que no me podía ni rozar la mano del dolor. Al menos me congratulaba la idea de que a Beth le pasaba lo mismo. Sin embargo a la vez me maldecía porque quería volver a estar como siempre con ella.

-Me gustaría arreglar las cosas con Beth- le dije a Bill un día.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Porque a las dos nos puede el orgullo. Sobre todo a ella, no veas la que tuvo con su ex novio. Diego, creo que está de intercambio, a ver si vuelve. A mí me caía bien, pero después de lo que le hizo a ella, solo hemos planeado una venganza Beth y yo juntas, jaja.

-¿Qué le hizo?

-Bueno, primero se enamoraron y estuvieron saliendo, hasta que una niña le dijo a Diego que ella le estaba poniendo los cuernos, pero era mentira. Entonces el chico la dejó, y ella se puso fatal. Al cabo de un año, el chico le pidió salir otra vez, y ella la muy tonta asintió. Pero a la semana ya le estaba poniendo los cuernos él con dos. La dejó destrozada y solo por vengarse cuando no tenía razón…

-Hay cada cabronazo por el mundo…

-Bueno me voy a la cama, que me duele mucho la mano como para hacer deberes. ¡Hasta mañana bombón!

_**Primero paz y después gloria**_

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, vino Sophie muy contenta:

-¡Que pasa! Hoy esta Malfoy ¿sabes lo que significa?

-Sorpréndeme.

-Pues significa que hoy haré con Fink la operación "L".-me enseñó un botecito, donde todo indicaba que era laxante.

-Jaja, esto no me lo quiero perder.

-Observa y verás.

Sophie se acercó a hablar con el Alex moreno y no sé como lo hizo pero se supone que echó el laxante en la copa de zumo de Malfoy. Cinco minutos más tarde vi a Malfoy salir corriendo del Gran Comedor. Me eché a reír y les conté a los demás la operación "L". Seguimos desayunando y Sophie volvió partiéndose de la risa.

-¡Cuatro van ya! Jajaja-dijo muy contenta.

- Se va a limpiar bien…os lo tiene que agradecer.

-Mírale, ahí vuelve de nuevo, a ver cuando tarda en volver-comentó Ron.

No tardó ni un minuto cuando volvió salir corriendo.

-Dios, no he visto a un tío más tonto en mi vida…-dijo Hermione.

-Ya ves, yo si fuese él me hacía mi tienda de campaña en el váter-dijo Sophie.

-¿Qué pasa que le has echado el bote entero?-pregunté. No hizo falta que me contestase pues valía solo con una sonrisita maliciosa. Nos seguimos jactando de él toda la mañana hasta tal punto que hubiese sido posible que nos oyera, pero no nos importó. También nos dio por joderle y durante la semana siguiente Malfoy vigilaba su copa de bebida y se ponía histérico cada vez que alguno de Gryffindor le hacía la bromita de hacer que le tiraba algo.

El domingo por la tarde nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por los jardines del colegio, hasta un pequeño parquecito donde no había más que árboles, dos bancos de piedra y dos barras paralelas a la altura de un metro de donde yo siempre me colgaba para hacer el mongolo. Ese solía ser nuestro sitio de recreo junto con las orillas del lago.

De camino nos encontramos con dos chicas de Hufflepuff que no me caían demasiado bien. No era nada personal, simplemente su comportamiento.

-Mira esas dos que parece que van de caza con los pinchos.-oí decir a la más alta.

La miré y se empezó a reír a carcajadas, pero a Sophie y yo no nos hacía ninguna gracia.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-preguntó Sophie desafiante.

Ellas siguieron riendo sin contestar. Nos estaban poniendo de los nervios.

-He dicho que si tenéis algún problema-dijo Sophie más alto.

-Pues sí mira, tu cara, que no me convence…

-¿A sí? Pues no entiendo por qué. Porque la tuya no es que sea especialmente preciosa…Yo diría más bien todo lo contrario-dije.

-Vaya, veo que venís guerreras.-dijo la más bajita.

-No, es que no sé como dos palurdas así pueden ir por mundo criticando a gente que ni conocen-contestó Sophie.

-Es que es muy fácil habiendo dos monumentos como vosotras en el mundo. Mira Marie, el tapón y el taponcito.

Rieron las dos y Sophie y yo ya habíamos sacado nuestras varitas. Ellas dos hicieron lo propio para defenderse.

-¡Levicorpus!-grité.

-¡Locomotor mortis!-gritó Sophie.

-¡Protego!-gritaron las dos a la vez.

Un flechazo de luces rojas volvían hacia nosotras.

-¡Protego!-volvimos gritar Sophie y yo.

El hechizo se destruyó a la mitad y las cuatro vimos como iba al lado de la profesora de Aritmancia con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-Nada-dijo Sophie rápidamente.

-Solo estamos jugando-añadí.

-¿Jugando?-dijo ella con cara de no tragárselo.

-Sí-dijimos las cuatro a la vez.

-¿Jugando a qué?

-Pues a intentar desarmarnos solo por entretenimiento…no pretendíamos hacernos daño-respondió la tal Marie.

-¿Pero a qué tipo de juegos jugáis vosotras?

Nadie contestó. Quizá fue lo mejor.

-No quiero que volváis a jugar a eso ¿entendido?

Las cuatro asentimos con la cabeza y acto seguido Sophie y yo nos fuimos al parquecito a colgarnos de las barras como siempre. Un poco más tarde vino Bill y nos pasamos allí toda la tarde sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Ya sé que falta un mes ¿pero qué vas a hacer para éstas navidades?-le pregunté a Bill mientras disfrutábamos de una solitaria velada a solas en la sala común.

-Pues no sé, creo que mis padres se irán de crucero a Brasil, así que supongo que me quedaré. ¿Y tú?

-No tengo ni idea, mis padres como siempre se van a España a pasar las navidades en familia, pero me gustaría no separarme de ti…

-Pero mujer, por mí no lo hagas, que aunque difícilmente soportaré no verte unos días…

-Jaja, la verdad es que me lo paso muy bien con mi primos pequeñitos y viendo a mis amigos de allí…-dije recordando el verano tan fantupentástico que había tenido.

-Pues chica, vete a divertirte.

-¿Seguro que no te importa?

-Claro que no, pásatelo bien.

-Me senté en sus piernas y me acordé de la noche en la que nos besamos por primera vez.

-Cántame algo en alemán porfi.

-Bueno vale, pero solo un estribillo ¿eh? Jaja, que me da vergüenza.

Yo asentí con una sonrisita.

-_Komm und rette mich, ich verbrenne inerlich_

_Komm und rette mich, ich staff´s nich ohne dich_

_Komm und rette mich, rette mich, rette mich._

-Oh…que bien cantas ¿qué quiere decir?

-Ven y sálvame, me quemo por dentro,

ven y sálvame, no puedo hacerlo sin ti,

ven y sálvame, sálvame, sálvame.

-Qué bonita…o sea que rette mich es sálvame ¿no?

-Sí.

-En primaria di un poco de alemán…pero no me saques de hallo, tchüss y wie heissen Sie?

-Lo típico, jaja.

-¡Te quiero!

Pasaron los días sin novedades, envié una lechuza a mis padres para irme a España con ellos. Las navidades estaban ya próximas y los días volaban, y yo seguía sin hablar con Beth. Algunas veces me sentía culpable, y otras veces creía que había hecho bien. Al final decidí ceder yo, ya que si no esto iba a ser así eternamente.

-Esto…Beth, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¿A qué viene ahora que me dirijas la palabra?

-Bueno, prefiero no empezar mal la conversación ¿quieres?

¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-Pues lógicamente del incremento masivo de las poblaciones de gambas voladoras-dije irónicamente.

-Mira si me vas a tomar el pelo me voy.

-Quiero que hablemos de nosotras.

-¿Nosotras?

-Sí, nosotras. ¿De veras que no te acuerdas de las tardes de invierno tirándonos bolas de nieve? ¿De las críticas a todo el mundo? ¿De lo bien que nos lo pasábamos con solo mirarnos? ¿De todo lo que nos hemos podido ayudar mutuamente? ¿De nuestros grandes sueños y aspiraciones en la vida? Y así mil cosas más… ¿en serio no te acuerdas?

-Pues claro que me acuerdo.

-Pues claro ¿y ya?

-¿Y ya, qué?

-Que si no piensas decir nada más.

-Es que no sé qué decir.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.

-Todo ha sido por Bill ¿verdad?

-No. Es que…es difícil… hay muchas cosas que no sabes y situaciones que estoy pasando que no me son favorables en absoluto.

-Pero Beth, ¿y por qué no me lo has contado? ¡Se suponía que éramos amigas!

-Es que no lo entiendes…

-Pues claro que no lo entiendo si no me lo explicas, hasta el momento no sé leer mentes.

-Lo siento pero prefiero no tocar ese tema, si no te importa.

-Bueno, confío en toda vuelva a ser como antes.

-Lo cierto es que lo necesito, no aguantaba más.

Las dos sonreímos.

-¿Te vienes a Historia de la Magia?

Beth asintió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer estas navidades?- le pregunté.

-Me quedaré.

¡Oh! Qué raro ¿no?

-No sé…me gustan más las navidad aquí. Tú te irás como siempre ¿no?

-Sí…

Beth rompió con Harry. No sabía por qué, pero lo hizo. Tampoco se lo pregunté, pero bueno, me era un poco indiferente. Además Harry había visto no sé qué no sé dónde y se fue una semana antes. Este chico era super raro. Es curioso que cuando no quieres que pase el tiempo, pasa más rápido, así que ya me estaba despidiendo de Sophie, Beth, Bill y Tom.

Después de un largo viaje con poco acompañamiento, poco más que mi música, no me dio mucho tiempo de pisar tierra pues mis padres me vinieron a recoger y directamente nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Fue un día muy cansado de viajes para acá y para allá, pero al menos sabía que no me iba a arrepentir aunque solo dispusiera de semana y media para hacer todo lo que quería hacer. Lo primero dedicarle el día de Nochebuena y Nochevieja a mi familia, luego ir de compras, y salir por el centro que mis amigos heavys de allí, salir de cena con mis amigos de teatro que eran la caña, ir a la Warner a llenarme de adrenalina o simplemente contar chistes con mi hermano. Sin embargo nunca me olvidé de Bill, era un recuerdo permanente en mi cabeza y le echaba mucho de menos. Pero la semana de continuas risas y chistes pasó muy rápidos, aunque fueron días felices. Estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, pero a la vez quedarme en España. Pero como la vida no se centraba en mis deseos volví a Inglaterra con otro duro día de viaje.

En cuanto que vi las caras de todos me di cuenta de que debía haberme quedado allí. No sabía que pasaba, pero tampoco sabía si quería saberlo.

-¡Hola!-grité contenta aunque incómoda. Le fui a dar un beso a Bill, pero se apartó, y ahí ya sí que me mosqueé.

-Hola.

-Mmm ¿qué tal?-pregunté no muy confiada.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo evitándome la mirada. Empecé a ponerme demasiado nerviosa, creo que incluso temblaba.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté con la esperanza que me dijese que no, pero obviamente sí.

-Pues sí…No sé como decírtelo sin herirte pero lo tiene que saber cuando antes.

-No, si ya me lo imagino-dije enfada- te has cansado de mí o algo por el estilo ¿no?

-No…es que…esta semana he estado mucho rato con Beth y me he dado cuenta de que siento algo por ella.

-Vale…-dije todavía asimilándolo-o sea que me dejas tirada ¿no?

-Lo siento Laura…de veras que no quería hacerte daño.

-Ya claro…eso dicen todos.

Le dejé con la palabra en la boca y me fui al dormitorio llorando. Allí estaba Beth.

-Laura…

-¿Laura? Una pregunta ¿tú te crees que se le puedo hacer esto a una amiga?

-Pues…no.

-¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

-Mira te mentí, me molaba Bill. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, jope, pero tienes que comprender que ha sido su decisión.

-¿Y no eras consciente del daño que me ibas a hacer?

-Es que no lo entiendes…

-¡Ya estamos con que no lo entiendo! ¡Pues explícamelo coño!-dije llena de furia- ¡No todo se soluciona con un no lo entiendes!

-Mira Laura, ya te he dicho que lo siento y no puedo hacer más. A mí también me duele…-dijo entristecida. Acto seguido se fue hacia la puerta.

-Qué te va a doler a ti…-murmuré

Caí en la cama rendida, llorando a moco tendido y pensando. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba muy confusa y sobretodo perdida por el mundo. No sabía por qué Bill me había hecho esto, pero al fin y al cabo Beth no tenía la culpa. Bueno en realidad si la tenía, pero no se puede controlar el amor. Pero el amor por una amiga debería de ser más fuerte….Acabé por pasar del tema, por mucho que me doliese, y desearles el más feliz futuro, porque no podía hacer nada excepto llorar. Me dormí en un minuto, pues el cansancio y los acontecimientos del día ganaron fácilmente la batalla.

Al despertarme me encontré en tres segundos muy felices en los que creía que todo había sido un sueño. Pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, y aparte de que empezaba la rutina de todos los días. Me bajé con Sophie a desayunar, aunque no muy animada. Al menos el día traía buenas noticias.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Sophie intentado animarme- ya ha vuelto Diego.

-¿A sí?-dije al menos con un intento de sonrisa.

-Sí, ayer estuve hablando con él, dice que todo le ha ido de maravilla.

-Me alegro, a ver cuando tengo oportunidad de hablar con él. Oye, no tengo hambre, así que me voy ya. Nos vemos ¿va?

-Vale…-dijo ella no muy convencida.

No sabía dónde iba a ir porque todavía era muy pronto para las clases, pero dio la casualidad de que Diego estaba en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

-¡Hola guapo!

-¡Hola!-dijo dándome un abrazo- cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Yo, pues bueno, bien-mentí- ¿y tú?

-Pues igual.

-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado? ¿Te has echado novia?

-Jaja-rió él. Pues la verdad es que….

-Pérez-interrumpió Malfoy- ya me he enterado que Kaulitz te ha dejado. Bueno eso de dejado…te ha puesto los cuernos como ha querido ¿no?-se burló, yo apretaba los puchos intentando contenerme- debes de estar traumatizada, aparte de avergonzada, porque vamos, yo que tú le mataría…

-Malfoy cállate.-le espetó Diego

-Sin embargo-siguió él- lo que no me extraña es que estés hablando con Diego, porque claro, ahora necesitarás a otro, no te vas a quedar sola ¿no?

-Malfoy-le volvió a llamar la atención a Diego.

-Pues podrías dejarle en paz, porque seguro que tiene mejores cosas que hacer estar con una zorra como tú.

Sin pensármelo dos veces acumulé toda la impotencia del último día y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara a Malfoy.

-En este mundo la única zorra que hay es tu madre.-dije con todo el desprecio que pude.

Sin darme cuenta se había formado un corro alrededor nuestra y yo estaba en medio paralizada, era lo peor que me podía pasar. Si hay algo que odiaba, era ser el centro de atención. Vi, o más bien, oí a Sophie partiéndose de risa. Malfoy estaba intentándose tapar la hemorragia de la nariz y a la vez me miraba con desprecio. Dos segundos más tarde alguien me echó para atrás para ver el estado de Malfoy. Para rematar la situación era Snape, que nos miró alucinando.

-A mi despacho, los dos.

Le seguimos hacia las mazmorras sin decir nada. No me podía creer que estuviese otra vez allí por el payaso de Malfoy. Al menos me congratulaba la idea de que con un poquito de suerte de desangraba y dejaba paz en la Tierra. Me había dejado destrozada con sus palabras, y lo peor de todo, él lo sabía. Al fin llegamos a ese antro.

-Sentaos.-ordenó Snape. Hicimos lo propio y yo me dediqué al mirar al suelo, que me parecía precioso en esos momentos.- ¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

Para mi desgracia Malfoy no contestó así que tuve que dejar de contar las baldositas por metro cuadrado antes de enfadar a Snape.

-Creo que es obvio.

-¿Tenías algún motivo, o solo necesitabas desahogarte?

-Me provocó.- dije fríamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Me insultó.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó a Malfoy.

-Empezó ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunté furiosa- ¡Eso es mentira! El problema fue que tienes la mala costumbre de meterte donde no te llaman.

-De todas formas-interrumpió Snape- lo más normal no es ir por ahí dando puñetazos a la gente ¿no?

-No- dije resignada.

-¿Y no crees que los hospitales estarían llenos si todo el mundo actuase como tú ante dicha situación?

-Sí-volví a resignarme.

-Muy bien. Pues el sábado a las diez aquí para ver si aprendemos a dialogar.

-Pero no es justo.-me quejé- ¿Si el también tiene la culpa por qué solo me castiga a mí?

-Considero que ya tiene suficiente con lo que le has dado, pero tampoco tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación sobre mis decisiones.-anunció tajante- Podéis iros.

Me fui de allí de mala gana lo más rápido que pude, pues si no me apresuraba iba a llegar tarde a Aritmancia.

-¡Ey! ¡Laura! ¡Qué buen golpe! Te vamos a nombrar medalla de honor en el club anti-Malfoy.-dijo Sophie al verme.

-No estoy de humor, Sophie, me quiero tirar desde una torre.

-¿Te han castigado, verdad?

-Ya lo tenía asumido, me da igual, pero es que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Bill…

-Jope chica, lo siento, pero piensa que no es el único tío en el mundo, ¡hay miles esperándote!

Sonreí.

-Gracias.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras.

Lo sé.

-Hola.- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

-Ah!, eres tú Beth.

-Mira, se que querrás matarme pero…

-Mira Beth, prefiero no hablar del tema ¿quieres? Va a ser lo mejor…

-Bueno…

Todo el mundo se había enterado del puñetazo que le había dado a Malfoy. Nunca me llevé especialmente bien con él ni mucho menos, pero ahora sí que era algo personal. Pasó el día, un día muy monótono y con solo alguien rondando por mi cabeza…Igual pasó el martes y el miércoles. El jueves iba atontada por los pasillos hacia la sala común pero me choqué con Fink que estaba en la puerta aparentemente, esperando a alguien.

-Laura, ¿me harías un favor?-me dijo él preocupado.

-Claro-dije no con muchas ganas- dime.

-¿Puedes decirle a Sophie que salga un momento, por favor?

-Claro.

Entre en la sala común, aparentemente sin rastro de ella, así que subí a l dormitorio, donde en su cama yacía un cuerpo tirado al tuntún. Se levantó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me dijo Sophie- pareces preocupada  
-¿Cómo que qué me pasa, qué te pasa a ti?  
-A mi… ¿qué me va a pasar?  
-¿Sabes quién está ahí fuera?  
-Si no me lo dices, no… aun no puedo ver a través de las paredes, aunque mira, no estaría mal.  
-Fink, y quiere hablar contigo.  
-Dile que no estoy aquí  
-¿Por qué, que pasa?  
-Cuando estaba con él, vino su novia, yo no pintaba nada allí y me fui, eso es todo.  
-Vaya… ¿Estás bien?  
-Mas o menos… no te preocupes por mí.  
-Tienes los ojos enrojecidos de llorar, así no engañas a nadie- me senté a su lado.  
-Te lo digo en serio, si a él le gusta y está bien con ella, por mi, perfecto.  
-Perfecto…no te engañes a ti misma.  
- Da igual Laura, me da igual todo.

-¿Tu eres tonta?

-Prefiero que dejemos el tema. Espero que tú estés mejor que yo.  
-¿Por lo de Bill dices?  
-Claro, ¿qué va a ser si no?

No sé cómo pasó, pero nos pusimos a discutir sobre cómo me estaba comportando y me llevé hasta una ostia. Sophie se había hartado de que estuviese tan ausente durante los últimos días, y me intentó convencer de que si Bill había hecho eso ni se merecía una lágrima más. Lo cierto es que ella tenía razón, pero yo no sé la quería dar.  
-Bueno tenemos que quedar el sábado por la tarde para tocarle los huevos a Malfoy.-dijo Sophie después de estar diez minutos hablando a gritos.

-Estupendo, ¿pero dónde?

-Pues en la sala de los Menesteres supongo, es lo más cómodo.

-Me parece bien.

-A ver si logramos animarte entre todos joder. Es que tiene cojones la cosa…

-Es que no sé cómo quieres que reaccione.

-Pues no sé pero tampoco puedes estar así toda tu vida.

-Ya se me pasará…todo pasa…

-Espero no tener que volver a meterme en este tema contigo Laura, o acabamos a ostias con tal de que no pienses en ese…-dijo ella muy seria.

-Vale…aunque sea por ti lo haré.-respondí yo.

-Por mí…lo tendrías que hacer primero por ti so cazurra.

-Bueno vale, por mí y por ti…

-No me des la razón como a los locos ¬¬.

-Lo que tu digas-dije con cara de niña buena- bueno me voy. Pobre Fink, le digo que no estás ¿verdad?

-Si sigue esperando, sí, aunque no parezca muy verídico…

Fink se fue decepcionado y yo a los jardines, donde me encontré a Diego y me empezó a contar sus batallitas en Alemania….era un buen chico.

El sábado después de no tener más remedio que pasar un rato divertidísimo con Snape me fui con Sophie para la reunión de la asociación anti-Malfoy.

-¿Quién va a venir?-le pregunté.

-Pues, tú y yo, Fink, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Beth y Tom. Somos pocos, pero mejor, y como somos de confianza no correremos riesgos de que alguien se vaya de la lengua.

-Guay.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres venir viniendo estos dos?

-¿Quiénes?

-Bill y Beth, tonta.

-Perdona pero creo que fuiste tú la que hace dos días me dijo que lo tenía que superar.

-Ya, pero si para ello tienes que verles lo mínimo pues…

-No, me da igual.

-Bueno vale, no te enfades.

-No me enfado tranquila.

Cuando llegamos no tuvimos que esperar mucho para que viniesen los demás. No pude soportar mirar a otro lado cada vez que Bill cogía Beth de la cintura o le acariciaba la cara. Me ponía enferma, pero tenía que pasar por mi bien y por el de ellos.

-Perfecto, ya estamos todos, acomodaos en estos cojines.-anunció Sophie señalando unos que eran rojos y mullidos. Cada uno cogimos uno y nos sentamos.- ¿Qué tal el día y eso?

Hubo un bien general y luego nos pusimos a decidir propuestas realizables

-Que Laura le de otro puñetazo.-dijo Ron.

Todos reímos.

-Sí bueno, eso siempre es una opción, pero es mejor que no sepa que hemos sido nosotros.

-Podríamos hacer que volase para que se nos pierda un rato de la vista-sugirió Fink

-¿Y cómo?

-Hay una poción para inflar gente, pero no sé yo…-dije.

-Es de efecto inmediato, así que como no se lo echemos en el desayuno…-opinó Hermione.

-Pues sería perfecto, porque así todo el mundo se echa unas risas, ¿no?-preguntó Beth.

- El problema está en cómo se la echas en la bebida…-dijo la melodiosa voz de Bill.

-Pues como le eché yo el laxante la otra vez- propuso Sophie.

-Ya pero quizá sea muy arriesgado-negó Fink- podríamos sobornar a los elfos, es muy fácil.

-A mi me parece estupendo-respondió Sophie.

Todos asentimos.

-Bueno ¿quién hace la poción?

Todo el mundo miró a Hermione.

-Bueno vale, la haré yo.-dijo ésta sonrojada

-Vale, yo sobornaré a los elfos.-dijo Sophie.

-Yo voy contigo Sophie- dije.

-Vale, ¿que día lo hacemos? ¿Cuándo podrás hacer la poción Hermione?

-Se tarda poco, cuando queráis.

-Cuando este lo más lleno posible, que todo el mundo le vea volar- opinó Ron riendo.

-Pues a las ocho en cuando más lleno está. Además, el suele desayunar a esa hora.-pensó Beth.

-Fantástico. El miércoles os quiero ver a todos a las ocho en el gran comedor ¿eh? Esto no se lo puede perder nadie, jaja-dijo Sophie.

Al salir de allí ella se quedó a solas con Fink. Esperaba que se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos, y no tardaron mucho en demostrármelo. Me gustaba ver a Sophie feliz, y además ellos dos pegaban un montón.

Bill se fue disipando de mi mente cada minuto más. Yo no quería, pero era lo mejor, no iba a estar sufriendo inútilmente. Volví a ser la de siempre, paridas, chistes, gracias… Ser feliz era bonito. Pero ser feliz con Bill todavía más. Quité ese pensamiento rápido de mi cabeza y me dormí.

El martes ya estaba todo maliciosamente planeado. Mientras hacíamos las mil redacciones que nos mandaban de deberes como de costumbre Hermione vino con un pequeño botecito de aquella esperada poción. Sin duda, mañana iba a ser un gran día.

-Creo que hay que hacerle cosquillas a la pera.-le dije a Sophie cuando llegamos a las cocinas.

-Que ridículo…

Cuando entramos la primera impresión que daba es que lo elfos estaban locos. Todos corriendo de una lado para otro muy ajetreados en sus tareas. Se paró un uno y dijo con una voz de pito

-¿Qué desean las señoritas?

-Me preguntaba si podríais poner un poco de esto en la copa de un alumno de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Es una simple medicina para que se cure de una cosa privada, pero él está convencido de que no le hace falta y no hay manera de que se lo tome si no es echándoselo a escondidas.

-Muy bien, déjemela, yo la echaré.-dijo el elfo.

-Muchas gracias.

Salimos de las cocinas muy contentas. No creíamos que iba a ser tan fácil. En verdad los elfos parecían un poco tontos.

Nos fuimos a desayunar donde ya estaban todos los demás comiendo algo... A las ocho y diez apareció Malfoy con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja.

-Ya verás como pronto se le va a quitar juas-dijo Sophie.

Y no se equivocó porque no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando se oyeron gritos en la mesa de Slytherin. Yo ya me estaba empezando a reír, pero para mi sorpresa cuando me di la vuelta vi que no era Malfoy quien estaba inflado, sino Parvati Patil. Pero a los dos segundos Malfoy también empezó a gritar como un loco. Los dos estaban ya a dos metros del suelo y la mayoría de la gente partiéndose el culo.

-¿Han bebido de la misma copa o qué?-dije.

-No sé, debe ser…

Snape y corrían hacia el lugar de los hechos pero cuando llegaron ya habían ascendido unos seis metros por lo menos. Seguía gritando desesperadamente y juraría que Patil estaba llorando. Fue una pena que no consiguieran tocar el techo, habría sido demasiado gracioso.

Seguimos con las coñas hasta que llegamos a clase. Ahora sí que Malfoy sería el hazmerreír del colegio ya que seguro que las gracias le acompañarían unos buenos días. Quizá nos pasábamos un poco, porque cada vez que podíamos nos burlábamos de él y le hacíamos coñas diciéndole "Oye Malfoy ¿no te ves un poco hinchado?" y él se miraba. Pasaba de nosotras pero le jodía mucho. No daba igual que sospechase de nosotras, porque era imposible que lo pudiese probar no ser que se le ocurriese preguntar a los elfos, los cuales no dirían nada si la suerte estaba con nosotras. Aparte, ahora a Malfoy parecía más desquiciado que de costumbre y no comía nada que los palurdos de Crabbe y Goyle no hubiesen probado. Era súper divertido verles, como observar a tres hámster intentando dar a una pelota. La gente quería saber quiénes habían sido los de la broma, para felicitarnos, pero a nosotros no nos hizo ninguna gracia, así que acordamos no abrir la boca pasara lo que pasara. Cada día estaba más convencida de que Malfoy sabía quienes habíamos sido y compartió sus opiniones con el jefe de su casa. Al final no pasó nada, ya que parecía que se había rendido de buscar un culpable sin pruebas, y la semana finalizó con un entrenamiento de Quidditch penoso por parte de Ron. Nos iban a panear en el próximo partido que jugásemos y eso a Angelina no le hacía ninguna gracia, por lo que estaba más enfadada y por lo tanto nos hacía entrenar más duro. El domingo hubo una reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore en la que aprendimos a hacer un patronus. El mío tenía forma de un unicornio muy bonito, el de Sophie de un águila, igual que el de Hermione, el de Beth un gato y el de Bill y Tom de un perro. Aumentarlos conocimientos mágicos era estupendo, pero también Sophie y yo nos cogíamos libres de artes oscuras para aprender maleficios bonitos y a la vez peligrosos.

_**Solo derrotas**_

El sábado llegó pronto, estaba todo nevado y hacía mucho viento frío. El partido fue un desastre, al final Ginny cogió la snitch y quedamos 330-290 y Ravenclaw ganó.  
Fue una semana de gritos incesantes de "A Weasley vamos a coronar" por parte de los de Slytherin. Ron, muy rojo, los ignoraba.

-Ohhh, Diego en la biblioteca, increíble-le sonreí.

-Jo, yo también tengo derecho a estudiar ¿vale?

-¿Pero qué va a estudiar tú so cazurro?

-Eee, sin faltar…además ¿cómo sacaría si no esas notazas mías?

-Una palabra…bueno dos: peloteo y gancho.

-Sí, sí, sabes perfectamente que soy demasiado inteligente…

-Ya…pues podrías probarlo algún día ¿no crees?

-Cuando quieras.

-Oh, vale. ¿Hacemos una apuesta?-le propuse- Tres partidas de ajedrez. Quien pierda se viste de pijo un día.

Él rió.

-¿De pijo? Bueno está bien. Será divertido.

-Ni que lo digas jajaja.

-Vas a perder, lo sabes…-dijo él desafiante.

-Te aseguro que haré todo lo posible por verte de blanco y rosita guapo.

-Vale.-dijo con una sonrisa picarona- Pues me voy a estudiar. Jaja…de pijo-dijo para sí mismo.

Yo feliz me subí a la sala común a hacer los deberes. Yo sabía jugar al ajedrez y había jugado más veces con él, sabía que iba a estar reñido. Me pareció una idea muy divertida. Una vez allí se lo conté a Sophie que me dio su más sincero pésame y que no sabía cómo me podía arriesgar a algo así y que se iba a reír mucho como perdiese. Yo la pegué, pero ella siguió descojonándose. En esos momentos era cuando me ponía a echar una partida al ajedrez con Bill, solo por diversión, el me dejaba ganar y yo le decía que porqué, y simplemente me sonreía. Quité esos momentos de la cabeza y me pensé en que inventarme para Astronomía.

-Tengo una idea… ¡qué idea!-dijo Sophie ya que no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

-Sorpréndeme cabecita pensante-contesté.

-Estaría bien, pero yo ahora mismo no tengo muchas ganas.

-Ponemos la cara a Malfoy de los colores de Gryffindor?

-Es que nunca me ha gustado pintar caras…no se a ti…

-No seas absurda Laura, digo con una poción.

-A bueno ya cría que querías secuéstrale, atarle y pintarle la cara….

-Aiii, que tonta te pones.

-Lo cierto es que no tengo ganas.-dije desganada.

-Es que últimamente no tienes ganas de nada. Me tienes harta.

-Jo no te enfades…Bueno yo te acompaño y eso…-dije bostezando.

-Que ostia tienes hija. Bueno yo voy a ir preparando la poción que no tengo ganas de hacer nada,

-¿Otra poción?-dijo una voz detrás de nosotras. Era Bill.

-Tu cállate jajaja-le dije.

-No tenéis remedio…

-Ooohhh, Laura, ¿has oído?, somos un caso perdido.-vaciló Sophie trágicamente.

-¡Que pasa guapas!-dijo Beth acercándose.

-Están tramando algo…-anunció Bill

-Bill cállate, ¿vale?-dije

-Chitón los dos, que no me entere yo…-dijo Sophie poniendo una fingida cara seria.

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos a hacer algunas cosillas jeje-dije cambiando de opinión, pues yo tampoco tenía ganas de hacer nada.

-¿Y cuando lo vamos a hacer?

-¿Pasado mañana?

-Fantupentástico. Andando pues.

La poción era una chorrada y en veinte minutos estuvo lista. Sus efectos duraban aproximadamente dos horas, algo que podría desquiciar a Malfoy. Esta vez nadie se enteraría, siempre y cuando Sophie y yo no abriésemos la boca, y eso no iba a pasar. La mañana del jueves nos levantamos perezosamente un poco más pronto, pero no mucho, no fuese a ser que no herniásemos. Tras arreglarnos bajamos apresuradamente a las cocinas.

-¿Qué les vas a decir esta vez?-le pregunté a Sophie.

-Lo mismo ¿no?

Entramos en las cocinas, donde todos los elfos estaban atareados y como siempre corriendo de un lugar a otro sin mirar al frente. Un elfo super pequeñito y escuchimizado se nos acercó.

-¿Desean algo las señoritas?

-Me preguntaba si podrían poner este medicamento en la copa de Draco Malfoy.

-Vale, si así desean las señoritas.

-Muchas gracias, y si alguien pregunta, no hemos estado aquí ¿vale?

-No, no han estado aquí.

-De acuerdo, hasta otra.

-No sé cómo se puede ser tan sumamente estúpido-me quejé cuando estábamos saliendo.

-Con lo majos que son…

-No si eso no se lo quita nadie.

Cuando salimos nos quedamos quietas, no habíamos caído en la cuenta de que las cocinas estaban en las mazmorras y que ese era territorio de Snape que en ese momento pasaba por ahí.

-Sigue andando como si no hubiéramos hecho nada-le dije a Sophie- mierda, qué cagada. Snape se dirigía hacia nosotras.

-Buenos días.-nos saludó, aunque sabíamos que sus intenciones no era precisamente ser amable.

-Buenos días, señor.-saludé lo más amable que pude.

-¿Nunca os han dicho que no se puede estar en las cocinas?- dijo.

-Pues…no, señor.-dijo Sophie mirándome nerviosa.

-Permítame dudarlo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí?

-Nada, señor-respondí.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Síganme.

Sophie y yo nos miramos, sin saber que iba a pasar. Una cosa estaba clara, si nos pillaba estábamos muertas.

-¿Qué hacían aquí estas dos niñas hace un momento?-preguntó Snape al elfo escuchimizado de hacía poco menos de tres minutos.

-Solo vinimos a saludarle, ¿a qué sí?-improvisé con ánimo de que me siguiera la corriente. El elfo asintió por suerte para nosotras.

-Te ordeno que me digas qué estaban haciendo aquí-dijo Snape muy claro y despacio.

-Estas señoritas solo vinieron a saludarme, señor-repitió el elfo para nuestra gran alegría. Snape pronunció una palabra parecido a estúpido y nos hizo un gesto para que le siguiéramos.

-Muy bien, entonces esperaremos a que pase algo ¿os parece?

Ni le contestamos, no nos parecía nada bien, pues como al elfo no se le ocurriera no echar "la medicina" estábamos perdidas, y estábamos seguras de que eso no iba a pasar. Me pregunté si sería mejor confesar ahora o esperar. Al final confié en la suerte. Se detuvo en la puerta del Gran Comedor a esperar, y Sophie y yo nos apoyamos en la pared pensando qué podía hacer para que Malfoy no bebiera de su copa estando a la vez en ese mismo sitio. No queríamos admitirlo pero solo nos salvaría un milagro.

Pasamos cinco minutos deseando que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar pero rápido. Entonces apareció Diego para mejorar un poco el panorama de la mañana.

-¡Ey! Ness ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Tomar el sol ¿no lo ves?

-Ya veo ya-dijo él riendo- ¿cuándo va a ser la primera partida?

-Cuando quieras, me da igual.

-¿Qué tal después de comer?

-Perfecto.

Los tres reímos. Ver a Diego de pijo era mi sueño.

-Qué cachondeo…-dijo él-bueno pues ¿qué se dice en estos casos? ¿Buena suerte?

-Quizá, pero mejor no decir nada, no vaya a ser que luego te arrepientas-dije con cara de buena.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…venga hasta luego.

-Adiós.

En ese momento entró Malfoy al Gran Comedor, radiante. Tragué saliva. No quise mirar Sophie para no delatarnos, aunque pronto se sabría. Pasó Bill, y me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Me miró con cara de decir "¿qué hacéis?". En una milésima de segundo pensé en el plan y confié en él.

-Rette mich-le dije sin pensármelo dos veces. Era el único que podía ayudarnos, porque nos vio tramarlo. Él asintió, para mi sorpresa. Le seguí con la mirada. Fue cogido de la cadera con Beth. "Laura, no pienses en eso ahora" me dije a mí misma. Entonces se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Seguí observando, y él miró a la mesa de Slytherin buscando a Malfoy por algún lado. Cuando le vio se levantó. Sacó su varita y tiró la copa. Pude ver el gesto de Malfoy, que parecía que le estaba echando la culpa a Crabbe. Pero su amiguita Parvatti limpió el desparrame. Respiré hondo y miré a Sophie. ¿Cómo decírselo sin que se enterara Snape? Le hice un gesto con las manos, que ella comprendió. Un poco más felices respiramos hondo a la vez, queriendo más que nunca a Bill. Cuando Malfoy salió del Gran Comedor, Snape lo miró extrañado y rabioso, como si hubiera perdido una apuesta.

-Ya ve, profesor, que no hemos hecho nada.-dije inocentemente.

-Está bien-le costó admitirlo- Esto no va a quedar así, que lo sepan. No sé que habrá pasado, pero sé que son ustedes dos las que andan detrás del señorito Malfoy y os aseguro que cuando tenga pruebas, se os va a caer el pelo.

Sophie yo nos miramos, sin saber que decir. Mentira no era, desde luego, pero tampoco era plan de darle la razón.

-Y veinticinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ya verán cómo no vuelven por las cocinas.

Se fue triunfante. Bill salió del Gran Comedor, y Sophie y yo nos apresuramos para cogerle. Por fin le alcanzamos en el corredor, que estaba vacío pues se supone que debíamos de estar ya en clase.

-Mmmm, Bill, que… gracias, nos has salvado el pellejo- dije sonriendo  
-Ya bueno, no tenéis por qué agradecérmelo  
-Venga ya, por poco morimos a manos de Snape, ¿no crees que mereces al menos que te lo agradezcamos?  
-También es verdad- dijo él como si estuviera en otro mundo. Pensé que a lo mejor se le habría pegado algo de mí.  
-¡Che! ¿Te pasa algo Bill?  
En ese instante el chico volvió a la realidad.  
-¿Qué?- dijo él. Se estaba poniendo más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Sophie cogiéndolo del hombro, yo la imité en cuanto vi que el chico se mareaba.  
- No…no...- musitó él. En ese instante se derrumbó. Sophie yo tuvimos que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se nos cayera al suelo.  
-¡Bill!- gritamos las dos chicas preocupadas sin entender nada.  
Tumbamos al chico en el suelo, estaba inconsciente.  
-Ay Laura! ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Sophie moviéndome de un lado para otro.  
No podía decir quien estaba más nerviosa que las dos, mire de un lado a otro, no había nadie.  
-Tenemos que llevarle a la enfermería.-propuse.  
-Pero nosotras no podemos cargar con él por todo el castillo, bueno, está muy delgado, pero yo soy una tirillas  
-¿Pues qué propones?… si se te ocurre algo mejor… lo único que sé es que aquí está Bill inconsciente y nosotras de cháchara- dije ya desesperada. Se notaba el miedo en mi voz.  
-Ayyy lo sé, lo siento, mira… quédate con él y voy a buscar a Fink para que nos ayude a llevarlo  
-Vale, ¡corre!

La chica echó a correr por el pasillo. Yo miraba a Bill con ojos de esperanza, pero se estaba muriendo…Esto no podía estar pasando, me pellizqué y vi que era cierto. Yo, acurrucada, dándole la mano a Bill, él inconsciente, nadie que pudiera ayudar…Recé para que Sophie viniera pronto, le tenía mucho cariño a Bill, el fue alguien a quien quise mucho y…recordé todo el tiempo pasado, mi primer beso con él, cuando me cantaba al oído abrazándome y dándome calor cuando tenía frío…Eché a llorar, ¿quién le ha podido hacer esto a Bill? Él estaba estupendamente de salud, no pudo ser ninguna alergia ni nada…alguien le había envenenado. En ese momento aparecieron Sophie y Fink.

-Menos mal que ya estáis aquí- dije.  
-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Sophie con cara de preocupación  
Tardé un poco en responder, me dolía decirlo y las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.  
-Igual.  
Fink se acercó a Bill y reprimió un grito de sorpresa.  
-¡Tenemos que llevarle a la enfermería!- dijo él- ¿pero qué ha pasado?- terminó diciendo sin salir de su asombro  
- Sencillamente se desmayó.-respondió Sophie al ver que yo no podía.  
Fink le cogió pasando un brazo del chico inconsciente alrededor de su hombro, Sophie yo le ayudamos con el otro brazo, en unos minutos estábamos en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey se sorprendió al verle, ella tampoco sabía que le podía pasar, y tras dejarle en una cama, nos dijo que fuésemos a clase que le tenía que examinar y que nos avisaría si hubiese algún cambio.

Me interné en mi mundo, no podía evitar pensar en Bill, no sabía que pasaba a mí alrededor. Por los pasillos solitarios vimos a Malfoy murmurar algo a Crabbe y Goyle, yo no sabía que decían pero Sophie y Fink se pararon a escuchar atentamente. Luego salimos y me interné en mi mundo otra vez.

-¿Sabéis lo que creo?- dijo Fink momentos después  
-Creo que sí, y puede ser…  
-¿Podrá ser tan…retorcido?  
-Eso no es ser retorcido, es ser un hijo de puta… y la respuesta es: si, puede serlo.  
-Joder, una cosa es gastar bromas por pesadas que sean y otra jugar con la salud de la gente- dijo Fink negando con la cabeza  
Oía las palabras peor no las entendía, hasta que retumbaron en mi cabeza y salté.  
-¡QUE! ¿Insinuáis que Malfoy le ha dado algo a Bill que le ha hecho eso?  
-Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor- dijo Fink apartándose el negro cabello de la cara.  
-No puede ser…- dije- ¿le creéis capaz?  
-Yo sólo digo que es una posibilidad- contestó Fink  
-Tiene lógica, con todo lo que le hemos hecho a él… maldito sea… como le pase algo a Bill por su culpa, juro que…- empecé, pero Fink me calló.  
-Solo hemos dicho que puede ser, pero no vamos a echarle la culpa cuando a lo mejor no la tiene, igual la conversación que hemos escuchado antes se refería a otra cosa- dijo él tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.  
-Te aseguro Laura que no va a quedar impune, si en realidad ha sido él lo va a lamentar-dijo Sophie.  
-Eh tranquila tu también, no sabemos nada ¿vale? Esperemos un poco- dijo Fink.  
- Será lo mejor, pero lo que está claro es que Malfoy está tramando algo, sea lo de Bill o no- dije.

En cuando vi a Beth se lo conté, pero su pulso temblaba, algo en ella no iba bien.  
-¿Y qué le pasa?  
-Pues todavía nadie lo sabe.  
-Mmmm, bueno, gracias por contármelo, me tengo que ir. Hasta luego.  
Se fue, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a preguntarla qué le pasaba.  
En cuanto tocó la campana eché a correr hacia la enfermería. De camino me encontré a Sophie y Fink, que también iban hacía allí. Nos acercamos a la cama, donde estaba Madam Pomfrey.  
-¿Ya sabe lo que le pasa?- preguntó Fink.  
-Ha debido tomar alguna poción mal hecha. Pero tranquilos, se pondrá bien.  
Nosotros, aliviados, nos acercamos. Me senté a su lado. Pronto interrumpió Snape en la sala.  
-¿Me llamaba, señora Pomfrey?  
-Sí, sí, es éste niño, creo que ha tomado alguna poción mal hecha y está inconsciente, si se pudiera averiguar cuál es, tardaría menos tiempo en recuperarse.  
Snape se quedó pensativo.  
-Tratándose de él, no me extrañaría nada que fuese filtro del amor. Todas las niñas están coladitas por sus huesos-añadió irónicamente. No sé porqué me miró a mí. Pero yo, confundida, miré a Sophie. Malfoy estaba descartado, ¿pero quién podría haberle dado eso? Una vez más pensé en Beth. No...No podía ser. ¿Cómo iba a hacerme esto? Pero no estaba allí. Y lo peor es que cuando se lo dije estaba muy nerviosa. No quería pensar que ella fuese la culpable, pero sin embargo, eché a correr en su busca, necesitaba hablar con ella.  
-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Sophie.  
-Luego hablamos.

_**El error de Beth**_

Eché a correr hacia donde me pareció más lógico que estuviera Beth, en la sala común. Pero no estaba allí, ni tampoco en la biblioteca, ¿Dónde estaría? Volví a la enfermería pero tampoco andaba por allí. Subí a los dormitorios y allí estaba…

-Que raro que estés aquí, ¿o sospechoso?-pregunté maliciosamente, pues se me había encendido la vela maliciosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Solo que casi matas a una persona y estás tan tranquilamente sentada en tu cama.

-¿Qué tal está Bill?

-¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú misma? ¿O te sientes demasiado culpable?

-Mira Laura no te voy a mentir, pero no se lo digas a nadie, me pueden expulsar y estoy destrozada.

-¡Destrozada! Perdona pero yo soy la única que está destrozada. Me robaste a Bill con una maldita poción, no sabes lo mal que lo pasé, tu tan feliz, pero ahora resulta que Bill no te quería, tú le obligaste a quererte, y ahora la poción salió mal, Bill está inconsciente, casi se muere y tú aquí sentada. –estaba demasiado enfadada como para no alzarle la voz, y las dos estábamos a punto del lloro- Mira, no diré nada. Pero no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra. ¡Nunca!

-No lo entiendes…

Me di la vuelta, odiaba esa frase, y salí por la puerta. Se me escaparon un par de lágrimas, y oí a Beth llorar, pero me dio igual.

-¡Bill ya ha despertado!-dijo Sophie alegremente.

Yo corrí hacia él, sonriente. El estaba un poco confundido, pero al verme, sonrió.

-Que susto nos has dado Bill.

-¿Quién ha sido?

Todos me miraron a mí.

-Pues… no lo sé.

Pensé que sería mejor contárselo solo a Sophie y a Bill, y cuando éste estuviese totalmente curado. En ese momento me rugieron las tripas y me di cuenta de que no había desayunado, y que si no me daba prisa tampoco comería.

-Será mejor que vayáis a comer algo, o si no si que os moriréis vosotros.-dijo Bill.

-¿Seguro?-pregunté preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Marché a regañadientes, pues no quería separarme de él. De camino al gran comedor aparecieron Neville y Seumus verdes completamente. Corrían hacia la enfermería, y maldecían todo lo maldecible.

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-preguntó Sophie, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que se alejaron como dos rayos. Al llegar a la puerta vimos que salían Malfoy y sus dos amigos inseparables.

-Esas malditas Pérez y Cottle, ¿donde se habrán metido?

-Estamos aquí, ¿querías algo?

-Sí, que os muráis.-dijo con mucho asco.

-Ya y yo que te torturen lentamente y luego que te coman vivo unos gusanos, pero sería mucho pedir ¿no?-dijo Sophie.

-A mí también me gustaría que te crucificasen boca-abajo, te pisaran la cabeza y te apedrearan, pero también sería mucho pedir ¿no?

-Bueno que, ¿te prestas voluntario para lo que quieren estas damas?-preguntó Fink con una sonrisita. Malfoy siguió andando murmurando algo, estaba visto que con Fink delante no nos iba a hacer nada, ya que era dos años más mayor.

-Que niño más pringado.

Sophie y Fink empezaron a discutir cariñosamente, mientas yo pensaba en Bill…y en Beth…

-Laura… tendrías que estar contenta, Bill está bien- dijo Sophie intentándome animar.  
-Ya, si estoy muy contenta, no sabría que hubiera hecho si él…- otra vez tenía que repetir es palabra- si él hubiera muerto.  
-Y entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?  
-No hay ningún problema- dije intentando poner una risita creíble- ¿vamos a ver a Bill?

-Si nos dijo que…  
-Ya, pero es que tengo ganas de hablar con él- dije impaciente.  
-Vale, yo también tengo ganas de estar con él.

En la enfermería estaba Tom hablando con Bill, Neville y Seumus estaban con Madame Pomfrey.

-Hola Bill, se siente, queremos estar contigo- dijo Sophie sonriente.  
-Vaya por dios, si es que… levanto pasiones- dijo intentando levantarse un poco. "Y de las peligrosas" pensé, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que lo había dicho. En ese momento Sophie saltó a la cama y cogió lo que parecía una nota.

-"Bill, lo siento mucho, fue todo por mi culpa, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme".  
-Ahí tenemos al culpable-dijo Bill.

- Firma con una simple "B", ¿quién podrá ser?

Me estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo normal, y Sophie me miraba extrañada. Miré al suelo, intentando controlarme, pero estaba igual de segura en que Beth se merecía lo peor, y en que solo se lo diría a Bill y Sophie. Se pusieron a discutir con muchos nombres mientas yo permanecía callada. Me fui de allí por fin, con la esperanza de que Sophie se preocupase por mí y me siguiera, y así por fin poder hablar con ella. Para mi alivio así sucedió, y pude escapar de esa situación tan incómoda.  
-¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó.  
-"B" de Beth- dije tajante-no se lo digas a nadie- le advertí muy seria  
-No… te… preocupes- dijo un tanto sorprendida - soy una tumba.

-Se lo tengo que contar cuanto antes a Bill. ¿Podrías llevarte a todos de la enfermería?

-¿Cómo?

-Bah, déjalo, ya va a tocar.

No tardó ni dos minutos el timbre en darse a conocer, entonces yo me fui a la enfermería, y todo a los jardines hacia la clase de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Hola ¿estás ya mejor?-pregunté dulcemente,

-Sí, ¿no se supone que tienes que estar en clase?

-Se supone, sí. Es que te tengo que contar algo muy importante.

-¿Qué?

-Quien te ha hecho esto.

Bill se quedó pensativo.

-Dímelo.

-Vale, pero pase lo que pase, no se lo digas a nadie, porque la pueden expulsar, y tampoco es plan de eso ¿no crees? Bueno vale, casi te mata pero…-añadí al ver la cara que ponía.

-Bueno, vale, total, ya estoy bien…

-Ha sido Beth. Te ha estado dando desde que yo me fui de vacaciones el filtro del amor, porque ella te quería y eso…

Bill tardó en responder, se le notaba que estaba confundido.

-Pus…vaya…Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. De todas maneras…jope, a mí nunca me ha caído mal ni nada por el estilo, pero ya veo que no puedo confiar en ella…

- Por ti ha cambiado todo tanto este año…ya le he dicho que no me vuelva a hablar en su vida. La odio…-dije sin compasión. No sabía si la odiaba o no, pero algo sentía por ella, y no era especialmente amor en esos momentos.

-Gracias por contármelo.

-No es nada, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, tampoco quiero que la hagan la vida un infierno.

-¿No se supone que la odias?

-Bueno, supongo que en el fondo es mi amiga, tengo sentimientos, a mi no me gustaría que por un error todo el mundo me odiara.

-No hay quien te entienda Laura…pero bueno, yo chitón. Ahora vete a clase o te echaran la bronca.

-Vale, adiós.- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

No sabía si todo iba a ser como antes de irme de vacaciones o ahora cada uno iría por su lado, estaba confusa, y supuse que Bill también, porque después de todo lo que pasó…La clase se estaba internando en el bosque prohibido por lo que no me supuso problemas incorporarme sin ser vista.

-Misión cumplida-le dije a Sophie.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y?

-Que que ha pasado.

-Pues nada, ¿qué iba a pasar?

-Nada, nada…

Estaba visto que Sophie también sospecharía sobre el futuro de Bill y mío, pero no dijo nada.

En cuanto sonó la campana volví corriendo a la enfermería con Bill.

-Hola ¿estás mejor?

-Sí, bastante, a ver si me puedo ir ya, ¿habéis hecho algo interesante en clase?

-No…

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Bill…

-Laura…-dijimos los dos a la vez

-Jaja, tú primero-le dije.

-Bueno pues no sé, que cuando me desperté a la primera quien quería ver era a ti, no sé si eso significará algo.

-Tú verás…-dije sonriéndole.

-Fui manipulado amorosamente y no sé si ahora sería plan…

-¿Entonces cuando lo sería?

Entró Sophie.

-¡Ey Bill! ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí…

-Las vueltas que da la vida…esta mañana inconsciente y ahora más fresco que una flor.-bromeó Sophie.

-Bueno, que día hemos tenido hoy yo estoy agotada ¿vosotros no? Me voy a la cama-dije sin que me respondieran. Quería haber terminador la conversación con Bill, y estaba molesta. Quizá durmiendo podría desconectar del mundo, asimilar todo lo que había pasado ese día. Todo había cambiado en unas pocas horas. Entonces me acordé de la partida con Diego…no me había presentado y no sabía si eso significaba que ya había perdido una. De todas maneras, aquello era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. Miré a Beth que estaba en su cama mirando al techo y me dormí.

_**Recuperando lo perdido**_

El viernes por la noche, Bill salió de la enfermería. Yo parecía que le evitaba, aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo. Bill al ver que no podía hablar conmigo a solas me envió una carta. Estaba en alemán. Era como una canción:

Für meine Prinzessin. Antworten sie mich bald be.

Zum ersten Mal alleine  
In unserem Versteck  
Ich seh´ noch unsre Namen an der Wand  
Und wisch´ sie wieder weg  
Ich wollt´ dir alles anvertrauen  
Warum bist du abgehauen  
Komm zurueck  
Nimm mich mit

Komm und rette mich  
Ich verbrenne innerlich  
Komm und rette mich  
Ich schaff´s nich´ ohne dich  
Komm und rette mich  
Rette mich  
Rette mich

Unsre Traeume war´n gelogen  
Und keine Traene echt  
Sag´ das das nicht wahr ist  
Sag´ es mir jetzt  
Vielleicht hoerst du irgendwo  
Mein S.O. Radio  
Hoerst du mich  
Hoerst du mich nicht

Komm und rette mich  
Ich verbrenne innerlich  
Komm und rette mich  
Ich schaff´s nich´ ohne dich  
Komm und rette mich  
Dich und mich  
Dich und mich  
Dich und mich  
Dich und mich

Ich seh´ noch unsre Namen  
Und wisch´ sie wieder weg  
Unsre Traeume war´n gelogen  
Und keine Traene echt  
Hoerst du mich  
Hoerst du mich nicht

Komm und rette mich  
Rette mich  
Komm und rette mich  
Ich verbrenne innerlich  
Komm und rette mich  
Ich schaff´s nich´ ohne dich  
Komm und rette mich  
Rette mich  
Rette mich  
Rette mich  
Rette mich

-Un momento….esto me lo cantó él…Se que el estribillo dice "sálvame" pero de lo demás no me acuerdo.

-¿A ver, déjamela?

Sophie la leyó.

-Quizá lo hizo aposta para que se lo preguntases.

-Pues va a ser que no, se lo voy a preguntar a Tom, jeje. Ahora vuelvo.

Tom estaba en la sala común.

-¡Ey! ¡Hola! ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Sí, el que quieras.

-Pues, que me traduzcas esta carta- se la di y él empezó a leer. Me miró con una sonrisita.

-No te imaginas cuanto te quiere mi hermano… mira esto es lo que dice.

Para mi princesa, contéstame.

Por primera vez sólo en nuestro escondite

Aún veo nuestros nombres en la pared

Y los borro de nuevo

Quería confiarte todo

Por qué te fuiste

Vuelve aquí, llévame contigo

Ven y sálvame, me quemo por dentro

Ven y sálvame-no lo consigo sin ti

Ven y sálvame, sálvame, sálvame

Nuestros sueños eran mentiras y ninguna lágrima real

Di que no es verdad, dímelo ahora

Quizás escuchas en algún lugar

Mi SOS en la radio

¿Me oyes? ¿No me oyes?

Ven y sálvame, me quemo por dentro

Ven y sálvame-no lo consigo sin ti

Ven y sálvame, sálvame, sálvame

Tú y yo

Tú y yo

Tú y yo

Veo nuestros nombres en la pared y los vuelvo a borrar

Nuestros sueños eran mentiras y ninguna lágrima real

¿Me oyes? ¿No me oyes?

Ven y sálvame, me quemo por dentro

Ven y sálvame-no lo consigo sin ti

Ven y sálvame, sálvame, sálvame

Sálvame, sálvame.

-Jupe, tu hermano es un genio, bueno muchas gracias, ¡me voy!-le quité la carta de las manos y subí al dormitorio, donde me esperaba Sophie.

-¿Qué dice?

-Cosas preciosas.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Lo mismo que él, pero él sí que me va a tener que recurrir a mí, porque no creo que más gente aquí sepa español MUAJAJA. Creo que soy demasiado mala. Silencio, necesito inspiración, jiji.

Estaba muy feliz, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, o por lo menos, eso me había parecido.  
No tardé mucho, pues se me daba bien componer poesías e historias. Se la traducía Sophie. Sencillamente me encantaba.

_Coge mi mano… vuela a mi lado… distrae mis sentidos con tu encanto… vuela… sin más… vuela… haz de mi sonrisa un reflejo de tu alma… haz de mis caricias algo necesario para ti… piensa en mí… no me olvides… pues el olvido es lo peor que podrías darme…  
Vuelvo a mirarte...vuelves a sonreír… espero que siempre sea así… que las barreras no sean un impedimento para los dos… aunque sé que siempre existirán entre ambos… que nada será como el efecto que tu primera sonrisa causo en mi…  
Tristeza… solo mirarte... nada más… con eso me conformo… mirarte desde lejos…mirándote… sin acercarme demasiado... miedo… inquietud… mejor cerrar los labios… el que no expresa deja un mensaje que nadie puede comprender… si no expresas te arriesgas a perder… pero si sabes que todo está perdido… tristeza… y vuela al principio otra vez..  
Suelta mi mano… cae a un vacío lleno de nada…  
Coge mi mano otra vez… y volemos de nuevo… arriesgando en el camino que marcan mis sueños…  
_  
-Es preciosa…-dijo Sophie volando por su mundo-si es que estáis hechos unos romanticones.

-Bueno, se la das tú de mi parte mañana ¿vale?

-Vale.

Así lo hizo esta, y al día siguiente, durante la comida, Tom vino con una carta nueva.

-No me deja traducírtela, lo siento.

Yo la abrí, otra vez otra canción en alemán.

Keiner mehr da  
Der mich wirklich kennt  
Meine Welt bricht grad´ zusamm´  
Und es luft´n Happy End  
Um dich weinen soll ich nicht  
Ich weiss unsterblich sind wir nicht  
Aber du hast mal gesagt

Wenn nichts mehr geht werd´ ich ein Engel sein  
Fr dich allein  
Und dir in jeder dunklen Nacht erschein´  
Und dann fliegen wir weit weg von hier  
Wir werden uns nie mehr verlier´n

Bis du mir das erste Mal erscheinst  
Stell´ ich mir vor dass du von oben  
Mit den wolken fr mich weinst  
Ich wart´ unendlich lang auf dich  
Doch so unendlich ist es nicht  
Denn du hast mal gesagt

Wenn nichts mehr geht werd´ ich ein Engel sein  
Fr dich allein  
Und dir in jeder dunklen Nacht erschein´  
Und dann fliegen wir weit weg von hier  
Wir werden uns nie mehr verlier´n  
Nie mehr verlier´n

Denk´ nur an mich und du siehst  
Den Engel der neben dir fliegt  
Denk´ nur an mich und du siehst  
Den Engel der neben dir fliegt

Wenn nichts mehr geht werd´ ich ein Engel sein  
Fr dich allein  
Und dir in jeder dunklen Nacht erschein´  
Dann fliegen wir weit weg von hier  
Wir werden uns nie mehr verlier´n  
Wenn nichts mehr  
Wenn nichts mehr geht  
Wenn nichts mehr  
Wenn nichts mehr

Al final Bill se salió con la suya, tal y como planeaba. Esa misma noche, impaciente, le cogí por banda.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Me vas a traducir la canción?

-Jaja, anda trae.

-Cántamela.-le pedí.

-No que me da mucha vergü…

-Porfi...

-Jope, ¿quién no se resiste a esa carita?

Sonreí y me senté en sus piernas.

Empezó a cantar bajito, con una melodiosa voz, la cual me hacía volar por mi mundo, disfrutar de cada palabra que pronunciaba aunque no la entendiese, me hacía sentir todo por él, le quería, le quería mucho. No deseaba que acabase nunca.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Sí…-dije adormilada,- ¿Y qué dice?

Él sonrió. Le miré a los ojos, unos ojos que llenaban a cualquiera, llenos de sentimiento y de amor. Entonces empezó a tararear…

No queda nadie que de verdad me conozca

Mi mundo se rompe

Y hay un final feliz

Se supone que no lloro por ti

Sé que no somos inmortales

Sin embargo una vez dijiste

Cuando no sepas que hacer

Seré tu ángel, sólo para ti

Para ti me apareceré en cada noche oscura y profunda

Y no nos volveremos a perder

Hasta que te apareciste por primera vez

Imaginaba que desde arriba

Llorabas por mí con las nubes

Esperé por ti una eternidad

Cuando no sepas que hacer

Seré tu ángel, sólo para ti

Para ti me apareceré en cada noche oscura y profunda

Y no nos volveremos a perder

Piensa en mí y verás el ángel que vuela a tu lado

Piensa en mí y verás al ángel que vuela a tu lado

Cuando no sepas que hacer

Seré tu ángel, sólo para ti

Para ti me apareceré en cada noche oscura y profunda

Y no nos volveremos a perder

Cuando no, cuando no sepas que hacer

Cuando no, cuando no sepas que hacer

-¿De veras tienes esos poderes?-pregunté cuando terminó-volar, llevarme lejos…que bien suena…

-Te sorprenderías…

-Perdida estoy, eso desde luego, me muero si no veo tus ojos, si no escucho tu voz, me muero si no me abrazas, si no me das calor, si no me besas lentamente…

Entonces miré a Bill, éste se estaba acercando, ya casi notaba su respiración, pero un golpe me hizo dar un salto.

-¿Quién ha tirado ese maldito jarrón?-pregunté cabreada.

-Perdonad, perdonad…-dijo un niño de primero. Me volví a sentar en las piernas de Bill.

-¿Compones tú todas esas canciones?

-Sí, me encanta cantar…mi hermano toca la guitarra, entonces tenemos algunas melodías hechas, y juntos componemos las canciones.

-¡Ooohh! ¡Qué guay!, ¿Cuáles más tienes?

-Algunas más, pero tranquila, otro día te las canto ¿vale?

-¡Vale! Bueno me voy a la cama-dije ya incorporándome.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso?

Me acerqué a él, parecía que le iba a besar en la boca, pero en el último momento me fui a la frente.

-¡Qué cruel eres!

-Jaja, te dejo con las ganas-dije sacándole la lengua.-Hasta mañana guapo.

Me fui subiendo por la escalera muy feliz hacia la habitación. Lo cierto es que deseaba besarle, pero no lo hice. Otra vez volvía con Bill, con el chico de mis sueños…Estaba que no cabía de felicidad en mi misma…

-¡Laura! Menos mal que estás aquí…He averiguado algo más sobre Malfoy.

-¿El qué?

-Harry me ha dicho que ha oído que están tramando algo con una poción…vio como Snape se la daba diciéndole no sé qué…

-¿Sabes que era?

-No, eso ya lo tenemos que averiguar.

-Vale…mañana ¿va?, que ahora estoy muy cansada.

-Sí, sí. Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Bill?

-Todo va bien, tranquila-dije sonriéndola.

_**Ellos también hacen trampa**_

La tarde del martes buscamos a Harry por todos lados, nos recorrimos medio castillo y no lo encontrábamos, hasta que alguien en el séptimo piso tiró de nosotras.

-¡Aaaaah!!-dijimos las dos a la vez.

-¡Shhh!-dijo una voz conocida, a la que reconocí como Harry.

-Venga tapaos.

Nos tapamos lo mejor que pudimos, y en ese momento aparecieron Malfoy, con otros dos amiguitos, pero no los comunes, pero igual de tontos, Colin y Mark, también de Slytherin como era de suponer. Sophie murmuró algo, y empezaron a discutir en silencio.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

- ¿Y qué más da?-dijo Malfoy fastidiado- ¿sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer ¿no?

-Pues claro.

-Qué raro que no hayas contado con Crabbe y Goyle ¿no?-dijo Colin.

-Es que necesito a alguien con más de una neurona.

-Supongo que lo tendré que agradecer…-dijo Mark.

-Confió en vosotros, vamos.-dijo por último Malfoy.

Los chicos salieron en distintas direcciones, y cuando se alejaron, salimos de la capa.

-Jupe, menos mal, me estaba asfixiando-dijo Sophie resoplando.

-Yo también.

Harry estaba pensativo

-Yo que vosotras me andaba con cuidado, esos frascos tiene que ver mucho en este asunto…

-Si, pero ¿qué pueden ser?

-Tienen que ser una poción, seguro.

-¿No me digas?-dije haciéndole gestos de subnormal.

-Les voy a seguir, total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer…y así otro día os pido yo un favor.

-Está bien, disfruta, yo me voy a tumbarme que estoy cansada.-sentencié.

Sophie y yo fuimos a la sala común charlando tranquilamente. Sinceramente, no nos preocupaba demasiado lo que pudiese estar tramando Malfoy, pues siempre le salía todo mal. En la puerta del retrato, estaban Bill y Ron.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos?

-Creo que han cambiado la contraseña-dijo Ron.

Puse una cara de perplejidad, y al decir la contraseña del día anterior, se abrió el retrato.

-¿Estáis tontos?-preguntó Sophie.

-Joder lo siento ¿vale?-dijo Bill molesto. Le cogí de la mano, pero él no apretó como siempre lo hacía. Me pregunté si ahora se había arrepentido de volver conmigo.

Entramos en la sala común, y nos sentamos en las mejores butacas, junto al fuego, que ahora daba mucho calor. Estaba intrigada por si Harry había seguido a Malfoy y había averiguado algo. Sophie sacó el tema, y se lo explicamos a ellos. Pero se mostraban indiferentes, y Ron nervioso.

-Vaya, qué podrá estar tramando ese Malfoy…- dijo Ron riendo nerviosamente.

-Pues no sé, pero no es nada bueno, eso seguro- dijo Sophie

-Yo creo que sois unas paranoicas-dijo Bill muy serio. Yo inmediatamente le lancé una mirada asesina, que interpretó en el acto.

- Creía que estabas de nuestra parte-dije bordemente.

-Sí, pero… ¿no os parece que lo lleváis a los extremos?

-Hablando de esto, mañana tenemos reunión del AAM, no os olvidéis y recordádselo a Harry y a Tom- anunció Sophie

-Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Pues lo de siempre ¿por qué cambiar?

-Ah, lo de siempre…

-Tía últimamente no se me ocurren cosas buenas…creo que me estoy volviendo tonta.

-Tranquila, siempre te queda la opción de dar puñetazos…

Sophie yo empezamos a reinos mientras, pero Bill me miraba raro, frío y distante. Paré de reír, me sentía incómoda con esos ojos mirándome de otra manera, normalmente lo hacían con cariño y una sonrisa incesante en la cara.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta- anunció el chico con un gruñido dándonos la espalda y seguido de Ron, que se despidió con un gesto y una vaga sonrisa.

-Ey Bill- dije acorralándole contra la pared. Le miré a los ojos, profundamente, pero esos no eran los ojos de siempre.

-¿Qué?-dijo él.

-No te pasará nada conmigo ¿verdad?

-No, que va.

-¿Seguro? No quiero que vuelva a pasar…

-Seguro.

Me dio un beso y se marchó.

Miré a Sophie, preocupada.

-Algo le pasa a Bill y no me lo quiere decir.

-No lo sé, pero espero que sólo sea que lo del filtro de amor le tenga un poco trastornado.

-Sí, seguro que mañana por la mañana estará como siempre- dije-o eso espero…

Pero pareció que Dios me oyó, porque a la mañana siguiente, Bill parecía el de siempre.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Siempre he estado bien-me dijo radiante.

-Oh, qué bien, me alegro.

Había algo en el ambiente que me mosqueaba, no podía ser que Malfoy estuviese tan sumamente feliz, y que Snape sonriese al vernos. Lo hablé con Sophie, pero ella parecía igual de desconcertada que yo.

-¿Qué hacéis otra vez aquí afuera?-pregunté al volver a verlos esperando fuera del retrato de la señora Gorda esa tarde.

-Me estaban acompañando- dijo Fink.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí, sí…

Cogí a Bill por la cintura, pero él no hizo lo mismo. Entonces le solté, preguntándome porqué desde que le pasó lo del filtro del amor tenía unos cambios de humor tan repentinos.

- Dios, podría ser semana santa porque me quiero hacer una trencita de color fucsia MUAJAJA. Y ya de paso mechas de ese color también…y cortarme el pelo…

-Y un piercing en la ceja, otro en el labio… - continuó Sophie.

-No, eso no…más bien porque mis padres no me dejarían entrar en casa que si no…

-Bah, entrar en casa, ¿para qué?

-Tienes razón, donde esté vivir debajo de un puente, que se quite todo lo demás.

-Por supuesto.-dijo ella riendo.

-Joder, estoy mazo de mosqueada. ¿Vosotros sabéis que le puede pasar a Malfoy?

-No...-comentó Fink.

-Mierda-dijo Sophie-se me olvidó preguntar a Harry con toda esta tontería.

-Espero que solo sea una tontería…no me hace ninguna gracia.

-Antes te la hacía.

-Antes de hoy, sí. Si le pudiese quitar esa sonrisita…me pone de los nervios…

-A todos nos gustaría quitársela de un puñetazo, pero como se lo diría a su papa…ag, que asco.

-¿Por qué no os calláis un poco?-preguntó Bill molesto.

Lo hicimos, jo que si lo hicimos, nadie volvió a abrir la boca hasta que no llegamos, pero Sophie y yo nos comunicábamos con miradas. Bill me preocupaba más que nunca, incluso más de lo que Malfoy estuviese tramando.

Una vez dentro, me senté en una mesa y cogí un cubo de rubic que tenía guardado. No tenía mucha idea de hacerlo, pero sabíamos algunos trucos Sophie y yo, y juntas intentábamos hacerlo.

-Es patético. Mi hermano lo hace en menos de tres minutos…

-Y tú solo haces para superarle ¿no?

-No…es que es tan…friki… mola, jajaja. Mierda, ya se me ha olvidado cómo seguir.

-A ver-ella lo cogió pero tras hacer unos giros siguió en las misma.-vaya mierda. Pregúntale.

-¡Nunca!

-¡Qué tonta eres…!

Cogí y el cubo y lo tiré al suelo, lejos de mi vista.

-El primer paso es no rendirse ni desesperarme…-me dije a mí misma en voz alta.

-Me encantas-dijo Sophie riendo.

-¿Seguro que se lo habéis dicho a Harry y Tom?-les pregunté a Bill y Ron, que estaban observando la escena, atontados.

-Claro, a lo mejor no pueden venir-dijo Ron.

-¿Y Hermione y Beth?-pregunté a Sophie.

-Hermione no puede venir, y Beth…-se quedó callada.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Pues…que se va.

-¿Dónde?

-A su casa.

-¿QUÉ?

-Que se va a su casa.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque quiere.

-Esta niña es tonta.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta corriendo sin pensármelo. ¿Qué pasa si la odiaba? No… no se podía ir. No sabía por qué, pero no podía.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A parar a Beth, ¡¿Cómo se va a ir?!

Eché a correr por el pasillo, Harry venía corriendo y exhausto. Me paré en seco para saber que estaba pasando.

- ¡Malfoy y otros dos amigos son Bill, Fink y Ron!

-¿Qué?-dije intentando asimilar toda la información en muy poco tiempo.

-Lo que oyes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues Ron…bueno, le intentaron coger para que no aparecieran delante de vuestras narices dos Rones…

-No me lo puedo creer…

-Mejor para nosotros…ahora se lo diremos a a ver si con un poco de suerte les expulsan.

-¿Cómo que mejor? ¡Se han enterado de todo! ¡Son a nosotros a los que nos van a expulsar!-grité desesperada, necesitaba ir a detener a Beth.

-Pero no lo pueden demostrar.

- Bueno no sé, tengo mucha prisa, hasta luego.

Seguí corriendo hacia la sala común. En ese momento lo que menos me importaba era eso. Ahora me encajaban muchas cosas sobre Bill, pero tenía otro problema, y ese era Beth. Al ver que no estaba allí fui a los dormitorios, y la vi terminando de preparar la maleta.

-Beth…-dije.

-¿Desde cuándo me hablas?

-¿Porqué te vas?

-Porque me da la gana.-dijo tajante.

-¿Por qué te da la gana?

-Porque sí, punto y final.

Fue hacia el baño y se quedó cinco minutos todo en silencio. No pude parar de pensar porqué se iba, porqué ahora… ¿sería por lo de Bill?

-Beth… ¿seguro que sabes lo que haces?

-¿Me quieres dejar en paz?

Beth cogió la maleta y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba en blanco, no sabía cómo detenerla, necesitaba hablar con ella.

-¿Te vas ahora?

-Sí, ahora me recogerán mis padres, ¿te importa?

-¡Sí!

Desapareció por la puerta, yo no podría dejar que se marchara…la seguí. Parecía enfadada, ¿pero por qué iba a estarlo? Elegí unas palabras adecuadas para convencerla, aunque luego las cambiase todas.

-Beth, ¡este es tu futuro!-dije mientras andábamos apresuradamente.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y? ¿Pero qué coño te pasa? ¡Cuéntamelo!

-Señorita Pérez, la estaba buscando, venga conmigo.-dijo una monótona voz detrás de mí.

-Lo siento, ahora estoy muy ocupada.

Sabía quién era, pero ahora mismo me importaba muy poco lo que pudiese decirme. Corrí otra vez hacia Beth, que ya se me estaba alejando mucho.

-Beth ¿estás segura de lo que haces?

-Completamente.

-Pero a mí eso no me vale, tiene que ser más que completamente.

-Pues más que completamente.

-Sí, pero eso no existe, ¡así que deja de hacer el tonto y sube a la sala común!

-No me mandas.

-Solo te aconsejo en modo imperativo.-ironicé.

-Gracias-repuso irónicamente.

Ya se iba a ir por la puerta, bajando por la escalinata principal. Y yo, sin palabras, solo podía mirar cómo se marchaba. No quería que se fuese, pero no sabía por qué. Yo también estaba enfadada, pero no más que ella. Todo había pasado muy rápido, no podía creerme nada. Ojala hubiera podido parar el tiempo en ese momento y centrarme. Pero la escena siguió, como en una película, sin descanso para pensar.

-Vale, ya te arrepentirás, y no digas que no te lo he dicho, no cojas caramelos de nadie, y cuidado no vayas a matar a alguien por el camino sin querer.-dije ya muy cabreada por no poder controlar la situación.

Beth se dio la vuelta, tenía la cara llena de lágrimas.

-¿Sabes? No eres la más indicada para hablar de esto. No sé cómo he podido soportar a una niña mimada, que se divierte con juegos de inteligencia y que saca dieces sin abrir un puto libro. Pero la verdad, te admiro, porque nunca te has sentido especial.

-Qué pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, porque tú te crees una princesa por soportar las consecuencias del amor, pero lo único que eres es una gilipollas. Por cierto, la próxima vez me lo podrías decir a la cara, creo que no muerdo. Si no llego a preguntar ni me entero… Después de todo, he sido yo quien te ha apoyado durante todo este tiempo, te ha aconsejado y te ha aguantado. Creo que me lo merezco.

-Y te doy las gracias, pero creo que todo lo has jodido ahora, así que, hasta nunca.

-¿Estás insinuando que te vas por mi culpa?

-Sí.

-¿Pero qué he hecho yo? ¿Por qué siempre tengo yo la culpa de todo?

-Vete a la mierda.

-Tú tienes una enfermedad mental…

-Ya he superado mi anorexia, pero a lo mejor recaigo gracias a ti.

-¿Pues sabes lo que te digo? ¡Que te mueras! ¿Si lo estás deseando porque no te suicidas ya?-la rabia latía en mi cuerpo. Nunca le habría dicho eso a Beth, ¿por qué ahora lo estaba haciendo? Me odiaba, pero en esos momentos la quería matar.

-Ya lo intenté hacer pero no me dejaste, ¿te lo recuerdo?

-Perdona por salvarte la vida. Encima que te quería, ¿me lo demuestras así?

-Qué sabrás…Nunca entiendes nada.

-¿Otra vez con esas?

Eché a correr hacia ella, aunque no supe para qué, pero me repateaba esa frase. No lo entiendes…nunca entiendes nada… Entonces ella sacó la varita y lanzó un hechizo. Yo saqué rápidamente la mía y lo lancé lejos ya que lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento era luchar. Le miré a sus ojos llorosos, y en ese momento, vacíos.

-Adiós. Y cuida tu manera de tratar a la gente…

Me dieron ganas de darle dos ostias para ver si reaccionaba. Estaba de los nervios.

-¿Es que quieres que te pida perdón o algo por el estilo? ¡Yo no soy la mala!

-Siempre me toca a mí ser la mala. Además, tú nunca pedirías perdón a nadie…

-¿A no? Pues a lo mejor lo hago, aunque solo sea por llevarte la contraria, pero pesa más mi dignidad, algo, que te recuerdo, tú nunca has tenido, o si lo has hecho, por los suelos.

Me quedé paralizada, pues comprendí que me había pasado tres pueblos. Fue una pena que no se inventase la máquina del tiempo, para en ese momento, corregir esa frase.

-Perdón…-dije en voz bajita.

-No, no hace falta que pidas perdón, si lo has dicho es porque lo piensas, y si has pensado eso durante todo este tiempo, ya veo que buena amiga he tenido.-dijo finalmente.

Me quedé callada, anonadada, otra vez en blanco. Ninguna excusa era buena para corregir eso, y lo cierto es que yo no había pensado eso, pero estaba muy enfadada. Beth se alejo a paso rápido hasta que la perdí de vista…sin saber si la volvería a ver en toda mi vida… Tenía ganas de llorar, de pegar patadas a todo lo que fuese, pero la mala suerte todavía no se había descolgado de mi espalda.

-¿Vienes conmigo o te tengo que llevar de los pelos?-dijo Snape detrás mía.

-Que violencia…-murmuré.

¿Y ahora qué coño quería el tío este? Tenía un remordimiento de conciencia impresionante, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada, era demasiado tarde. Íbamos hacia el despacho del director, y de repente me acordé de todo lo que había sucedido antes, Malfoy se había convertido en Bill, y Mark y Colin en Ron y Fink, lo habían oído todo, otra cagada. Pero para mi sorpresa, también estaban ellos, junto a Sophie. Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con una mirada seria e inescrutable. A su lado, de pie, estaba la profesora , que estaba que echaba chispas. Más allá pude ver también a Fink, Ron, Bill, Tom, Harry y Hermione, todos con la cabeza agachada y pensando que iba a ser de ellos. La imagen de Beth marchándose no se quitaba de mi cabeza y me dirigí a la desesperada a .

-Profesora, ¿por qué se ha ido Beth Hilton?

-Eso no viene al caso, señorita Pérez-respondió intentando controlar su ira.

Yo me callé, no era plan de discutir ahora sobre eso. Entonces el director habló:

-¿Saben por qué están aquí?-dijo examinándonos con la mirada.

Nadie respondió, a ver quién era el guapo que decía que sí, confesando, o que decía que no, mintiendo.

-Están aquí por atentar contra la salud de un alumno de este colegio-dijo por fin- Estoy muy disgustada con todos ustedes, sobre todo con los de mi casa. ¡Siete! ¡Siete alumnos de Gryffindor! –Gritaba como si no se lo creyese- me dan vergüenza. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacer algo así? ¿En qué estaban pensando? ¿Qué se creen que es esto? ¿Un juego?-nadie respondió ni una de sus preguntas. Todos pensamos lo mismo, era mejor dejarla echar la charla sin interrumpirla.- ¡Que ya son mayorcitos! Parecen niños de cinco años…Nunca me lo habría esperado de ninguno de ustedes, creía que tenían un poco de cabeza como para saber qué está bien y qué está mal. ¡Y encima premeditado! Simplemente no me lo puedo creer, me tienen muy disgustada.

-¿Alguno va a querer explicar lo ocurrido?

Seguía pensando…"No, yo no he hecho nada tan grave como para que se vaya por mi culpa…ha tenido que ser otra cosa" ¿Pero qué cosa? ¿Qué podía hacer que ella se fuese? Y encima no me lo había contado, que aunque estuviésemos enfadadas, me podría hacer dado una explicación.

-Ya ve, señor director, que son lo suficientemente valientes para hacerlo pero no para reconocerlo.-dijo Snape. En ese momento ocho miradas de odio se fundieron en él.

"Es imposible, no se ha podido ir por mi culpa, ¿o me estoy auto consolando? A lo mejor no me he dado cuenta de que le he hecho daño. Un momento, ¿no era ella la que me había hecho daño a mí? Al fin y al cabo que culpa tenía yo de que Bill me quisiera a mí, o de que yo estuviera enamorada de él…y la única que había jugado sucio había sido ella ¿no? Yo solo había discutido… para terminar con la frase "No lo entiendes…" pero, ¿qué había que entender? Quizá si me hubiese dicho algo ahora lo entendería."  
- y…¿ cómo lo has descubierto, eh Malfoy? dile a la profesora que el profesor Snape te dio poción multijugos a ti y a tus amigos para que os hicierais pasar por Bill, Ron y Fink- saltó Sophie de repente quitándome de mis pensamientos.

"No, no ha podido ser por mi culpa, simplemente me quiere hacer sentir culpable. Mi conciencia no tiene nada que me haga pensar lo contrario, bueno, nada excepto la conversación de hacía escasamente veinte minutos… ¿cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Bueno, las dos…porque ella también se había comportado de forma estúpida. A quién se le ocurre irse, y encima restregarme que ha sido por mi culpa….Vale, fui yo la que salté primeramente, pero es que estaba muy enfadada, y motivos tenía de sobra para estarlo. Tenía que arreglarlo…no iba a dormir tranquila pensando en qué ha podido ser esa circunstancia que la hizo marcharse, porque para llegar a este extremo, tenía que ser grave. No definitivamente no podía haber sido yo. Pero no podía comprender por qué no me lo había dicho, por qué me lo había estado ocultando todo este tiempo, tiempo, que quizá, se haría eterno, pues no sabía si volvería a verla algún día…Aunque a mesón por mi parte, lo intentaría."

Ver a todo el mundo saliendo de allí me sustrajo de mis pensamientos, que se limitaban a Beth y su "no lo entiendes…".

-Tía, vaya mierda.-repuso Sophie indignada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te has enterado de algo?

-Algo… ¿nos han expulsado?

-No.

-Pues entonces no importa nada. No sabrás tú por qué se fue Beth ¿no?

-No has conseguido convencerla por lo que veo.

-¿Lo sabes o no?

-No, si no ya te lo habría dicho.

-Oye que me voy, quiero estar sola.

Sophie me miró con cara preocupada pero no dijo nada. Me fui a nuestro lugar de los jardines, me subí a las barras y seguí pensando, muriéndome de asco y retorciéndome en mis propios recuerdos y palabras. Al final me decidí por coger un trozo de papel y escribir… Pero a los cinco intentos de tinta mojada pegué una patada a un árbol y me fui todavía más enfadada y dolorida hacia mi cama…dormir solucionaría las cosas, siempre lo soluciona todo.

_**Definitivamente nos gusta joder**_

Al día siguiente me mentalicé de todo lo que había ocurrido, y ya, con más ganas, me dediqué a escribirle a Beth. Nada más y nada menos que una hora para escribirle tres líneas pidiéndola explicaciones. Realmente no esperaba respuesta, así que no me esmeré demasiado. Cabreada por todo, lo pagué con Sophie, aunque me cabe arrepintiendo más tarde. Ni siquiera los cariños de Bill me animaban. Y las cosas no mejoraron cuando me enteré que estábamos castigados una semana.

El sábado lo pasé enterito tirada en mi cama, muerta de asco. Ni siquiera fui a clase de música, aunque sabía perfectamente que la profesora se iba a cabrear. Pero tocaba solfeo…solfeo… ¿podría haber algo peor en la música que eso? A mí solo me gustaba el piano tocando partituras, ¿para qué tendría yo que sacar las notas? Siempre me había parecido una tontería.

Al final Sophie me arrastró al tarde del domingo a los jardines, y entre unas cosas y otras me acabé animando. Total, era una tontería estar tan mal por una cosa así, ya no podía evitarlo ni hacer nada porque algo cambiase. Eso sí, tras jugar dos horas seguidas a los naipes explosivos, me vi a las ocho haciendo todos los deberes, que no eran pocos. De todas maneras no me importó, pues me ayudaban a entretenerme, aunque eso no evitaba seguir pensando en ese porqué, porqué se fue…

El castigo sería después de las clases, y para mi desgracia, con Mark y Malfoy. No me hacía ninguna gracia volver a verle la cara de flipado y de guaperas que se creía. De hecho, no me arrepentía de todo lo que le habíamos hecho, solo se lo merecía por chulo. Bajamos Sophie, Fink, Bill y yo por la explanada hasta llegar a su pequeña caseta, de la que siempre había sospechado cuando se caería a cachos.

-Podéis llamar, no os va a comer ¿eh?-dijo Fink al ver a los dos palurdos esos esperando en la puerta.

-Pues yo estaba dudándolo…-dijo Malfoy.

En ese momento salió Hagrid.

-Hola chicos, que buena tarde hace hoy ¿eh?

Todos le miramos con mala cara, pues el viento arrastraba el frío hasta los huesos.

-Bueno, seguidme.

Hagrid se dirigía hacia la parte de atrás de su casa, y luego se acercó a los límites del bosque, donde había unas mesas con cajas.

-Bien, el primer trabajo consistirá en dar de comer a estás arañas más monas…-las miró con cariño, el cual no pude entender y me puse a temblar, el simple hecho de tener que mirar una araña me horrorizaba hasta tal punto de darme una taquicardia.

-Yo no toco a ningún bicho de eso-repliqué.

-No hace falta que los toques.-aseguró Hagrid-Bueno sé que sois responsables, así que os dejo solos. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Si a alguno le toca un veneno azul que lanzan… mmmm, mejor id a la enfermería inmediatamente ¿vale? Sed buenos.

Todos le vimos desaparecer de allí. Yo era la que más lejos estaba de las cajas, a suficiente distancia para no poder ver una asquerosa pata.

-Si el gilipollas de Malfoy no hubiese hecho gilipolleces ahora no estaríamos aquí pasando frío y viendo "monísimas arañas"-dije.

-Te he oído-dijo Malfoy.

-¿Te crees que me importa?-le corté. Malfoy, enfadado, cogió una araña e hizo el ademán de tirármela.

-¿Pero tú eres imbécil?-le dije dándole una colleja.

-¿Qué has hecho Laura?-dijo Sophie alarmada-¡le has matado dos neuronas, ahora ya no va a pensar ni al hablar!

-Vuelve a hacer eso, y te aseguro que te capo-le amenacé cociéndole del cuello-y tu no muevas ni un músculo si no quieres correr su misma suerte-me dirigí con la varita a Mark.

Fin y Bill viendo la situación, se partían de la risa, una chica amenazando a dos chicos. Malfoy se soltó rápidamente y dejó la araña en la caja. Estuvimos hablando y dando de comer a las arañas, aunque yo no me acercaba mucho, porque cada vez que las veía me daban ganas de salir corriendo. Después de una hora más o menos Malfoy saltó:

-Mira Colin, como se mueven, jaja que graciosa, que coño querrán hacer.

-Estarán dándose calor-dijo Bill.

-Bueno, ya estarán muy calentitas-opinó Fink con una sonrisita. Bill, Sophie y yo reímos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Malfoy, que a parecer no nos había oído, pero era la excusa perfecta para burlarse un poquito más de él.

-Mira, Malfoy, ya tienes una edad…deberíamos contártelo-dije muy seria-seguro que alguna vez te has preguntado de donde vienen los niños y te habrán dicho de la cigüeña, pero solo es una mentira piadosa para que no te traumatices.-concluí.

-Sí, bueno, en realidad lo que hacen los mayores para tener hijos es…

-¿Me tomáis por tonto?

-Siento decirte esto, pero sí-dije con un fingido tono dolido en la voz. Malfoy, se puso rojo, estaba lleno de ira, dentro de poco estallaría, pero sabía que si hacía algo, él acabaría perdiendo.

-Me estoy hartando de estos arácnidos de seis patas…-dijo él con todo odio y rabia.

Todos nos reímos de él a carcajada puro, y yo cogí un libro que traía en la mochila y se lo lancé, con la mala suerte de que el dio en todo el estómago. Entonces me reí aun más.

-Tío léetelo que te hace falta.-dije sin parar de reír.

Por fin reventó y sacó rápidamente su varita, pero yo estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos, y éramos cuatro contra dos.

-¡Furnunculus!-gritó.

-¡Protego!

El hechizo rebotó, y pronto hizo efecto, le aparecieron unos furúnculos grandes y feos. Él se fue corriendo en su desesperación, sin volver a decir nada, solo palabras que parecían insultos.

-Como digas algo, ¡ya verás!-le advertí.

-Laura te has pasado…-reconoció Bill.

-¡Pero si fue él el que intentó atacarme!

-Digo con lo del libro.

-No es mi culpa que no tenga reflejos, ni tampoco que sea un inculto.

Sophie no paraba de reír, parecía que se iba a morir.

-Os lo juro, no me he reído tanto en mi vida.

-La verdad es que me da pena, aunque no esperes que diga que no lo volveré a hacer-le dije a Bill. En el fondo sabía que era un poquito cabrona, pero no me gustaba reconocerlo.

-Tú verás, no terminas ni la mitad del primer castigo, y como se chive, ya tienes otro.

-Si es que, que cruel es la vida…-opiné riéndome.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde "dando de comer a las arañas" aunque y no mucho, lo suficiente para disimular que estaba haciendo algo. Ojalá la tarde siguiente hubiese otra cosa menos asquerosa. Al parecer Malfoy no dijo nada, así que respiré hondo y me prometí a mí misma controlarme la siguiente tarde.

-Bueno, pues hoy, desinfectareis algo de muérdago, ¿vale?, es simple, pero cuidado con los bichos que hay, pican como condenados, y se te pegan al cuerpo…-explicó Hagrid.- echad éste líquido en estas telas pegajosas, esos bichos irán directos al líquido por lo que se quedarán pegados.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza. Menos mal que no había más arañas en el trabajo, pensé. Cogí un bote de ese líquido raro que tenía un tono amarillo no muy sobrecogedor y eché un poco en un trozo de tela. No pasaron ni diez segundos y ya habían acudido por lo menos cinco bichos super pequeños y extraños. Molaba. De repente, se pasó por mi mente una imagen, rompiendo lo prometido por mí.

-Molaría echárselo a Malfoy en la cara ¿eh?-le susurré a Sophie. A ella le brillaron los ojos.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo, jo, que malvadas somos –dijo con una sonrisita en la cara.- Lo haré yo, que ayer te la cargaste tú bastante, así se equilibra ¿no?

-Va.

-Ey Malfoy-dijo Sophie llamando su atención. Éste la miró y ella le echó el líquido.-uy perdona, se me ha escapado, lo siento.

No pudimos estar serias más de 5 segundos, pues de repente una manda de bichos super pequeños raros fue hacia su cara, y él se daba tortas para que se fueran, pero los que se iban volvían, y así continuamente. No veía así que aproveché para echarle un poco en los huevos y ver como los bichos se le ponían por todos lados y se metían dentro de los pantalones y en la camiseta. Al final todos menos Mark acabamos por el suelo descojonándonos de la risa. Me dolía la tripa de tanto reírme, y cuando me volví a levantar Malfoy ya no estaba allí, aunque sí Mark, con una cara de desafío total.

-Esta vez se os va a caer el pelo, niñatas-dijo Mark.

-Con todo el que tengo…no creo ¿eh?-dijo Sophie-además, seguro que se le mejora la cara, los granos favorecen al pelo rubio.

Mark no replicó, sabía que en cualquier momento podría sufrir lo mismo que Malfoy si nosotras no lo proponíamos. Así que pasamos la fiesta en paz lo que quedaba de tarde, es decir, casi toda. Pero esta vez no tuvimos tanta suerte como la que tuve yo la tarde anterior y cuando estábamos cenando, alguien tiró de nosotras levantándonos de nuestros asientos.

-Sabemos levantarnos solas, gracias-repliqué.

-La profesora os espera en su despacho-dijo Snape con su típica cara de funeral. Miré a Sophie, y ella me devolvió la mirada. Las dos pensábamos lo mismo, y en ese momento las dos nos arrepentíamos más que nunca de haberlo hecho. Fuimos sin decir ni pío, pues nos estábamos mentalizando para nuestra muerte.

-¿No crees que la hemos cagado un poquito?-dije antes de entrar.

-Sí, pero solo un poquito.

Llamamos la puerta e inmediatamente la abrió la profesora . Sinceramente me daba miedo, y no me habría extrañado nada que me hubiera dado una torta al entrar, ya que temblaba de furia. Lo primero que hizo, como no, fue ponerse a gritar, mientras Sophie yo no nos atrevíamos ni a mirarnos, ni a mirarla a ella.

-¡Enhorabuena! ¡Les voy a abrir un expediente! Eso ya no os hace tanta gracia ¿verdad? ¿A qué están jugando? ¿A qué os regalemos la expulsión, tal vez? ¡Dos días que han estado con el señor Malfoy, y dos días que ha tenido que pasar el día en la enfermería! ¡Quiero una explicación!

-Profesora…Lo de ayer fue en defensa propia porque él me atacó primero.-dije yo con voz de niña buena.

-Sí, y lo de hoy ha sido sin querer, porque se acercó mucho y le di…de veras que no quería profesora.-dijo Sophie en el mismo tono que yo.

-¡Pero cómo pueden ser tan embusteras! No me lo puedo creer, ¡encima mintiéndome!

-No la estamos…

-¡Cállate!-me cortó.-No sé lo que habrá pasado, n quiero saberlo, solo sé que ustedes dos han llegado demasiado lejos, y con motivo o sin él, se mofan de él continuamente. ¿Es que son crías pequeñas? ¿No saben controlarse o qué? Me dan vergüenza ajena. Os advierto, como volváis a tocar a Malfoy lo vais a pagar muy caro ¿entendido?

-Sí, profesora-dijimos las dos a la vez con la misma voz de buena para ver si podíamos dar un poco de pena.

-Y a partir de mañana cumplirán su castigo en el despacho de la profesora Umbrige, a ver si si no le ven, se le quitan las ganas de hacer nada.

-De acuerdo, profesora-respondió Sophie.- ¿Crees que escribirá a nuestros padres?-preguntó Sophie preocupada al salir de su despacho.

-Ni lo dudes.

-Bien, tenemos un problema.

-No lo dudes.

-Un expediente…Yo creía que ya nos lo habían puesto.

-Mejor, porque si no ya estaríamos en casita guapa.

-Bueno, pensemos en cosas felices, porque si no eres feliz, ¿de qué sirve la vida?

-Cierto, este sábado en San Valentín. ¡Qué potito! Ai…muchas veces me doy asco.

-A mí también me lo das.

-Oh gracias…no sé que comprarle a Bill. Supongo que como hay excursión a Hogsmeade le compraré algo y luego nos iremos a pasar el día por allí o por los jardines…

-Me sigues dando asco.

-Jo tía, mierda, que pijo a sonado eso. Bueno, que si estoy enamorada, pues lo estoy. Se siente.

Como no, al día siguiente Sophie y yo tuvimos una bonita terapia saca sangre, y las palabras de "No debo merodear fuera del castillo de noche" se sustituyeron por "Todo ser humano debe un respeto a sus compañeros"

_**¡Dios está en Hogwarts!**_

Al día siguiente fuimos al despacho de Umbrige comentando que Beth no me había respondido, tal y como yo esperaba, pero me fastidiaba bastante. Tuve que mentalizarme de aprender a vivir con la intriga de qué la hizo irse, y sobre todo, comportarse de esa manera. Aunque no me gustaba haberla dejado así, y menos no saber cómo iba a estar, si bien o mal…Pero al menos tenía a Sophie a mi lado, que velaba porque no me preocupase demasiado y amargase mi existencia. Por suerte esa tarde no tuvimos que copiar nada, pero si seguir haciendo cosas estúpidas tales como poner sellos en no sé qué cosas raras. No me interesaba demasiado. A media tarde, para nuestra sorpresa, llegaron Bill y Fink acompañados de , no demasiado alegre.

-Estos jóvenes tampoco han aprendido a respetar a sus compañeros, Dolores. Draco Malfoy ha vuelto a ingresar en la enfermería.

No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada cómplice a Bill, junto con una sonrisita. Sophie sin embargo, empezó a reírse a carcajada pura, sin poder controlarse.

-¿Le parece muy gracioso?

-No, no, profesora.

-Ya saben lo que hablamos ayer. Así que aquí los dejo, si no te importa Dolores.

-Claro querida. Ya me encargo yo de que se arrepientan.-dijo con su vocecita de arpía.

se fue con paso apresurado, mientras Umbrige hacia aparecer dos sillas para Bill y Fink, y luego dos plumas y un papel. Pobrecitos, pensé.

-Sentaos caballeros, y copiad la frase "Todos ser humano debe un respeto a sus compañeros" Yo m tengo que ir, pero ahora vendrá un nuevo profesor que en ocasiones me sustituirá en mis labores de docente. Así que portaos bien, para al menos darle algo de buena impresión sobre vosotros.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza, no muy convencidos. Lo cierto es que nos importaba bien poco dar buenas impresiones, total, ya estábamos tachados de malos alumnos.

-¿Lo vais a copiar?-dijo Sophie cuando salió la arpía por la puerta.

-¿Y qué van a hacer si no?-pregunté. Fink cogió una pluma y empezó a decir según escribía.

-Umbrige nos enseña mediante la auto-lesión.

Todos estallamos en una gran carcajada.

-Tío, estás muerto.-dijo Sophie con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya…pero seré un cadáver reivindicativo que defiende sus ideas.-respondió él muy serio.

En ese momento entró un hombre cojo en el despacho, llevaba un bastón para apoyarse. Era extraño, vestía deportivas, vaqueros y chaqueta con camiseta roja, no era como los otros profesores. Tenía el pelo corto y grisáceo, y uno ojazos azules que resaltaban mucho. Debería tener unos cuarenta años aproximadamente. Nos miró con aire de superioridad y se sentó en la silla. Aburrido, se puso a dar vueltas y a hacer aviones de papel y tirarlos, lo que me hizo mucha gracia.

-Que niñitos más adorables…-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ya lo sabemos-dijo Bill.

-¿Qué os ha mandado esa pelandrusca?

-¿Pelandrusca?-dijo Sophie extrañada.

-¡Oh! Vamos…no me digas que nunca le has llamado así.

-Eso no, otras cosas…

-Bueno, pues va con su estilo, así que llamárselo. ¿Qué os ha mandado? Me tenéis intrigado.

-Copiarnos en la mano: "Todo ser humano debe un respeto a sus compañeros"

-Me encuentro ante los más malotes del colegio ¿verdad?

-Sí, cuidado no quiera morir usted también.

-No creo, soy médico, me curaría antes de que una niña bajita me pudiese tocar.

-Gracias-dije ofendida.

-No hay de qué, siempre un placer insultar a los más malos del colegio.

Aburrido, se levantó de la silla para ver que estábamos haciendo, y al leer lo que ponía en la mano de Fink todos le miramos con una sonrisita.

-Típico caso de rebelditis aguda…

-¿Qué?

-Chico, te veo muy mal. Vacilar a señorita pelandrusca no es lo mejor que puedes hacer en tu vida ¿lo sabías?

-Algo sospechaba.-dijo Fink con tono interesante.

-¿Cómo se llama, profesor?-pregunté intrigada.

-De tú, por favor, yo no respeto mucho a la gente, así que creo que tampoco hace falta que me respetéis mucho a mi. Por cierto ¿cómo me llamo?-dijo poniendo cara extrañado-bueno da igual, si quieres llamarme "Gran Dios"…y si no, no me llames-dijo poniendo cara de evidencia.

-Ya decía yo que tenía cara de sobrevalorarse demasiado.

-En serio, ¿no creéis que esta enana es demasiado inteligente?-dijo señalándome.

-Tranquilo, ya lo saben de sobra, no hace falta que un Dios se lo diga.

-Jaja, me has caído bien. Eso sí, tienes que crecer un poco ¿no?

-¿Puede dejar de llamarme bajita?

-Mira, aquí mando yo, y si digo que eres bajita, lo eres, y punto. Acéptalo, es la pura realidad.

-Me niego.

- Bueno, ya me he cansado de insultar a esta chica bajita ¿por qué no me contáis qué le habéis hecho para estar aquí?

-Mostrar nuestro cariño a un chico, la pena es que a él no le gustaba ese tipo de cariño… ¿por qué será?-dije yo.

-Nada, solo le echamos laxante, le inflamos, intentamos ponerle una poción para que le salieran granos, le lanzamos un hechizo para que le salieron furúnculos y también le echamos un líquido para que unos bichos fuesen a por él.-explicó Sophie

-Y hoy le tiramos a una caja donde había excregutos de cola explosiva.-concluyó Bill.

-Lo que yo decía: los más malos…En serio, derrocháis imaginación… ¿por qué no le ponéis un día de estos viagra? Me reiría mucho.

-Bueno idea…pero sabrían que hemos sido nosotros, y no me apetece que me expulsen-dije.

-Bueno, si vais un par de semanitas de buenecitos, como si hubieseis aprendido la lección (que lo dudo) a lo mejor hasta cuela. Yo os puedo proporcionar una pastilla…

-¿Es que tú la necesitas?-preguntó Sophie maliciosamente.

-No te voy a hablar de mi vida privada, aunque no, no es para mí, es que como sé que Snape está un poco impotente últimamente, se la voy a regalar junto con una muñeca hinchable.

Todos reímos haciendo mucho ruido. La verdad es que me caía bien a pesar de que me insultaba continuamente.

-¿Qué es éste jaleo?-preguntó Umbrige al entrar alarmada- ¡A trabajar! Gregory, gracias, pero ya he vuelto yo, puedes marcharte.

-Hasta luego chicos-dijo guiñándonos un ojo. Todos nos quedamos un poco decepcionados, pues queríamos seguir pasando un bien rato con el "Gran Dios". Umbrige se puso a revisarnos, y vio las palabras que Fink tenía grabadas en la mano.

- Se cree usted muy gracioso ¿no? Pues se quedará una hora más, no sé si se han creído ustedes que esto es para pasárselo bien…-dijo indignada.

-¡No puede hacer eso!-gritó Sophie furiosa.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, querida, ¿no lo ve?

-¿Por escribir una gran verdad?-preguntó furiosa.

-Sophie, no importa…cálmate.-intervino Fink.

-Señorita Cottle, creo que debería preocuparse por otras cosas, en vez de proteger a su queridísimo compañero Amstrong-dijo mientras le tendía una carta con esa sonrisita tonta que tenía y que me daban ganas de arrancársela tirándola el bolígrafo que tenía en mi mano por si al pintarle la cara se la mejoraba. Sophie la abrió y empezó a leerla. Se empezó a poner muy pálida y a respirar fuerte, luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Sophie?

-¡Sophie!

No respondió, simplemente abrió la puerta y pegó un portazo. Yo, preocupada, me levanté, y Bill me siguió.

-¿A dónde vais queridos?-preguntó Umbrige, sin obtener contestación.

Salimos de allí y miré hacia los dos lados, dirigiéndome por donde oí su voz, hablando con el nuevo profesor. Corriendo, la alcancé en menos de diez segundos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijimos a la vez Bill y yo a la vez.

-Ooohh, veréis, lo que pasa es que nenita se quiere suicidar porque sus papis vienen a por ella.-dijo el nuevo con su ya típica voz burlona.

-¿Qué?-dije atónita- ¿te quieren llevar con ellos?

-Sí-respondió ella cabizbaja y con un tono de voz a punto de llorar.

-No lo vamos a permitir-dijo Bill.

-Oooohh, ¡qué enternecedor! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Luchar con tus músculos de acero?

-Bueno ¿puedes dejar de vacilar de una puta vez?-pregunté enfadada. Solo faltaba quedarme también sin Sophie…

-Oye, oye, tampoco te tomes tantas confianzas. ¡No se dicen palabrotas!-exclamó la última frase imitando a una madre.

-¿Podrías ayudarme "Gran Dios"?-dijo resaltando las últimas palabras Sophie.

-Jaja. Que chispa. En serio, me parto contigo- dijo imitando a un homosexual.

-Venga, si convences a mis padres, yo haré lo que quieras por ti ¿qué quieres? ¿Dinero?

-Vaya…mi primer soborno…interesante…

-Por favor- rogó Sophie

- Bueno, siempre te puedes acostar conmigo-se paró un momento a pensar- ¡a no! Que eso es pederastia…-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Mi vida depende de ti, no te burles.

- Enternecedor… ¿No te parece que dramatizas demasiado las cosas?

- Quien sabe…

- Pensándolo bien, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí…-dijo feliz.

Todos sonreímos

-Humm, si me consiguieras estas pastillas- dijo dándola un bote chiquitito- Consideran a esto una droga APRA mí…ya sabes, de eso que te metes muchas y se creen que eres drogadicto…no estoy aquí porque yo quiera, así que no me dejan tomarlas, pero mi pierna me duele. Así que, si me las consigues, te ayudaré.

-Bueno, pues te conseguiré como sea las pastillas esas oh "GRAN DIOS"- dijo Sophie exagerando el tono sarcástico en las últimas palabras.

-Vaya, así me gusta, bueno y si me disculpáis, ahora me voy a mis aposentos- dijo haciendo uso de su consabida ironía.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cojeando como siempre.

Al día siguiente me llegó una carta de tres folios en la que mis padres me decían lo típico: que no se esperaban eso de mí, que ya podía cambiar mi comportamiento, que si tal, que si cual…la ignoré un poco, como siempre hacía con todo. Mientras tanto Sophie no tardo en conseguirle las pastillas a tipo éste, y éste luego se las ingenió para liar a sus padres. Un tío majo, sin duda. No le duró mucho si gran mote, ya que tenía cara de llamarse Gregory House.

_**Una noche inolvidable**_

-¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN!-me tiré a los brazos de Bill. Ese era un día de los de estar contenta hasta reventar.- te quiero.

Después de darnos un dulce beso bajamos a desayunar, pues teníamos salida a Hogsmeade y quería salir pronto para comprarle el regalo a Bill.

-Dentro de dos horas en las tres escobas, ¿vale?

-Como quiera cariño. Te amo, no lo olvides.

-Nunca lo hago-dije sacándole la lengua.

Contentas, Sophie y yo nos fuimos por el frío sendero hasta el pueblo.

-¿Qué le vas a comprar?- dijo Sophie.

-No se ya veré…algo útil desde luego. Odio los peluches donde pone te quiero… Bueno hubo uno que me gusto mucho, era un huevo y ponía "te quiero un huevo" Jajaja.

-Tiene su gracia jaja.

Después de darnos por lo menos ocho vueltas al pueblo, me decidí por una chaqueta de cuero negra junto con un collar de cuero blanco, donde en medio había una especie de vampiro que enseñaba los dientes, de metal plateado.

-¿Crees que le gustará?

-A mi me encanta…

-Qué pena que no puedas disfrutar este día con Fink…lo siento.-dije ya que últimamente se traía muchos malos rollos con él, aunque ella intentaba disimularlo.

-Así son las cosas…

-Bueno me voy que si no llego tarde. ¡Adiós!

-Pásatelo bien.

-Igualmente.

-Hay que ver chica…vas una hora antes que yo y llegas tarde…-dijo diez minutos más tarde Bill.

-Jajaja, es que me costó mucho decidirme y aún así, no se su te gustará del todo…-dije con cara de buena.

- Si es de ti, todo me gusta. –Dijo sonriente.- ¿Qué tal si compramos unos caramelos y nos vamos a la explanada de los gritos?

-De acuerdo. Vayamos pues.

Compramos de todos los tamaños y colores. ME encantaban los caramelos, y sobre todo las piruletas, eran mi pasión. Luego nos tumbamos en el frío césped, que pronto se hizo caliente al lado de Bill.

-Bueno, pues toma tu regalo-me dijo Bill.

-No me gusta abrirlo primero, toma el tuyo.

-Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaale.

Lo abrió y se quedó boquiabierto. De repente se lanzó a mis labios dándome un beso que casi me deja sin respiración.

-Pero Laura, ¡esto cuesta una pasta! Joder, has dado en el clavo, ¡cómo mola!

-Jaja, tampoco es para tanto…

-Ais… ¡cómo te quiero! Anda abre el tuyo, pero comparado con este se va a quedar chiquitito jajaja.

-No creo…

Lo abrí, era una camiseta de Green Day, con Billie Joe, Mike y Tre, una foto en la que estaban guapísimos, una muñequera negra que siempre había deseado, y una rosa negra.

-¡Guauu! ¡Jo, cómo mola!

Ahora fui yo la que se lanzó a sus labios.

-Qué bonita la rosa…

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

-Y yo de que estemos juntos…parece que fue ayer, la noche en la que estábamos en el lago… o cuando nos enviábamos cartas como unos niños pequeños…por cierto, me prometiste que me volverías a cantar alguna canción.

-Mmmm, la verdad que ahora para este momento ninguna de las que compuse no va. Mejor te canto otra, pero no es mía ¿vale?

-Todo sea por oír tu voz…

-No importa como lo sé  
Eres una chica maravillosa  
y que nuestros caminos  
no se crucen tan a menudo  
en realidad da igual  
También lo eres sin mi  
tu simplemente has ganado  
un nuevo amigo para ti... aaahh aaahh...

Me gusta todo de ti  
y como me entiendes  
y como me vuelves simplemente loco  
Lo haces siempre emocionante  
tienes ese respeto  
por ti iría al fin del mundo  
me tratas perfectamente  
y eso al fin y al cabo  
No es solo en el sexo

Na na ra na na na Na na ra na na na  
ra ra ra ra ra ra ra

Siempre que pienso en ti  
Es como música en mi oído  
Y los sonidos más extraños  
vienen como los más bonitos.

Como si hubiera muchos  
ángeles aquí  
No. No existe ningún cielo  
Y si lo hay: es solo contigo...aaahh aahh

Me gusta todo de ti  
Y como me entiendes  
Y como me vuelves siempre loco  
lo haces emocionante  
tienes ese respeto ..  
Por ti iría al fin del mundo  
me tratas perfectamente  
Y eso al fin y al cabo  
No es solo en el sexo.

Como siempre, su voz me caramelizaba los sentidos, me dejaba adormilada y traspuesta.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-No se como cantas tan bien ¿quién te ha enseñado?

-Nadia, nací así…

-Que suerte…

-Uuuuhhh, un caramelito viene volando piuuu piuuuu.

-Jaja, que mal estás.

Estuvimos tonteando con los caramelos por lo menos una hora. Luego nos fuimos a las tres escobas, donde estaban Sophie y Fink, y charlamos un rato. Más tarde, fuimos a tomar un té al sitio al que habíamos ido la última vez. Estaba todo decorado con corazoncitos, un poco cutre para mi gusto, pero se estaba bien. Después de ver tiendas, jugar al pilla pilla, y hacer un poco el tonto, agotados volvimos al colegio. Ya se estaba yendo el sol, pero decidimos irnos al lago, con su tranquilizante agua cristalina y silenciosa.

-Parece que el agua está más clara que de costumbre…

-Hace frío, yo creo que ya es hora de que te de tu regalo de verdad ¿no?-preguntó Bill.

-¿Qué?-dije atontada.

-Espera y verás.

Me dio un beso y me levanto suavemente. De la mano, entramos en el castillo y me llevó hasta la sala de los menesteres, sin dejar de decirme lo mucho que me quería.

-Cierra los ojos-me pidió delicadamente.

Así lo hice, y cuando me dijo que los volviese a abrir, me encontré en una gran sala, con una cama bastante grande y con un aspecto muy cómodo. Tenía una colcha violeta, de terciopelo, y la almohada era de estas mudillitas que daba gusto cogerlas, también de terciopelo. A los lados no había más que dos mesillas con dos velas, que dejaban en penumbra la espaciosa habitación.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Bill.

-Me encanta.-dije sonriéndole. Sabía sus intenciones, pero no me importaban. De alguna manera sabía que era la hora. Y quería más que nunca que él lo hiciera. Era el hombre perfecto, el hombre con el que tantos besos y caricias y tantas lágrimas y penas, había compartido. Era el hombre ideal.- Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho.-dije un tanto emocionada.

Me dio un beso lento, adictivo como el que más, disfrutando de cada segundo que compartíamos juntos. Me despeinaba, y eso me volvía loca, junto con sus mordisquitos en mis labios. Yo exploraba su ansiada boca con mi lengua y nos tiramos a la cama, amando como jamás nos habíamos amado. Cuando por fin después de un buen rato paramos, se sentó encima de mí y me quitó el pelo de la cara, mirándome con esos ojos brillantes, deseantes de más. No tardó en volver a besarme por todos lados, la cara, las orejas, el cuello…y luego con un suave masaje me quito la camiseta. Me siguió dando besos por la tripa hasta que llegó a mis senos. No le costó mucho quitarme el sujetador y acariciarlos y besarlos como si fuesen suyos. Yo ya gemía de placer, y las ganas aumentaban cada segundo que pasaba. Bajó, hasta que se topó con mis pantalones, y delicadamente me desabrochó el botón y me los bajó un poco, siguiendo con sus delicados besos por el monte de Venus. Entonces cambiaron las tornas, y yo me puse encima de él. Quería que él sintiese todo lo que me había hecho sentir, y más. Con mis dulces dedos le deslicé la camiseta hacia arriba y me lo comí a besos. Eran cortos pero intensos, por todo el cuerpo, haciéndole gozar como nadie nunca lo había hecho y diciéndole te quiero cada pocos segundos. Tardé en llegar a su tripa, pero seguí bajando, y también lentamente le quité los pantalones. Le acaricié el miembro suavemente, haciéndome gemir. Me quité los pantalones rápidamente, y con nuestros cuerpos ya totalmente desnudos, le seguí dando besos por la entrepierna hasta que su miembro estuvo totalmente erecto. Sin pensarlo, cogí un condón que había en la mesilla, lo abrí, y lo deslicé suavemente por su pene, mientras él me acariciaba los pechos y los dos disfrutábamos del momento. Sin dejar de acariciarme se puso el encima mía, y con movimientos lentos, muy lentos, tan lentos que era demasiado delicado hasta para una rosa, me fue penetrando. Era demasiado placer junto, algo así no podía existir…pero ahora lo estábamos sintiendo los dos y era una sensación tan agradable que no podíamos evitar disfrutar al máximo del momento. Ninguno paraba de gemir, era demasiado bueno para ser real, pero lo era. Tan maravilloso…experimenté cuatro veces eso a lo que llamaban orgasmo, placer absoluto, amor pasional… Y cuando Bill dio un grito bastante fuerte, señal de que él también lo había alcanzado, disfrutamos un poco más del momento, aunque luego nuestros cuerpos se tuvieron que separar, pero no demasiado lejos, pues sabíamos que esa noche se nos iba a hacer demasiado corta.

_**Encerrona**_

-Oh…que bonitos son tus pétalos…tan…tan…tan… negros…-dije a ver que no me salía ningún otro. Sí, estaba hablando con la rosa para deleite de Sophie y Bill. Ya era por la mañana, y me sentía la niña más feliz del mundo. Apenas había dormido pero ¿acaso eso importaba?

-Ya me la has drogado… -dijo Sophie.

-Que va, me obligó ella a hacerlo-bromeó Bill.

-Ey Laura, ¿Puedes venir un momento?-dijo Diego que sin darme cuenta estaba detrás mía.

-Uuuhh…. ¿desde cuando tú y yo hablamos a solas?

-Y qué tiene de malo.

-No sé.

-¿Bueno vienes o no?

-Jo, es que me da una pereza…

-Anda venga no seas tonta.

-Bueeeeeeeno, pero que sepas que sacrifico la mitad del desayuno por ti, tenlo en cuenta ¬¬.

-¿Vamos fuera?-dijo cuando estábamos ya saliendo del gran comedor.

-Joder, con el frío que hace…

-Bueno, yo te dejo mi chaqueta si quieres, allí tenemos más intimidad.

-¿Intimidad?

-Seguridad para que nadie nos oiga.

-Uy, ni que lo que me tengas que decir sea confidencial…

-No me gusta la gente cotilla que se quiere enterar de todo.

-Uy sí, con lo reservadito que eres tú…-repuse irónicamente.

-Siéntate aquí.-dijo señalando el suelo, a los pies de un árbol gigantesco.

-¿Y si no quiero?¬¬

-Que niña más difícil… ¿siempre le tienes que poner pegas a todo?

-Es que…me encanta-dije sonriendo. Me senté, y él hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

-Por cierto, ¿para cuándo las partidas? ¿Qué te pasó el otro día?

-Tuve cosas que hacer, lo siento.

-Bueno, da igual. Ya jugaremos otro día. Ahora quiero hablarte de Beth.

-Mmm…-gruñí al ver que el tema no me gustaba demasiado

-¿Te dijo por qué se fue?-preguntó él ignorándome.

-No, pero no me importa-mentí.

-Venga no seas así, ella te importa más de lo que crees.

-No se porque ha de hacerlo. Sabes perfectamente que casi no nos hablábamos.

-Pero no porqué…

-Mira, no te voy a contar nada, así que si es para eso por lo que hemos venido aquí, me piro.

-No me cuentes nada si no quieres, ya me lo imagino…

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Más de lo que crees.

-A ver listo, ¿por qué?

-Por Bill.

-Vale, pero por eso no se fue ni de coña.

-Ya, se fue por que se sentía culpable por haberle hecho lo que le hizo a Bill.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Te he dicho que sé más de lo que crees.

-¿Quién te lo ha contado?

-Déjalo, una historia muy larga…Pero tampoco se fue por eso, ¿tú sabes por qué?

-Si crees que te lo voy a decir lo llevas claro…

-Solo dime sí o no.

-¿Por qué?

-Joder, contigo no se puede hablar. Solo te pido eso y te dejo en paz.

-Tranquilo, ni aunque lo supiese te lo iba a contar…

-Vale, no lo sabes.

-Vale, ya sabes que no lo se, me piro-hice el además de levantarme, pero él me cogió del brazo.

-No, porque no has dicho ni sí ni no. Ahora te quedas.

-Una pregunta ¿eres tonto?

-Ya aprovecho y hablo de ti.

-¿Qué coño quieres saber de mi?-pregunté ya mosqueada.

-Nada, ya lo se todo, pero quiero comprobar si eres sincera.

-Uy sí, a ver comprueba.-dije irónicamente- Por favor, ¿quieres dejar de hacer el tonto? A ver si ahora vas a ser Dios y lo sabes todo, no me jodas…

-¿Te gusto?

Me quedé perpleja, nunca me habría esperado esa pregunta y no estaba preparada para responderla. La verdad nunca me había planteado nada con él, ya que aunque estuviese muy bueno, era muy feo de cara.

-Vale, tomaré la pregunta que te he hecho antes como un sí, pero no un tonto a secas, si no tonto de remate. A ver chaval, ¿algún día te he dicho algo cariñoso? Pues eso será por algo…-dije sin esperar a que contestara.

-Sé que te molo un poco.

-A mí me gusta Bill.

-Y Harry-añadió.

-Mira déjame en paz.

-Las verdades duelen ¿eh?

-Me niego a seguir hablando contigo. A lo mejor Beth se fue por no oírte, porque vamos, no me extrañaría…-dije levantándome.

-Laura, tu a mí sí que me gustas.

-Ya, lo que a ti te pasa es que no puedes estar sin tirarte a una tía en una semana.

-Te agradecería que no hicieras comentarios insinuando que soy un putón.

- Las verdades duelen ¿eh?-le imité.

-Parece increíble, pero desde 2º siento algo especial por ti.

-Ya, y yo soy Peter.

-Me lié con Beth para tenerte más cerca.

-Pues a mi precisamente nunca me hiciste mucho caso. Y eso era lo primero que no tenías que haber hecho, porque dejaste a Beth trastocada de por vida.

-Bueno, es que al final, quieras o no, te acabas enamorando…

-¿Tú? ¿Tener sentimientos? ¡ja!, que gracioso.

-¿Pero quieres escucharme?

-¡Y de qué tenemos que hablar si yo estoy con Bill!

-Eso no es problema.

-¿Qué? A claro, se me había olvidado cuantas veces has puesto los cuernos a Beth…para ti eso no importa.

-No, no es eso…

-A vale, entonces, peor, le vas a matar por estar conmigo, porque como me quieres tanto…-ironicé.

-Podría hacerlo.

-A cuantas chicas se lo habrás dicho ya…

De repente sin comerlo ni beberlo, se lanzó a mi boca. Disfruté escasos diez segundos, pues besaba muy bien, pero más tarde me di cuenta que éste había sido el cabrón que tanto daño había hecho a Beth, y que yo solo quería a Bill, esa noche lo habíamos dado todo el uno al otro…Me separé inmediatamente, pensando unos segundos qué había hecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Ves como soy mejor que ese pelos?

-No te voy a repetir que yo solo quiero a Bill.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues ya veo lo fácil que eres para quererle tanto.

-Mira chaval, olvídame, no se ha que estás jugando.

Me levanté y me largué, maldiciéndome a mí y a Diego. Esto no se lo podía contar a Bill por nada del mundo, con lo bien que estábamos en estos momentos…Pero cuando vi la figura alta y rubia del petardo de Malfoy con una cámara, me dio un vuelvo e corazón. No, no podía ser…

-Ooohh, sí Pérez, lo tengo todo a aquí.-dijo él con su voz fardona como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento

Si pensarlo dos veces me abalancé sobre él, no, Bill no podía saberlo. Pero no me di cuenta de que tenía la varita en la mano, y en breves segundos estuve volando por lo menos a cincuenta metros de él, cayendo en seco. Me levanté dolorida, pero al mirar hacia la entrada, había desaparecido.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el palurdo ese?-dijo Sophie quince minutos más tarde.

-Nada, que es tonto…

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Me ha violado.

Sophie se levanto del sitio escandalizada.

-Es coña tía.

-Joder, es que de ese ya me lo espero todo…

-Lo que yo no sabía es que era adivino.

-¿Qué sabe?

-Muchas cosas, demasiadas creo yo… Solo quería hablar de Beth…

La verdad es que no sabía si contarle lo que había hecho. Aunque de un momento a otro se daría a la luz, entonces quizá ya todo estaría perdido. Ese maldito Malfoy…

-¿Qué piensas Laura?

-Nada… ¿ya no se puede ni pensar o qué?

-Bueno, vale, vale, no muerdas…

Me intenté mantener serena toda la mañana, aunque un poco borde y comiéndome la cabeza por la posible traición de un supuesto "amigo": Diego. Pasé la mañana en el dormitorio para evitar a Bill, no quería darle un beso sabiendo que antes se lo di a Diego, me maldecía mil veces por lo que había hecho, nunca antes había estado más arrepentida.

-¡Laura! Vamos a comer, levántate.

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás…rara.

-¿Y desde cuándo no he estado nunca rara?

-Tú eres rara de nacimiento, pero ser rara no significa estar rara.

-Por el aspecto sí.

-Pero psicológicamente no.

-Mira si salgo de esta habitación lo más probable es que acabe suicidándome así que déjame.

-Cuéntame lo que te pasa.

-Déjame.

-Cuéntamelo.

-Olvídame.

-Deja de estar borde.

-No eres quien para mandarme.

-Te mandaría la mierda ya mismo si no supiese que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por una gilipollez.

-No es ninguna gilipollez.

-¿El qué?

-He besado sin querer a Diego. –exploté.

-¡NO JODAS!-gritó escandalizada- Bueno, si solo ha sido un beso no pasa nada, teóricamente tendrías que salir con él ¿no? Pero eso no ha sido así ¿no? Como me digas que sí te mato.

-Que va, él se ha lanzado a por mí…y claro yo…no te voy a negar que… en fin, pero lo peor es que Malfoy ha hecho fotos.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

-No estoy para bromas y lo sabes. Bueno venga, ya puedes restregarme que soy una mala persona, una hija de puta y todo lo que tú quieras.

-Bueno Laura, no te voy a negar que lo que has hecho está mal…pero joder si se te abalanza pues no puedes hacer nada.

-Sí, pegarle una ostia y largarme.

-¿Y no lo hiciste?

-Pues no, como puedes deducir.

-Laura, siento decirte que la has cagado.

-Encima, después de lo que pasó ayer…es que tiene cojones el asunto…

-¿Qué pasó ayer?

- Siento no habértelo contado antes…Una habitación, una cama…

-Ñeee ¿y cómo es?

-Mola-me sacó una sonrisita de la cara.

-Que fuerte me parece….-dijo en un susurro asimilando toda la información que la había dado en un momento.

Al final, y no se como lo hizo, Sophie me convenció para bajar, un gran error, pues llegó una lechuza con una carta. Sophie la abrió y se quedó estufepacta. Me enseñó su contenido, la foto del beso. Me eché las manos a la cabeza.

-Ey ey, ¿qué es?-dijo Bill. Y le quitó la foto de las manos. Se quedó con la boca abierta. Yo no le podía mirar a los ojos. Casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No quería darle explicaciones a Bill, y seguro que él no quería ninguna. Definitivamente le había decepcionado, por la cara que puso. Me levanté si mirar a nadie, Diego y Malfoy reían juntos y nos estaban mirando. Entonces lo comprendí todo, me habían tendido una trampa. Me dirigí no con mis mejores humos hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaban ellos.

-¡Eh, tú!-le grité a Diego fuera de mis casillas- hipócrita ¡hijo de puta!-le metí una torta en toda la cara con todas mis fierzas, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el dormitorio. Cuando supe que nadie me seguía o me podía ver, empecé a llorar desconsoladamente. Es lo único que hice en la hora siguiente aparte de maldecir mi existencia y dar patadas a todo lo que encontraba, aunque me hacía yo más daño, pero tenía una rabia e impotencia en el cuerpo…Luego apareció sigilosamente Sophie por la puerta. No me dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a sentarse en la cama y esperar. Yo tumbada en la cama, paré de llorar, miré al techo y esperé a que ella hablara, pero como no lo hizo, así que me decidí por hablar yo.

-¿Qué ha dicho Bill?

-Nada, se fue igual que tú, pero a los jardines.

-Cómo he podido ser tan gilipollas….

Sophie no respondió. Al cabo de cinco minutos silenciosos por fin habló.

-Bueno, no te voy a negar que tu actitud fue decepcionante.

-Lo sé…

Otro silencio incómodo y largo.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo al fin.

-Ya no se puede hacer nada Sophie.-respondí sin esperanza.

-Sí…trucar la foto.

-¿Con qué fin?

-Con el fin de que no es lo que parece. Como si eso fuera el principio y luego tú te separas.

-No sé si va a funcionar…además, ¿cómo vas a quitarle la foto?

-Tú tranquila, de eso ya me ocupo yo.

-¿Cuándo?

-No sé…pero espero tenerla pronto. Me iría si no hicieses ninguna gilipollez. ¿Me prometes que te estarás quietecita aquí?

-Sí…-dije medio convencida.

Cogí mi disc-man y me puse a escuchar música, pero me hacía pensar y estar peor, así que abrí mi baúl y elegí uno de los miles de libros que tenía allí. Nunca me gustó mucho leer, porque no me enganchaba nunca a ningún libro, pero cuando uno me gustaba mucho, no podía parar. Cogí un libro que me traje de España "Mande a su hijo a Marte". Leí ocho hojas, me pareció una flipada y lo dejé otra vez en el baúl. Cogí otro "Las brujas" que unas brujas se comían a los niños, demasiado infantil, también lo deje. Luego cogí Jesper. Este si me gustó, lo empecé a leer como una cosaca, se me pasaba el tiempo volando. Cuando me faltaban unos 6 capítulos para terminarlo apareció Sophie por la puerta.

-Antes de salir aquí, debes saber a lo que te vas a enfrentar. Todo el colegio sabe que te has liado con uno de Slytherin.

-Vale, un punto más para no salir de esta habitación en mi vida.

-Tampoco es para tanto… míralo por el lado positivo, es la segunda vez en la historia de Hogwarts que alguien de Gryffindor se lía con uno de Slytherin.

-Que lado más positivo-dije irónicamente. Me puse a leer de nuevo, y Sophie no dijo nada. Luego sin previo aviso se fue. A lo mejor estaba harta de mi comportamiento, pero ya todo me daba igual, no podía responder de otra forma. Me terminé el libro, y me fui a la cama con el estomago vacío. No quería hablar con nadie, y menos con Parvati, con lo criticona que era a saber como me debía haber puesto por las espaldas.

-Vamos Laura levántate.-dijo Sophie al día siguiente.

-Sí, sí, espérate…tú vete yendo, luego voy yo.

Gran mentira, pues no pensaba ir a las clases ni a desayunar, tenía guarrerías suficientes para mantenerme por lo menos una semana. No quería ver a nadie, y menos a Bill o a Diego. Tampoco me iba a perder mucho, pues en Aritmancia estábamos dando dibujo y se me daba bastante mal, y Defensa contra las artes oscuras era un peñazo de cuidado. Otra vez me quedé sola en el dormitorio. Sigilosamente, por los pasillos más deshabitados del castillo me fui a los jardines con otro libro: "La oveja negra", ya que los libros me hacían ir a otro mundo de fantasía que me impedía pensar en lo que había fuera. Un buen método de aislamiento, sin duda. La verdad no es que me hiciese mucha gracia el título del libro, porque me recordaba a Diego, pero el contenido no iba de ovejas: simplemente era la oveja negra de la familia porque todos eran médicos y el quería ser arqueólogo. Me senté alejada de miradas al pie de unos de los altos árboles, donde hacía solecito y tenía vistas al lago. Y allí, leyendo pasé la hora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras., de los cual no me arrepentí en ningún momento. Pero para mi desgracia un rato después oí pasos cerca mía, rompiendo mi silencio, y por supuesto, mi ansiada soledad con el mundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí peyera?-dijo una voz familiar. Al menos, tuve algo de buena suerte ese día, ya que era House. Dentro de lo malo, no era tan malo. Concentré todas mis neuronas en ignorarle y seguir leyendo.- Mi primera clase y no viene mi alumna favorita-dijo irónicamente. Seguí sin hacerle caso, como si del aire se tratara.-Ignórame más, si puedes…

-Es mejor ignorar a la gente cuando no dice más que gilipolleces.-me incliné por seguir con mi bordería, ya habitual en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Me gustaría haberle visto la cara que puso cuando le dije eso, pero tenía la mirada fija en el libro. Tardo un rato en responder, creo que asimilando lo que la niña enana, según él, le había dicho.

-¿Sabes que te podría caer una gorda si me chivo?

-Sí, pero sé que no lo harás.

-¿A que lo hago solo por joderte?

-Mira como tiemblo…

-Vamos. Fuera de aquí.

Volví a ignorarle. Había descubierto uno de sus puntos débiles, pues se estaba poniendo nervioso. Dio con el bastón al libro y se me cayó al suelo.

-Perdona, no te había oído ¿qué habías dicho?-dije cogiendo el libro como si no hubiese pasado nada con un tono de voz de niña buena. Era evidente que le estaba desquiciando, y me encantaba. Sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente, pero yo seguía ignorándole y leyendo, ya que aunque no me enterase de nada, me divertía por dentro.

-Más vale que vayas a la siguiente clase, por tu bien.

Pasé la página y no dije nada. Él dio media vuelta y se fue. No pude evitar soltar una sonrisita cuando se alejó. Pero se me quitó de inmediato al ver la cara de Bill reflejada en mi mente.

-Mira no he visto niña más gilipollas en mi vida-dijo Sophie enfadada después de media hora.

-¿Lo dices por mí? Hombre gracias…

-Un placer. Llevo una hora buscándote, ¿porqué coño no has ido a clase?

-Se me pasó la hora…

-Las horas será…

-Será…

-Estoy harta de tu actitud. Por mis ovarios que vas a pociones

-Iré. No me apetece que Snape se ponga a investigar por qué no he ido a clase.

-¿Te vienes a comer o te llama más la atención morirte de hambre y aislarte del mundo?

-Casi me gusta más aislarme del mundo… Lo del hambre no te creas que tanto.

-Levántate.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te vienes conmigo.

-Ah ¿Qué tú me mandas?

-Mira Laura, te voy a pegar dos ostias.

-No te lo voy a impedir…ni si quiera te pegaría de vuelta. Total…me lo merezco.

-Tía, estás tonta. Vamos-dijo amenazándome con la varita.

-No tienes huevos-la desafié.

-¿Qué no?

Dio un golpe de varita y en dos segundos me estaba revolcando por el suelo de la risa. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero Sophie supo parar a tiempo para que pudiese respirar.

- Las cosquillas siempre juegan una mala pasada. Recuérdalo.

-Vale-me rendí- ya voy. ¿Te ha dicho algo Bill?-le pregunté de camino de vuelta al castillo.

-Pues no…. Aunque está más serio de lo normal, eso sí.

Sus palabras no me tranquilizaban en absoluto. Y cuando Bill entró en el Gran Comedor dejé mi comida a medias y me fui, estaba demasiado nerviosa de lo normal y me temblaban las piernas. Tropecé con Diego, y éste me paró. Me contuve, pero tenía ganas de pegarle una paliza.

-Cosas claras, no te hablo, no me hablas, no me tocas, no te toco, no existo, no existes ¿vale? Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo.

-Ey, no, no, toma esto, como ya se que hablar contigo es imposible pues así al menos lo intento.

Me dio una carta, pero sin pensarlo dos veces la cogí, la puse en medio de su cara y la rompí, le abrí las manos, metí allí los trocitos y me marché sin decir más.

-Diego me ha dado esto-dijo Sophie mediadora después, tendiéndome una carta.

-Este niño es imbécil. Léemela, a ver que dice el gilipollas de turno.-dije echando chispas.

-Ness, mira, yo hice todo lo posible por detener a Malfoy y que no enviase nada, pero no pude. Tranquila, se ha llevado su merecido puñetazo. Espero que no estés enfadada conmigo, aunque por tu comportamiento parece que sí.

-Al menos sabe deducir…

-Lo de reírme fue un malentendido, -prosiguió- lo que pasa que Mike dijo una parida de las grandes y en ese momento os estaba mirando, me llevé un chasco cuando me diste esa ostia…. Ya se que con lo cabezota que eres no me creerás, pero bueno, yo ya no tengo más que decir. Por cierto, sigue en pie lo que te dije, ahora que ya no estás con Billl… un beso guapa.

-Dios…-se me ocurrió solo decir ante tan indecencia de carta.

_**¿Merece la pena vivir?**_

Al día siguiente, en el gran comedor, Bill se me cercó, me dejó una carta y se marchó. Yo tampoco le dije nada. Tampoco sabía si abrirla o no, podría poner cualquier cosa, desde te odio hasta un te quiero, el cual lo dudaba.  
-Tía, eres tonta, ¿a qué esperas a abrirla?-dijo Sophie.  
-Mmmmm.  
La abrí, temblorosa y con cierto una hoja con una oscura letra negra, por algunas partes algo corrida. Era una poesía, y sin pensármelo dos veces empecé a leer…

De alguien que creía ser correspondido:

Sigo mirando a la pared

Sin saber que decir, que hacer.

Estoy decepcionado,

Creía que me querías,

Creía que me amabas

Y todo ha sido una mentira

Dulce mentira…bonita mentira…

Pero por favor, llévatela contigo.

Hace horas que no te abrazo

Y echo de menos tus labios

Pero hace horas que debí haberte olvidado.

Tengo que convivir con el dolor,

Con la amargura, con tus recuerdos.

Mi corazón se ha intentado suicidar

Pero la razón dice: quieto, espera un poco más.

Y aquí sigo derramando lágrimas

Hasta que la razón me deje acabar.

En fin, te dejo.

Tengo que ir a dar una vuelta con la soledad.

El dolor sigue aquí a mi lado,

Lo tengo entre mis manos

Ya que es lo único que me has dejado…

Buena suerte en tu camino

Y no olvides que te quería.

Pero ten en cuenta que del amor al odio solo hay un paso.

Tan pronto como lo leí, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mi cara. "Me odio, me odio" me repetía a mi misma todo el rato. Esa carta me había hecho sentir como una mierda. Le había hecho sufrir, lo sabía, ¿pero tanto? ¿En serio había pensado en suicidarse? ¿Tanto me odiaba ahora? Sabía que había hecho mal, sí, pero joder, solo fue un beso, aunque fuese un beso que destruyó mi vida en dos segundos. Quería demasiado a Bill como para dejarle ir así sin más, le necesitaba…

Cogí mis cosas y me fui de allí lo más rápido posible. Necesitaba pensar, y sobre todo llorar con ganas.  
-¡Laura! ¡Ey, Laura!  
Ignoré a Sophie y corrí hacia mi habitación, pensando… Pensando…Pensando… ¿por qué fui tan gilipollas? Bill no se merecía esto, el me quería, me quería demasiado. Pero lo había hecho, sí, lo hice, y ya no había vuelta a atrás. Bill nunca me perdonaría, lo dejaba claro en la carta. Me odiaba y seguro que me odiaba de veras, y claro, no era para menos, pues si algún adjetivo me tenía que poner en ese momento sería el de puta. Me maldecí mil veces, y empecé a darle puñetazos a la pared, haciéndome mucho daño. Y seguí pensando…Quizá se lo tuve que dejar a Beth desde un principio, así no habría pasado nada entre ella y yo y menos haberle causado tantos prejuicios a Bill. Además estaba lo de que Beth se había ido por mi culpa…o eso decía ella, y en parte tenía razón. ¿Acaso no era yo la bruja, la mala? ¿No paraba de joder el mundo? ¿No era yo la que tramaba cosas contra Malfoy solo por diversión? Me reía de las desgracias de la gente, ¿acaso no era eso ser una bruja, una puta, una inmadura? Cuanto más pensaba en lo que era, más lloraba, más ganas tenía de saltar por la ventana, más daño me hacía a mi misma por haberla cagado tanto. Me sentía muy culpable de todo, en ese momento todo era culpa mía, y necesitaba desahogarme de algún modo. Era una mala persona, sí, eso lo tenía claro ¿pero por qué? A mí el mundo nunca me agradeció nada, todo lo contrario, me castigó todo lo que quiso y más. ¿No había sufrido ya bastante? Yo no me buscaba todo lo que me pasaba, me venía, sin más, y reaccionaba de una determinada situación, sin saber por qué y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y ahora me estaba jugando una mala pasada…Le había puesto los cuernos a Bill, había dejado irse a una de mis mejores amigas, hacía sufrir a un niñato solo para reírme un rato…

Impotente y dolorida me apreté el cojín todo lo que pude a la cara, y estuve así muchos segundos, hasta darme cuenta de que tenía que respirar. No ser oía nada. Estaba sola…Yo y mi pensamiento  
"Sí, Laura, soledad...siempre te acompaña, es tu más fiel compañera…"  
"No, tienes a Sophie"  
"No, no tengo a Bill, ¿qué mejor compañía?"  
"¿Y qué mejor compañía que tu mejor amiga?"  
Ya ni sabía distinguir a mis amigas… Estaba obsesionada con Bill, con ese al que había echo tanto daño, y ahora estaba tan arrepentida… Lo que hubiera dado por retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar todo… Haber matado a Diego en vez de haberle dado un beso…  
Se me nubló la mente, y cuando volví a aparecer en la habitación, vi la navaja que el padre de Sophie le regaló a ésta.  
"Sí, Laura, un corte y habrás acabado con tu vida, con el sufrimiento, con el dolor, para siempre…para siempre…"  
La cogí, era muy bonita. Tenía trocitos de cristales azulados, lo que la hacía brillar con luz propia. Estaba helada.  
"Sí, Laura, tu salvación…"  
"¿Y piensas dejar a Sophie sola? ¿Y si Bill te sigue queriendo?"  
"Eso es imposible…"  
"No seas egoísta Laura…piensa en los demás"  
"Nadie piensa en ti Laura, no hay nada que hacer, ahora o nunca…"  
Ahora la abrí.  
"No tendrás valor Laura…"  
"Sí…con un poquito de fuerza de voluntad… total, vas a salir ganando, venga hazlo."  
"Piénsalo bien…"  
-No sin antes despedirme.-dije firmemente para mí misma.

No podía más. Estaba agotada de llorar, de lamentarme, me rendí definitivamente. Solo había experimentado esta sensación seis años atrás, y me dejó demasiado quemada como para volver a sentirla de nuevo.  
Cogí un bolígrafo rojo…me puse a pensar… ¿cómo decírsela a Sophie? ¿Y a Bill?

_Querida Sophie, con esta carta quería darte una respuesta a tus lágrimas, de por qué pronto estaré en un ataúd, o tirada en el suelo ya muerta; quizás te enfurezca saber que mientras escribo me estoy muriendo, pero ya estaba muriéndome en vida... No hay vuelta atrás.  
Ese es uno de mis motivos, por los cuales he decidido abandonar. Estaba cansada de vivir, no podía con el mundo y él pudo conmigo... estaba cansada de que mi corazón latiese sin sentido, sólo sufría, y lloraba... por que no fui capaz de superar mis miedos...  
Mi vida no tenía orden lógico, sólo tenía un fin, un fin que cabía, creo de esperar, con mi muerte. Ese último y tan esperado día, día en que dejo de respirar...  
Era un estorbo, una carga para muchos, una egoísta. Mientras tu incomprensión rebosaba sus límites, yo solo pedía tu consuelo, tu ayuda porque no era capaz de olvidar a mis actos que gritaban en mi cabeza continuamente para liberarse en un perdón. Pero no puedo esperar a que vengas…Perdóname... lo siento...  
Ya todo se agota...me quedan pocos minutos.  
Te quiero y prometo cuidarte desde donde quiera que vaya._

Las lágrimas se aliaban contra mí para no poder escribir, pero no me lo iban a impedir. Tenía que decir algo a las dos personas que más quería en este mundo…

_Me alejo, mi amor,  
me alejo cada vez más de ti,  
voy en un tren sin rumbo,  
sin destino, sin fin.  
Me voy, mi vida,  
te dejo cada vez más atrás,  
estoy sintiendo tus lágrimas,  
no llores más,  
ya nada se puede hacer,  
la vida lo quiso así,  
ahora hay que aprender  
y adelante seguir,  
ya no puede ser,  
me voy, no puedo parar,  
no puedo saltar,  
tampoco puedo vivir sin ti,  
pero a partir de ahora lo haré,  
ya nada puede ser,  
ya nada será igual;  
por favor, no estés mal,  
no quiero verte sufrir,  
de hecho no te veré,  
pero sé que lo harás.  
Lo siento mi vida,  
me tengo que ir,  
veo una luz al final del tren,  
me tengo que despedir,  
me tengo que ir,  
adiós mi vida,  
te amaré allí,  
donde la vida llega a su fin._

_Solo una cosa, lo siento más que nadie en el mundo…Y te quiero como nadie nunca podrá hacerlo. Quizá no te lo creas, pero es así, y siempre fue así. Perdóname, un error lo tiene cualquiera._

No me lo pensé más, las dejé en la cama de Sophie y rebusqué en el fondo de mi armario, donde desde hace tres años, había un bote de pastillas que confisqué a Beth. No sería capaz de hacerlo cortándome las venas… Todavía llorando bajé a los jardines, hacía frío, pero ahora nada me importaba, solo quería salir de allí. Abrí el bote, estaba intacto. No me costaría tragármelas, pues siempre había vivido a base de pastillas. Me senté, cogiéndome las piernas, pensando y pensando, lo mismo se siempre, dando vueltas a todo, a mi culpabilidad, al amor perdido…No sé cuanto pasó. No me gustaba pasar los últimos minutos de mi vida torturándome, pero me lo merecía, eso y más.  
-¡Laura!  
Era House, y a su lado iba Sophie llorando. Ésta corría, y el primero hacía todo lo que podía para ir deprisa. Reaccioné rápido y sin pensármelo abrí el bote y me metí un montón de pastillas la vez., casi ahogándome.  
Me notaba débil, no podía mover ni un músculo y me costaba respirar, oía los gemidos y gritos de Sophie, que me estaba cogiendo la cabeza. De repente, una luz me cegó, para dar paso a la nada…

_**Esto no es el cielo… ni el infierno**_

-Bueno me voy antes de que se despierte.-dijo una voz familiar.-No la digas que he estado aquí ¿vale? Como si no supiese nada.  
Abrí los ojos cuando noté que la puerta se cerraba. Me levanté alterada, dando un susto enorme a Sophie.  
-Bienvenida al infierno, el mundo-anunció House.- Has estado técnicamente muerta durante 5 segundos, y en coma dos horitas de nada… Ps, quien no pasa por eso una vez en su vida…  
-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Quiero irme-dije levantándome rápido. Estaba hiperactiva y nerviosa sin saber porqué.  
-Tú no vas a ninguna parte, acabas de salir de un coma.  
-Me da igual, me voy- dije corriendo hacia la puerta, pero con un movimiento de varita House la cerró, y caí en la cuenta de que mi varita estaba encima de la mesilla, al lado de la cama.  
-¡Déjame salir!  
-No, vuelve a la cama.  
Me acerqué a él.  
-¡Déjame salir!  
-Que no.  
Le di un puñetazo sin saber porqué. House se quedó con la boca abierta. Me cogió con fuerza del brazo y me tiró fuertemente a la cama.  
-No está en sus cabales.  
-Estoy perfectamente, ¡déjame salir!- dije volviendo a levantarme y cogiendo la varita.  
-De eso nada, túmbate si no quieres que lo haga yo.  
-¡No!- corrí otra vez hacia la puerta, pero se me escapó la varita de las manos, yendo hacia House. Luego fui yo la que voló hacia la cama. Tumbada, no podía mover ni los pies ni las manos, aunque no se viese ningún impedimento en ellos.  
-¡Suéltame!  
-Ya te he dicho que no, pesada.  
-¡DEJAME SALIR! –grité retorciéndome con todas mis fuerzas.  
De repente me dormí… Cuando volví a despertar, solo estaba Sophie al lado.  
-Hola-me dijo.  
-Hola-la respondí.  
-¿Estás mejor?  
-Supongo…  
-Vaya…la niñita peleona ya ha despertado… ¿te hace una pelea? ¿O ya se te ha pasado?-dijo House desde la puerta.  
-Que gracioso…-dije ironizando la frase.  
-Me alegro de que ya vuelvas a ser tú-me sonrió.  
-Yo también, pero no esperes que te pida perdón, lo volvería a hacer en ciertas ocasiones…  
- Haré como que no he oído nada porque no me gusta ser un profe malo. Sophie, que tu amiguita casi haya muerto no significa que puedas librarte las clases, así que…-dijo señalando la puerta. Y en cuanto a ti…-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos- no te podrás ir hasta mañana ¿de acuerdo?  
-¿Si digo que no cambiaría algo?  
-No.  
-Pues entonces sí.

Cuando Sophie hubo salido por la puerta, se puso muy serio. No me esperaba otra cosa, pues había intentado suicidarme, no era nada para tomarse a broma.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Pero levántate.  
-¿Para qué?

-Tú hazlo, no me apetece darte ahora explicaciones. A ver. Vete allí y vuelve hacia mí con los ojos cerrados lo más recta que puedas.-Al principio creía que me estaba vacilando, pero caí en al cuenta que sería por si había sufrido algún daño después de todo. Lo hice aunque sintiéndome imbécil, y luego me dijo que hiciese lo mismo pero para atrás. Tras varias indicaciones más como ir a la pata coja decidió que no me pasaba nada.-Bien... Tienes suerte de que no te haya pasado nada.

-Podría haberme quedado sin recuerdos.

-Me dan ganas de…pegarte un par de tortas.

-Te agradecería que no lo hicieras.-dije volviéndome a sentar en la cama.

-Le he contado a tus padres lo que has hecho.  
-Vale.-respondí muy tranquila.  
-¿No te importa?  
-No es la primera vez que lo hago, siempre me sale mal.  
-Pero Laura, estás jugando con los sentimientos de tus padres y de tu familia.  
-Lo sé, pero si no lo hago juego con los míos.  
-Bueno, no quiero empezar una discusión. He hablado con el director y me ha dicho que estaría bien que tú y yo hablásemos una vez a la semana.

-¿Para qué?

-Para intentar ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme a qué?

- ¿Hace dos horas has intentado suicidarte y me estas diciendo que no necesitas ayuda? ¡Tienes quince años! Tienes de todo, solo te tienes que preocupar por sacar buenas notas y portarte bien ¿y por eso te ibas a suicidar? No, señor.  
-Mira, estoy bien, sé lo que he hecho, y lo volvería a hacer. No, no estoy loca, soy muy consciente de lo que pasa y no necesito ningún tipo de ayuda ¿vale? Déjame en paz.  
-A ver me parece que hemos confundido los papeles. Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te mande y san se acabó. Así que a partir de este sábado vendrás siempre a mi despacho y tendremos una humilde charla ¿de acuerdo?

-No-dije enfurruñada.

-Mi despacho está en la tercera planta, según subes por las escaleras a la derecha, segunda puerta. Y no pienso volver a tocar el tema.

Enfadada me tumbé y cogí un libro que había en la mesilla. Él no se fue de allí, solo se quedó pensativo donde estaba. Estaba por decirle que se fuera, que no me iba a volver a intentar suicidar, pero no lo haría, así que intenté ignorarle para mostrar mi desacuerdo. Cuando vino Sophie, él se fue, pero seguro que volvería. No le conocía demasiado, pero parecía cabezota.  
-¿Habéis dado algo interesante o a pasado algo interesante durante el día?-pregunté a Sophie.

-Pues no, está todo igual de aburrido que siempre.  
-Mmmm, lo siento.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por lo que he hecho, seguramente lo hayas pasado mal.  
-Bueno sí...no me voy a echar a reír...tampoco te voy a felicitar... solo que a la próxima vez, me lo digas a la cara, y no en carta. Le he dado a Bill la suya. –Bill...pensé. Me limité a emitir un gruñidito.- House se lo ha contado a tus padres, ¿no?  
-Lógicamente.  
-Y también me ha dicho que estás para el psiquiatra.  
-Sí, vamos a jugar al manicomio, yo soy la loca y el loquero...en fin...si lo llego a saber me tomo antes las pastillas.

Sophie me miró con cara preocupada, pero no dijo anda que implicase hablar de la muerte.  
-¿De dónde las sacaste?-preguntó  
-Las que le quité a Beth en segundo…

-¿Las seguías teniendo?

-Sí, bueno, al menos se puede considerar un recuerdo…-comenté nostálgica.  
-No entiendo porque te afecta tanto... ha estado aquí la mitad del curso y os habéis pasado 4 meses ignorándoos mutuamente, ¿y ahora que no está la echas de menos?  
-Pues sí, porque no se si está bien, si está mal, no se nada de ella. No se te habrá olvidado que hemos sido amigas más de 4 años ¿no?  
-¿Cómo se me va a olvidar, tonta? Si yo ya sabía que en el fondo te importaba aunque sé que te cuesta admitirlo.  
-Con lo frágil que es con nada que le pase...se intentará quitar la vida, y yo… no estaré allí para impedírselo.  
-Me dijo que la habían aceptado en el colegio francés que vino el año pasado.  
-¿A sí?  
-Sí, así que tranquila, estará bien, y seguirá estudiando.  
-Gracias, me quitas un peso de encima.  
-Mira Laura, sé que la vida no te ha dado muchas alegrías...todo tu tú es trágico... Debes estar muy trastornada, y encima, te han traicionado con la única persona que de verdad has querido... pero no lo veo lógico, nada es tan valioso como la vida. Nada te da derecho a quitarte la vida, ni aunque te quedes para o tetraplégica puedes irte voluntariamente, solo tienes una vida, solo tienes una oportunidad para disfrutar, y no puedes ser tú quien se prive de eso, es peor que torturarte a ti misma, que autolesionarte. Cuando la naturaleza te quiera eliminar te eliminará ella solita. –hizo una pausa de unos cinco segundo y prosiguió-Por favor, prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer.  
-¡No lo entiendes!-dije ya llorando por el argumento de Sophie.  
-Sí, sí lo entiendo, por favor, prométemelo. –dijo llorando también ella  
-No...  
-Laura, por favor...  
-No puedo Sophie.  
-Es lo único que te pido, lo más importante que te voy a pedir en toda mi vida.  
-No... Todo menos eso...  
-Venga Laura, me lo merezco... solo por lo que has hecho hoy me lo merezco... No quiero volver a sufrir todo lo que he sufrido hoy... Me importas. Y mucho. Eres lo único que tengo aquí Laura ¿no lo entiendes?

Hubo otra pausa de unos diez segundos hasta que por fin acepté.  
-…Está bien... te lo prometo...

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Bill sabe algo?-pregunté por fin.

-No.-dijo inmediatamente Sophie.

Seguimos hablando tranquilamente de lo que habían dado en clase y de gilipolleces varias, lo cual me ayudó mucho, pues me evitaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Al final vino House y echó a Sophie a dormir, acostándose él en la cama de al lado.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí?

-¿Pretendes que te deje sola?-dijo confirmando mis sospechas.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras.

-Pues claro. Es más, tengo tu varita en mi chaqueta, si la quieres coger para abrir la puerta tendrás que quitarme la chaqueta por lo que me despertaría. En cuanto a la habitación, no hay nada con lo que te puedas suicidar así que creo que podré dormir tranquilo.

-Y luego soy yo la paranoica, ¿verdad?

-Encima que te cuido…

-Yo lo llamo joder.

-Anda, deja de decir tonterías y duérmete.

Apagó las luces, y no duré despierta ni diez minutos, pues estaba tan cansada que ni me apetecía pensar.

_**Mi vida en verso… ¡si rima!**_

Los siguientes días pasaron sin incidentes, y suponía que nadie se enteró de lo que hice. Aún así, Sophie siempre me acompañaba a todos lados y sospechaba que House tenía algo que ver. No se fiaban de mí ninguno de los dos, y a mí me empezó a molestar un poco, aunque lo veía lógico. El sábado, no muy alegre, fui de mala gana hacia mi cita con House. Ya tenía planeado que se arrepintiera de hacerme venir, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Llamé a la puerta.

-Pasa Laurita…

-Mmmmm, supongo que ya sabrás que no me hace mucha gracia estar aquí.

-Sí, pero me da igual.-contestó indiferente.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.-respondí molesta.

-De nada, querida. Siéntate.-dijo pasando totalmente de lo que pudiese sentir- Lo primero que me gustaría que hicieras es que confiaras en mí. Sí-respondió al ver mi cara-ya sé que me conoces desde hace dos semanas, y puedo comprender que te cueste un poco al principio, pero quiero que sepas que de lo que hablemos aquí, aquí se va a quedar y nadie lo va saber.

-¿Te he dicho ya que no quiero estar aquí?-dije tratando de ignorarle.

-¿Me has escuchado?

-Es probable. ¿Me puedo ir ya?

-Cuantas más gilipolleces digas, más tarde te irás.

-Vaya por Dios.

Me miro levantando una ceja, extrañado pero divertido. A mí no me hacía ninguna gracia por lo que seguí con mi típica cara de cabezona.

-Bien… Quiero que me cuentes tu vida.

-¿Que qué?-pregunté alarmada.

-Que me cuentes tu vida. ¿Qué hay de malo?

-Todo es malo en esa oración.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí. ¿A ti que te importa mi vida?

-No sé… ¿quizá porque hace tres días te intentaste suicidar? Nadie lo hace por ser feliz, eso seguro.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Lo harás. Si no, te raptaré aquí hasta que me la cuentes.

-Si bueno ¿y qué más?

-No me tientes, que no me conoces.

-¿Y qué coño quieres que te cuente? –dije enfadada- ¿Qué cuando tenía cinco años lloraba porque no me sabía el abecedario? ¿Y cuando por fin me lo aprendí, veía que otros abecedarios no tenían la "ñ" y lloraba más?"

House se echó a reír.

-Pues a mí no me hace gracia- repliqué.

-Pues la tiene, créeme. A ver ¿qué es lo primero que recuerdas de tu infancia?

Le contestó el silencio, me limité a mirarle sin más, sin intenciones de contestarle e ningún momento.

-¿Estás pensando o mandándome a la mierda?

-Yo diría que lo segundo es más plausible.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, como desesperado. Entonces fui yo la que puso cara de pasárselo bien.

-A ver… tú no quieres estar aquí, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer. ¿El problema? Órdenes de dirección. Si quieres, ve al director y cuéntale lo que opinas del tema.

-¿Y por qué no puedo desesperarte mientras tenga que estar aquí?

-No creo que quieras ser el centro de mi ira.

-Con esos ojos de niño bueno no podrías asustar ni a una mosca.

-Ya te he dicho que no me pruebes Laurita, mira que te gusta el riesgo.

-Uy, sí, que riesgo…

-Bueno ¿me lo vas a decir o voy a tener que usar mis artilugios de tortura?

Levanté mucho las cejas como signo de "no te lo crees ni tú", pero embargo, sospechaba que lo de raptarme sí podría ser verdad, y quería irme de allí cuanto antes.

-Lo primero que recuerdo es que me salió un bulto en la garganta y nadie sabía lo que era. Aunque sospechaban que cáncer… Me dieron muchos medicamentos y uno hizo efecto y se me quitó… Estuve ingresaba medio mes o algo así.

-¿Y a qué edad te pasó?

-A los cuatro o cinco años…Cinco, porque justo después de eso ingresé en el conservatorio.

-¿Y qué instrumento tocas?

-Tocaba…

-¿Tocabas?

-La batería.

-Vaya, a los cinco años y ya le pegabas al Rocanrol. Que miedo… ¿Y por qué lo dejaste?

Esa era una pregunta demasiado grande para contestarla. Era la gran pregunta, cuya respuesta no me gustaba recordar nunca. Por eso otra vez hice el silencio.

-¡Ey!-dijo House llamando mi atención.

-Es una historia muy larga.-dije intentando rehusar el tema.

-Tranquila, tenemos tiempo.

-Pero yo no tengo ganas.

-Venga, no pongas escusas tontas y empieza.

-No quiero.-dije muy seria.

-Por lo que deduzco, tiene que ser importante para ti. Así que, razones de más por lo que me lo tienes que contar.

-Mira-dije no pudiendo soportar más la presión-te lo cuento si me prometes que después de esto me dejarás irme.

-¿Me estás chantajeando?

-No me gusta esto, al menos podrías poner algo de tu parte, porque tú no pierdes nada pero yo sí.

-Vale.

-A ver…-dije intentando ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza- tenía 10 años… Bueno, estaba en mi casa, tocando en el garaje, como diariamente hacia… me acompañaba mi mejor amiga, Paula… Estábamos jugando como dos niñas inocentes cuando…

-¿Cuándo…?

-Cuando no se me ocurrió mejor idea que empezar a tirar cosas. Ya sabes, juegos de niños. Le tiré el cojín. Ella cogió un lápiz y también me lo tiró, me hizo daño… entonces se lo tiré con más fuerza. Nos enfadamos, y cuando iba a tirarme un libro le tiré una baqueta. Le dio en la cabeza y el empezó a salir sangre… Lo vio y se desmayó- ya estaba empezando a lloriquear- cayendo encima del pico de una mesa de metal. Entonces empezó a sangrar más y más, y no había nadie en mi casa, y yo estaba desesperada…y perdía mucha sangre… Llamé a su madre y cuando vino, estaba yo llorando con ella en mis brazos llenos de sangre y ella inconsciente, con una herida profundísima en la cabeza. Salió corriendo al hospital…Y encima no solo había perdido mucha sangre, si no que… le había dañado seriamente la cabeza. Se quedó parapléjica. Me afectó mucho, y dejé de tocar la batería ya que me traía malos recuerdos… Su madre no me dejaba verla y ella estaba enfadadísima conmigo. Encima, al mes…

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó al ver que me quedé callada. Me empezaron a brotar más lágrimas de ojos. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Se suicidó- dije segundos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me sequé las lágrimas por el camino, intentado pensar en otra cosa para no llorar más. Esa historia solo la sabían los justos, mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano, Beth, Sophie y yo. Aunque no me había gustado contárselo a ese tipo, reconozco que me desahogué mucho.

-Has tardado poco ¿no?-preguntó Sopie más tarde que por lo que pude predecir venía de la biblioteca.

-Sí…

-¿Y qué hacéis ahí?

-Pues nada… le cuento mi vida.-dije no demasiado animada. Sophie debió intuir algo y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Mmmm, he fracasado en mi plan "recuperar foto"… Lo siento…pero la gente es muy impredecible.

-¿Qué has intentado hacer?

-¿Para qué decírtelo? Te reirías de mí

-Es que con esa cara cualquiera…

-¿Qué escribes?-preguntó Sophie ignorando mi chiste.

-Nada.

Pero Sophie ya me había quitado de las manos la libreta que tenía, y en la que deprimida por tener que haber recordado, había escrito una líneas dedicadas al suicidio.

"...No. No creo llegar en algún momento tan lejos con lo que son "mis sentimientos"...

...Pero, vivir en mi vida es como estar continuamente en una espantosa pesadilla, una cruel realidad que aumente cada día más mis ganas de trágicamente acabar...

...Tal vez, mis palabras con su entonación exageran un poco la situación, pero...es lo que verdaderamente en la mayoría del tiempo pienso...

...A veces, creo que la vida me trago aquí, para nacer, sufrir, y en cualquier instante decidir morir...

...Siempre es la misma rutina, una maldición llamada Monotonía se manifiesta ante mí todos los días...

...Presiento que ya es la hora de cumplir con lo que en mil formas escribí...

...Si hay tanto valor para imaginar... ¿Por qué no lo va a ver para actuar?...

...Sé que mi alma siempre estuvo enferma, enferma de un terrible odio que poco a poco la marchitó...

...En mis fríos silencios de melancolía, lágrimas expresaban todo lo que en el interior de mi Corazón había, estas de las pupilas cristalinas de mis ojos salían, danzando suavemente sobre mi mejilla lentamente caían, partiéndose en dos al terminar su recorrido y alcanzar el suelo...

...Mi mente y ambas manos, cansadas de pensar y redactar tristes y tétricas historias están donde cada letra, frase y párrafo es en vano...

...Ya que ni en sueños, forman parte de lo que es real y sucede de verdad...

...Si todo lo que siento, es tan macabro como lo demuestro...:

...¿Por qué no desprenderme de mi fuente de vida ya?...

...Con medicamentos, una afilada cuchilla, o una soga alrededor de mi cuello quizás...

...¡¿Por qué no ya?!...

....Si es verdaderamente lo que deseo...:

...Disfrutar ver el dolor que a mi cuerpo aturdió, ahogándose, pudriéndose, y desvaneciéndose en un profundo, rojo, y atormentado charco...

...El destino en que me toco vivir lo quiso así, no vale la pena esperar a que este capricho mío se cumpla más...

...Este oscuro cuento se termina aquí...

...Pues lo es, e igual será...

...Por eso no os preocupéis por mí más, por qué lo que anuncio muy pronto ocurrirá...

...Y me marcharé...para no volver, para siempre..._desapareceré_..."

-Laura, me hiciste una promesa.

-Lo sé, sólo son unas líneas Sophie.

-Eso espero.-dijo preocupada.

-Rómpelo si quieres.

Hizo una bola y encestó en la papelera.

-Bueno, Laura, tengo una idea…no sé si te gustará.

-¿Cuál?

-Que chantajees a Diego.

-¿Cómo?

-No se…dile algo así como "Me lío contigo si me das la foto"

-No me pienso liar con él.

-Pues ahí está la cosa, que luego no te lías con él, le mientes como a un niño pequeño…

-¿Y si me dice que primero me líe con él y luego me da la foto?

-No pienses en lo pero tía. Y si no quiere por las buenas, por las malas. Oblígale, haz algo, pero sin la foto no hay Bill.

-Maldito sea.

-Bueno, ¿Qué, vas ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-Ah, bueno, creía que querías recuperar a Bill cuanto antes…

-Es cierto.- dije levantándome de un brinco. Me miré al espejo, peinándome un poco con los dedos y me dirigí hacia la puerta.-Deséame suerte.

Decidida, bajé las escaleras, yéndome lo más pronto de la sala común donde estaba todo el mundo y no me apetecía hablar con nadie. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cómo me las iba a ingeniar para chantajear a Diego, pero ya me las apañaría. Me tomé mi tiempo en llegar a las mazmorras, un lugar frío y aparentemente solitario. Fui donde sabía que estaba el cuadro para la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, ya que había entrado alguna vez con mis amigos de allí y esperé a que saliera o entrara alguien. Cuando se abrió el retrato y vi a George salir de ahí, me sentí la niña más feliz del mundo.

-¡Hola! ¿A qué me haces un favor?

-Depende de cual.

-¿Puedes llamar a Diego y decirle que venga? Es urgente.

-Por supuesto. No sabes las ganas que tiene de verte…

La última frase no me gustó nada, pero no le di muchas vueltas a la cabeza. En cuestión de cinco minutos salieron los dos sonrientes, y George se esfumó por el final del pasillo.

-Qué raro que no te vayas…que no huyas…

-No soy tan tonta como para irme si he sido yo la que te ha venido a buscar…-repliqué con un tono de lógica aplastante.

-¿Qué quiere mi princesa?

-Que me des la foto.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

-¿Por un beso?

Diego se quedó un tiempo pensativo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Y por qué no lo iba a decir en serio?

-Un momento… ¿esto no es chantaje?

-Que va…

-Ah, bueno, entonces me quedo más tranquilo. Ven aquí…-dijo acercándose.

-Wey, hey, hey, no te embales chaval. Primero la foto.

Asimiló lo que le dije y luego se fue corriendo. Desapareció por el retrato. En tres minutos volvió con la foto.

-Toma… ¿ya estás contenta?-dijo dándomela.

-Como nunca.

-Y ahora tú trato…-dijo acercándose. Yo también me acerqué, y cuando casi nuestros labios se rozaron, levanté la rodilla fuertemente, dándole en su miembro viril. Diego chilló de dolor y yo me fui corriendo a toda leche y no paré hasta que llegué a la puerta del retrato de la señora gorda. Luego me di prisa para hacer lo antes posible lo de la foto. Sophie esperaba en la habitación.

-Misión cumplida-dije recuperando aire.

-Bien, bien, bien. Pues toma, solo tienes que esparcir esta poción por foto.

"Bien…" pensé "solo tienes que acercarte a él y hablarle, no es tan difícil". Me armé de valor, cogí aire y camine hacia él, casi temblando.

-Mmmm, esto…Bill… ¿podría…? ¿Podría hablar contigo?

-Ya era hora de que te dignaras y me dieras una explicación, ¿no?-dijo en mal tono.

-Bueno, no pretendo…no quiero que te enfades…

-¿Cómo que no me enfade? Llevo esperando una semana una explicación, ¿y me dices que no me enfade?-preguntó sin quitar el mal tono de su voz.

-Es lo que he venido a hacer…

-No te creía capaz de hacer algo así, Laura.

-Es que yo no…

-¡Hay fotos! No te atreverás a desmentirlo ¿no?

-No, pero…

-Mira, es que no te quiero volver a oír, ya te lo dije todo muy claro en esa carta, y sí, sigo queriendo morir por tu culpa, y ahora más.

Me quede petrificada, nunca había oído así a Bill, estaba muy enfadado, y aunque lo comprendía, solo podía echarme a llorar.

-Solo quería enseñarte realmente lo que pasó, pero si no me dejas...-dije con los ojos empañados de lágrimas tirándole la foto a la cara. Luego subí corriendo las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Sophie en cuanto me vio aparecer.

-¿Y tú qué crees? ¡Estoy llorando de felicidad, joder! ¿No lo ves?

-Bueno chica perdona, no había visto que estabas llorando…

-No me quiere escuchar, y me echa en cara todo, así no puedo, ¡así no puedo!

-A lo mejor le tienes que dar tiempo.

-¡Tiempo!-dije alarmada- ¿tiempo? Yo creo que llevaba toda la semana pensando lo que me iba a decir. Tenía planeado dejarme plantada y llorando delante de él.

-¿Pero le has dado la foto?

-Se la he tirado en el último momento… pero a saber si no la ha echado directamente al fuego…

-No creo… si la ha visto seguro que se arrepiente de lo que te ha dicho.

-Buf. Muerta tenía que estar.

-¿Ya estamos con el mismo rollo? Anda vamos a comer- dijo dándome la mano para levantarme de la cama.

-No me hagas pasar por su lado otra vez, por favor.

-No hace falta pasar por su lado para ir al Cran Comedor.

-Ya, pero por una casualidad de la vida me lo puedo encontrar.

-Venga ya, deja de hacer el tonto.

Salí a salvo del a sala común pero al llegar al Gran Comedor, Diego me pilló por banda. Tenía una cara de muy mala leche, y caminó hacia mí, mientras yo retrocedía hasta que me empotré contra la pared y me acorraló.

-Esta me la vas a pagar, te lo aseguro…

-¿A sí? eso habrá que verlo…-dije cogiendo la varita.

-Ey Laura,-dijo Bill acercándose por detrás de Diego en un tono más amable- ¿pueblo hablar contigo?

-Em…

-Por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Diego me echó una mirada furtiva y se fue. Respiré hondo.

-Bueno…-empezó- lo siento…me he pasado…es que estaba muy enfadado.

-Lo comprendo…

-Como también comprenderás que con magia también se puede trucar las fotos, ¿no?

-Sí, soy consciente, y lo único que he hecho a la foto es que se mueva, si no me crees…me da igual, no me importa, tú sabrás…

-Pero…si es verdad, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Es decir…podrías haber hablado conmigo y decir que todo fue una trampa o algo…

-Ya…pero sabes de sobra que no te lo ibas a creer…

-De Malfoy y ese me espero todo…

-Mm, pues lo siento, por no confiar en ti digo…

-No importa…quería saber… si… si todo iba a ser como antes…

-Eh… espera que me lo piense…-dije vacilando- de acuerdo.

Los dos sonreímos y entramos juntos en el Gran Comedor.

_**¿Por qué no puede ser una simple pesadilla?**_

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño…De repente estaba en el bosque y apenas me veía mis manos de la oscuridad en la que estaba cernida. No tenía mi varita y alguien me cogió por detrás, me tapó los ojos y me susurró al oído:

-Mañana a las 12 de la noche aquí mismo. Este sueño es real…

Me desperté sobresaltada, estaba en mi dormitorio. Eran las 12 y un minuto.

-Vale, no he podido estar allí, serán tonterías, cada vez estoy más loca.-pensé. Pero una cosa era pensar y otra creer. No pude parar de hacerme preguntas sobre ese sueño: "¿y si ha sido verdad? ¿Me había tele trasportado? En el mundo de la magia cualquiera sabe… ¿Y quién sería ese chico? Tenía pinta pacífico, no creo que me haga nada… ¿Pero ir yo sola? ¿Qué hago, se lo cuento a alguien para que me acompañe? A Bill… no, mejor a él no. A Sophie… ¡Buah! Que tonta soy…tengo una pesadilla y encima me la creo…En fin…me volveré a dormir, a ver si me aparece otra vez el chico misterioso" pensé burlándome en la última frase. Me volví a dormir dejando la mente en blanco. Esta vez estaba en el césped tirada, me salía sangre del cuello, y… ¡el chico estaba chupándola!

-Esto pasará si no me haces caso, yo te controlo, tengo tu vida en la palma de mi mano...-oí dentro de mi cabeza.

Me volví a despertar. Eran las cinco. Estaba asustada, respiraba fuerte y estaba muerta de miedo. "Analicemos a situación Laurita: un vampiro te llama en sueños, no te quiere hacer nada, pero como no vayas te mata, tiene tu vida en la palma de su mano, eso quiere decir que cuando quiera te convertirá en una vampiro o morirás…Joder…ahora sí que la he cagado, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?"

No me quería volver a dormir, aunque como e estuve dando vueltas a la cabeza las dos horas restantes tampoco hubiera podido. Intenté leer un libro, pero fue misión fallida. Me encontraba fatal, no sabía ni qué hacer, ni si contárselo a alguien, si ir, si no ir, si llorar y temblar o sonreír y pasar.. ¿Era verdad? Era la única pregunta, pero no por ello más fácil de resolver, que se pasaba por mi cabeza.

-¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?-insistió mi amiga al ver lo callada y nerviosa que estaba. No me atrevía a decírselo, me tomaría por loca, psicópata o algo así.

-Que no…

-¡Venga Laura, no me digas que no te pasa nada! ¡Cuéntamelo!-dijo cuándo estábamos comiendo.

-Si me prometes que no me dirás que estoy mal de la chota.

-Vale.

-Hoy he soñado que un vampiro quiere que vaya a las 12 de la noche al bosque o me matará, y tengo que ir porque es real.-resumí rápidamente en voz bajita.

-No puedo cumplir mi promesa, hija mía, estás loca. Ahora me dirás que vas a ir ¿a qué sí?

-Tú no lo entiendes…Era real, me lee los pensamientos, si hasta he visto como iba a morir…me muerde en el cuello, me desangro, y ala, santas pascuas.

-Laura, solo es un sueño, no te preocupes.

-No tía no. Además, yo en mi pensamiento me burlé de él diciendo que era una tontería y mira luego me enseñó que iba a morir si no le hacía caso…

-Venga Laura, te creía más madurita…si te fuiste de adivinación cuando estábamos leyendo sueños, porque decías que era una chorrada los sueños y su significado…

-Mira, solo tenemos que ir, le pediré la capa invisible a Harry, y como se supone que no va a haber nadie, ¡pues ya está!

-¿Tenemos?

-Claro, no me irás a dejar sola.

-Ni loca voy yo al bosque a esas horas de la noche.

-Pérez ¿se-quiere-callar-ya?-dijo Snape una hora más tarde en las mazmorras. Por lo menos me había llamado ya tres veces la atención y le había quitado más de 20 puntos a Gryffindor. Pero tenía que insistir, sabía que mi vida estaba en juego, y necesitaba la ayuda de Sophie que no quería darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Sí, sonaba a cuento chino, pero era la típica cosa que había que vivirla para creértela.

-A ver Sophie, si se supone que crees que no hay nada, ¿por qué no quieres ir?

-Por a mí a las doce de la noche me apetece estar en mi camita y no helándome de frío en un oscuro bosque, donde no habrá vampiros, pero sí otras criaturas que te pueden degollar sin previo aviso.

-¡Cottle!

-Pero si solo puede… ¿matarnos?-dije con una sonrisita nerviosa-además para algo se inventó la magia. Venga…hazlo solo por mí… Imagínate que no voy, es realidad, y me mata, no te lo perdonarías nunca, ¿a qué no?

-Pérez, póngase aquí delante.-dijo Snape, ya cabreado señalando una mesa en primera fila.

Enfadada yo también, trasladé mis cosas, y cuando iba a coger la mochila le puse cara de pena a Sophie.

-Bueeeeeeeeeno, pero porque soy buena amiga, que si no…

-Ais… ¡gracias!

No sabía si tenía que estar contenta o triste. Por una parte alguien me manejaba, peor por otra Sophie me iba a acompañar. Casi que tiraba más la de que alguien me controlaba, pero hice grandes esfuerzos por no parecer distinta a otros días.

A las once y media ya no quedaba nadie en la sala común y tenía a buen recaudo la capa que nos impediría vernos. Si siempre había sido nerviosa, esa noche era exagerado. Sophie me miraba con cara de disgusto para que parase quieta, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Estás segura, Laura?

-Segurísima.

-Vale, pues vamos.

No tuvimos problemas a la hora de salir del castillo. Cuando llegamos a los límites del bosque, ya las dos estábamos un poquito acojonadas, pero con valentía decidimos entrar.

-Por cierto ¿dónde vamos?

-No lo sé-respondí.

-Vamos bien ¿eh? ¿Si no sabes dónde vamos, para que venimos?

-Espero que el chico misterioso venga a nosotras.

-Pues esperemos aquí.

Estuvimos esperando, alertas a todo movimiento, y cuando llevamos quince minutos y se sobrepasaban cinco minutos de la hora a la que supuestamente tenía que aparecer el chico, Sophie desistió.

-¿Ves como solo era un sueño?-me echaba en cara.

De repente todo se oscureció.

-No Sophie, aquí está pasando algo.

-"No era solo un sueño, es real, y te lo voy a demostrar"

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué dices Laura?

-Esa voz…

-¿Qué voz?

-Joder, ¡muéstrate!

-"¿Quién es esa chica?"

-E…e…es Sophie, una amiga mía.

-Laura me asustas, ¿qué pasa?

-"¿Por qué no has venido sola?"

-Siento decírtelo, pero…das miedo.

-No temáis, no os voy a hacer nada.-dijo la voz de un chico en apariencia madurito.

-Laura, ¿recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho esta mañana? Pues, ¿qué tal si lo olvidas?

-Aaahhh…-desperté, estaba en mi habitación. Sophie estaba también en su cama, sentada.

-Laura ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

-¿Y tú?

Nos miramos en el espejo. Dos finos agujeros resaltaban, aunque eran del tamaño de una aguja. Empecé a temblar, y Sophie no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

-No puede ser…-murmuré.

-Laura…No…Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Nos ha mordido un vampiro?

-No tendrías que haber ido…soy gilipollas…

-El primer paso es admitirlo.

-No estoy de broma Sophie. Ahora nos querrá a las dos, en vez de a una sola…

-A ver, conservemos la calma. Joder ¡no! Es que no me lo puedo creer, simplemente. Durmámonos, a ver si afortunadamente esto es una pesadilla y despertamos sanas y salvas.

Pero no hicimos bien en hacerlo, otra vez el mismo sueño, el mismo sitio, la misma voz, las mismas palabras…Pero seguidamente mi muerte si no iba…Me volví a despertar sobresaltada. Sophie estaba allí, también asustada.

-Llevabas razón Laura, y creo que hemos tenido el mismo sueño…pero yo te encontraba muerta y me volvía loca al verte así…

-Me estoy cansando… ¿Y si le digo las cosas claras?

-Bueno…sí, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, como solo te pude matar…-dijo irónicamente.

-Que ánimos…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No sé, tu si pudieras elegir entre morirte o ir a un bosque donde hay un vampiro que supuestamente no te va a hacer nada, ¿adónde irías?

-Me da que con el vampiro…

-Y tú te vienes.

-¿Tengo que volver?

-Bueno, a no ser que quieras que me muera… Lo siento tía. Hice mal en convencerte pero yo no podía saber nada joder.

-Tranquila. Seguro que es una broma.

-¿Una broma? Bueno…si te quieres consolar así no te voy a quitar la ilusión. Pero esto de broma no tiene ni un pelo. Me voy abajo a ver si me despejo un poco.

Bajé las escaleras en silencio, y me llevé un susto de muerte al ver a Bill tirado en una butaca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté.

-Nada…no me podía dormir.

-Bienvenido al club.

Me senté en sus rodillas, a ver si él me hacía olvidar todo lo extraño que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

Me tocó el cuello y yo me puse muy nerviosa.

-Nada, los mosquitos que son muy puñeteros. Bueno, que me voy a vestir.-anuncié cambiando mi opinión sobre despejarme ahí.

-Estás muy bien con ese camisón morado…

-Ya, pero no voy a ir con esto todo el día-dije sonriendo.

-Pues será porque no quieres…-bromeó.

Me fui rápidamente al dormitorio y me puse un jersey negro de cuello alto. Sophie hizo lo mismo porque a ver como explicábamos a la gente que un vampiro nos había mordido… Las dos estábamos más nerviosas que un filete en oferta, y no parábamos de comentar en susurros el tema, y estábamos hartas de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Volvimos a bajar sin problemas y esta vez el vampiro no se retrasó. En cuanto fueron en punto todo se oscureció de nuevo, no pudiendo ver apenas nada.

-Sophie ¿sigues ahí?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Yo también, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-Ya solo falto yo…-dijo una voz de chico.-no tengáis miedo.

-¿Cómo no vamos a tener miedo si no te conocemos de nada y me puedes matar cuando te dé la gana?

-¿Y por qué te iba a matar?

-No dices lo mismo en el sueño.

-Sueños aparte, pequeña.

Hubo un silencio. Estábamos las dos demasiado acojonadas como para hablar. Éramos demasiado conscientes de la situación, y si una palabra no le gustaba a nuestro amigo, adiós. DE repente, alguien me cogió por detrás.

-¿Qué haces?

-"Que ingenua eres…No soy bueno ni tampoco malo, solo quiero alimentarme, has sido una presa fácil. Luego irá tu amiguita…gracias por todo."

-Serás cabrón. ¡Sophie, corre!-grité.

-¡Laura!

Le notaba muy cerca de mí, nunca había estado tan asustada y dudaba que puede temblar más que n ese momento. Noté el roce de sus dientes cuando de repente resonó bien la voz de otro chico.

-Déjala en paz.-interrumpió la voz de otro chico.

-¡No! ¡Maldito seas! ¿Por qué te tienes que meter en todo? Déjame en paz de una puta vez. ¡Me hiciste lo mismo con la otra chica, capullo!

-Y mira como ha acabado, se fue por tu culpa, abandonando sus estudios y su vida aquí.

-No, se fue porque la amenacé, me vio y sabía quién era.

-Mejor me lo pones. Laura, Sophie, iros. –dijo tranquilo el segundo vampiro.

No hizo falta que lo repitiera dos veces, salimos pitando, aunque a trompicones ya que no veíamos apenas. Daba gracias a Dios, a la virgen y a todos los santos, y eso que no era católica. Cuando salimos a la luz por fin respiré hondo, y echamos a correr hacia la sala común.

-Sophie… ¿has oído lo mismo que yo?

-Sí…

-¿Y qué piensas?

-Uno bueno, uno malo…

-¿Y de la chica de la que hablaban?

-Beth…

-Bien, me alegro de que pensemos igual.

Cuando llegamos al dormitorio me encontré en la funda del edredón unas palabras escritas en sangre: "Cuando él esté muerto, tú serás la siguiente". No pude evitar seguir temblando, muerta de miedo, y empezar a llorar por mi vida, que aparentemente no valoraba mucho, pero por el simple hecho de estar con Bill valía la pena vivirla.

-¿Esto quiere decir que mientras el tío ese sigua vivo yo también?

-Has pillado la indirecta.

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué siempre me pasan a mí estas cosas tan raras?

Limpié el edredón con magia antes de que alguien lo viese y caí rendida allí, desprotegida, pensando si todo eso era verdad, si podía morir en el chasquido de unos dedos, sin saber quién era ese chico que nos había salvado, y deseando que ojalá estuviese mucho tiempo sano y salvo.

_**Lo que hacen las drogas**_

Aunque el miedo me invadía todos los días, era una actriz, y quieras que no, eso hace. Disimulaba divinamente el miedo que sentía por dentro aunque alguna vez se me podía notar como echaba miraditas nerviosas a Sophie. No me sentía bien y alguna vez hasta llegué a pensar que para vivir con miedo, mejor morir. Me preocupaba por todo en exceso y me gustaba ir últimamente siempre acompañada de alguien. Sophie se intentaba auto consolar con que seguro que era una broma, pero yo no podía tomármelo así. No cabía en ninguna cabeza una mente tan macabra para hacer una broma de tal tipo, y aparte, era demasiado real. De pronto Sophie recordó de lo que hablaron los chicos, que había otra chica implicada en el asunto que nos podría facilitar información, pero solo había un pequeño problema: era Beth. Me dijo que la escribiera, y yo, a regañadientes, lo hice, pero sin ninguna esperanza de que nos contestara.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo-dije casi llegando a la lechucería veinte minutos más tarde.

-YA verás como nos contesta si sabe algo, ella no quiere que nos pase nada ¿no?

-¡No, no y no! Si tu amigo no puede pagarlas es tú problema, ¡a galeón por pastilla!- al oír la voz en Malfoy nos paramos en seco instintivamente las dos.

- ¡Venga ya! Seguro que no te han costado ni cinco sikles y quieres vendérnoslas a 1 galeón!

-No te importa lo que me hayan costado pero te aseguro que baratas no son, ¡son las mejores de mercado! A ver si te crees que yo me meto cualquier cosa para el cuerpo.

-Mira toma ya la puta pasta y olvídame, has perdido un cliente.

-Mira lo que me importa…. No eres tú el único del mundo que quiere colocarse ¿sabes?

Oímos unos pasos que se alejaban de allí, Sophie y yo nos cruzamos una mirada cómplice llena de ganas de pasárselo bien, así que cruzamos la esquina, y allí estaba Malfoy con una bolsa de plástico en la mano.

-Mmmmm….a ver Laura, no sé si estoy segura… ¿he oído drogas? ¿Drogas en el colegio?

-Sí, querida. Has odio bien…Malfoy en posesión de drogas…

-¿De qué estáis hablando?-dijo éste.

-Venga guapo, no te hagas el tonto…-dije.

-No creo que esto le siente muy bien a …

-Ni a Snape…

-Ni a Umbrige…

-Por no hablar de Dumbledore…

-Venga Malfoy, te lo resumimos, ESTÁS MUERTO. Bueno mejor dicho ESTÁS EXPULSADO.

Malfoy puesto una cara de caérsele el mundo encima.

-No…-dijo asustado.

-Sí.-dijimos las dos a la vez con una voz contundente.

-No por favor-rogó él- no se lo digáis a nadie, haré…haré lo que queráis pero mantened la boca cerrada.

Sophie y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice. A las dos nos brillaban los ojos, que se habían olvidado del vampiro por unos minutos y estaban deseando echarse unas risas.

-Lo que queramos ¿eh…? –Dijo Sophie pensativa- bueno, primero empieza por desaparecer de mi vista, tú verás…si no me chivo…

Malfoy nos miró con asco y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Y menos malas miraditas! Ahora te controlamos ¿recuerdas?

Las dos reímos con ganas. Enviamos la lechuza a Beth mientras planeábamos cosas que Malfoy podía hacer.

-¡Qué puto chollo tía! Estoy a un paso de comprobar si Malfoy saca buenas notas en Pociones por sí mismo o porque es él…MUAJAJAJA.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a hacer que me haga los deberes, a ver si yo también saco dieces…

-Sabes de sobra que no…

-Tendré pruebas de que Snape es un corrupto.

-Bueno, me voy con House…

-Que te vaya bien…

House ya había empezado a decorar su despacho. Tenía un estilo moderno, con un esqueleto como perchero muy gracioso. Tenía recortes de enfermedades raras por las paredes y un montón de revistas sobre medicinas encima de su escritorio. También vi una foto en la que estaba con un tipo negro, otro chico guapísimo y una tía. Ninguno pasaba de los 30 y llevaban batas blancas, y al lado, él, completamente desuniformado, como solía ir siempre.

-Mis antiguos compañeros de trabajo… me caían bien y todo…espero no olvidarles nunca.

-Me tienes que presentar al del medio-dije viendo la combinación de sus ojos azules con el pelo rubio, aparte del cuerpazo que tenía.

-Guapo…¿eh? Pero demasiado mayor, además, te haría pupita-dijo vacilando mientras yo le miraba mal.- Bueno, espero que hoy dures más de 10 minutos seguidos conmigo.

-Lo intentaré…

-Quiero saber… que hiciste después de que tu amiga se suicidara…-dije House, al parecer, con cierto miedo a dañar mis sentimientos y que me volviese a ir sin decir nada.

-Pues…cosas.

-Cosas…

-Sí, cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Pues algunas muy bonitas y otras muy feas…

-Vamos, deja ya de vacilar y suéltalo.

-Pues…no sé. Lo que se suele hacer cuando pierdes a alguien, llorar y enfadarme conmigo misma.

-Ya, ¿pero aparte de lo normal? Venga habla por esa boquita.

-Pues…intenté irme detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo que intentaste irte detrás de ella?

-Pues que me metí un batido.

-Ooohhhh, la nena se bebió un batido por su muerte, que trágico.

-Si no fuese porque tengo alergia a la leche…

-¿Qué? ¿Alergia a la leche? Eso solo lo tienen el tres por ciento de los niños y la mitad lo acaba superando con el tiempo…

-Pues yo no soy de esa mitad.

-¡Por eso eres tan bajita!-comentó divertido.

-Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia.

-Normal, a mí tampoco me lo haría. Debe ser una putada.

-Lo es, de hecho. Sobre todo cuando llega la fecha de hacerme análisis y ver el calcio bajo… mi madre me mata…

-Pero si es normal…

-No porque supuestamente me tengo que tomar una pastilla todos los días…

-¿Supuestamente?

-Sí, porque la odio y casi nunca me las tomo.

-Pues muy mal, porque eres una chica adolescente y necesitas el calcio para todo, para crecer, la menstruación, y sobre todo y lo que más le importa a los chicos, los pechos…

-No sabía que mi madre estaba en el colegio camuflada en un tío con bastón.

-Sí es que me encanta convertirme en tía en mis ratos libres. Un momento, ¡te has intentado suicidar antes!

-Sí-repliqué con fastidio

-¿Y quién te salvó en esa ocasión?

-Mi hermano que me vio respirar fuerte y con adrenalina todo se arregla muy bien.

-Por eso no lo has hecho ésta vez así ¿no?

-De los errores se aprende… además es una muerte dolorosa. Yo creía que no se podía curar la muerte, pero ya estabas tú para joderme la vida.

-¡Encima! ¡No me has dado ni las gracias y te quejas de que te he salvado la vida!-dijo él algo alterado.

-¡Si me quería suicidar era por algo, no por capricho!-me alteré yo también.

Hubo un silencio incómodo de escasos diez segundos, hasta que House volvió a hablar, ya más tranquilo.

-¿Cómo era tu vida antes de venir a Inglaterra?

-Pues no me acuerdo…pero seguramente mejor que ésta…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No se…allí todo el mundo es más amable, hace buen tiempo, la comida es excelente… ¿qué más quiero?

-Lo cierto es que tienes razón, no sé cómo no vivo allí.

-Vaya desgracia para los que te tuviesen que soportar.

-Oye, tampoco te pases, ¿eh? Con lo majo que soy yo.

-Sí, sí…-dije dándole la razón como a los locos. Solo me miró mal unos segundos y prosiguió.

-Venga, ya en serio, con nueve años en un país completamente diferente y un idioma completamente diferente. No debe ser una experiencia muy bonita, ¿no?

- Bueno, no me disgustó demasiado aunque no era para echar cohetes. Estuve un año con un profesor particular que nos daba clases de inglés y asignaturas principales en inglés también, a mi hermano y a mí, y como solo se escucha inglés aquí, pues acabamos hablando más inglés que dos tontos…Ya luego fui al colegio, de estos bilingües más pijos que su madre, aunque me daba miedo hablar en inglés y estaba un poco margi.

-Buah…cuentos chinos…yo siempre he estado margi y mira, más fresco que una flor. No me ha afectado nada…

-Para nada….-ironicé.

-Pues pareces abierta para haber estado sola.

-La gente cambia.

-¿Y qué te parece Inglaterra?

-La odio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí, todo aquí es diferente y os gusta llevar la contraria hasta para conducir. Los horarios son horribles, la comida un asco y la gente antipática exceptuando algunos casos.

-¿Por qué?-repitió.

-Porque quiero que haga calor y que no llueva los 365 días del año, tomar café en vez de té, acostarme a las 12 de la noche sin que nadie me diga nada y poder hablar con alguien que no sea mi profesor de piano, Beth, o Sophie de otra manera que no sea a insultos. Por poner un ejemplo. Aquí todo el mundo es arrogante y orgulloso, no sabéis reconocer vuestros errores y os creéis que estáis por encima de los demás, de todos los países, tenéis que ser los especiales, los distintos. ¡Es que parecéis tontos! –dije cogiendo aire cuando terminé. House rió pero se le notó que le molestó que le dijera todo eso.

-¿Y vosotros estáis orgullosos porque tengáis mejor gastronomía o porque vuestros chistes hagan gracia?

-SÍ.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo de otros pocos segundos.

-¿Y cómo que tienes profesor de piano?

-No se… ¿a lo mejor…por que toco el piano?-dije en tono obvio.

-¿Qué?

-¿Pero tú eres tonto o que te pasa?

-Perdona, pero es que no te creo capaz de tocar el piano.

-¿Por qué?

-No se… eres…heavy. Que te guste la batería vale… ¿pero el piano?

-No soy heavy…soy gótica. Y no creo que eso influya para nada a la hora de tocar un instrumento. Además se me da decentemente y con concursos y cosas me he conseguido becas para sacarme pasta.

-Que tía morro, yo no he tenido tantas oportunidades en mi vida… Solo soy un aficionado.

-¿Ah, pero que tú también lo tocas?

-Claro.

-Qué pena que tengamos algo en común.

-Pues tendrías que estar contenta de tener algo en común con un Dios.

-¿Un Dios o alguien que se siente superior por una deficiencia mental?

-Como un día me pilles de malas te voy a castigar.

-Sabes que lo digo de coña jope.

-Escusas, escusas…

-Jajaja, ¿a qué me puedo ir ya? Cuaaaanto me alegro…

-Es la última vez que te vas antes de lo que yo tenía pensado ¿eh?

-Anda, si piensa y todo…

_**Superando miedos**_

-Bueno, ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que me cantes algo?-le pedí a Bill. El asunto del vampiro había quedado difuminado a un cierto miedo casi inexistente, debido a la idea de, si pasaba, pasaba, y no podía hacer nada así que era inútil seguir comiéndome el coco.

-Tú también podrías hacerlo ¿sabes?

-Ya pero es que no se cantar a capilla y me tendrías que traer un bajo, una guitarra y una batería. Y solo se tocar la batería así que…imposible.

-¿Sabes tocar la batería?

-Sí, casi me saco el título, pero lo dejé medio año antes de que me lo dieran.

-¿Por qué?

Otra vez…había hablado de más…pero en Bill se podía confiar…Entonces empecé a contarle lo mismo que le dije a House el primer día de "terapias psicológicas".

-Pero… ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

-Ojalá pudiera decirte que sí…-dije desganada. Había pasado de un estado de euforia a estar muy afligida.

-Es…alucinante…no me creo que eso te haya pasado a ti…

-Mira, no lo sabe casi nadie, y me gustaría no volver a hablar de ese tema…

-Vale, si tú lo deseas…Pero te diré una cosa… que sepas tocar la batería es una muy buena noticia, sería cumplir mi sueño…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que podríamos formar un grupo de música! Tom toca la guitarra, Sophie el bajo, tú la batería y yo sería el cantante.

A mí me sonaba a chiste, y me reí.

-Venga ya Bill, a lo único que podríamos aspirar es al premio, "pavos del año, fracasados al intentar cumplir su sueño".

-Venga Laura, no es tan difícil, yo tengo algunas letras montadas, solo habría que darles forma.

-No, llevo cinco años sin tocar la batería, seguro que he perdido mucha práctica, aparte de que como no la pinte, no sé como la voy a traer, por correo sería demasiado cantoso. Y además ¿te recuerdo que no se pueden hacer club ni equipos sin el permiso de Umbrige? Si estás pensando en que nos pueda dejar, vas guapo.

-Venga Laura, la batería ya la conseguirías, la práctica se recupera y nunca te ha importado saltarte las normas, dime a la cara que no quieres volver a tocarla y ya está.

-NO QUIRO VOLVER A TOCARLA-dije claramente subiendo el tono de voz. Acto seguido me marché por la escalera dejando plantado a Bill y enfadada conmigo misma y con el mundo.

-Este niño está subnormal perdido, se le va la pinza de una manera…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sophie.

-¡Dice que formemos un grupo de música! Ja, es que está como una puta cabra, alucino…

-Cálmate, estás alterada. ¿Te ha propuesto formar un grupo de música?

-Sí, así como lo oyes, no hay quien lo digiera.

-Pues a mí me parece una buena idea, que quieres que te diga.

-Pero a ver, ¿es que nadie piensa en este mundo? Hola, somos unos mocosos de quince años…

-Dieciséis, perdona.

-Me da igual, somos unos pequeñajos sin futuro que no saben ni escribir una puta nota en una puta partitura, así que no me toquéis las bolas, paso de hacer el ridículo.

-¿Por qué vas a hacer el ridículo? Podría ser solamente una afición, no esperes llegar al a fama con tres meses de ensayo.

-No pienso llegar a la fama ni con tres ni con nueve, porque no pienso volver a tocar mi batería, lo tengo decidido.

Me eché a la cama y Sophie no volvió a hablar.

-Venga Laura…

-Venga Laura…

-Vamos…

-Sólo por nosotros…

-¡No! He dicho que no y es que no, por pesados que os pongáis no voy a cambiar de decisión.

Tom, Sophie y Bill llevaban dándome la coña con lo de formar una banda toda la mañana, y ya me estaban tocando mucho las bolas. Me daban ganas de pegarle una ostia a cada uno para ver si se callaban.

-A ver Laura, vamos a tener que hablar profundamente del asunto.-dijo Bill.

-No hay nada que hablar.

-Pues claro que sí Laura, la verdad, no sé cómo te puedes sentir culpable, no tenías cerebro a esa edad, fue un accidente y lo sabes. Tú no tienes la culpa de que a la chica le diese fobia la sangre ni de que esa mesa estuviera ahí. Y aunque la tuvieses, eso no te puede condicionar tú vida. Si hubieses seguido tocando la batería estoy seguro de que ya serías famosa.

-Vayamos parte: yo sabía lo que hacía, ser una asesina te condiciona la vida, y si hubiese seguido tocando la batería me habría sacado el título pero en cuanto que viniera a Hogwarts lo habría dejado igual.

-No sabía que eras tan egoísta Laura…te lo estamos pidiendo por favor…

-Ya, yo egoísta, ¿y vosotros? ¿No sabéis respetar decisiones?

-¡Eres imprescindible! Solo te pedimos que lo intentes, si no suena bien, lo dejas, ¿vale?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tiene que haber algún motivo?

-SÍ. ¡Porque me estás jodiendo con tus gilipolleces de niña tonta, lo pasado, pasado está!

-¿Gilipolleces de niña tonta? Mira olvídame un rato ¿eh?

Me fui andando hasta los jardines del colegio, donde hacía mucho frío. Pero no quería volver al castillo y encontrarme a Bill, me había enfadado con él. LE di vueltas a las palabras de Bill enfadándome más con él, hasta que vino Sophie, interrumpiendo mis paranoias.

-Venga Laura, quizás Bill tenga razón…

-¿En qué? ¿En que son gilipolleces de niña tonta?

-No, ahí se ha pasado, es que está cabreado, porque él siempre a deseado formar una banda desde que tuvo sentido de razón. Y ahora se le presenta una oportunidad de oro con su hermano, su novia y su mejor amiga y está vacilando.

-Pues lo siento, pero es que sé que no voy a poder.

-¿Por qué? La batería no tiene la culpa. ¿Por qué no vas a hacerlo? ¿Por qué le diste con una baqueta? Pues la baqueta culpable se tira a la basura, y santas pascuas.

-Claro, para vosotros es muy fácil, no habéis pasado todo lo que he pasado yo.

-¡Pero ya es hora de superarlo Laura! ¡Han pasado cinco años! ¡Cinco! No puedes estar deprimida toda tu vida… No seas cabezota y piénsatelo….

-Vale…Me lo pensaré…

Sophie se dio media vuelta y volvió al castillo, mientras, yo me dirigí al lago, con la vana esperanza de que el agua helada me aclarara las ideas…

Cinco días después me llegaron desde mi casa seis baquetas negras, con los extremos blancos, junto a una nota de mis padres que decía que se alegraban inmensamente de que por fin hubiese superado mis miedos. La verdad, yo también estaba contenta con mi decisión. Ahora solo hacía falta conseguir una batería…y sabía cómo.

Mientras Bill daba saltos de alegría, yo me dirigí a la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde se encontraba Irene, una chica con la que compartí amistad durante un breve periodo de tiempo, el primer viaje a Hogwarts para ser más exactos, pero con la que me llevaba bastante bien. Si no fuera porque fuimos a diferentes casas y nos distanciamos, hubiésemos sido amigas, pues teníamos muchas cosas en común, y entre ellas, que ella también tocaba la batería, y si no hubiera pasado nada, pensé, la seguiría tocando. Ésta niña de complexión alta y delgada y pelo negro y largo me dijo que quedaría conmigo encantada para verla tocar y si hacía falta recordarme algo el día siguiente a las cinco en un aula reservada.

-Bonita…-dije al ver la gran batería roja que tenía delante de mis ojos-Pearl…igual que la mía… Suenan de maravilla.

-Ya ves, bien afinada da gusto.

-Me encantan el estilo que tienen para los pedales. Los míos son negros y naranjas, están muy chulos, ¿los tuyos?

-Blancos y negros.

-Son más bonitos los míos-dije sacándole la lengua. Ella simplemente se limitó a reir.

-¿Y cómo que vas a volver a tocar la batería?

-Para formar una banda de música… Me han comido el coco, yo no quería.

-Jaja, me alegro.

-Platillos "Sabian"… Los míos son "Ziljian", se los vi a Tré y me copié jaja.

-La verdad es que no me gusta mucho como suena este charles, pero bueno…

-El mío es de 14" "K/Z"

-Claro, es que mi sueldo no me da para tanto.

-Ya bueno, a mí me costó unos meses de ser una plasta a todas horas con mis padres.

- Yo me lo tengo que pagar de mi sueldo. Lo último que puse fueron unos parches de aceite que le dan un buen sonido a todos los tambores.

-Están guays. En fin, que recuerdos…. En fin…veamos que tal voy con esto de la batería.

Empecé a tocar un rudimento básico y luego empecé con uno más difícil. No se me hizo difícil excepto en algunas partes que intenté hacer un ritmo diferente con cada miembro y se me fue un poco la olla.

-No está nada mal…solo has perdido un poco de independencia en los pies, pero por lo demás…

-Gracias…será cuestión de practicar supongo… En Semana Santa me traeré mi batería….

-¿Cómo la piensas meter de contrabando?

-Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea….pero algo haré.

-Bueno, no sé qué te voy a enseñar yo a ti, si casi te conseguiste el diploma del conservatorio y a mí me falta un año…

-Jaja, no sé, podríamos compartir técnicas.

Estuvimos por lo menos tres horas tocando a batería, tocando canciones y solos. Me gustaba, de hecho me encantaba volver a tocar. Cada golpe que daba bien me hacía feliz y me hacía tener fuerzas para que el siguiente fuese mejor, encadenándolos y teniendo un buen ritmo. Me lo estaba pasando de maravilla. No me creía lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya Paula no me importaba, como me habían dicho, ese incidente no tenía por qué condicionar mi vida, y ahora lo veía más claro que nunca.

-Se te ve más feliz desde que vuelves a tocar Laura.

-¿En serio? No se….me veo igual-dije mientras tuneaba una baqueta poniéndole en rojo sangre "Ness"- Uhhhh, que bien queda…

-¿Hoy no vas con House?

-No me apetece….no creo que me diga nada…y si me lo dice me da igual…

-La verdad que con lo poco serio que es no te va a hacer nada…

-Por eso paso de él-reí.

-En fin…creo que ya podríamos empezar a dar melodías a las canciones de Bill ¿no crees?

-Por mí…

_**El nuevo**_

-¡Atención!-gritó Dumbledore en medio de la cena. No solía anunciar nada a menos que fuese importante, y todos los alumnos, intrigados, se callaron.

-Tengo el privilegio de presentaros, a Daniel Rodríguez López, un nuevo profesor de prácticas que viene desde Madrid, España, para compartir conocimientos sobre la mejor forma de impartir clases de Transformaciones con la profesora . ¡Un fuerte aplauso para él!

Todos aplaudimos mientras éste, rojo como un tomate se puso de pie. Tenía el pelo moreno, con ojos castaños, alto y delgado, parecía musculoso y de muy buen cuerpo. Llevaba una sudadera de "El niño" y unos vaqueros.

-¿Pero cómo puede existir tal monumento en este mundo?-preguntó Sophie.

-Pues…pregúntaselo a sus padres.

-Espero-prosiguió Dumbledore- que todos le acojáis para que se sienta en su casa y se instale hasta final de curso lo más cómodamente que pueda. No hace falta que diga que hay que tratarle con respeto y educación como si fuera cualquier otro profesor.

-Mierda, ya no le podré decir "¡Ey bombón! ¡Que se te ha caído el envoltorio!"

-Jajaja, que por lo menos tiene cinco años más que tú…

-Cinco, ese tiene diez y nueve y recién cumplidos.

-No te flipes.

-En fin… ninguno de mis sueños se cumple, y que éste tío se líe conmigo va a ser imposible…

-Pues sí…un poco…Pobrecito…le voy a dar mi más sincero pésame cuando pruebe la comida… jajaja.

-No… si ya está dando vueltas al tenedor sin sentido…no sé que tiene vuestra comida que no tenga la nuestra…

-Calidad…

-Hola señorita Laura-interrumpió una voz.

-Hola House…

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada que decir?

-¿Qué pasa? Yo no he hecho nada…

-No…nada, excepto dejarme ayer plantado…

-Bueno…eso puede ser…

-¿Por qué?

-Es que no tenía ganas de ir, para qué mentirte….

-Pero que niña…esta vez pasa, pero no vuelvas a faltar sin antes avisarme ¿vale?

-Lo intentaré.

-A ver, ¿por cuál queréis empezar?

Estábamos en la misma sala donde había practicado algo con Irene, bajo un encantamiento insonoradizador, con Tom y su guitarra y Sophie y su bajo.

-No se…di título.-propuse.

-A través de la tormenta, Vive el segundo, Sálvame, El día final y Confesión.

-Seis canciones…-dijo Sophie.

-He de decir-dijo Tom- que yo ya tengo la melodía con la guitarra de Vive el segundo, Sálvame y Confesión.

-Pues no se que estáis haciendo en vez de tú cantar-dije señalando a Bill- y tu tocando- dije señalando a Tom.

Tom empezó a tocar unas notas muy tranquilizadoras y luego empezó Bill con "Sálvame"…

_Por primera vez solos,  
en nuestro escondite,  
veo todavía nuestros nombres en la pared  
y los borro otra vez.  
Yo quería confiártelo todo.  
¿Por qué te has escapado?  
Vuelve, llévame contigo._

Ven y sálvame,  
me estoy quemando por dentro.  
Ven y sálvame,  
no puedo vivir sin ti.  
Ven y sálvame,  
sálvame, sálvame.

Nuestros sueños fueron mentira  
y ninguna lágrima verdad.  
Dime no es cierto,  
dímelo ya.  
Quizás escuches en algún lugar,  
mi SOS en la radio,  
¿me oyes?  
¿No me oyes?

Ven y sálvame,  
me estoy quemando por dentro.  
Ven y sálvame,  
no puedo vivir sin ti.  
Ven y sálvame,  
sálvame…

Veo todavía nuestros nombres,  
y los borro otra vez.  
Nuestros sueños fueron mentira  
y ninguna lágrima verdad.  
¿Me oyes?  
¿No me oyes?

Ven y sálvame,  
sálvame.

Ven y sálvame,  
me estoy quemando por dentro.  
Ven y sálvame,  
no puedo vivir sin ti.  
Ven y sálvame,  
sálvame,  
sálvame,  
sálvame.  
¿No me oyes?  
Sálvame.

-Alucinante…-dijo Sophie.

-Preciosa…

Bill sonrió.

-Mmmmm, yo a esta canción no la veo mucho ritmo ¿eh? Jajaja.

-¿En que lo has notado, sabia Laura?-pregunto Sophie.

-En muchas cosas…tantas de las cuales no entenderías…

-Bueno, no me apetece componer, ¿cantáis otra?

-Jajaja, que cara tiene la niña.-respondió Bill.

Sin embargo Tom dio como un desafine con la guitarra y empezó a tocar una canción aparentemente más movidita.

_Desde hoy los días son más largos,_

_y no queda nada de qué reírse._

_El ayer está a ciento de años luz,_

_no habrá relojes, y menos un cuenta-atrás._

_Ahora el sol también brilla por la noche,_

_lo siento, solo estaba observándolo._

_Pero no hay tiempo para eso._

_No hay tiempo._

_No hay tiempo._

_No hay tiempo._

_**  
**__  
Vive el segundo,  
aquí y ahora.  
Abrázalo fuerte,_

_o se escapará.  
Vive el segundo  
aquí y ahora.  
Abrázalo fuerte,  
o se pasará._

_O se pasará._

Desde hoy hay un nuevo mundo cada día,  
los planetas están unidos ,  
la galaxia está tranquila  
y el tiempo se apaga.  
Te acuerdas del ayer

_y traes el presente a tu mente antes de olvidarlo.  
Lo siento, solo estaba recordando.  
Pero no hay tiempo para eso.  
No hay tiempo._

_No hay tiempo._

_No hay tiempo_

Vive el segundo,  
aquí y ahora.  
Abrázalo fuerte,

_O se escapará.  
Vive el segundo,  
aquí y ahora.  
Abrázalo fuerte,  
o se pasará._

_O se pasará._

El tiempo se va.

_El tiempo se va._

_El tiempo se va.  
Agárralo  
El tiempo se va._

_El tiempo se va._

_El tiempo se va._

_El tiempo se va._

_El tiempo se va._

_El tiempo se va.  
_

_Vive el segundo,  
aquí y ahora.  
Abrázalo fuerte,_

_O se escapará.  
Vive el segundo,  
aquí y ahora.  
Abrázalo fuerte,  
o se pasará._

_O se pasará.  
El tiempo se pasa,  
agárralo fuerte._

-Uuuuhhh, esta me gusta más…en cuando a movimiento digo-dijo Sophie.- ¿cómo tienes tanta imaginación?

-Jaja, compongo desde que tengo siete añitos, así que ya me vale… tendría que tener muchas más ideas…

-Bueno, tenéis que ser conscientes de que yo me pienso todo mil veces, así que cuando me piense todos los ritmos empezamos a componer… Mientras tanto quiero saber el ritmo de la otra canción.

-Sí, bueno, ya para una que queda….

Tom toco las primeras notas mientras Bill decía:

-Está basado en una historia real…

_Empieza cada mañana_

_con los siete malditos tonos agudos del despertador  
Y sigo en la cama, siempre llego tarde.  
Soy el segundo en Pociones,  
Así que escribo "que te jodan" en el caldero del empollón._

Sólo te quiero para una noche y no tendré remordimientos  
Esto es demasiado bueno para ser real.  
Pero me pregunto si iré al cielo,  
Y eso que no soy creyente en absoluto.

Hey, demonio, sal que ya te he visto  
Y todavía espero que me entiendas.  
Hey, demonio, ¿podrías leer mi confesión  
Y hablar de ella con Dios una vez más?

Desafortunadamente soy honesto  
Incluso cuando no debo, seré estúpido.  
Y desde que hice mi confesión el cura me odia.

Se que es algo prohibido, pero estaba tan claro  
Que me enrollé con la novia de mi hermano.  
Creyeron todas mis mentiras  
Y confiaron en todas mis promesas vacías.  
Me pregunto si iré al cielo  
Y eso que no soy creyente en absoluto.

Hey, demonio, sal que ya te he visto  
Y todavía espero que me entiendas  
Hey, demonio, ¿podrías leer mi confesión  
Y hablar de ella con Dios una vez más?

Por favor no seas muy malo  
Dame una o dos oportunidades más  
O al menos déjame ser un ángel en el infierno

Shalalalala  
Shalalalala  
Shalalalala  
Shalalalala

Hey, demonio, sal que ya te he visto  
Y todavía espero que me entiendas  
Hey, demonio, ¿podrías leer mi confesión  
Y hablar de ella con Dios una vez más?  
Y si no quieres, mejor déjalo así por ahora  
Y piénsatelo. Un ángel en el infierno...

-¿Te enrollaste con la novia de tú hermano?-pregunté entre intrigada y alarmada.

-Sí, da igual, el no las quiere, yo las doy cariño.

-Jajaja, ¡que tío!-dijo Sophie.

-Cabrón eres un rato…

-Podría contestar, pero me voy a callar…

Le miré mal.

-En fin… ¿cuándo vamos a ensayar? ¿Todos los días?

-Todos los días imposible…que este es el año más difícil, suicidas-dijo Sophie.

-Yo tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch los lunes y viernes.

-Creo que los días más relajados son los martes y jueves.-opinó Tom.

-Pues esos y los fines de semana.-añadió Bill.

-De acuerdo-dijo Sophie.

-Vale-asentí.

-¿De seis a ocho?-preguntó Tom.

-Yo no puedo los sábados a las seis, a las siete tengo otros asuntos-dije.

-¿Cuáles?-cuestionó Bill.

-Ya te los contaré más adelante…. Pero podría ser de 4 a seis perfectamente ese día, ¿no?

-Bueno vale…El sábado podríamos utilizarlo para componer más letras.-propuso Bill

-¿No hemos compuesto todavía ni una melodía y estás pensando en componer más letras?-preguntó Sophie.

- Bueno vale, no me comas…solo era una sugerencia… Pero hay que pensar que no tendremos esas canciones para siempre, algún día querremos hacer otras.

-Sí, sí, pero no adelantes acontecimientos… Bueno me apetece tocar algo, ¿os sabéis la de"Welcome to paradise"?

Todos me miraron con caras extrañas así que me callé.

-No se si por primera vez en mi vida o segunda, quiero tener Transformaciones…-dijo Sophie cuando salíamos de Pociones…

-Tampoco hay mucha diferencia…

-Un ocho, ¿te lo puedes creer? Un ocho yo y Malfoy un nueve con cinco…lo que hacen las influencias ¿eh?

-Tampoco era su secreto mejor guardado…

-Para guardado lo que tengo yo…hoy te vas a reír y mucho…

-¿Por qué?

-Espera y verás… tanto chantaje es muy divertido…

-Ostia es verdad…ya ni me acordaba de que Malfoy pasaba drogas…

-Si es que no tienes la cabeza para cosas importantes…

-Claro…es tan importante… No sé si prefiero eso o que le expulsen…

-Esto es mucho más divertido…

-Ya, pero no nos volvería a joder en la vida…

-No creo que ahora se atreva en su situación…

-Bueno, ¿pero adónde vamos?

-Nada, aquí, a la puerta de la sala de estudios.

-¿Qué se supone que va a pasar?

-Pues que por fin alguien se va a poner sincero con Snape.

-¿Qué?

-Espera y verás.

Nos paramos a unos diez metros de la puerta y tras la espera de aproximadamente dos minutos salió Snape y Malfoy detrás.

-Profesor, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dime-respondió Snape cortésmente.

-¿Alguien le ha dicho que existen los champús? Si… es una especie de jabón para el pelo, que lo limpia, desengrasa y lo abrillanta. ¿Lo conoce? Yo creo que no…

La cara de Snape se puso roja de rabia. Mientras Sophie se descojonaba yo me tapé con una revista que tenía en la mano para no ser muy cantosa.

-Déjese de tonterías, señor Malfoy.

-Bueno, bueno, solo preguntaba. Otra pregunta: ¿por qué es tan corrupto con los alumnos? No se…vale un poco de disciplina, ¿pero no cree que usted se pasa?

-Nadie me dice como tengo que hacer mi trabajo, que lo sepas. No voy a permitir más insolencias por tu parte, así que cállate.-dijo mientras se iba por el lado donde estábamos nosotras.

-¿Qué tal una operación de nariz? ¿Un paseo por la playa para ponerse moreno?

En ese momento eché a reír a carcajadas mientras Snape nos miraba con desafiante, pero no nos importaba.

-Draco, te espero en mi despacho.

Malfoy puso cara de horrorizado.

-Estaréis contentas ¿no?-dijo Malfoy cuando Snape se alejó. Sophie seguía desternillándose de risa, pero yo paré.

-Pufff, ¿has pensado en apuntarte a un grupo de teatro? Lo haces muy bien. Y Sophie va para guionista de programas de humor… Qué bien ha estado lo de la playa…

-Ja-ja, que risa. Seguro que se lo dice a mi padre… Os juro que algún día me las pagaréis.

-Sí…claro…mira como tiemblo…

-Bueno, ya-dijo Sophie parando de reír- en fin, Laura, vamos a pensar otra forma de joderle la vida a éste.

Hubiera jurado que Malfoy estaba a punto de sacar la varita, pero se lo pensó dos veces.

-Cuidado, muertas no diréis nada.

-Venga, Malfoy, tú no matarías ni a una mosca, así que no te flipes tanto chaval-dijo Sophie.-Además, tampoco es para tanto…son…pequeñas bromitas que cualquiera puede soportar.

_**Traición**_

-Dios, si midieran el número de horas que hacemos deberes este curso, seguro que sobrepasaría las horas que dormimos.-comentó Sophie por la noche.

-Seguro- dijo yo aburridísima, medio durmiéndome mientras pensaba como resolver un sistema con cuatro incógnitas.- Ag, esto es imposible.

-Luego te quejas de tus notas en Aritmancia, si te rindes a la primera.

-¡A ver lista! ¿Cómo lo has hecho tú?

-Yo no lo he hecho, yo directamente no lo intento para no frustrarme.

-Vete a la mierda un ratito guapa…

-¿Qué tal están mis dos niñas preferidas?- irrumpió Bill muy contento.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntamos Sophie y yo a la vez.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué voy a querer? Que mal pensáis de mí…

-No hijo, nos has hecho pensar así.-le respondí.-Joder, que sueño tengo…

-Mmmmm si quieres te despierto nena, ¿te vienes a mi cama?

-Yo creo que eres demasiado listo- dije mientras Sophie se reía.- Pero tranquilo, si una duchita me espabila, iré.

-¡Si quieres me voy contigo a la ducha!- gritó Bill mientras me alejaba.

-Mírale, mírale, míraleeee. Eso es un monumento y no la Fontana de Trevi.

Ya estábamos en clase de Transformaciones y acababan de aparecer por la puerta la profesora McGonagall y Daniel.

-¿Has hecho los deberes?-pregunté a Sophie.

-Pues…bueno…se podría decir… casi…

-No ¿verdad? Joder ¿y ahora de quién me copio? No te cundió nada la noche ¿eh?

-A ti durmiendo te cundió más ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, pues… Hola, soy el profesor Rodríguez, Dani para los amigos, y voy a impartiros algunas clases de aquí al final de curso.-dijo con un acento que hasta yo notaba que era español- Espero que nos llevemos bien y seáis niños buenos.-dijo con una sonrisita en la cara.- Ahora pasaré lista para irnos conociendo.

-Buena soy y estoy, la verdad.-murmuró Sophie.

Nombró los nombres de todos los alumnos fijándose en sus caras, y cuando llegó al mío le dije a Sophie: "¿Ves? Así se pronuncia mi nombre, y no "Lorra" como aquí decís. Aprende de tu héroe".

Lo de que Daniel estaba bueno, no lo decía solo Sophie, si no la mitad de chicas de todo el colegio. Cada vez que pasaba por delante, se le quedaban mirando con cara de deseo. Eso no parecía preocuparle mucho al profesor, quizá, pensé, le halagaba. Siempre iba más feliz que una perdiz, rodeado de alumnos y hablando con profesores.

Esa tarde fuimos a nuestro primero ensayo en serio. Habíamos empezado por la lentita de "Sálvame".

-Mmmmm, me gusta, es más, me encanta como está quedando- dijo Bill.

-Pues mira que es sencillita.-dijo Sophie.

-Si bueno, para el bajo y la batería no te jode…-protestó Tom.

-Anda calla, no seas quejita, ya sabemos que tú eres el mejor del grupo, el más guapo y el más de tó.-dije riéndome.

-Que chispa, no te acerque a un bosque a ver si lo incendias.

-Tú sí que tienes chispa.-dije al ver que Sophie se estaba descojonando.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe. Era Malfoy, con cara pálido, se quedó estupefacto al vernos a los cuatro, cada uno con sus respectivos instrumentos, o, en el caso de Bill, micrófono. Como nadie decía nada hice un redoble, le di a un platillo y dije.

-¡Cagada!

-Bonita palabra para describir esta situación.- añadió Malfoy que habló por fin- ¿Sabéis que ésto a la profesora Umbrige le va a divertir mucho? No sé si os suena por casualidad que hay una nueva normativa en la que no se pueden formas grupos ni clubs sin el consentimiento de la suma inquisidora.

-Corre, ya estás chivandote como los niños pequeños. No tienes pruebas y nos importa una mierda lo que tú digas. –dije.

-¿Estáis seguros?-dijo Malfoy mirándonos con una sonrisa maliciosa a todos.

-Mira Malfoy- dijo en un tono amenazante Sophie - ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto? No le dirás nada a nadie por la cuenta que te trae.

-Exacto, así que ya te estás yendo y como lo parles al primero que te van a expulsar va a ser a ti.

-No hablaré, pero tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Un acuerdo?

-Sí. Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, ya no podréis decirme nada. O de lo contrario podré hablar y decir lo que hacéis.

-Está bien, tú ganas-dijo Sophie de mal humor- pero desaparece de mi vista ahora mismo.

Malfoy nos miró arqueando las cejas, desafiante, con cara de triunfo y una sonrisita maliciosa y se fue sin decir más.

-Puto niño-dije.

-Mmmmm, ¿alguien nos puede explicar lo que pasa entre vosotros tres?-preguntó Bill.

-Es una historia muy larga, ya te la contamos otro día- respondí- Joder, ya se me han quitado las ganas de tocar. Me voy. ¿Quién es el majoso que me acompaña?

-¡Yo!-saltó Bill de golpe con un gritito.

-Anda, vente hijo mío.-sonreí. Nos fuimos a la torre más alta, y nos pasamos allí parte de la profunda noche donde estábamos sumergidos, hablando, riendo y disfrutando uno del otro.

-¿Qué tal llevas el resumen de aritmancia?-pregunté a Sophie.

-No te vas a copiar.

-Serás egoísta…¬¬.

-No, es que sé como copias, literalmente sin cambiar nada y paso.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Cópialo tú como creas que no se dará cuenta y luego me lo das.

-Laura… ¿alguien te ha dicho que eres demasiado graciosa?

-Posiblemente… joder me vas a quitar horas de sueño…

-Que vida más dura… ¿Verdad?-dijo ella irónicamente.

-Ey, ¡que pasa preciosidades!-dijo Bill por atrás.

-Para precioso ya estás tú-respondió Sophie.

-Cuidado con lo que le dices a mi novio…¬¬-dije a Sophie de broma.

-Tía…hasta que no me pueda tirar al profesor nuevo pues…jajaja.

-Se nota, se nota…xD

-Laura, te espero en los jardines en media hora ¿vale?-dijo Bill poniendo cara de angelito.

-Bueno…porque no.

Bill se fue y nos volvimos a quedar Sophie y yo solas.

-¿Y el trabajo de Aritmancia?-preguntó Sophie.

-Tiempo al tiempo…tiempo al tiempo…ayyyyyyyyy que pereza…

-No…si ya sé porque te suspende…

-Me suspende porque es la única asignatura que no se me da bien…

-Oooohhh, la pobre nenita no se puede dedicar a los números…

-Aggg, vete a la mierda tía, ¡siempre chinchando!

-Al menos a mí no me aprueban por pena…

-"Al menos a mi no me aprueban por pena"-repetí haciendo burla- Habló la más lista. Encima te pido ayuda y no me quieres ayudar…-dijo con voz de niñita pequeña enfadada.

-Pero serás capulla…No te vale que te quiera ayudar cuando miras al papel con ojos de carnerito degollado que quieres que te lo diga todos los días.

-Cada hora…

-Cada minuto…

-Cada segundo…

-Laura…¿podemos dejar esta conversación pez?

-Si por favor…Buen ya… haré…el trabajo luego, luego…. Me voy.

-Dios… que estupidez de niña.

-¡Yo también te quiero!

Bajé a los jardines aunque aún quedaban veinte minutos, solo por dar una vuelta. Estaba caminando hacia el jardín para cuando por sorpresa me encontraba volando por los aires y luego inmóvil. Oí acercarse a alguien y una voz me lo dijo todo…Malfoy.

-Vaya, vaya…la venganza…la dulce y fría venganza…la verdad es que sabe muy bien. Sentía tanta impotencia, y ahora te he visto aquí y digo: ¿para qué desaprovechar esta oportunidad?- me saltó, con tal mala suerte que cayó en mí mano y tras un "crack" de un dedo y yo muriéndome de dolor siguió hablando- Total, te conozco y sé cómo vas a actuar, y si hablas, tú, yo y todos tus amiguitos del grupo nos iremos a la calle, y no creo que quieras eso ¿verdad? Ahora me toca putearte a ti y a tu infernal amiguita, ¿u os creíais que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados? No señor, yo ya estaba planeando algo, aunque me lo pusisteis en bandeja…En fin…así es la vida que le vamos a hacer, unos días te toca ser feliz y otros sufrir…Bueno, que disfrutes de tu regalito.-hizo aparecer una araña con su varita y me la posó en el cuerpo- adiós princesa, pásalo bien.

En esos momentos no sabía qué hacer, el dedo me dolía un montón y se me saltaban las lágrimas; para colmo, estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico por la arañita de los cojones. El toque de mi desgracia lo puso el hecho de que no me podía mover. Solo me tranquilizaba la idea de que en breves aparecería Bill. Fueron los diez minutos más largos de mi vida.

-¿Peor que te ha pasado?-dijo Bill tras al liberarme al fin.

-Malfoy... ya verás cuando le pille. Lo siento pero tengo que ir a la enfermería. Creo que me ha roto un dedo. ¡Te quiero!

-¡Cuidado con lo que haces!-gritó Bill mientras yo me alejaba corriendo- ¡estás fichada!

Corrí todo lo que pude, si mis planes no fallaban podría darle su merecido a Malfoy ese mismo día. Llegué a la enfermería en cinco minutos, eso sí, asfixiada.

-Mira quien está aquí-dijo House- ¿qué le ha pasado a la nenita buena?

-Me duele el dedo.

-¿De qué?

-¬¬

-No pienses mal, ¡pervertida!-dijo en tono marujón.

-Eres tú el primero que ha pensado mal.-le tendí la mano.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

-Me caí.

-¿Por dónde?

-Por las escaleras.

-¿Qué escaleras?

-UNAS escaleras.

-¿Por qué te caíste?

-No me he caído aposta.

-¿Eran de mármol o roca?

-Yo que sé.

-¿Ibas sola o acompañada?

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer preguntas?

-Es que no me creo que te hayas caído por las escaleras. ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?

-Me-he-caído, ¿vale? No estoy para jueguecitos.

-Bueno, vale, si no me lo quieres decir, tú verás…-con un toqué de varita mi dedo volvía a ser el de siempre.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Sé buena.

-Siempre lo soy.

Fui despacio al lugar del crimen y efectivamente como yo había pensado, allí estaba Malfoy.

-¡Espeliarmus! ¡Inmovilus!-grité un hechizo detrás de otro. Ahora estábamos en la misma situación a la inversa.

-¿Qué tal, rubito? ¿Comprobando si seguía aquí? Que predecible eres… Si tanto me conocías, ¿no sabías que iba a hacer? Yo también soy muy predecible, la verdad. Que sepas que yo no soy una chivota como tú. Prefiero tomarme la venganza por mi mano, es más… dulce. Sí… aunque me sorprende que a eso tu le llames venganza. Ataque por atrás sin previo aviso y luego que no pueda actuar tu contrincante…yo creo que me tienes miedo porque si no te enfrentarías a un duelo, pero claro, se me olvidaba que no tienes huevos.-le di una patada en la tripa, la patada que más disfruté en todo la vida- en fin… pues nada, se acerca la noche…y tú aquí, solo y abandonado sin poder hacer nada… ¿qué pena verdad? Bueno, a mí ninguna-ahora le pisé la mano crujiéndole los dedos como él había hecho conmigo.- en fin, ya me encuentro mejor, después de todo, siempre seguirás siendo igual de cobarde. Gracias por ayudarme a desahogarme. Y yo te voy a dar un regalito de verdad.-saqué una baqueta de mi mochila y la tiré desde arriba para que diese directa en el ojo, aunque se desvió.- que la disfrutes, es muy bonita.

Me fui tranquilamente paseando por los jardines hacia la entrada del colegio donde me encontré con McGonagall y Snape paseando. Para mi sorpresa, me hicieron un interrogatorio.

-¿De dónde viene usted?-preguntó .

-Estaba dando una vuelta.

-¿Sola?-dijo Snape.

Miré a mi alrededor y dije con cara de obviedad.

-Sí.

-¿Con el frío que hace?-continuó .

-No he hecho nada si es lo que quieren saber.

-Nadie ha dicho que haya hecho algo.-replicó Snape

-Bueno vale-dije no muy convencida.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Confiada en que no verían a Malfoy tirado, subí a la sala de ensayo donde estaban Tom y Sophie.

-Anda…la del trabajo de Aritmancia…-dijo Sophie.

-Ay, siempre restregando.

-Tom ha pillado un buen ritmo para "A través de la tormenta". Así que vamos manos a la obra y tener una canción decente.

Nos pasamos una hora buscando el ritmo hasta que al fin lo encontramos, lento, pero interesante, y luego alterándolo sobre el final de la canción para hacerlo más emocionante.

-Bueno, mañana Bill canta y si dios quiere tenemos un par de canciones…

-Me parece bien- dije levantándome de la batería.

-Bueno vamos a cenar que ya hay hambre.-dijo Sophie.

-Ni que lo digas-respondió Tom.

-Tía, no sabes la putada que me ha hecho Malfoy.-le comenté a Sophie de camino.

-¿Ese es capad de hacer algo?

-Si me atacó por atrás, me rompió un dedo y luego me puso una araña. Claro que luego yo hice casi lo mismo…

-Que hijo de puta… pues vaya putada, como se chive yo no quiero saber nada.

-No, no se va a chivar, todavía está el vicio… Pero me encontré paseando a McGonagall y Snape por allí…

-Vaya…mi más sincero pésame. Pero no solo por eso, si no por…mira, mira quien está en la puerta…Malfoy y Snape…

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Dios…si existes, que no me diga nada, que no me diga nada…

-No creo que Dios haga mucho, y menos a una interesada como tú…

-Vaya que maja la niña…

-Pérez. Venga aquí.

Mientras a mí se me caía el mundo encima Sophie de partía de risa, aunque a mí no me hacía tanta gracia la verdad… Me fui hasta ellos cabizbaja con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté con educación, mirando con odio a Malfoy.

-Déjeme su mochila.

-¿Para qué?

-Déjeme su mochila he dicho.-dijo Snape claramente. Tras pensar que no había nada interesante en ella, se la tendí. El la abrió pero en un segundo descubrió que no estaba lo que le interesaba y tendría que pasar al plan B.- ¿Seguro que antes estaba dando una vuelta?

-Claro, señor.

-¿A sí? Yo no creo lo mismo viendo su expediente y a él tirado en el suelo.

Le miré como diciendo "¿Qué me estas contando?"

-No se haga la tonta, le dejó esto-dijo sacando la baqueta.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté aunque la pregunta me hacía gracia hasta a mí. Sin embargo seguí seria.

-Se llama baqueta, y pone su nombre. Bueno, no su nombre exactamente, el nombre que tiene puesto en todas las páginas de su libro de pociones: "Ness". ¿No le suena?

La verdad es que no se me ocurrió pensar en eso antes de habérsela dado a Malfoy. Ahí descubrí que era mi fin, porque Snape se dio cuenta de que me pilló por la cara que puse.

-He pensado que una charla con el director del colegio no le vendría mal ¿no cree?

-Pues…

-Yo creo que sí-me cortó- por mentirosa y reincidente. Andando.

Les seguí con un nudo en el estómago, pensando que iba a ser de mí. Dumbledore era majo, pero no creí que en esta situación se pusiese muy contento.

Cuando llegamos parecía estar feliz y tras mandar sentarnos preguntó:

-Bueno, ¿qué sorpresa me traen en esta maravillosa noche?

Yo estaba con la mirada fija en mis Vans de cuadraditos negros y rosas, más bonitas ellas…

-He sorprendido a esta señorita volviendo a pelearse con el señor Malfoy. Y aquí está la prueba-dijo dejando la baqueta en la mesa.

-¿Es eso cierto?-dijo mirándome por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Con una mirada le dije lo suficiente.- Severus, ¿podríais dejarme hablar solas con esta señorita?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias.

Cuando cerraron la puerta me introduje en la situación más incómoda de mi vida.

-¿En serio no puedes dejarle ni un minuto en paz?-preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. No sabía si reírme o contestarle, no tenía ni idea de que hacer.-Sé que no eres muy amiga de las normas, pero podrías hacer un esfuerzo, ¿no crees? Tienes la cabeza para algo, y no solo para pensar en molestar a un compañero. Sacarías mayor beneficio ofreciendo más tiempo a algunas asignaturas que se te dan mal. Aprovechas muy bien tu estancia aquí, pero realmente no quiero que por unas hormonas alteradas tenga que expulsarte por mal comportamiento. Este es tu peor año y tienes muchas de las papeletas, así que ten cuidado, ¿vale?-yo asentí con la cabeza- te voy a castigar, pero no como tú te esperas. En cuanto a esto-dijo cogiendo la baqueta- bueno… esto es otro mundo. Sé lo que hacéis, os he escuchado y no estáis mal, la verdad. Pero…Cuidado con la profesora Umbrige, te aseguro que no creo que le haga mucha gracia.-dijo guiñándome un ojo- y aquí va lo que tienes que hacer: quiero que deis un concierto a todos vuestros compañeros.

-¿Qué?-dije por fin.

-Estoy convencido de que les gustareis.

-Pero apenas estamos empezando…

-Pero si os lo tomáis en serio y lo compagináis bien con los estudios estoy seguro de que podréis. No digo que lo hagáis mañana, si no ha final de curso, o cuando queráis simplemente. Aunque bueno, si no quieres, ya acordaremos otro castigo con el profesor Snape.

-No… será divertido-dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Muy bien, estaré esperando. Ya puedes irte.

Me levanté pero cuando estaba llegando a la puerta me dijo:

-Espera, te olvidas algo-dijo con mi baqueta en la mano.

-Gracias-dije cogiéndola.

Salí con una sonrisa en la cara y giré la baqueta en todas las narices de Malfoy.

-Vuelta al principio.-le dije.

-No, está Umbrige.

Me quede dos segundos pensativa.

-Vale, tú ganas. Y estate quietecito.

-Lo intentaré-dijo arqueando las cejas amenazadoramente.

_**De risas**_

-Ya creía que te habías ido a hacer la maleta-dijo Sophie al verla en la cena.

-Qué graciosa, las ganas que tú tienes de que me vaya.

-Era broma subnormal, ¿qué tal?

-Psss. Bien…Tengo que contaros algo a Bill, Tom y tú.

-¿No decías que no te habían echado?

-Joder que pesadita, es que el gilipollas este me mandó con Dumbledore. Y me ha dicho que tenemos que dar un concierto para el colegio.

-¿Qué?

-Eso.

-¿Qué?

-Eso.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-ESO.

-Vale ya sé que has dicho "eso", ¿pero qué?

-Dios…es el típico momento en el que te tendría que pegar dos ostias.

-Es que no me lo creo, ¿así? ¿Por las buenas?

-Si bueno se supone que ese es mi castigo.

-Vaya…que raro. ¿Y si digo que no?

-No vas a decir que no.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Simplemente, lo sé.

-La más guay. Oye, Bill, ¡notición!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó éste.

-Concierto.

-¿Qué?

-Eso.-dije yo.

-¿Qué?

-Eso.

-¿Qué?

-ESO.

-Ya se, concierto, pero explica más chiquilla.

-Pues, eso, que tenemos que hacer un concierto porque me obliga Dumbledore.

-Claaaaaaro, disfrazados de mono, león, hámster y gato, ¿a qué sí?

-Hombre si tú te quieres disfrazar…pero yo por lo menos no pienso…-dijo Sophie.

-Es en serio Bill.

-¿Qué va a ser en serio? Tenemos apenas una canción hecha.

-¿Y…?

-¿Cómo que y...?

-Pues que se hace y punto.

-Ya, y luego sales a hacer el tonto al escenario.

-¿Y por qué no? Venga tío será divertido, además no he podido hacer nada me lo ha mandado y punto.

-Dios… ¿por qué mi vida es tan complicada?-dijo riendo irónicamente.

-Porque conmigo todo es complicado jajaja.

-Ni que lo digas, eres doña problemas.

-No será para tanto chaval.

-¿Qué no?

-Sí es para tanto Laura-dijo Sophie.

-Empezó Malfoy joooo.

-Y encima él…-dijo Bill suspirando.

-¿Quién si no?-pregunto Sophie.

-¿Podéis parar de criticarme?

-No.

-¬¬.

-¬¬.

-Bueno fuera coñas y gilipolleces, ¿qué me decís?

-Pos nada, muy bonito, habrá que empezar a trabajar.

-Que pereza…-dije

-Anda vamos.

-Dios-dije a Sophie- el trabajo de Aritmancia.

-Mira Laura…como decírtelo…eres tonta.

-Vengaaaaaaaa.

-¿Venga qué?

-Déjame tu resumen.-le pedí con cara de pena.

-No.

-¿Prefieres que un cero haga media?

-Dirás ¿prefieres que otro cero me haga media?

-Que mala eres.

-Mmmm, ¿qué me das?

-¿Te vale todo mi amor?

-¬¬

-Vale, pide.

-Mmmm, me lo tendré que pensar-dijo ella con cara de mala.-creo que ya lo sé…mañana hay Transformaciones antes de Aritmancia ¿verdad?

-¿Y…?

-Pues…que…jajaja.

-¬¬ Qué coño quieres.

-Sería divertido ver cómo me consigues un rato a solas con el nuevo.

-¿En serio?-dije con una sonrisa.-eso está hecho.

Sophie me miro raro como pensando: "a ver qué va a hacer esta"

-Tranquila…-susurré- tu piensa que te lo vas a tirar dentro de dos días…

-Dios Laura…creo que necesitas clases de dessalimiento.

-Vaya…una palabra nueva.

Me puso el pie disimuladamente y tropecé estrepitosamente pero sin llegar a caer.

-¿Quieres jugar a hacer zancadillas?

Entonces puse el pie sin disimulo ni nada y la cogí echándola hacía el otro lado a la fuerza pero sin soltarla.

-Jajaja-rió.

-No hace falta ser sigiloso.

-No si… ya veo, ya…xD.

-Solo observa a la maestra Sophie. No tienes ni idea de la vida.

-Claro, y tú sí…

-No lo dudes pequeña…-levanté la mano-profesor ¿podría venir un momento?

-Claro.

-Que haces subnormal-susurró Sophie. Yo la ignoré

-Es que…me gustaría saber cómo transformar cualquier cosa en un corazón, para mi novio y tal.

Me miró con una sonrisita como si le estuviera tomando el pelo.

-A mi no me mires. La que está por ti es ella.-dije señalando a Sophie.

-¡Gilipollas!-dijo ésta.

-Señorita-miró a Sophie-me temo que se quedará en el recreo por su falta de educación hacia los compañeros.

Yo me estaba partiendo el culo y si ahora mismo estuviésemos solas estaba segura de que Sophie me habría matado.

-¿Quiere quedarse usted también?-me preguntó.

-Que va, no, no.-respondí todavía riendo.

Se fue sonriendo como siempre.

-Tía…me habría quedado haciendo compañía….pero no quería joderte la velada…ya me entiendes.

-Cada día te la ganas más…ya verás, el día que te haga un crucio no te vas a reír tanto…

-Jaja. Encima que te he conseguido un momento a solas con él como te prometí…

-Ya veremos en Aritmancia quién te va a ayudar…

-Es lo malo de hacer estas cosas quieras que no…

Cuando tocó el timbre me fui con Bill hacia Aritmancia pero no tardó en llegar Sophie.

-Que poco habéis durado.

-Capulla…me ha castigado .

-Vaya, eso no lo tenía previsto oye…En fin…estarás cerca de él mira el lado positivo.

-Pérez: a la pizarra. Ejercicio 28 de la página 105.-me dijo la profesora Green en Aritmancia. Yo ya tenía asumido que era mi fin, porque Sophie se descojonaba de mí. Me leí atentamente el enunciado, decía así: Halla la razón de una progresión geométrica en la que el primer término es 32 y el décimo 1/16. Me lo leí otra vez entendiendo lo mismo, es decir, nada.

-No sé hacerlo profesora.

-Ya sé que no sabes hacerlo.

-Entonces para qué lo voy a hacer.-dije con todo de obviedad.

-¡Hazlo!

Sophie se reía por lo bajo y le di un codazo.

Escribí los datos en la pizarra con desanimo mientras la profesora miraba los deberes de los otros alumnos. Puse: 1ºtermino-32. 10ºtermino-1/16. Y luego la fórmula con la que supuestamente se hacía el ejercicio An=A1·R elevado a n-1. Me quede pensativa. Miré a Sophie en señal de auxilio pero ella seguía riéndose porque le parecía un disparate hasta los datos.

-¬¬

-xD

Le saqué el dedo de"vete a la mierda" y volví a mirar con esperanzas al ejercicio.

-Sustituye-oí en un murmullo que por supuesto no venía de Sophie, pero sospeché que sí de Hermione. "Bueno palabra" pensé "Sustituye..." Entonces me acordé de otros ejercicios que habíamos hecho más o menos parecidos. "Vale Laura" pensé "no te pongas nerviosa. An se refiere al término 10 por lo que la n de la razón es 10 al ser el décimo término. Y A1 es el primer término. Entonces empecé a escribir: 1/16=32·xelevado a 10-1. "Bien Laura, ahora solo tienes que despejar la x. Aplicando la mejor frase de los matemáticos de "producto de medios es igual a productos de extremos" se me quedó una cosa rara, rara, rara y no sabía cómo salir de ahí: 1/16·32=x elevado a 9. Volví a mirar a Sophie que seguía riendo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ya vale-dijo la profesora.

Se acercó a la pizarra cogió el borrador y borró todo mi trabajo hecho y que tanto me había costado pensar ante mi cara, de la cual todos de rieron.

-Ese…era mi ejercicio.

Entonces se rieron todavía más mis compañeros.

-Sí…mal expresado e incompleto. Esto en el examen te valdría unas pocas décimas…Siéntate.

-Asquerosa capulla y repugnante mujer…-dije a Sophie.

-Uy profesora…lo que la llaman por aquí…-dijo Sophie demasiado alto.

-Pérez, se queda un rato después de clase.

-¿Qué?

-Eso.

-Pero sí…

-Cállate.

-Estarás contenta-murmuré a Sophie.

-Pues sí, más feliz que una perdiz. Tú me has hecho lo mismo ¿no?

-Vale, en paz pues.

-¡Túuuuuuuu!-gritó House señalándome en uno de los pasillos- vamos, que hoy no te escapas.

-Aiiiiiii-me quejé.

-Encima quejica, hace mucho que no vienes y ya me he cansado.

-Vaya… Bueno Sophie…pásalo bien con tu super…ese, jaja.

-Se intentará ¬¬.

-Yo le metía mano, ya verás cómo se deja.

-Vete a la mierda, que todo es por tu culpa.

-Tú me lo pediste.

-Dios que mujer…

-Te quiero.

-Yo no.

-¡Vale!

-Vamos niña.-nos cortó House.

-¿Niña?

-Criaja, como quieras.

-¬¬.

-Bueno-dijo cuando llegamos a su despacho y nos sentamos- que me cuentas.

-¿Y? Nada, no tengo ganas de hablar.

-Ja, que graciosa. No puedo obligarte a hablar pero si a permanecer aquí hasta que no me cuentes algo…-dijo con malicia.

-Pregunta ¬¬.

-¿Ves? Por las buenas todos nos llevamos bien.

-¬¬.

¿Qué tal en el colegio? ¿Te llevabas bien con los niños?

-Psss…

-Eso no es una respuesta.

-¿Y qué es una respuesta?

-Mira no me cabrees.

-Aiiiiiiii.

-Vamos.

-Es que estoy vaga para dar una respuesta larga.

-Mira, te voy a decir una…

-Vaaaaaaaaaale-le corté. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Se me quedó mirando con sus bonitos ojos azules por unos segundos mientras yo estaba a mi bola sentada de cualquier manera.

-Me dan ganas de pegarte dos ostias.

-Ps… te dejaría pero es que duele.

-¿En serio?

-Te lo juro.

-Bueno que, ¿piensas contestar?

-Ps…

-Dios…

-Bien.

-Bien qué.

-Que el colegio bien. Aunque a partir de ahí no volví a ser la misma y así me quedé.

-¿De tonta?

-Exacto. Antes era una angelita.

-Ver para creer.

-A que sí.

-¿A qué colegio ibas?

-A uno privado.

-Vaya, los papis están forrados.

-¬¬.Era muy pijo, menos mal que me enviaron la carta de Hogwarts.

-Para dar aquí la coña ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Oye, ¿cuándo vamos a acabar con esto? No me gusta venir aquí, como creo que ya sabías.

-Cuando a mi me dé la gana.

-¿Cuándo te va a dar la gana?

-No lo sé.

-Vaya.

-Ni que te estuviese torturando.

-Pues sí, esto me parece una gilipollez.

-Pues a mí no.

-¿Crees que vas a solucionar algo?

-Sí, contar los males de la gente desahoga a las personas.

-Claaaaaaaro.

-¿Te trataban bien tus compañeros?

-Sí, hasta que paso lo de Paula.

-¿Y eso?

-Mis amigos decían que no querían volver conmigo por eso.

-¿Y con quien te fuiste?

-No hacía falta que me fuera con nadie porque la lié…

-Que raro…

-…y no tuve más recreos en el año así que….

-Joder con la niña.

-Es lo que tiene…

-Luego ya entraste a Hogwarts ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Y no pasó nada interesante?

-Bueno, en tercero tuve un accidente automovilístico que me dejó en coma tres semanas.

-Joder, menos mal que es poco-replicó él irónicamente.

-Tengo mala suerte…

-La verdad que muy afortunada no eres…

-En fin ya lo tengo asumido.

-¿Quieres tocar el piano?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me apetece.

-Anda, ¿no te lo he contado? Soy tu nuevo profesor de piano.

-¿QUÉ?-pregunté asustada.

-Lo que oyes, me ha cedido sus clases tu antigua profesora, así que a partir de ya seré yo tu queridísimo profe de piano.

-¡No! Yo no quiero ¿por qué nadie me pregunta nada a mí?

-Porque tú no decides en estos temas. Así que te jodes. Las clases serán aquí los domingos de 4 a 6. Y empiezas mañana.

-Pero…

-No hay peros, es así y punto.

-¿Y luego quieres que no te odie?

-Si te dejo irte ya ¿me odiarás menos?

-No.

-Hasta mañana pues-dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Me fui un poco cabreada, pues no me gustaba que se metiera tanto en mi vida. Él en sí me caía bien, pero no me gustaba tenerle hasta en la sopa. Además, mi profesora de piano me encantaba, y no sabía si él daba bien clases de piano. El disgusto se me pasó en cuanto vi a Sophie tres horas después.

-Qué tal ¿eh Sophie? ¿eh?¿eh?¿eh?-dije pinchándole con un boli.

-El mejor castigo de mi vida. Ojala todos fueran como el de hoy.

-¿En serio?

-No.-respondió ella tirándose en el sofá.

-Vaya.

-Pero bueno es majo.

-Uuuhhh.

-Y le he dicho que si nos quiere ver ensayar.

-¿Qué?

-A ver, no va a decir nada.

-Solo le conoces de una tarde.

-Pero le conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.

-Tú verás, te matará Bill.

-Sí, pero estaré más cerca de él MUAJAJA.

-Bueno, en el fondo es un niño.

-Sí, tiene veinte años, solo me lleva cuatro…

-Joder ya te ha contado su vida.

-Más o menos…jajaja.

_**En busca de un principio**_

Al día siguiente nos pusimos toda la mañana con la canción del sábado, y la acabamos entera. Había que reconocer que era preciosa, pero a mí no me convencía del todo.

-Me encanta-comentó Bill.

-A mí se me raya mucho-dije.

-No, porque la letra cambia.

-Ya pero el ritmo poco.

-Pero está bien.-dijo Tom.

-Como queráis, pero ahora toca hacer una movidita MUAJAJA.

-Podríamos dedicarle una canción a Malfoy.-opinó Sophie.

-¿Comorrr?-pregunté.

-Bueno no dedicarle, si no…como si le dijeses algo a tu enemigo.

-Algo así como una discusión en una canción, querrá decir- dijo Tom.

-Sí algo así…-asintió Sophie.

Después de discutir, cambiar, quitar e innovar, sacamos una letra que nos convenció a todos, que se parecía a una pelea entre hermanos, como Bill y Tom. Lo adecuamos a una estructura de la melodía y quedó así:

_Eres todo lo que no quiero ser  
Prefieres morir antes de ser Bill  
No tengo idea de lo que es_

_Pero prefiero no saberlo  
Me molestas cuando estás cerca  
Maldito capullo, no lo veas como algo personal_

No digo tantas gilipolleces como tú  
No me gustan los mismos grupos que a ti  
A mi no me importa, me da igual  
Pero hazme solo este favor

Por favor, no seamos amigos  
Prefiero que no nos gustemos  
Que no tengamos las mismas opiniones  
Es mejor que nos peleemos  
Por favor, no seamos amigos  
A ti tampoco te importa, ¿no?  
Sin tíos como tú y yo  
Todo sería tan aburrido…

Te tengo que ver todos los días  
Y a los otros iguales como tú  
Eres el más guay entre los idiotas  
Cadenas y tatuajes  
Tu mami te lo permite todo  
Pero a cambio usas los calzoncillos largos de papi

No llevo la misma mierda que tu  
No voy tras las mismas chicas  
A mi no me importa, me da igual  
Pero hazme solo este favor

Por favor, no seamos amigos  
Prefiero que no nos gustemos  
Que no tengamos las mismas opiniones  
Es mejor que nos peleemos  
Por favor, no seamos amigos

Por favor, no seamos amigos  
Prefiero que no nos gustemos  
Que no tengamos las mismas opiniones  
Es mejor que nos peleemos  
Por favor, no seamos amigos

A ti tampoco te importa, ¿no?  
Sin tíos como tú y yo  
Sería el mundo tan aburrido…

No seamos amigos  
No seamos amigos para nada  
No seamos amigos  
No seamos amigos para nada

-Creo que deberíamos meter más insultos-dijo Sophie.

-Sí, bueno, una en cada frase-dijo Bill.

-¿Por qué no? Eres todo lo que jodidamente no quiero ser, prefiero morir antes que ser el gilipollas de Bill, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que es, pero prefiero no saber que mierda es… ¿Ves? ¡Y rima! Jajajaja.

-Si Sophie, sí…-dije acariciándole la cabeza…

-No sabéis la joya que estáis dejando sin aprovechar…-respondió ella con aires de superioridad parodiados.

-Sí Sophie, sí…-repetí.

En ese momento apareció el profesor nuevo por la puerta con una camiseta de De la Rosa, lo que me hizo mucha gracia.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola-contestó Sophie, la única que lo hizo.

-Que majos son esta gente.-dijo el nuevo.

-Más de lo que ahora parecen, te lo aseguro-respondió Sophie.

-Qué pasa Rizzo-dijo mirándome.

-¿Qué?-dije atontada.

-Tú hacías de Rizzo en Grease, que me acuerdo yo. Soy muy amigo de Antonio.

-No jodas. Qué pequeño es el mundo. ¿Él también es mago?

-Sí, al igual que Oki, Patricia, Mari Cruz, Laura, Miguel y Virginia por supuesto.

-¿Y allí como es el mundo de la magia?

-Distinto, el colegio no es un internado, si no un colegio normal hasta las tres.

-¿Y pueden hacer siempre que quieran magia?

-Sí, pero claro, con unas condiciones.

-Que morro.

-Yo hubiese preferido venir aquí, créeme, hay mucho más nivel.

-Ya pero puedes salir a la calle estar con tu familia…no sé.

-Pero no puede hacer magia en presencia de muggles, porque te puede caer una buena.

-¿Y dónde está el colegio?

-Hay cuatro uno en Galicia, otro en Madrid, otro en Barcelona y otro en Sevilla. Los niños van con trasladores. El de Madrid está en la sierra oculto por las montañas.

-Jaja, que curioso.

-¿Sabes algo de música? -preguntó Tom intrigado.

-Espero que diez años en el mundo de la música te sirvan de experiencia.

-¿Qué instrumento tocas?

-Toco el piano y la guitarra, y si me permitís, me gustaría ayudaros.

Todos nos miramos.

-No veo por qué no- respondió Sophie.

A partir de ese día los ensayos se intensificaron y bastantes veces bajo la supervisión de Daniel. Nos cayó muy bien a todos y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos de él. Para ser profesor, era muy majo y gracioso, y aparte de eso, como sabiamente decía Sophie, estaba bueno y era joven.

-Pronto llegará semana santa ¿qué vais a hacer?

-Yo me piro a Alemania-respondió Tom.

-Yo me iré con él supongo, aunque no tengo mucha gana-dijo Bill.

-Pues yo me iré a España como siempre-dije.

-Todos tenéis cosas que hacer ¬¬.

-Podríamos ir juntos a algún lado.-propuse.

-¿Dónde?

-No sé. A la playa.

-Yo no tengo ganas-dijo Tom.

-Pues no vayas-le respondió bordemente Bill.

-Que te den hermanito. No sé, conmigo no contéis pero vosotros haced lo que queráis ¿eh?

-¿Tú crees que mis padres me dejarán?-preguntó Sophie con desánimo mientras comíamos.

-Hombre….ya tienes 16 años ¿no? Eres mayorcita.

-Ya tía pero después de todo lo que ha pasado…

-Lee lo que tienes en tu mano. Te recuerdo que ya has pagado por ello.

-Mete eso en la cabeza de mis padres y luego me cuentas.

-Buah tía, por intentarlo…Escríbeles delicadamente y que no se te olvide poner lo mucho que les quieres y las ganas de tienes de verles jajaja.-me levanté de la mesa-¿te vienes a hacer los deberes? ¡ai!-un chico se había chocado conmigo-a ver si mi…-me callé al ver a Diego para concentrarme más en echarle una mirada de odio, aunque él ya no parecía muy enfadado.

-Eee, lo siento. Una cosa…

-Ni me hables.-dije dándole la espalda. Observé cómo se alejaba de allí pensando en el daño que me había hecho.-Bueno ¿te vienes o qué?-dije bebiéndome el último trago de zumo.

Pero en un segundo después no estaba para recibir respuestas, notaba como no podía inspirar aire y el corazón sufría una arritmia muy fuerte. En cinco segundos yacía en el suelo casi inconsciente y convulsionando. Solo podía oír los gritos de desesperación de Sophie pidiendo ayuda. Pude oír a House segundos después diciendo "¡Apartaos!" antes de quedarme sin conocimiento.

Me desperté en la enfermería. Al lado mía estaban Sophie y Bill y más alejado, House.

-Anda-dijo este.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté y House puso una cara de alucinamiento total-era broma.

- Vaya, parece que la nena se ha levantado graciosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-Por favor.-dijo mirando a Sophie y Bill. Éstos se fueron sin mediar palabra, pero más alegres al verme bien.

-Otra vez. Mi pregunta es, por qué.

-Te respondería pero hay una pega, no sé de qué me estás hablando. Solo sé que algún gracioso me ha puesto lactosa en el zumo y casi me voy al otro lado mundo.

-Sabes que no ha sido ningún gracioso.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-¿Qué? No…Yo no he intentado nada.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-¡Es cierto! Te lo juro, House.

-Pues entonces explícame cómo ha ocurrido.

-No lo sé. Yo había bebido antes de ese vaso y no tenía nada.

-Cogiste el de Sophie.

-No. Siempre tengo cuidado en esas cosas.

-Entonces alguien te ha querido matar, según tú.

-Pues…-dije pensando en mi gran preocupación del último mes-es ridículo.

-Dime la verdad.

-¡Esa es la verdad! ¡Por una vez que soy feliz me dices que me he querido suicidar delante de todo el mundo!

-Te confundiste.

-No me confundí.

-Vale, pues tenemos un asesino suelto en el colegio así que yo que tú me andaría con cuidado.-dijo irónicamente.

-Pero…

-Ya hablaremos. Hoy no tendrás clase de piano pero recuerda lo del sábado.-añadió yéndose por la puerta. Entonces volvieron a entrar Sophie y Bill.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la chica.

-Sí….-contesté.

-Que susto me has dado.-dijo Bill.

-Jo, si yo no he hecho nada.

-Todo esto es muy raro-admitió Sophie.

-Ni que lo digas.

Bill me miró con una cara medio sonriente medio pillina y salimos de allí. Rápidamente dije de ir al baño para hablar a solas con Sophie.

-Tía, ha sido el vampiro ese.

-A ver, no nos precipitemos-dijo Sophie.

-Casi muero. ¿Quieres que no me precipite? En mi cabeza ronda la duda. ¿Significa eso que ya se ha cargado al otro o qué? Y otra cosa es que es alumno de éste colegio porque si no como podría haberme echado leche en el zumo.

-A ver Laura. Estas completamente segura de que no te confundiste ni comiste nada con algún lácteo.

-¡Completamente! ¡Tú estabas allí, me viste!

-Sí, lo sé, pero no sé, me parece todo muy extraño y la idea de que esté suelto por aquí no me hace ninguna gracia.

-Voy a volver a escribir a Beth. Ella sabe algo.

-La escribiré yo contándole todo lo que está pasando.

-Pues date prisa. Yo me voy a la sala común de Gryffindor y espero tener que salir de allí para lo mínimo.

-Vaya coñazo. La química es una mierda. Y no sé me la tabla periódica.

-Pues apréndetela tía-contesté.

-Pero si tú tampoco te la sabes.

-Pero yo no me quejo. Mierda, tengo una vida menos- dije al ver que me había dado la bolita con la que jugábamos al X2 en clase de pociones con Ron, Harry, Tom y Bill. Miré a Snape que estaba escribiendo formulas en la pizarra y la lancé hacia Sophie.

-Uno.

-X.

Entonces la pilló Bill casi dando a Tom por poco.

-A ver cuando contesta Beth.-protesté.

-Han pasado dos días no seas impaciente.

-Dos.-dije dando a Sophie.

-Me cago en ti. Serás capulla.

-Se siente.

Las dos hicimos como que copiábamos al ver que Snape se dirigía hacia el ala norte de la clase. Pero se paró dos mesas más allá de nosotros.

-Uno.

-X.-dijo Bill.

-Dos.

-La bola fue derechita a la nuca del alumno de Slytherin que estaba hablando con Snape. Éste nos miró despacio mientras todos reíamos por lo bajo.

-¿Quién ha sido?

Nadie contestó.

-Muy bien. Pues os quedáis vosotros ocho hasta que aparezca el culpable después de clase.

Cuando volvió a lo suyo Sophie y yo nos miramos.

-Tía no tengo ni puta idea de cómo hacer esto-me confesó.

-Yo tampoco.

-Vale. Pues solo nos queda rezar para que no nos saque a la pizarra.

-También te los puedes inventar.

-Pero te pone el cero igual.

-Es verdad…

Solo llevábamos dos minutos sentaditos todos después de clase, en la cual reinaba el silencio, pero parecía eterno.

-Que valientes hay en esta clase no me jodas-susurré a Sophie.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¿Puteamos un rato?

-Vale.

Nos dimos la vuelta sigilosamente.

-Eh Harry-susurró Sophie-venga tío que no tenemos todo el día confiesa.

-Eso tío que no te van a echar. Y si no tu amiguito Dumbledore lo impediría como siempre.

Sophie y yo reímos. Él nos miró con cara enfadado.

-Sabemos que tenéis una relación personal muy íntima.-añadió Sophie.

-Muy gracioso. ¿Sois tontas? Además, ha sido Ron-dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Snape le escuchara. Ron se puso rojo.

-Vale, os ha costado. Señor Weasley quédese. Y los demás, largo-sentenció Snape.

-Esta os la guardo-dijo Harry muy enfadado.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta-respondí.

-Y hoy hay reunión del ED.-argumentó Sophie.

-Yo mejor hoy no iría ¿eh?

-Sip. Mejor otro día que me pillemos de mejor humor jajaja.

Ya por la tarde me vino Sophie muy contenta cuando yo me encontraba yendo dirección biblioteca diciéndome que tenía la respuesta de Beth.

-Por fin ¡tía!

-Vale, ahora solo hace falta que nos conteste a lo que queríamos.

-¡Vosotras!-gritó Ron. Venía corriendo y le faltaba el aire.

-Como… ¿Cómo habéis podido? Nos pueden expulsar a todos por vuestra puta culpa, os voy a…-dijo sacando la varita.

-Eeeeeeeee-dije como los de pueblo- espera. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Sí, ahora hazte la tonta os voy a…

-¡No, Ron! –gritó Hermione yendo hacía nosotros.-Ellas no han podido ser.

-Pues claro que sí, mira lo que le dijeron a Harry esta mañana, y no han venido, ¡lo sabían!, ¡se lo dijeron a Umbrige!

-No, Ron, puse un hechizo con el que la persona que dijese algo le salieran granos, y ellas no tienen ninguno por lo que no han sido.

Ron se quedó donde estaba con cara de embobado.

-¿Os ha pillado Umbrige?-preguntó Sophie.

-Sí, ha cogido a Harry y su grupo ha cogido a otros cuantos.

-Ostia que cagada…

-No sé qué vamos a hacer.-dijo Hermione.

-No se puede hacer mucho-respondió Ron.

-Vámonos a ver si nos van a cazar a nosotros también.-propuso Hermione.

-Bueno idea.

Una vez allí me senté en una butaca tranquilamente con intención de leer la carta. Ponía: Para Laura. No sé por qué pero esas palabras me resultaron enternecedoras. Empecé a leer.

"_Ante todo, lo siento por no haber respondido antes, no sabía qué hacer, pero después de esto te voy a decir una cosa. Estos años he tenido un problema que nunca te conté por protegerte, era ese, el vampiro. Vivía con miedo, mucho miedo, no sabía quién era ni cómo iba a actuar y cada paso que daba me preguntaba si iba a ser el último. Tú me apoyaste más de una vez y por eso no caí en la tentación de caer en el fin, pero es que era superior a mis fuerzas. Éste año fue el peor. Me manejaba, me manipulaba, yo no sabía muy bien como lo hacía ni que hacía en muchas ocasiones. Yo no quería a Bill, él me obligó, tampoco le quise matar. Tienes que creerme. No te lo conté por miedo. Me callé todo por miedo. No podía confiar en nadie ni confiar ese secreto a mis amigas porque él sabía todo lo que hacía. Y no sé si todavía lo sigue haciendo. Sigo muy asustada aunque esté a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Bueno, perdóname por ocultártelo, pero era por tu bien aunque no haya servido de mucho…Besos."_

Solté la carta y unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mi rostro.

-Perdóname…yo…yo llamándola de todo menos guapa y ahora…ahora esto…

Me fui a mi dormitorio a tirarme en la cama. Minutos después vino Sophie igual de aterrada que yo.

-Si lo hubiésemos sabido…-susurró.

-Me siento como una mierda, después de todo lo que le dije…

-Yo también.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-No se…

Al día siguiente me desperté pronto por las gotas cayendo sobre los cristales de la ventana de al lado. Me puse a pensar sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y no pude evitar volver a echarme a llorar. Quería a Beth, y la quería aquí, al lado de mi cama, como los últimos cuatro años, esos cuatro años en los que yo no sabía casi nada de lo que pasaba. Y ahora que comprendía todo solo podía llorar, porque nada podía volver a ser como antes. La única forma era sabiendo quien era él, pero nadie lo sabía. Mis llantos silenciosos despertaron a Sophie.

-¿Estás bien?

-Hecha una mierda…

-Bienvenida al club.

-Gracias. Vaya día de perros-dije para desviarme un poco del tema y pensar en otras cosas.

-Pues…como todos.

-Si bueno…bah…dios, últimamente estoy más ida de lo normal.

-Como para no estarlo preciosa.

-En fin… ¿qué hora es?

-Las seis y media.

-Pues me voy a acaparar el baño antes de que lo acaparen otras, a ver si una duchita me despeja las ideas y las borra ya que estamos…

-No tardes, que yo también quiero.

-Dame… de media hora a tres cuartos.-dije de cachondeo.

-Y una mieeeeeeerda para ti guapa. Con 10 minutos vas que chutas.

-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada-dije ya más de buen humor.

Cuando terminé me puse una diadema negra con calaveritas rosa fuerte, unos pantalones anchos negros, las deportivas, una camiseta de de manga larga de doble manga y una sudadera y salí con Sophie a la sala común donde ya había gente leyendo el tablón de anuncios.

-¿Algo nuevo por ahí?-preguntó Sophie.

-Dumbledore ya no es director del colegio, ahora es Umbrige-respondió Bill.

-Pero que me cuentas.-dije.

-Me ha dicho Harry que cuando les pillaron con lo del ED, Dumbledore se culpó a él mismo y desapareció.

-Joder…

-Laura, quiero hablar contigo, vente un momento porfa.-me dijo Bill.

-Vale.

-Me subió a su dormitorio donde no había nadie.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó.

-Bien.-mentí.

-No suenas muy convincente.

-Tampoco yo en sí soy muy convincente…-dije sin mirarle en ningún momento.

-Es que últimamente estás triste, no eres la de antes. ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

-¿Contigo? No… en este momento tú y Sophie sois lo mejor que me ha pasado .Pero es que no se pasan cosas muy raras y me pongo a pensar…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Pues…-no sabía que decirle- cosas. Nada importante pero no sé yo soy muy especial y mareo mucho la perdiz ya me entiendes, me afectan mucho algunas cosas.

-Pues no les des importancia. Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras, puede confiar en mí.

-Lo sé-dije dándole un beso.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Vale.

El tema del día fue Umbrige como directora de Hogwarts, porque todo estaba cambiando. La decoración del castillo era diferente y habían puesto normas demasiado absurdas como para llamarse normas. Las ganas de irse de vacaciones iban aumentando de una forma alarmante porque ahora con la nueva dirección todo se hacía insoportable.

Los ensayos seguían ahora mejor con las guías que nos daba el nuevo, aunque no siempre podía asistir a todos ellos.

-Bueno chicos, he de deciros una cosa. No me va mucho estar aquí con esta nueva dirección, porque si nos descubren me voy a la calle y vosotros conmigo, así que creo que antes de seguir deberíamos consultarle a la directora si nos deja mantener el grupo de música.-comentó Daniel.

-Estás loco-le dije.

-No nos va a dejar ni de coña-dijo Sophie.-mira que cuatro somos…precisamente buenecitos no, la verdad.

-Ya pero bueno, Tom tiene cara de bueno y no arma mucho jaleo-dijo Bill.-Es que tiene razón.

-¿Y si no nos deja?

-A ver, es un grupo de música no estáis haciendo nada malo, además, preguntándola de buenos modos no creo que se niegue.

-Pero si es una bruja…

-Ya Sophie, pero precisamente por eso es por lo que no tenemos que arriesgarnos. Y si no os deja seguir pues si queréis seguís tocando vosotros solos, porque yo desde luego, lo siento pero no puedo, aunque siempre os apoyare, claro.

-Bueno Tom, ¿qué haces que no estás ya en su despacho?-preguntó Bill.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Tú sabes que te queremos Tom…-dijo Sophie-y recuerda, ante todo delicadeza y educación, porque si no te echaremos a ti las culpas jajajaja.

Una hora más tarde estábamos Sophie, Bill y yo en la sala común de los nervios esperando que Tom entrase por la puerta.

-Seguro que se le ha llevado al calabozo.-dijo Bill.

-Sí hijo sí, ni que estuviéramos en la guerra.-le respondí.

-Pues seguro que le ha dicho que no y la está intentando convencer.

-Pues veo más probable que haya visto a una tía buena y se la esté tirando-comentó Sophie. Todos reímos y vimos abrirse la puerta del retrato, apareciéndose Tom sonriente.

-¿Y bien?-dijimos a la vez.

-Yeah, baby, ¡somos los mejores!

-Mmmm, que la habrás hecho para que nos deje…-dije.

-Dios, que grima-respondió él.

-Por fin la vida me sonríe tralalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-cantaba Sophie.-Bueno me voy a contárselo a Daniel, luego vuelvo.

-Vale, pero no tardes que tenemos que compartir ideas en los deberes de pociones.-la dije.

-Me encanta compartir ideas.

Pase la noche con Bill, esperando a Sophie para irme a la cama, aunque ésta no venía y me preguntaba si la había pasado algo. No fui a buscarla, pues no quería más problemas aunque me dormí preocupada. Eso sí, cuando me despertó a las dos de la mañana me cagué en todos sus muertos.

-¿Qué coño quieres? ¿Dónde coño te habías metido?

-Es que he tenido una noche…loca, se podría decir.

-Mmmmm, saliendo de tu boca me imagino que has podido hacer ¿con quién te has liado?

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, eso es lo más morboso juas juas.- se acercó a mi oído y me susurró- el nuevo.

Yo me quedé flipando, pero a la vez me alegraba por ella, puesto que chaval estaba muy bien.

-¿Y qué has hecho toda la noche con él?

-Bueno… hablar y cosas jajaja.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Pues tía, ¿qué va ser?

-Dios… que chica…bueno, tienes suerte de tener el diez asegurado ¿o no? No lo sé la verdad…y no me pienso liar contigo para comprobarlo jajaja. Bueno tía vete a dormir que mañana a las siete estamos en pie, guapa.

-Ais… que noche más perfecta con el chico más perfecto…

-Anda no te pongas cursi…-dije volviéndome arropar con las mantas, pues tenía sueño.

Al día siguiente todo parecía una mentira porque Dani trataba a Sophie con indiferencia, aunque les pillé una vez hablando a solas y comprobé que Dani no quería que ni dios se enterase de nada, y lo veía muy lógico porque no sería nada bueno para su reputación.

En uno de los ensayos volvimos a sacar el tema de las vacaciones, y Daniel quería que fuésemos a su casa en la playa del mediterráneo para poder pasar un tiempo con Sophie sin tener que estar a escondidas.

-Es que si no os venís no es plan porque sus padres no la van a dejar.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunté- oye mamá que me voy con un profe nuevo a otro país a la playa…seguro que la dejan jajaja-vacilé.- Por mí vale, pero se lo tendré que preguntar a mis padres.

-Bueno estamos suponiendo demasiado que me dejen ir hasta con Laura…-dijo Sophie.

-Tú diles que vas conmigo y mis padres…

-¿Y si les llaman?

-Mala suerte jajaja. No hombre, a ver, tienes dieciséis añitos y sabes cuidarte sola, o eso creo…

-Vale tú le dices eso a mis padres y se ríen de ti.

-Inténtalo.

-Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado…

-Inténtalo-insistí.

-Pero…

-¡Tía que por probar no pierdes nada!

-Bueno bueno…. No me comas por favor.

-Pues con lo buena que estás que no te extrañe ¬¬. Oye y si vamos por alguna casualidad de la vida, también iríamos a Madrid para enseñárselo ¿no?

-Como queráis.

-¿Y cómo iríamos?-preguntó Sophie.

-Pues os llevo yo apareciéndome, que si no es muy caro.

-Vale, ahora solo queda tener suerte…

Pasamos las tardes en la biblioteca cuando no nos echaban por hablar y remojados, ya que la lluvia no cesaba y teníamos que hacer muchos trabajos y deberes, sin olvidarnos de los exámenes que nos aguardaban a final de curso. Teníamos que hacer cuatro trabajos que nos habían mandado a principios de evaluación, pero que como siempre, los habíamos dejado para el final y estábamos agobiadas.

-A ver…ahora toca "qué es la transfiguración y como aplicarlo a la práctica".

-Uy que divertido…

Lo cierto es que ya estábamos hasta de mal humor, después de dos trabajos seguidos, con un calor asfixiante y un montón de libros apilados al nuestro lado.

-Yo ya paso-dije.-Estoy harta, vamos a dar una vuelta.

-Tienes razón, total, es el último, ya lo dejamos para mañana.

Con el dolor de cabeza que tenía se me había olvidado desde que el misterioso vampiro me intentó matar hasta la carta de Beth…incluso que hacía una hora que tenía que estar con House. Me fui, aunque sin correr y dejando a Sophie con el marrón de recoger, y entré sin más.

-Vaya, que educación tenemos ¿eh?

-Lo siento-dije con retintín.

-No que va… ¡pero si solo has llegado una hora tarde!

-Es que las mujeres por cortesía y protocolo tienen que llegar tres minutos más tarde ¿sabes?

-¿Y los 57 restantes por qué han sido?

-Se me había olvidado. Pero ya no puedes decir que he llegado una hora tarde.

House suspiró y luego me dijo que me sentara. Se me quedó mirando unos minutos hasta que me cansé de estar en silencio.

-Bueno para hacer esto lo hago en otro lado y con otra persona ¿eh?

-Sí…lo puedes hacer en el despacho de la directora si no me dices por qué tienes tanto afán por suicidarte.

-¡Pero que no me he intentado suicidar!

-No mientas…

-¡No miento! ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer?

-Por lo mismo que lo hiciste la otra vez.

-Pero eso ya no es así.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Todo y nada.

-Mira niña, a mí no me hables tan enigmáticamente.

-Mi forma de pensar-dije inventándome algo para ver si se lo tragaba y cambiábamos de tema de conversación.

-¿Y qué pensabas antes?

-Nada, pero es que…tuve movida con el novio.

-Ais tíaaaaa, tuviste movidón con el churri ¿no? –Dijo burlándose de mí- en fin, los adolescentes dais asco.

-Estás rodeado de ellos por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Lo sé, pero intento olvidarlo. Bueno, ¿y qué te pasó con él?

-Eso es privado.

-¿Y?

-Que no te lo voy a contar.

-¿Te recuerdo para qué estás aquí?

-Pues vale porque ni yo lo sé.

-Para hacer lo que yo te diga.

-¿A sí? Creo que en un principio no era así.

-¿No decías que no lo sabías?

-Algo sé.

-Bueno no me has dicho porque intentaste suicidare el martes.

-¡Pero que no lo hice!-grité ya enfadada.

-Si te pones así…a lo mejor te creo.-dijo vacilando.

-Me pones de los nervios.

-Me alegro.

Suspiré sin saber que decir, pues lo único que quería era irme de allí, pero él no tenía la más mínima intención de echarme, si no de jorobarme. Tuve que estar allí media hora más hasta que me dejó irme. Luego fui a ensayar, y querían a otro guitarrista para tocar en el concierto canciones de Green Day, ya que solo con las nuestra sería muy corto. Solo llevábamos cinco canciones, pero eran muy bonitas y a todos nos gustaban mucho. Era un sueño que siempre había querido tener, un grupo, y música hecha por ti…

-Yo voto por Diego-dijo Tom.

-Prefiero a Alex- dije rápidamente, pues no quería ni ver a Diego.

-Pero es que Alex lleva muy poco tocando mientras que Diego tiene mucha experiencia.

-Sinceramente me da igual la experiencia de él, nos cae mal-dijo claramente Bill.

-A ver chicos-interrumpió Dani- yo no creo que debamos meter aquí a alguien que rompa el ambiente de buen rollo, pero si podéis soportarle mejor, porque no queremos que nada salga mal. ¿Qué me decís?

-Tienes razón- dijo Sophie.

-Bueno, mientras solo sea para las canciones que metamos de bulto…

-Vale, pues Tom, encárgate tú de decírselo. ¿Qué canciones queréis tocar de Green Day?

-Holidays, St. Jimmy y Minority. Pero ¿quién tocaría el piano?

-Pues yo-dijo Dani.- ¡bueno chicos a dormir! Y para después de vacaciones esas canciones aprendidas al dedillo ¿eh?

_**Semana Santa**_

No me podía creer que por fin había pasado ese tormentoso trimestre y no tenía que preocuparme ni de trabajos ni de deberes por una semana…una valiosa semana haciendo nada, solo divirtiéndome. Al final los padres de Sophie cedieron bajo una serie de condiciones…que si tenía que estar siempre conmigo, que si hiciera caso a mis padres…pero lo que ellos no sabían es que no íbamos a ir con ellos. Dani se puso muy contento al oír la noticia…la verdad es que hacían muy buena pareja. Qué pena que los mejores amores tuvieran que amarse a escondidas…

El sábado cogimos el tren. Una gran tontería pus luego nos íbamos a aparecer pero Dani insistía porque no quería levantar sospechas de nada. Por ello cuando llegamos a la estación nos aparecimos en Alicante. Tenía una casita no muy lejos de la playa que constaba de dos habitaciones, un baño, un salón y una cocina que aunque pequeño, todo era acogedor y con mucho gusto en la decoración. Sospeché que Dani debería de tener dinero porque una casa en ese lugar no era precisamente barata. Cuando nos instalamos, yo y Sophie en la cama de matrimonio y Bill y Dani en la otra habitación, nos fuimos a dar un paseo por el paseo marítimo cada pareja por su lado, oyendo las pequeñas olitas del mar, el viento de levante, el sol de primavera…Fue una buena tarde al lado de Bill y luego nos reunimos con Dani y Sophie para cenar en una terraza muy sofisticada.

Bill Y Sophie alucinaban con cada paso que daban por allí, si ya de por sí les llamaba la atención el mundo muggle, el de otro país todavía más. Pero les encantaba y eso era lo importante. Al día siguiente los chicos se fueron por un lado y las chicas por otro, porque nosotras nos fuimos a la peluquería, pues queríamos cambiarnos el look, aunque solo nos cortamos el pelo y nos depilamos, pues teníamos ganas de bañarnos en la playa. Luego en casa nos hicimos nosotras unas mechas yo rosa fuerte y ella rojas. Estábamos divinas de la muerte. Y luego como no, tocaba irse de compras. Me había llevado suficiente dinero como para comprarme una tienda entera, y nos pasamos toda la tarde en los probadores y en las cajas. Bill y Dani se alegraron de no habernos acompañado. Por la noche nos fuimos a un faro donde no había nadie, un sitio muy romántico…

Al día siguiente después de desayunar churros con chocolate, aunque yo no probé eso último, nos fuimos a la playa. El día estaba caluroso y las olas muy divertidas, aunque Sophie y yo no nos metíamos al agua, y al final nos cogieron y nos tiraron de golpe los muy capullos…

-Tenemos que buscar una gran venganza para esos asquerosos ¿eh?-dijo Sophie, ya por la noche cuando estos dos estaban haciendo la cena.

- Estaré toda la noche pensando como torturarles.

-Sophie, ¿te vienes a dar un paseo después de cenar?-preguntó Dani.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?-replicó ésta.

-Que yo que tú no me dormía partir de hoy no vaya a ser que te ocurra alguna desgracia.

-Serás malvado…

Después de disfrutar de una gran cena por parte de los chefs, Dani y Sophie se fueron y yo me eché en el sofá viendo la tele. Pronto vi deslizarse por allí a Bill, con una sonrisita en la cara. No pude evitar que se me pusiera otra a mí al ver sus intenciones. Me hacía gracia como se movía, mirándome todo el rato con su sonrisita maliciosa, hasta que llegó a mí. Me robó el mando y apagó la tele. Acto seguido me cogió en brazos bajo mi indignación y me llevó a la cama, dejándome espatarrada allí.

-No Bill, hoy te voy a castigar sin sexo por ser un niño malo.

-No te lo crees ni tú-dijo callándome con un beso profundo.- ¿Ves qué rápido te convenzo?-preguntó cuando terminó.- Y esto no es más que un miserable principio. ¿Te hace una duchita?-dijo quitándome los zapatos.

-Por supuesto.

Empezó a desnudar con tal delicadeza como si estuviera desnudando a una muñeca de porcelana. Le encantaba explorar mi cuerpo con sus dedos. Entonces me fui al baño y puse una temperatura cálida al agua, pero a la vez fresquita… Bill no tardó en meterse, besándome entre el agua, y sin dejar de tocarnos por supuesto. Luego cogió el jabón, aromatizado a mora, y empezó a enjabonarme los hombres, no tardando en llegar a los pechos, entreteniéndose y asegurándose de que quedaban bien limpios mientras yo me estremecía por semejante masaje. Fue bajando hasta llegar a mi vagina, en la cual también se aseguró de que la suciedad no tuviera espacio allí, incluso llegó a penetrarme con uno de sus dedos mientras y el estaba eternamente agradecida. Luego finalizó con morbo por mis piernas. Entonces cogí yo el jabón, empezando también por los hombros y lavando bien sus músculos pectorales y sus brazos. Le hice un buen masaje en la espalda y luego me fui de los pies para arriba, pero paré al llegar a su entrepierna.

-Cariño, creo que se te olvida algo.

-¿Ah, sí?-dije haciéndome la tonta- Quizá una disculpa me refresque la memoria de el qué.

-Vale, vale. Lo siento, no volveré a meterte así al agua, te lo juro.

-¿Ves? Si hablando se entiende la gente.

Cogí jabón y empecé a lavarle el miembro, con mimo, mientras él disfrutaba de cada caricia que le daba en su precioso miembro viril. Cuando acabé, él estaba erecto, y no dudo dos veces en enjuagarnos y ponerse un condón para penetrarme allí mismo, mientras me besaba con ansia y deseo.

Quince minutos después estaba disfrutando de una piruleta, como era costumbre, roja. Me encantaban las piruletas, y seguro que ahora estáis pensando mal, así que me permitiré añadir que las de caramelo. Bill me observaba con una sonrisita de "Sé que te jode, por eso lo hago". Así que pasé de él y me quedé pensativa, chupando mi gran piruleta roja.

-No sé porque no hacemos esto más a menudo-comentó Bill.

-Hombre daría mucho morbo en el armario de las escobas ¿no?-dije de coña.

-Más en el despacho de , ¿que no?

-No lo sé y no pienso comprobarlo jaja.

-¿Te apetece seguir jugando?

-Ya sabes que me encanta jugar.

{en construcción}

Los días en la playa se acabaron volando, pero al menos nos pusimos algo morenas, que ya hacía falta, por no hablar de cómo disfrutábamos bañándonos, saltando las olas o jugando a las palas. Los que mejor se lo pasaron fueron Bill y Sophie que no estaban acostumbrados a ir a la playa y parecían niños pequeños con la arena. Al final nos fuimos a Madrid y Daniel me dijo que me fuera a ver a mi familia, que ya se quedaba él con Sophie y Bill y les enseñaba un poco el centro. Así hice, y pasé una tarde agradable con mis abuelos que no paraban de decirme lo mucho que había crecido y cambiado, y luego mis padres, que me reprochaban que estando todo el año con mis amigos me fuese de vacaciones también con ellos. Les puse una excusa tonta y zanjé el tema, pues sabía que tenían razón pero no me apetecía dársela. No sacaron el tema de mi casi suicidio, por lo cual estuve muy aliviada. Me fui a eso de las nueve y media, pues había quedado a las diez con esta gentecilla para cenar por allí. Pasamos la noche en el piso de Daniel, y a la mañana siguiente nos fuimos a mi pueblo. Por la mañana dimos un paseo por el campo, lo cual resultaba muy relajante, y nos pasamos toda la tarde jugando al frontón con mis amigos del pueblo, los cuales los acogieron con gran ilusión, pero lo mejor era verlos comunicarse con gestos. Dormimos todos como angelitos, eso sí, después de dar un paseo por la noche. Nos levantamos pronto para hacer la maleta, y a las once ya estábamos en el tren de regreso a Hogwarts. Nunca me había dado tanta pena volver. Lo cierto es que había descansado un montón, me había reído como nunca y me había divertido más que un niño con una pistola de agua en verano.

Deshacer las maletas otra ve en la tediosa habitación del colegio se me hizo una tarea pesada. Otro trimestre allí, estudiando como una tonta para los TIMOS. El simple hecho de recordarlo me ponía enferma. Esa tarde la pasamos entera tocando, lo que nos hizo no pensar en exámenes ni tonterías y centrarnos en la música, un bonito pasatiempo.

_**Partido de Quiddicht**_

Me hizo mucha gracia las caras de todos a la mañana siguiente. Nos estábamos acordando de nuestra camita, tan calentita y blandita, donde se dormía que daba gusto. Además, las palabras de "ánimo" de la profesora de Aritmancia no hacían demasiado. Que si era una vaga, que su nunca hacía nada… Me daba igual, para qué engañarnos, pero solo por no oírla habría hecho los deberes.

Esa tarde lo flipé en colores con el entrenamiento de Quidditch. El sábado teníamos un señor partido en el que nos jugábamos la copa si lo ganábamos hicieran lo que hicieran los demás, y Angelina estaba de los nervios, tanto que me hizo hacer cincuenta flexiones por llegar tarde. Planeó las jugadas al milímetro, y un simple fallo bastaba para que la pelota se fuese por otro lado y Angelina no dejase de gritar. Al final salieron, pero era muy tarde y estábamos las tres cazadoras muriéndonos de cansancio. Al menos dormí muy bien. El martes me volví a dar la paliza con el grupo, pero finiquitamos dos de las canciones de Green Day con Diego, aunque no con buenas caras.

-Estoy hasta la punta del pié, siendo fina, de Angelina- dije tirándome en el sofá el jueves después del entrenamiento- ¿habéis sacado algún acorde guay?

-Sí, la verdad, hemos probado algunos que pueden molar. Así que mañana hay que ponerse.

-¿Estás fumando?-le pregunté al verle un cigarrillo negro en la mano.

-Sí, pero no es un cigarrillo cualquiera, es de chocolate. Está buenísimo.

-¿A ver?

Me lo pasó y lo olí. Ese olor me recordó a algo pero no me acordaba a qué. Le di una calada y me hizo mucha gracia porque sabía a chocolate. Me odié por fumar, pero la verdad es que estaba rico.

-Serás puta.

-¿No te gusta?

-Fumar es malo, pero bueno, un día es un día.

El viernes teníamos una letra a la que poner un buen ritmo. Se trataba de una que hablaba de que queríamos cumplir nuestro sueño, la música, y que no nos importada lo que pensara la gente o si durábamos mucho o poco. A mí en especial me gusta la frase "Bienvenidos a nuestro mundo, las prohibiciones están prohibidas". Todos estábamos de acuerdo en que no podía ser una canción lenta, si no con ritmo, para hacer saltar a la gente.

-A ver, podemos hacer este acorde cuatro veces, y luego este seis y volver a repetir otra vez cuatro y seis y esa sería la introducción.

-Mola, es bastante cañera.-añadió Bill.

-A ver si os gusta esto para los cuatro acordes primeros.

Hice un ritmo constante de goliat en semicorcheas y de caja en negras.

-Mmm, no, creo que debería estar más marcado-opinó Bill.

-Entonces dos y uno- dice dándole dos golpes al Goliat y otro a la caja.

-Bien. ¿Y luego?

-Platillos y caja.

-Perfecto.

Todo junto quedaba muy bien, o eso me parecía a mí, y podría levantar el ánimo de cualquiera. Eso era principal en nuestra música, levantar el ánimo y olvidarse de los problemas externos por unas horas. Nos pusimos muy en serio e hicimos toda la canción entera. Era…indescriptible. Si te gustaba la música, hacer una canción por ti mismo era una de las mejores cosas que te podía pasar.

Se fueron los tres a cenar, pero a mí no me apetecía. En verdad lo único que no quería era ver a Angelina que me estaría dando la lata toda la santa noche. Con el pretexto de que me apetecía ensayar algunas canciones de otros grupos se fueron sin intentar convencerme. Me fui a la ventana y saqué un cigarrillo de esos de chocolate. Empecé a pensar en que a lo mejor mañana estaría en medio de una fiesta y que Gryffindor podría tener la copa en sus manos. Sonaba muy bien; sería tan bonito… Me ensimismé en alguna gente que se dirigía hacia la puerta del castillo y luego me dirigí hacia mi batería. Ya había dicho Dani que lo mejor sería hacer el concierto a mediados de Abril. Cuando nos mató fue cuando dijo que lo haríamos en Hogsmeade. No teníamos ni idea de qué estaba planeando, y aunque seguramente fuese algo bueno, teníamos miedo de que no le gustásemos a la gente. Pero bueno, habría que intentarlo.

Me apetecía tocar la canción de "Celluloid Dream". Tenía mucho ritmo y me encantaba esa canción para tocarla. Me causó algunas problemas, pero al final la acabé controlando y no me fui de allí tras haberla tocado cinco veces seguidas. El problema era la hora; me había pasado ligeramente pues eran las doce de la noche. Lo bueno sería que Angelina estaría durmiendo y no tendría que soportar sus repasos y sus jugadas de última hora que solo conseguían estresarme, pues siempre acababa improvisando.

Me fui de puntillas hacia un pasillo oscuro en el cual apenas podía verme a mí. No iba a encender la luz por si había algún profesor merodeando por allí y me pillaba. Me choqué con una pared y tuve más cuidado a la hora de girar. Iba pensando en componer alguna letra cuando notaba algo como revolotear detrás de mí. Me paré, pero parecían haber sido imaginaciones mías. En un segundo ya me estaba haciendo paranoias, y lo primer que se me ocurrió fue el vampiro. ¿Habría llegado ya mi hora? No quise ni pensarlo, y bastante más nerviosa seguí andando. Ya estaba casi temblando cuan do me volví a parar porque oía algo como unos pasos detrás de mí. Miré hacia atrás pero no veía nada. Suspiré y seguí andando casi hiperventilando. Notaba que alguien me seguía, y si era una broma, a mí no me hacía ninguna gracia. Me volví a parar porque a la tercera va la vencida y noté que alguien se paró detrás de mí. Sin pensarlo di una patada atrás al aire y acerté. Oí un gruñido y eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas. No paré hasta que tropecé y me caí al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya, buenas noches-dijo la afortunada voz de House a estas hora.-Te he tenido que frenar porque habí as sobrepasado el límite de velocidad.

-Ya veo, ya. ¿No podrías haber dicho para o algo así?

-No, así es más divertido.

-Para ti.

-No había caído en eso.

-Bueno ¿y porqué corrías a la velocidad de Superman?

-No me compares con Superman que está lleno de inexactitudes físicas.

-¿A sí?

-Pues claro. Por ejemplo, cuando Lane cae del edificio y Superman la rescata. Si la chica cae a 10 km por segundo y Superman baja hasta cogerla con sus brazos de acero a una velocidad de 200 km por hora, ella choca con ellos y la corta en tres trozos iguales inmediatamente.

-¿Y si Superman se ajusta a su velocidad y desacelera?

-¿En cuánto espacio? ¡Estaba a unos 60cm del suelo!

-¿Y si su vuelo no es una proeza de fuerza?

-Pues claro que la es, es más, es una extensión de su capacidad para saltar desde edificios, una capacidad que obtuvo de la exposición al sol amarillo de la tierra.

-¿Entonces cómo vuela de noche?

- Por una combinación de la reflexión solar de la luna y la capacidad de las células kriptonianas de almacenar energía.

-¿Nunca se te van a agotar esos argumentos tan convincentes?

-Buenas noches-dijo una voz interrumpiendo nuestra conversaciones científicas-frikis. Fueron dos palabras que me dieron un puñetazo en el estómago. Era Snape.

-Anda, mi querido amiguito-dijo House muy contento.- ¿Qué te trae por estos mundos a estas horas?

-Lo mismo que a ti, supongo.

-Vaya, mira que tienes mala suerte chica. Con lo grande que es el castillo y te tienes que encontrar con dos profesores.

Suspiré.

-¿Me puedo ir ya a la cama o me vais a castigar?

-Le dejaré los honores a Snape que tiene más experiencia en haceros sufrir.

-Qué ilusión- dije con desánimo. No sé por qué, empecé a sospechar que no había dado a ningún vampiro.

-¿Bueno y nos vas a contar que haces por aquí?-preguntó House con una sonrisa de "me apetece joderte un rato".

-¿Es necesario?

-Sí.

-Me lo tomaré como un no.

-Entonces pensaremos que estabas haciendo algo malo.

-A bueno, entones solo estaba fumándome porros y metiéndome algunas rayas mientras me tiraba a mi novio.

-¿En serio puedes hacer tantas cosas a la vez?

-Claro, soy una chica.

-Jaja-rió House irónicamente- Creo que no estás en condiciones de vacilar.

-No estoy vacilando ¿vale?-repliqué algo molesta. La verdad es que la situación no me favorecía nada, y que House se lo estuviera pasando en grande a mi costa no me hacía ninguna gracia.

-Ai, que se nos enfada la nena. Sólo es culpa tuya el estar aquí ¿eh?

-No, si casi no me hubieses matado estaría ahora en mi camita.

-Es que tendrías que haber estado en tu camita hace dos horas mínimo.

-Se me ha parado el reloj.

-¡Vaya escusa más tonta!

-Entonces no pidas escusas.

-Lo veo lógico.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

-Por mí sí.-dijo House.

Miré a Snape de reojo, viendo que se tocaba la pierna. Siempre creí que ese hombre leía el miedo en los ojos, y en ese momento lo podía leer a puñados. Me di la vuelta para irme de allí lo antes posible, pero mis peores temores se confirmaron.

-Pérez.-dijo Snape.

-¿Sí, señor?-contesté evitando que me temblase la voz.

-No sabrás nada sobre alguien que se dedica a dar patadas en medio de la oscuridad ¿no?

-Eh…Yo…

Pero no me dio tiempo a contestar pues avanzó con paso firme hacia a mí y me dio tal bofetada que me tiró al suelo. No pude evitar sorprenderme pero sobre todo tener más miedo aún. Me levantó como si fuese una pluma por el cuello de mi camiseta y me empotró contra la pared obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado, y el también estaba temblando, pero de rabia.

-Escúchame bien. No voy a permitir que una niñata me maltrate, me vacile, o me falte al respeto ¿entendido? ¡Contéstame!-dijo sacudiéndome al ver que me había quedado en estado de shock.

-Sí, señor.

-Y estás castigada.

-Sí, señor- a ver quién le iba a llevar la contraria.

-Mañana a las diez en mi despacho.

-Pero…-dije al ver que coincidía con la hora del partido de Quidditch.

-¿Pero qué?-me cortó amenazadoramente. Me lo pensé dos veces.

-Nada, señor.

-Y a la cama de una vez.-dijo soltándome con desprecio, volviendo a ver el bonito suelo. Le oí alejarse a paso ligero y miré a House.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo…-dije tocándome la cara que me escocia de dolor.

-Vaya leche que te ha metido, para que vuelvas.

-No estoy de humor, la he cagado hasta el fondo.

Me fui de allí, pensando en lo cabrón que era Snape y en cómo le iba a explicar yo a Angelina que mañana no podía jugar. Desde luego parecía que me había mirado un tuerto. Entré en la sala común, ya iban a ser casi la una, y vi a Angelina sentada en un sofá.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-me preguntó.

-¿Y tú?

-No podía dormir. No puedo dejar de pensar en el partido de mañana, pero seguro que lo vamos a ganar, sí, está todo muy bien planeado.-respondió autoconvenciéndose.

-Esto…Angelina…tengo que darte una mala noticia.

-¿Cuál?

-Me ha castigado Snape. Mañana. No puedo jugar.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Angelina.

-Lo siento muchísimo, yo…

Pero se levantó y me cogió del brazo, llevándome hacia la puerta de la Sala Común. No sabía dónde pretendía llevarme, pero caí cuando vi la dirección de sus pasos: al despacho de . Llamó a la puerta y al minuto apareció una con un moño y una bata rosa. Era gracioso, pero la cara que tenía no era para reírse demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó de mala gana- ¿Por qué no estáis en la cama?

-Profesora, ¡A Laura le han castigado mañana y no puede jugar el partido!

-¿Quién?

-El profesor Snape-contesté con miedo.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?-preguntó enfadada. Yo no quería contestar, a ver cómo le explicaba yo lo que había hecho.- Muy bien, iros a la cama ahora mismo y mañana hablamos seriamente.-añadió echándome una mirada muy severa.

-Pero prfesora-se quejó Angelina- ¿y qué hago yo? ¡No puedo buscar otra cazadora! ¡No tengo ni tiempo, ni nada! ¡Es con ella con quién he entrenado todas las jugadas y ahora…ahora no tengo tiempo de enseñárselas a otro, que seguramene no sea ni la mitad de buena que ella!

Esas palabras suponieron otra patada en le estómago. En verdad mi comportamiento había sido decepcionante.

-Lo sé Angelina, pero yo no creo que pueda hacer mucho. Búscate otro y ya veremos mañana. Buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta y yo creía que Angelina me iba a matar allí mismo, pero indignada se fue. Yo la seguí por detrás y me subí inmediatamene a mi cuarto. Me tumbé en la cama pensando en la que me iba a caer mañana y me dormí sin siquiera quitarme la ropa.

A la mañana siguiente le conté a Sophie todo y tampoco me dio demasiados ánimos, sino que se unió a echarme la bronca. Cuando me pilló por banda en el desayuno, sencillamente supe que era mi fin. No me atrevía ni a mirarla de lo enfadada que estaba y seguramente ella estaría pensando en la mejor forma de torturarme y matarme. En el despacho estaba también Snape y tuve la horrible sensación de estar en una jaula, y de que ellos dos fueran los leones. No mejoró nada cuando me dijo que me sentara y me rodearon los dos como si fueran a cazarme.

-Ya me ha contado el profesor Snape tu pésimo comportamiento de anoche.

-Profesora, yo…

-No me interrumpas. Me parece vergonzosa tu actuación, no solo por pegar a un profesor que es una de las peores cosas que se pueden hacer y en verdad me has decepcionado, sino también por haber dejado tirado a tu equipo, y sobre todo a Angelina

-Pero…

-¡Te he dicho que no me interrumpas! No sabía que eras tan irresponsable, señorita Pérez, creía que te importaba un poco más tu estancia aquí y tenías un mínimo de respeto tanto a los profesores como a tus compañeros. Pero he de admitir que me has decepcionado mucho, y que nunca más podré confiar en ti.

Se quedó callado, y me pregunté si ahora me tocaba hablar a mí o no. Ya me había hecho sentir una mierda, y dudaba que pudiese hundirme más de lo que ya estaba.

-Profesora, no lo hice a propósito.

-¡Pues claro que no lo hiciste a propósito! Si no, no estarías aquí ahora mismo, sino en un tren e vuelta a tu casa.

-Pero esto es o blanco o negro, no ay nivel intermedio- siempre había confiado en confundir a la gente con mis argumentos.

-Sí lo hay, Pérez. A nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurre soltar patadas al aire.

-Y a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurre perseguir a alguien por la noche.-intenté defenderme.

-No estaba persiguiéndote- se defendió Snape.

-Pues entonces creo que nuestro concepto de perseguir es diferente.

-¿Te creías que alguien en el colegio te quiere hacer daño?-preguntó . Tardé unos segundos en contestar. Pensé en contarles lo del vampiro, pero me tomarían como una loca y eso era lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento. ¡Un vampiro en Hogwarts! Diría .

-No, pero no me da mucha seguridad que alguien me persiga por la noche.

- Es lógico, pero también está lo de merodear por el castillo a las doce de la noche. ¿Me puedes explicar eso?

Pues no, no se lo iba a explicar ni loca, porque seguramente la iba a cagar más.

-¿Ahora también te niegas a responderme? Vaya, vaya…

-Es que…Bueno, da igual, ya sé que no debo hacerlo y le aseguro que ya estoy lo suficientemente arrepentida.

-Y más que lo vas estar. He hablado con el profesor Snape sobre tu castigo y me parece justísimo para ti, pero no para Angelina. Te aseguro que esto pasa un día antes y Angelina encuentra un cazador, te quedas sin partido, pero como estas son las circunstancias, hemos acordado posponerte el castigo y que puedas jugar hoy el partido

-Oh, gracias- dije con un cierto tono de sorpresa, pues no en lo esperaba para nada.

- Pero vas a estar castigada toda la semana que viene.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oyes. No tienes ningún derecho a quejarte, porque soy yo Angelina y te expulso del equipo de Quidditch.

-Pero, profesora, no puedo perder tanto tiempo ¡tenemos los exámenes dentro de poco!

-Ese no es mi problema, y además, no es una pérdida de tiempo, es una medida de corrección.

-No es justo-seguí quejándome.

-Vale, pues hoy no juegas y te castigo yo toda la semana, aparte de quitarte tu escoba para siempre.

-Ya lo he pillado. No tengo salida ¿verdad?

-Exacto.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

-Nos vemos después de las clases en mi despacho a partir del lunes-dijo Snape disfrutando.

-Sí, señor.

Me fui de allí desolada, aunque bueno, ahora tendía que centrarme en el partido. Me cambié de ropa, cogí mi escoba y corrí hacia los vestuarios. A Angelina casi le dio un infarto de verme.

-Ya creía que no venías.

-Pues ya ves. ¿Algo nuevo?

-No. Les estaba contando a los chicos que te iba a matar, pero ya que estas aquí parece que no va a ser necesario.

-A vale, muchas gracias.

No pusimos a calentar hasta que llegó la hora de salir. Estábamos todos un poco más nerviosos de los normal, y más yo, que si no ganábamos me tiraba de los pelos. Desde luego iba a hacer todo lo posible para llevarnos la copa. Salimos al campo a la vez que Ravenclaw bajo los gritos de nuestros compañeros que estaban igual de deseosos que nosotros de que ganásemos. Sobrevolamos el campo como era costumbre y nos pusimos en círculo esperando a que la señora Hooch sacase. Pitó y lanzó la bola. Fui la primera en cogerla y me lancé hacia el campo del contrincante.

-Pérez tiene la quaffle ¿dónde irá? Te has pasado por si no te has dado cuenta. ¡Ah, no! Está jugando al despiste, viene Angelina y ¡diez puntos para Gryffindor! No han querido perder ni un segundo, se nota que quieren ya la copa. Stretton con la quaffle, va como un rayo oh Dios mío, te has envalado chaval. Angelina la coge, cuidado con el contraataque, Pérez, Angelina, Pérez de nuevo, pobrecitos como les están mareando, vamos tira chiquilla, se la deja a Alicia Spinnet y, mierda, por un centímetro. Vuelve al ataque Ravenclaw, Dios mío, alguien ha visto que puñetazo le acaban de dar a Pérez, yo le echaría una tarjeta.

Me estaba cangando en toda la familia de Davies, pero al menos le echaron una amarilla bajo los abucheos de los de Ravenclaw.

-Muy bien-me gritó Angelina- dos más y el echamos a la calle, eso nos dará ventaja.

-Posesión de Gryffindor, Pérez parece que se ha enfadado y ¡diez puntos más para Gryffindor! Más les vale a Ravenclaw ponerse las pilas. Chamber con la quaffle, se la pasa a Bradley, éste tira y… ¡metió los dedos Weasley! Pero sigue con la pelota Ravenclaw, tira y… ¡diez puntos para Ravenclaw!

Angelina me indicó la jugada dos, la más complicada, y recé para que nos saliera bien. Me la pasó Ron y Angelina se puso a cinco metros de mí. Era cuestión de ir a la misma velocidad y hacer los mismos movimientos. Cinco segundos, derecha y pase, siete segundos, derecha y pase, cinco segundos abajo y pase, tres segundos arriba y pase, diez segundo izquierda y pase y ya estábamos enfrente de los tres aros. Amagué yo, pasé, amagó Angelina, mientras que el guardián no sabía que venía Spinnet como un torpedo tiró y dentro.

-¡Vaya jugandón! Sí, señor, será la jugada del año, y me atrevería a decir que la del siglo, Dios mío, cómo nos hemos quedado todos. Tendría que valer cincuenta puntos, no diez, pero bueno, las reglas son las reglas. Parece que se han mosqueado lso Ravenclaw, y van fuerte en el contraataque. Tira Davies y… muy precipitado. Pelota para Gryffindor.

Llevábamos media hora de partido. Estábamos y algo cansados, pero Ravenclaw no estaba en el partido e íbamos 120-50. Angelina estaba muy contenta y los de Ravenclaw desesperados y haciendo muchas faltas. Algunas las podía pasar Hooch, pero había otras demasiado cantosas. Davies tenía ya dos amarillas y Angelina nos había dicho que le echáramos cuento. Estábamos deseando que Ginny encontrase la snitch y cavase todo, todo el esfuerzo por una merecida victoria. Nuestros golpeadores hacían la vida imposible a Cho, y los del equipo contrario intentaban darnos en la cabeza a las cazadoras de Gryffindor.

-Chamber, pasa a Davies, pasa a Bradley, Davies de nuevo, Chamber tira y…eso era imposible pararlo. Angelina con la quaffle, Ravenclaw se ha vuelto a dormir y el camino está libre. Pérez, Spinnet, Dios mío árbitro, creo que Davies está un poco agresivo. Se deja pasar la falta, lo cual me parece muy injusto porque las pobres cazadoras de Gryffindor se están llevando una paliza, Pérez, Pérez y penalti y yo pondría roja para Davies.

Sí, había forzado el penalti, pero queríamos quitárnosle ya de encima que nos estaba dando cada golpe que nuestros brazos se resentían.

-Al palo derecho y… ¡dentro!

Me fui a intentar bloquear a Davies, pero dos segundos más tarde me arrepentí.

-Pero árbitro por favor, yo le diría que no estamos en un ring de boxeo. ¡A la calle! Pero mira, ¡que le está sangrando el labio!

Me fui a protestar a Hooch que tenía cara de esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Angelina la gritaba que si ella era árbitro o estaba en el partido de adorno y que esa falta no se podía permitir. La pusode todos los colores hasta que Hooch le sacó la tarjeta amarilla y se fue gritando lo puta que era, pero ya sin que ella la oyese.

-Creo que de buena, es tonta-anunció el comentarista, eso sí, siendo reañado por .- Vaya aprtidito, está calentito, sí señor. Ravenclaw con la quaffle, a ver quién se atreve a ponerse en su camino que le dan un puñetazo gratis. ¿Nadie? ¿Nadie? Ah, mira, ya va otra vez Pérez, venga, dale, que si a él no le sacan tarjeta a ti tampoco.

Me dije, hasta aquí hemos llegaso, y como no, me volvió a empujar, entre los vitoreos de Gryffindor. La paró Ron, pero luego me la pasó a mí y e fui corriendo, casi a ras del suelo. Lo tenía planeado. Vino Davies como un petardo, y en cuanto que me tocó hice un viraje extraño y me tiré la escoba.

-Dios mío, Dios mío, si no le echan ahora yo dejo de comentar el partido. A mira, parece que a la vigésimo primera va la vencida. Davies fuera del partido. Uy, uy, que quiere pegar a Pérez.

-¡Se ha tirado! –gritaba. Yo me hacía la dolorida y lo negaba. Se puso a discutir con el árbitro y Angelina me dijo que me fuera de allí que si no íbamos a tener problemas. Angelina me felicitó y seguimos otros veinte minutos marcando y marcando, ya nos aburríamos, aunque claro, eran puntos para Gryffindor, que últimamente escaseaban. Hasta el comentarista comentaba sin ganas el aprtido.

-Bradley, la roba Angelina, Spinnet, Pérez, Spinnet, gol.

De repente se oyó un fuerte griterío y supimos que era el fin del partido.

-Ginny Weasley ha cogido la snitch. ¡Gryffindor gana el partido, Gryffindor gana la copa! Felicidades campeones, os lo merecíais después de todos los golpes que habéis tenido. ¡Gryffindor campeón, Gryffindor campeón!

Por fin, pensé, al menos tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena. Teníamos la copa, la cual cogimos antes los gritos de alegría de Gryffindor y el abucheo de todos los demás. Angelina estaba llorando de felicidad, nos abrazó a todas, aplastándonos, y se fue a cambiar más feliz que una perdid.

_**La verdad**_

Comimos bajo los gritos de Gryffindor campeón, y después se hizo fiesta en la sala común. Yo no me pude quedar mucho, porque tenía cita con House y si no iba me iba a cortar los huevos, y eso que no tenía.

-Bueno, ya habremos terminado ¿no? La última vez que estuve aquí llegamos hasta el día de hoy si no me equivoco.-dije esperanzada.

-Te equivocas. Hasta que yo no diga que esto se termina, no se termina.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Hablar, como siempre. Hay muchos temas de los que hablar.

-No flipes que me voy a quedar yo aquí para hablar.

-Lo harás, o le diré a Snape que te ponga un castigo más duro de mi parte.

-Ag, ya ni me acordaba de eso.

-Si es que tanta fiesta es mala.

-¿Tanta fiesta? Acababa de empezar cuando he tenido que venirme para "hablar".

-Entonces procuraré que esto sea mejor que una fiesta de adolescentes fumados y borrachos.

- Permíteme dudarlo.

-He estado cotilleando entre los papeles de la directora, que por cierto, me va nombrar subdirector…

-Lo que te faltaba…

-…que has formado un grupo de música. ¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada…

-Pues eso, cuéntame.

-¿El qué?

-algo sobre el grupo, imbécil.

-Pues yo que sé, es un grupo…de música…

-¡No!-dijo irónicamente House- ¿en serio? No me lo puedo creer.

-Yo que sé…lo hacemos por divertirnos un poco y eso.

-¿Componéis canciones?

-Sí.

-¿Muchas?

-Sí. De hecho tenemos que hacer un concierto.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, me lo mandó Dumbledore.

-Pero Dumbledore ya no está.

-Ya, pero me dijo que no me iba a librar.

-¿Cuándo es? Me traeré a mis amigos y así nos reímos todos juntos.

-A mí no me hace gracia. Además, seguro que te gustan las canciones.

-¿Y por qué lo iban a hacer?

-Porque son específicamente hechas para amargados que se intentan aislar del mundo y se creen superiores.

-¿Sabes que no se puede insultar a los profesores?

-¿Alguien ha insultado a alguien? Porque yo no me he enterado.

Estuvimos hablando de gilipolleces varias. Yo creo que House quería que le hiciese compañía y estuve diez minutos discutiendo si tenía que volver el próximo sábado, y como siempre, acabé perdiendo, era un maldito cabezota.

Me uní a la fiesta de la sala común muy rápido con un vodka con menta y un par de cigarrillos de chocolate. Luego me fui a la cama, estaba muerta. Mañana sería un día entero musical, pues tenía ensayo con el grupo y soportar a Don House en sus clases de piano. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser un coñazo, pero al final resultó estar bien, aunque me daba mucho la paliza y me motivaba diciendo que era una inútil, lo cual no era tan agradable.

-Pasa-dijo Snape ya el lunes por la tarde. La perspectiva de pasar toda la tarde con él no me hacía dar saltos de alegría precisamente. Tenía el despacho igual de asquerosamente decorado que siempre. Nos sabía cómo le podían gustar tanto los bichos extraños y asquerosos que tenía en su despacho, que me hacía vomitar.- Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, señor.-dije educadamente pero sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Tu castigo consiste en pasar esos expedientes a esas fichas e irlas ordenando por años, y entre los años, alfabéticamente. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí…

-Y haz buena letra y procura no hacer tachones si no quieres repetirlo. Obviamente no puedes usar magia.

-De acuerdo.

Me senté y dejé la mochila en el suelo. Cogí la primera caja, que parecía la más vieja. "Y tan vieja" pensé, pues era del 995 al 1300. No sabía ni cómo se podía leer la letra en esas hojas, que estaba que viejas era poco. También tuve un gran problema con el idioma, pues al ser de hace tantos años había palabras que no había oído en mi vida, y dudaba que un inglés lo hubiera sabido. Ciertamente era entretenido, pues me divertía leer las fechorías de algunos niños, que telita con ellos, aunque en esos tiempos los castigos eran brutales. También se te ponían los pelos de punta cundo leías "Diego Wardrope, expulsado por asesinar a Alissa Bush con golpe desconocido en el cuello (1096)". No me aburría, pero seguía siendo una pérdida de tiempo. No me soltó hasta las ocho y media, y ya se me había pasado la hora de cenar, por lo que me fui a hacer los deberes, que no eran pocos, y me quedé hasta las tantas para terminarlos. Al menos me pude copiar algo de los de Sophie, porque si no veía que no acababa hasta la mañana siguiente. El martes me llamó la atención otro asesinato. Solo había visto esos dos, pero revisé el otro fichero y habían pasado justo 300 años, Diego Crumley, con otro corte desconocido en el cuello. Pero el colmo fue cuando vi el tercero, otra vez otro Diego, y otra vez otra herida en el cuello 300 años después. Eché cuentas, eso no podía ser casualidad: 1096,1396, 1696, 1996. Bien, me puse nerviosa. En este año, si todo seguía así, habría otro asesinato, y es más, había un Diego en el colegio: Diego Ancalagon. Empecé a atar cabos: un vampiro me había amenazado de muerte, heridas misteriosas en el cuello, Diego a mi lado cuando casi me muero por un lácteo que alguien me había puesto en la bebida. Simplemente no me lo podía creer. De repente, me vino una visión. Estaba en los ojos del vampiro bueno, pero no me podía ver, y enfrente estaba él, Diego, cambiado un poco por sus características de vampiro, pero era Diego, no había duda. Por lo que pude intuir estaban en la azotea de la torre más alta, con el viento soplando violentamente.

-Voy a acabar de una vez contigo. Ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos y no me puedo permitir perder un segundo más contigo.-dijo Diego en un tono desafiante, aunque con una voz también un tanto cambiada.

-Ya, ya, estás furioso porque por una vez alguien se ha interpuesto en tu camino, nenita.

Volví al despacho de Snape, todo parecía normal. Tenía que salir de allí e ir dónde estaban ellos. Necesitaba ver al vampiro bueno, es más, necesitaba asegurarme de que seguía vivo ¿pero cómo iba a salir de allí? Se me ocurrieron escusas, cada cual más tonta, hasta que di con la adecuada, la única a la que no se podía negar, pues los tíos no tienen idea de esos temas.

-Profesor…

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo ir al baño? Cosas de chicas, ya sabe.

Snape me miró intentando descifrar si estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no se podía negar.

-Está bien, pero no tardes.

-Sí, señor.

Salí del despacho pensando cuanto tiempo tenía. Quince, veinte minutos quizá. No me iba a dar tiempo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Eché a correr con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a subir las escaleras sin parar. Cuando por fin estuve en el último piso, abrí la trampilla, y allí estaba Diego, acorralando e imposibilitando cualquier movimiento al vampiro bueno, que estaba de espaldas. Se quedó mirándome, con lo cual el vampiro bueno le dio un puñetazo y volvieron a la pelea. Respiré hondo, no me creía lo que estaba viendo. Sabía que ese no era mi lugar, que tenía que huir de ahí, porque ahora Diego estaría más furioso que nunca y no me importó no saber quién me estaba salvando la vida. Volví a echar a correr hacia abajo mirando el reloj. Tenía seis minutos para bajar sin levantar sospechas. Pero me temblaba todo el cuerpo, y nada mejoró cuando hoy en mi cabeza "Si se lo cuenta a alguien, te juro que observarás como tu amiguita muere. Y acuérdate que puedo transportar materia en menos de un segundo." Semejante distracción sirvió para que bajase los cinco últimos escalones del tercer piso rodando. Caí a los pies de House, que atónito, observó mi caída.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo siento, tengo mucha prisa.

Llegué al despacho de Snape, tardando veinticinco minutos. No le iba a gustar, pero no podía hacer nada. Entré en el despacho controlando mi respiración y pensando en Diego.

-¿Hola?-preguntó Snape.

-¿Perdone?

-Te estoy hablando.

-Lo siento, ¿qué decía?-dije con una voz angelical.

-Nada…-dijo mirándome mal y sospechando más que nunca de mi inocencia.

Diego me había dado en mi punto débil: Sophie. Meses intentando saber quién era, y cuando lo sabía, no podía abrir la boca. No sabía qué iba a hacer ahora. Diego estaba en el grupo. Diego estaba en el colegio. Diego me quería matar. En cuanto pude salir de allí corrí hacia Sophie y le conté lo que había pasado. Se quedó con la misma cara con la que me debí quedar yo cuando lo supe.

-Es obvio que nos tiene cogidas por el cuello. No podemos hacer nada, solo jodernos y esperar.

-Bueno, eso yo, tú estás a salvo mientras que yo no diga nada.

-Sí, es verdad-dijo irónicamente Sopie- voy a esperar pacientemente a que te mate, total, como no me importas…

-Bueno vale. Ahora…tenemos que conservar la calma. Y Beth…Dios, mira donde esta por saberlo. ¿Qué hago? ¿Vamos a tener que abandonar el colegio?

-No sé. Pero si no te ha dicho nada Diego…De todas maneras ya sabes que estás bien mientras el bueno esté bien.

-¿Pero si le mata algún día de estos? ¡Hoy casi lo hace! En cualquier momento puede pasar Sophie, hay que estar lo más lejos posible…

-¿Te crees que se puede meter en tu mente y no puede encontrarte estés dónde estés al momento?

-Vale. Mejor me voy a dormir a ver si se me aclaran las ideas.

Estaba temiendo el día siguiente: tocaba pociones con los de Slytherin. No sabía cómo actuar en su presencia, ya no podía ser lo mismo. Antes le ignoraba, sí, ¿pero ahora? No podía hacer como si no pasase nada porque pasaba. Al final decidí que iba a actuar como siempre. Yo no sabía nada, aunque él sabía que lo sabía, pero si me veía molesta o nerviosa, sería un punto a su favor que yo no le quería dar.

-Vamos doblarles-propuso Sophie cuando dos mesas más adelante estaban Snape y Harry discutiendo.

-Oh, sí, Snape, dame más duro con tu enorme nariz.

-Sí, sí, donde esté una nariz que se quite todo. No, no, no te quites las gafas que me ponen.

- ¿No te pone más mi cicatriz? Ya verás, vas a acabar como mi rayo como te coja por detrás.

-Ui, que chico más malo, sigue con el látigo sííííí.

-Pues prefiero ser un inepto que un alguien amargado y solitario.

-¿A sí? Se queda un ratito después de clase y hablamos ¿vale, Potter?

-¡Encima! Si es su culpa por darse por aludido...-le dije a Sophie. Ésta se empezó a descojonar, y Bill, que estaba delante ya había empezado desde que empezamos a doblarlos. El problema vino cuando Snape se acercó lentamente hacia nosotras. Temiendo que me hubiese oído me puse a leer la lección, aunque no iba a servir de mucho.

-Señorita Pérez, me preguntaba si podría abstenerse de ese tipo de comentarios.

-Por supuesto, señor. Lo siento.

-A bueno, ya creía que tendrías que hacer una visita a la profesora McGonagall.

-No, señor.

-Bien. Weasley, a la pizarra.

-Encima que tenías razón.-susurró Sophie.

-Mierda, mierda. Diego se me ha quedado mirando, lo sé, lo sé.

-Es cierto-dijo Sophie mirando de reojo.

-Qué hay, que hago, qué hago.

-Tranquila, solo te está mirando.

-Sí, tranquila, tu asesino te está mirando.

-Deja de tomártelo todo a la defensiva.

-Vale, perdona, pero estoy de los nervios. ¿No se me nota verdad?

-Si parases quieta algún día-dijo al ver que no paraba de mover la pierna.

-¿Sigue mirándome?

-No.

-Uf, menos mal. No puedo aguantar así hasta que le dé la gana matarme.

-¡No te va a matar! Además, deberías ser la persona más feliz del mundo solo por joderle, ¿o le quieres dar la satisfacción de verte triste?

-No pero…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se callen?-preguntó Snape.

-Nada, señor, ya nos callamos-contestó Sophie.

-Sí, eso no te lo crees ni tú.-le dije a Sophie.

-Déjale que se lo crea.

-Pérez, ponte allí delante y os quedáis las dos también en el recreo.

Nunca me habían sentado tan mal esas palabras. No solo me tenía que separar de mi amada, si no que estaría delante de Diego, lo cual no era demasiado bueno para calmar mis nervios. Sophie también vio la situación y puso cara de preocupación. Miré el reloj: solo serían veinte minutos. Solo… Bueno, en clase no me podía hacer nada, eso seguro, pero el simple hecho de que me estuviera observando me desquiciaba. Era el peor sitio, enfrente de Snape y delante de Diego. Encima Malfoy estaba susurrando algo de mí a sus amiguitos, y se reían como conejitos los muy gilipollas. Nada mejoró cuando vi, para mi desesperación que Diego se levantó y se puso a mi lado. Me apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano derecha e intenté ignorarlo, aunque él sabía perfectamente que no podría.

-Con que Sophie lo sabe ¿eh? ¿Qué parte de no se lo digas a nadie no entiendes?

Cogí un boli y empecé a hacer dibujitos estúpidos en libro.

-En realidad no me importa que se lo digas a ella, es más, sabía que se lo ibas a decir. Solo quería recordarte lo que pasa si se lo cuentas a alguien que no sea ella o Beth ¿verdad que te acuerdas?

-Sí, así que ya puedes volver a tu sitio-contesté olvidándome de que le estaba ignorando.

-No me voy a ir, estoy bien aquí.

Intenté volver a ignorarle mientras me mentalizaba de que tendría que seguir aguantándole quince minutos más. Pero se me ocurrió una pregunta, y sabía que nunca más iba a estar a su lado sin temer por mi vida.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Beth que se fuera porque lo sabía y a mí no?

-Sería muy sospechoso ¿no? Pero de todas maneras, no me des ideas, idiota.

-Sólo era curiosidad.

-La curiosidad mató al gato.

No le contesté porque sabía que eso iba con segundas. Venga, solo trece minutos...

-¿Te esperabas que fuese yo?

-No tenías cara de asesino, la verdad.

-No me digas eso, nena.

¿Nena? ¿Qué se creía éste llamándome nena? La madre que lo trajo.

-Veo que lo llevas muy bien ¿no?

-Lo llevaría mejor si alguien que me quiere matar no me estuviera hablando como si nada pasase.

-Encima que me preocupo por ti….

-Gracias pero prefiero que no te preocupes por mí y vuelvas a tu sitio.

-No, me apetece charlar un rato contigo.

-Pues a mí no.

-Pero espero que comprendas que me da igual y no estás en condiciones de elegir.

-Vale, entonces te haré el vacio.

-Sabes que no podrás, mi presencia te intimida demasiado.

No le contesté. No pensaba responderle a ninguna pregunta más, ya que solo quería torturarme más. Para mi suerte, Snape se sentó en su mesa, lo que sería un punto a mi favor para que dejase de hablar. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, así que me puse a hacer un ejercicio que vi para no aburrirme y fingir que estaba trabajando duro, duro, como en todas las clases, por supuesto. Pero él no se iba a ir sin divertirse un poco más, e intentó cogerme el boli, y de un movimiento brusco lo cogí yo, eso sí, dando un golpe en la mesa con el que se asustó Snape y me echó una mirada asesina.

-Dejame en paz-le susurré superbajito a Diego.

Diez minutos para que me dejase en paz, nueve minutos y cincuenta segundos, nueves minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos… El tiempo no pasaba lo suficientemente rápido y Diego me miraba de reojo poniéndome más de los nervios. Eché una mirada rápida a Sophie y ella me la devolvió con gesto de preocupación.

-¿Qué dice tu amiguita?

-Cállate.

-¿No decías que me ibas a ignorar?

No le contesté, solo me limité a respirar hondo, deseando que tocase el timbre como nunca, aunque sabía que ni me podía ir. Pero él sí se iría, y con un poco de suerte nunca más volvería a hablar con él. Sobreviví los nueves minutos que quedaron, aunque un poco frustrada. Recogí mis cosas y esperé a que Snape se limitase a echarnos la bronca, deseando que solo fuese eso. Pero para mi desgracia no se limitó solo a ponernos verdes y a decirnos lo maleducados que éramos.

-Quiero que me hagáis un trabajo que va a contar para nota para mañana.

-¿Para mañana?-pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

-Sí.

-¡Pero si no hay tiempo suficiente!

-Ese no es mi problema. Potter, tú lo harás sobre el ligústico. Quiero que me digas para qué se utiliza, dóndo lo podemos encontrar y todas las pociones donde lo puedes aplicar, explicando una. Tú, Pérez, quiero que me hagas un trabajo sobre antídotos que curen la muerte y Cottle sobre diez pociones curativas. De diez hojas de desarrollo mínimo. Mañana se lo daréis a Pérez antes del final de las clases y ella me lo dará a mí.

Me fui de allí con una mala leche de la ostia. Una noche más en vela, con lo que me gustaba a mí dormir. Y encima Diego me había tocado la moral. Comí en cinco minutos y me fui a buscar libros sobre antídotos a la biblioteca, encontrando cinco, suficientes, porque no me iba a dar tiempo a mucho. Snape no se apiadó de mí y no me dejó salir ni un minuto antes, por lo que me puse a empezar a las nueve. Sabía que iba a ir para largo. Primero tendría que encontrar los antídotos y luego no podría solo copiarlos así que no sabía que iba a poner. Encontré una, y ante mis ojos tenía vi diez hojas de antídoto ¿por qué habría tanta información sobre un maldito antídoto? Tardé hora y medio en resumirlo y ponerlo en formato trabajo ya a limpio, y solo tenía dos hojas y media. Con el segundo no me llevó tanto pero el tercero fui casi más de lo mismo. Después del cuarto lo dejé para el día siguiente, pues eran las tres de la mañana y estaba harta. Al día siguiente tuve que madrugar y las tres de la tarde me encontraba haciendo el maldito trabajo saltándome las clases. Al menos lo terminé y caí rendida en el sofá, disfrutando de una merecida siesta.

-¡Laura! ¡Laura!-gritó Sophie zarándeandome- ¡son las seis!

-Qué…qué pasa…-dije desorientada- ¡¿las seis?! Mierda, mierda, mierda. Dame tu trabajo y el de Hary corre, corre corre.

-Toma y vuela.

Recogí mis cosas a toda leche y eché a correr como una tonta hacia las mazmorras. Dios mío, si es que nunca podía meter más la pata.

-Llegas tarde.-dijo amenazadoramente Snape.

-Lo sé señor. Lo siento.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas-dije negándome a decirle que me había dormido.

-Bien. En ese caso te quedarás el doble del tiempo que te has retrasado.

Se quedó callado, esperando, suponía, a que le dijese qué estaba haciendo, pero se quedó con las ganas.

-¿Y tu túnica?

-Pues...-dije pensando lo bien que se había quedado decorando la sala común- se me ha olvidado.

-¿Y no te ha dicho nada el profesor con el que tenías clase?

-No-contesté a la desesperada porque dejase de hacer tantas preguntas, ya que sabía que no se lo iba a tragar.

-Vaya, parece que no vamos a deja de mentir nunca, ¿no?

No le contesté, era o decirle que sí y confirmárselo o decirle que no y seguir mintiendo, así que la iba a cagar de todas formas.

-Bueno, ¿tienes los trabajos?

-Sí, señor.

Se los di y me fui por fin con mis cajas. Eran mucha mejor compañía que el gilipollas este. Cuanto más nos acercábamos a nuestros tiempos había más expedientes, pero no tenía la preocupación de terminar, así que me lo tomaba con tiempo. Llevaba una hora allí metida cuando alguien abrió la puerta. Ni me inmuté, pero cuando oí la voz de Malfoy me molesté ligeramente.

-Señor, la profesora Umbrige dice que vaya a su despacho.

-Dila que ahora no puedo.

-Dice que es urgente.

-Está bien-dijo resoplando.- Sobra decirte que no te muevas ¿verdad?-me dijo a mí.

-Por supuesto, señor.

Malfoy me miró con una sonrisita burlona y se fue tras Snape. Estaba sola… Pero la verdad poco iba hacer allí, así que seguí con mi trabajo un poco más libre, sin la presión de un ente tras de mí. Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando no tardó ni cuatro minutos en volverse a abrir la puerta, pero no con Snape tras ella, si no con Harry Potter.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-me preguntó incrédulo.

-Yo estoy castigada, ¿pero y tú qué?

-No me distraigas que tengo que encontrar una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Mi mapa.

-¿Te lo ha confiscado?

-Sí, aunque él sólo sabe que es un papel que tiene algo importante y no sabe como extraerlo.

-Bueno, bueno, pues busca chico.

Me quedé observándolo mientras buscaba dónde podría estar su preciado papel.

-Qué cabrón, me ha puesto un dos en el trabajo-gruñó. Yo puse cara de "qué pena" y siguió rebuscando entre un montón de papeles. Al final, tras un gritito de victoria, sacó de un cajón el gran tesoro.

-Yo que tú me iría cuanto antes.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se abrió la puerta y hubo unos segundos de tensión entre los tres. Yo no tenía de qué preocuparme, pero si hubiera estado en el lugar de Harry me hubiera cortado las venas ya antes de que Snape lo hiciese a su manera.

-Vaya, Potter, qué grata sorpresa.

Harry, seguramente deseando que se le tragase la tierra, no dijo nada.

-¿Se puede saber el por qué de tu visita? Ah…-dijo viendo el mapa- Muy inteligente por tu parte. Vayamos a ver a la profesora McGonagall, que seguro que se alegra mucho de tener noticias tuyas.

Le quitó el mapa de las manos, lo volvió a meter en el cajón y tras echarme una mirada asesina para que me pusiese a trabajar, salió de nuevo por la puerta. Dudé unos segundos y me levanté hacia el cajón. La tentación era demasiada…podría coger el mapa y quedármelo yo pero si a Snape le daba por volver a mirar el cajón…Cogí el mapa y lo observé. Era una hoja roñosa, así que cogí mi varita y un trozo de pergamino que tenía en la mochila y lo asemejé al original. Quedó más o menos igual, y no creía que Snape se lo hubiese aprendido de memoria, así que no tendría ningún problema. Sí, se lo devolvería a Harry pero con la condición de que me lo dejase cuando lo necesitase. Lo metí entre el libro de Herbología y cerré la mochila. Eché una mirada al despacho, intentando buscar algo curioso, pero eran todo bichos raros metidos en botes, tan feos como el dueño y hasta más desagradables, y eso que era difícil de superar. Pero había algo extraño al lado de la puerta. Era una roca muy rara, se parecía a un lavabo pero dentro tenía… no sabía qué era pero molaba. Era un líquido brillante, entre grisáceo y azul, que parecía tener un tacto agradable. Apareció una imagen chiquitita al fondo y me acerqué para ver que era, hasta que mi pelo tocó ese líquido y ya no estaba en el despacho de Snape, sino volando hacia no sabía dónde. Aterricé en los jardines del colegio, muy confundida. ¿Qué coño hacía allí? Vi a una niña, sentada en el suelo apoyado en un árbol, y pude reconocer a un Snape con no más de catorce años dirigiéndose hacia a ella. "Bien, Laura, ¿dónde te has metido?" pensé. Quería salir de allí, porque como Snape me pillase allí dentro me quedaban pocos segundos de vida y no era plan, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-Hola-dijo el chico.

-Hola ¿qué tal, Sev?-dijo la chica, que parecía muy alegre.

-Bien… ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, aquí pasando la tarde.

-Lily…me preguntaba…me preguntaba… es que…verás…

-¡Sev!-dijo Lily para que dijese las cosas claras.- ¿te pasa algo?

-No, no… ¿Por qué no… damos una vuelta?

-Está bien-dijo la chica levantándose de un brinco. Tenía unos ojos preciosos y tenía el pelo muy largo y pelirrojo, sin embargo no era demasiado alta. Empezaron a andar, y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, les seguí hasta que Snape, supuse, me sacase de lo que, también supuse, sería algún recuerdo suyo.

-Verás…yo quería preguntarte algo.

-Pregunta pues.-dijo la chica sin quitar nunca su sonrisa de su cara. No sé porque notaba que Snape estaba enamorado de esa chica, y me daban arcadas.

-Solo era si…si querrías…

-¡Ey! ¡Lloricus! ¿Ligando? Jajajaja. Contigo no se lía ni un gnomo tío, a ver cuando te das cuenta.

Se pudo ver progresivamente como Snape se ponía loco de furia y sacaba su varita. El chico, en el que cuando me fijé creía que era Harry y me pegué un susto de muerte, hizo lo mismo.

-¡Basta!- gritó la chica poniéndose en medio.

-Quítate de en medio que le voy a dar a este maldito prepotente lo que se merece-dijo Snape.

-No, Sev, estate quieto. Y a ti te digo lo mismo, vete con tus amiguitos a pegar a otro niño de once años.

-Para tu información, nena, solo me meto con los perdedores como este. Como comprenderás, alguien como yo no se puede meter con cualquiera.

-Me das asco, Potter-dijo la chica.

Snape se fue de allí echando chispas y sentí que mis pies aterrizaban de nuevo en el despacho de Snape. Miré a mi alrededor y respire de alivio cuando vi que Snape no había llegado todavía. Pero no me duró demasiado el triunfo, pues antes de llegar a mi mesa, entró por la puerta. Si hubiese tardado dos segundos más…

-Vaya, ¿ahora tú?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-Pues…no, señor.-respondí alejándome, pues temía que me volviese a pegar.

-Ah, ¿entonces qué estabas haciendo de pie?

-Solo estirando las piernas, señor.

-Es la peor excusa que he oído en mi vida. De todas formas, tienes una mente tan frágil, que con solo mirarte a los ojos sé si me estás mintiendo o no, así que, ni lo intentes.

Preguntándome si sería verdad eso que dijo, aparté mi mirada de la suya instintivamente. La verdad, no me extrañaba que pudiese hacerlo, pues parecía que te leía la mente con solo mirarte, y la idea no me hizo demasiada ilusión.

-¿Me lo dices ahora o antes de que te amenace con más castigos?

Miré a la especie de lavabo ese y Snape lo pilló a la primera.

-Yo no sabía lo que era, señor, y caí sin querer y no sabía salir de allí, lo siento…

-No te habrías caído si no te hubieses levantado de tu silla ¿no?

-Es posible.

Sacó su varita y me temí lo peor, ¿qué iba a hacer? Pensé en sacar la mía, pero lo descarté en seguida pues me daba mil vueltas mágicamente hablando y no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

-¿Qué…qué va a hacer?

-Nada…si tú puedes mirar en mis recuerdos, espero que me permitas mirar en los tuyos…

Sacudió su varita y ya no estaba en su despacho, sino en la cama de un hospital. No debía tener más de cuatro años.

-Siento decirle que no hemos podido descartar el cáncer-le decía el médico a mi madre, que estaba llorando.

La escena volvió a cambiar. Ahora tendría unos ocho años.

-Venga Laura, despídete de Sara. La volverás a ver temprano…

-Yo no quiero irme, me quiero quedar aquí-decía mi voz inocente.

-Tenemos que irnos Laura, ya te lo he explicado.

Ahora estaba en un colegio, ya en Inglaterra. Se me notaba tímida, porque no podía entender todo lo que me decían y algunos niños se reían de mí.

Luego estaba en mi casa, con Paula entre mis brazos, sangrando, y yo llorando y gritando.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! Ven, corre. Paula respóndeme, por favor-le decía esto último en inglés.

De nuevo me encontraba en otro lado.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija ¡nunca!-me gritaba la madre de Paula.

Otra vez estaba en el colegio, con una pelota en la mano pues estábamos haciendo deporte.

-Es que creemos que no eres una buena compañía, viendo como ha acabado Paula.

-Uy, yo ni hablaría con ella, a ver si nos va a herir también.

La pelota salió de mis manos disparada con fuerza hacia la cara de la niña que dijo esto último, y se fue lloriqueando en busca de un profesor.

Las imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza y no sabía cómo pararlas, estaba confusa. Volvieron a cambiar y me encontraba frente a una lápida donde ponía "Paula Montgomery 1980-1990". Apenas me podía tener en pie, estaba llorando como una madalena. Le eché dos rosas en la tumba y salí corriendo.

Ya más crecidita me encontraba en el asiento delantero de un coche en España, con mi padre al lado. De repente se oyó un frenazo y mi padre dio un volantazo. Grité, pero un coche chocó contra nosotros. La siguiente escena era de este curso, no, esta no la podía ver. Estaba en la habitación y es cuando leí las palabras de "Cuando el esté muerto, tú serás la siguiente"

-¡No!-grité. Volvi a estar en el despacho de Snape, eso sí, en el suelo más mareada que nunca. Me levanté a duras penas, echando chispas y con ganas de pegar, eso sí, aposta, de nuevo a Snape. Respiré hondo para controlarme e intenté que las palabras que saliesen de mi boca no fuesen insultos- Gracias, pero no necesito que NADIE me recuerde mi pasado.

Me senté pensando una y otra vez "Laura tranquilízate, Laura tranquilízate, Laura tranquilízate". Pero había vuelto a tener a Paula entre mis brazos, a Paula, viva, aunque herida. No podía soportar que ese gilipollas me hubiese hecho recordar. Me había hecho mucho daño, y la imagen de Paula no se me iba de la cabeza.

- Oh, ¿La nena se ha enfadado?-preguntó intentando picarme.

-Cállese.-contesté de mala manera haciendo que leía un expediente.

-No…prefiero divertirme un poco más. Osea que esto de portarse mal viene de pequeña ¿eh? ¿Qué le hiciste a la niña esa? ¿Eh? Por que vamos, si acabó bajo tierra no sé cómo no estás en un reformatorio.

-Cállese-repetí hundiendo con mucha fuerza el boli en el papel hasta que éste cedió y se rompió.

-Parece mentira que la gente pueda tener sangre fría de matar a alguien y luego llorar por su muerte.

-¿Sí, no?-dije medio gritando muy enfadada- La que le falta a usted para decirle su querida Lily que estás enamorado de ella ¿no? Oooohhh, Lily, es que soy tan cobarde….

-¡Cállate!

-…pero bueno si me llamas Sev (que por cierto no visto una abreviatura más cutre en mi vida) pues entonces soy feliz y…

-¡Que te calles!-me amenazó con la varita.

-…me iré a llorar por tu amor hasta que supere el trauma de que el gafitas me ha llamado Lloricus, y así confirmo mi mot…

Me quedé super agusto y sin darme cuenta me había hasta levantado de la rabia, pero Snape me hizo sentir un horrible dolor en el estómago que me llevó al suelo.

-¡Paré!-grité revolcándome de dolor.

-¿Vas a callarte y dejar a esa chica en paz?

-¡Sí!

-¿Solo sí?

-¡Sí, señor!

Al fin paró y pude repirar hondo, eso sí, deseando la muerte a Snape más que nunca.

-¿Ves?-dijo con una sonrisita- Hablando se entiende la gente.

Sin decir nada me levanté y volví a repetirme: "Laura, tranquilízate. Laura tranquilízate" mientras me sentaba y reprimía las ganas de sacar la varita y torturar a Snape un ratito. Lo peor fue aguantar furiosa hasta las ocho y media, la hora a la que sabía que no saldría ni de blas, pero tampoco a las nueve, ni a las nueve y media… A las diez ya pensé que seguramente le habría tocado la fibra a Snape, y por fin, a las diez y media me dijo que recogiera, lo cual hice con mucho gusto, y sin decir ni mu, di un portazo y empecé a subir escaleras pensando en lo bonitas que eran las mariposas para no acordarme de Paula. Pero la mala suerte no se había ido todavía, pues sin ver al maldito gato de Filch, le pegué una patada que le mandé a parla. Me empezó a gruñir y enseñarme los dientes, lo cual me hizo mcha gracia, pero cuando Filch apareció gritando me desapareció la sonrisa de mi cara.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi gatita?

Tenía una imagen de la señora norris bailando a dos patas y moviendo los brazos diciendo "yo soy tu gatita, tu gatita…" por lo que no pude evitar reirme, y a Filch se le puso más cara de mala leche.

-No le he hecho nada, solo se ha puesto a gruñirme sin más.

-Quizá es porque a estas horas tienes que estar en tu sala común.

-Estaba castigada con Snape.

-¿A estas horas? Imposible, a mi no me engañas, chica…

-¡Es verdad! Ve y pregúnteselo si quiere.

-Claro que voy a ir, y tú conmigo niña…

-Pero si es verdad, yo solo quiero irme a la cama.

-Pues por tu bien que sea verdad porque si no esta noche no pruebas tu camita calentita…

-¿Cómo?-pregunté atónita. Pero sin responderme me cogió del brazo y me indicó por donde debía ir. Resignada eché andar otra vez hacia abajo, soportando los murmullos y protestas de Filch. Volví a entrar indignada al despacho de Snape con Filch y me crucé de brazos con cara de mala ostia.

-Esta señorita dice que anda por ahí estás horas por que ha estado contigo, ¿es cierto?

-Sí-dijo Snape, ante mi mirada de reojo.

-¿Ve?-le pregunté a Filch con tono de "me estás haciendo perder el tiempo".

-No obstante-aladió Snape- creo que te dejé salir hace hora y media.

Miré a Snape boquiabierta, como si estuviera bromeando, pero en su rostro no había el mínimo indício de broma.

-¡Eso es mentira!-grité indignada.

-¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?-preguntó Snape.

-¡Si! ¡Y usted lo sabe!

-Encima insultando a un profesor…esto es increíble, los niños de hoy en día no tienen ninguna vergüenza. ¡Vamos! Te voy a dar lo tuyo-dijo cogiéndome del brazo.

-¡No! ¡No he hecho nada!-protesté intentando resistirme.- ¿Esto es por lo de Lily?-le pregunté a Snape. No me contestó, pero cuando me miró a los ojos pensé en que era una zorra con todas mis fuerzas, deseando que me leyera el pensamiento.

-Basta. Llévatela y asegúrate que ni se le vuelva a ocurrir volver a hacerlo-sentenció afirmándome que sí me había leído el pensamiento.

-¡No!-volví a protestar en vano. Seguí gritando lo injusto que era mientras me arrastraba del brazo por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Al final, después de subir a una de las torres del colegio, abrió la puerta y me quito la varita y la mochila.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Qué?

Pero ya había cerrado la puerta y la estaba cerrando con llave. Atónita, miré a mi alrededor. No me podía creer lo que había cambiado Hogwarts sin Dumbledore. ¿Iba a pasar la noche en una habitación sin absolutamente nada, solo el frío y la soledad? Al menos tenía una ventana, aunque sin cristal, donde pasaba el viento que daba gusto calándose en los huesos. Di una patada en la pared pensando que era Snape, aunque solo sirviese para hacerme más daño. Miré por la ventana, sin ver apenas nada y desesperada, me senté apoyada contra la pared abrazando mis piernas, rompiendo a llorar. Paula…Paula…Paula… era lo único que se pasaba por mi cabeza. Las palabras de su madre, las tardes jugando juntas, las frases crueles de mis compañeras, las tardes llorando en mi habitación, su tumba…Paula…Paula… No sé cuánto tiempo pasé así, hasta que decidí no herirme más con el mismo tema y levantarme. Me miré en los bolsillos, en el que llevaba un paquete de cigarrillos de chocolate a medio gastar, un mechero, un papel arrugado y un envoltorio de piruleta, aunque, pensé, ya podría ser una piruleta pues tenía hambre. Cogí los cigarrillos y empecé a fumármelos, uno por uno, sin prisa, hasta que se me gastaron; al menos me quitaron la ansiedad, pero al fumarme tantos me mareé, aunque molaba la sensación. Seguía sin creerme que fuese a pasar allí la noche y paseé por el poco espacio que tenía. No sabía qué hacer. No tenía ni sueño, ni ganas de dormir, o intentar hacerlo, en un suelo duro y frío. Pasaban los minutos y me ponía más nerviosa hasta que al fin me eché el suelo, desistiendo. El tiempo corría, y yo no me podía dormir. Las dos, las tres, tres y media… Me preguntaba qué tal estaría Sophie. Seguramente estaría preocupada. Pero no podía hacer nada por impedirlo y además ella estaría durmiendo en su cama, en nuestra habitación calentita… Intenté dormirme, no con demasiado éxito, pero al final lo conseguí, poco más de tres horas…

Oí unos pasos a eso de las nueve y me levanté, deseando salir de ese antro. Cogí mis cosas y me fui a la habitación, pero por desgracia no había nadie, bueno, no estaba Sophie que era la que verdaderamente importaba. Me duché y me puse ropa limpia, bajando al Gran Comedor con el cansancio colgando de mis hombros. Vi a Sophie en la mesa de los profesores hablando con House y me dirigí allí sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Mírala, ahí la tienes.

-¡Laura! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Eché una mirada asesina a Snape, que me sonrió maliciosamente, y arrastré de mala leche a Sophie al final del Gran Comedor sin darle ninguna explicación.

-¿Sabes que creía que te había hecho algo el vampiro?-preguntó indignada.

-¿Y te crees que yo he pasado la noche fuera por amor al arte?-dije yo todavía más indignada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Le conté todo lo que pasó con Snape mientras desayunamos y me fui a dormir toda la mañana. Cuando me levanté, seguía de mala leche porque tenía que ir con House y tocar con el grupo, así que iría a mandar un poquito a la mierda a House y tocaría, pues era realmente lo que me apetecía y además, había retrasado al grupo toda la semana. Me dispuse a mandar a la mierda a House cabizbaja sin siquiera saber apenas por dónde iba. Lo sorprendente es que llegué sin chocarme o caerme, y sobre todo, sin perderme. Entré sin esperar respuesta después de tocar, pues tenía prisa.

-Eh… Lo siento pero hoy no pue… Bueno, ya me voy-dije al ver que me entraban los siete males por ver a Snape en el fondo de su despacho.

-No, tranquila, ya me iba. ¿Has pasado buena noche?-me preguntó al pasar por mi lado con una sonrisita burlona.

-Sí, me acordé mucho de usted.-respondí con ira.

-Paz, paz, paz… Severus, vete ya o acabamos mal.

Cerró la puerta y tardé unos segundos en acordarme de a lo que venía.

-Esto… Que hoy no me puedo quedar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer por culpa del gilipollas este…

-No vas a ninguna parte. Tenemos que hablar-dijo el rotundamente.

-Hoy no House, otro día.

-¿Qué parte del no no entiendes?

-No puedo ¿vale? Así que déjame en paz.-respondí ya enfadada.

-Por supuesto que puedes y si no, vas a poder. He dicho que tenemos que hablar y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.-dijo él todavía más enfadado.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-Estoy harto de que vayas por ahí haciendo lo que te dé la gana y sin respetar a los demás.

-¿Perdona?-contesté indignada- ¡Creo que te has definido muy bien a ti mismo!

-¡Cállate y siéntate!

Lo que me faltaba, que también House se enfadase conmigo. ¿Es que hoy tampoco me iba a salir nada bien? Por supuesto, me volví a poner de mala leche en dos segundos y me senté cruzando los brazos para demostrar mi indignación.

-Qué coño quieres.

-Primero, no me hables así. Segundo, lo de ayer fue por culpa mía .Yo le dije a Snape que lo hiciera.

Me tomé un par de segundos para asimilar esas palabras. Definitivamente me sacó de mis casillas y me levanté y el di una patada a la silla tirándola al suelo.

-¡¿De qué vas?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Sabías el daño que me hacía recordar, y encima ahora me haces volver a verlo con mis propios ojos?!

-¡Tranquilízate! ¿Vale?

-¿Que me tranquilice dices? Por tu puñetera culpa me he pasado la noche en un maldito zulo llorando. ¿Y quieres que me tranquilice?

-Bueno, ahí no es donde quiero llegar. Lo único que quiero que me expliques es el último recuerdo.

-Ah, sí, no me importan una mierda tus sentimientos Laura, solo me guío por mis intereses…

-Sí, no me importa una mierda. Así que ya me estás contando quién te ha amenazado de muerte.

-Nadie me ha amenazado de muerte.-dije con la voz temblorosa calmándome de repente. No podía permitir que nadie lo supiera y la sola idea de ver a Sophie muerta, me hacía empañar mi vista de lágrimas.

-Mírame a los ojos y dímelo.

-Nadie, House. Fue solo un sueño.-dije lo más firmemente que pude.

-Mientes.

-¡No!

-Sí. ¿Sabes? Severus me ha enseñado algún truquillo para hablar contigo. Sencillo y eficaz.

-No estoy mintiendo.

-Sí lo estás y deja de insistir. ¿Quién es?

Me quedé callada. ¿Qué podía hacer para quitarme a este de encima ahora?

-¿Y por qué tienes tanto interés por saberlo?

-¿Ves? Ya has admitido que es verdad.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Y contéstame a la pregunta.

-No pienso contestar si no me contestas tú.

-O vale, eres tú. Ya te he contestado, ahora te toca a ti.

-No tiene gracia.

-Sí la tiene. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Gloria? ¡Oh! ¡He capturado a un asesino, admirarme todos! ¡Soy el mejor! Porque vamos, nadie diría que lo hicieses porque te importo lo más mínimo.

-¡Me estás echando en cara que quiero ayudarte!

-¡No te he pedido ayuda!

-Eres una maldita desagradecida.

-Vale, muy bien. ¿Me puedo ir ya?

-No lo verán tus ojos. ¿Quién-es?

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué intentas ocultarlo?

-¡No intento ocultar nada! ¡No lo sé!

-¡Mentirosa!

-¡Gilipollas!-le grité sin querer. Pero afortunadamente solo se limitó a suspirar.

-¿Qué quieres de beber?

-¿Cómo?-pregunté confusa.

-Que qué quieres de beber.

-¿Te insulto y me preguntas qué quiero de beber?

-No creo que me quieras conocer enfadado. ¿Qué quieres?

-No quiero nada, gracias.

-Sí, quieres algo. ¿Té?

-No me gusta.

-¿Zumo?

-Tampoco.

-¿Café?

-Tampoco.

-Oh, pues entonces agua que es muy sana.

Se fue a su escritorio e hizo aparecer un vaso. Luego cogió una botellita y echó unas gotitas de su interior. No sabía lo que era, pero seguro que nada bueno. Se acercó a mí y me tendió la taza, con la botellita en la otra mano. Yo no la cogí, no pensaba beber de aquello. A saber qué llevaba…

-Mira Laurita, esto se puede hacer de dos formas, por las buenas o por las malas. Al final vas a acabar bebiéndotelo igual, así que tú sabrás lo que te conviene.

Seguí sin mover ni un músculo. Solo me limite a observar esos ojos tan bonitos que tenía. Quién los tuviese…

-Vale, por las malas pues.

-No, no, no.-dije al comprobar que iba a poner en prácticas sus amenazas. Más que nada porque tenía un plan. Cogí la taza, la miré, y sin pensármelo dos veces le eché el contenido del vaso en la cara y aprovechando la confusión le arranqué de las manos la botellita, la cual estampé contra el suelo y se hizo añicos, derramando ese líquido transparente por todo el suelo. House se frotó los ojos, aparentando estar tranquilo, aunque sabía que me había pasado tres pueblos. De todas maneras no tenía derecho en meterse así en mi vida. De repente le cambió la cara completamente, y supe que debía irme de allí cuando antes. Retrocedí unos pasos hasta que me topé contra la pared, bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos furiosos.

-Lo…sien…to.-dije malamente, aunque sabía que no valdría para nada.

Su mano se plantó en mi cara con fuerza. La verdad es que nunca me lo habría esperado de él, aunque en cierta parte le comprendía. No dije nada, y él tampoco. Ni le miré, no merecía la pena. No sabía si echarme correr o qué hacer. Desde luego las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó de nuevo.

-No lo sé.

Me volvió a dar otra bofetada.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? ¡Ahora no he hecho nada!

-Tú has decidido que sea por las malas.

-Pero…

-Quién es.

-¡No sé!

De nuevo sentí su mano en mi cara.

-¡Me parece muy triste que intentes sacarme algo a golpes!-grité lloriqueando.

-Es que tú no entiendes otro idioma.

-¡Eres tú el que no entiendes! ¿No te has parado a pensar que si no te lo quiero decir es por algo?

-Dímelo.

-No-respondí tapándome la cara. Forcejeó conmigo para quitarme las manos de la cara, y como no pudo, me tiró al suelo. Por fin las lágrimas aparecieron por mi rostro, sin poder creerme lo que me estaba pasando.

-Mira, si no hablas ahora, que sepas que no voy a detenerme en darte unas simples bofetadas.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan violento?

-Has acabado con mi paciencia, y te advertí que no me hicieras enfadar de verdad.

-Eso no justifica tu comportamiento. Si cada vez que alguien se enfadase diese golpes a la gente, el mundo iría de maravilla ¿eh?-comenté irónicamente.

-No voy a discutir. Solo quiero que me digas el nombre y te dejaré en paz ¿entendido?

-¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga? ¡Si me dieses un motivo convincente me lo pensaría!-mentí.

-¡No te tengo que dar motivos para salvarte la vida!

-¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! No sabes nada ni lo vas a saber, así que déjame en paz antes de que te dé un venazo y me mates tú.

- No pienso discutir más, así que ¡dímelo!

-¡Nunca!

Me fui lentamente hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarle en dirección a la puerta, pero por supuesto él me siguió y cuando intenté poner la mano en el pomo me la cogió con fuerza.

-Déjame irme, por favor.

-Rogar es de débiles.

-Me da igual lo que pienses mientras me dejes ir.

-Asume que no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me lo digas. ¿Sabes? Podría cogerte este dedo y retrocederlo lentamente hasta que llegue un punto en el que me supliques que te lo rompa de una vez porque creerás que no puede doler más que eso, aunque estarás equivocada. ¿Quieres probar?

-No…por favor, no…

-Entonces dímelo.

-No puedo, no lo entiendes. Si te lo dijese… ¡No puedo! Joder ¿es que no lo entiendes?

-Oh, pues lo siento-dijo echando hacia él mi dedo.

-No, por favor, no lo hagas.

-Solo tienes que decírmelo, no es tan difícil.

-No puedo House, entiéndeme por favor.

-A mí no me vas a comprar con caritas de pena y súplicas, que lo sepas. O me lo dices o vas a sufrir un poquito.

Intenté buscar una solución en milésimas de segundos. ¿Qué podía hacer? No se me ocurría nada. No podía echarle las culpas a nadie que no fuese Diego, y menos decirle que fue él porque nos mataría a Sophie y a mí sin ningún problema. Decidí sacar la varita en cuanto pudiese y probar suerte. Pero ahora con la mano izquierda lo tenía chungo para sorprenderle. Tendría que aguantarme y sacarla en cuanto pudiese para huir de allí. Sentí como mi anular se resentía, y lo peor de todo, sabía que House no se iba a echar atrás. Lo cierto es que me había decepcionado un montón. Nunca hubiera pensado de su parte nada parecido. Siempre me había parecido gracioso, incluso simpático porque me gustaba la gente irónica, pero de ahí a actuar con violencia…creía que tenía algo de cabeza. Seguí mirándole con los ojos llorosos mientras sentía un dolor intenso en mi dedo. Intenté quitarle mi mano, sin éxito. Seguía y seguía y el dolor era cada vez más insoportable.

-Todavía estás a tiempo de decírmelo.

-Algún día te arrepentirás. Si algún día lo entiendes, seguro que lo haces.

-Ya, y ahora es cuando me lo trago ¿no? Venga Laura, que nos conocemos.

- Mira, puedes torturarme, pero si te lo digo te aseguro que me pasará algo peor.

-¿Qué te va a pasar? ¡Estarías protegida, por supuesto! ¿O te creías que te iba a dejar por ahí después de confesar? Por Dios, te creía más lista…

-No lo entiendes….-repetí, recordando a Belén cada vez que decía esa frase.

-Claro, Laura, claro. Deja de contarme cuentos sin sentido. Eres la niña más tonta que he visto en mi vida.

-Hombre muchas gracias. ¡Para!-grité al sentir que los huesos se empezaban a chascar.

-Nop.

-Por favor…

Pero House tenía una sonrisita maliciosa que me decía que era inútil seguir insistiendo. Volví a intentar buscar una solución, fracasando por supuesto.

-¡AAAHH!

Por fin soltó mi mano, y vi como mi dedo ya no estaba en su sitio, y tenía muy mala pinta. No me dolía un huevo, por lo menos cinco. Recordé que con Malfoy no me había dolido tanto. Se notaba que el tío este sabía hacer sufrir a la gente.

-¿Ya eres feliz? ¿O hasta que no me rompas la cabeza no vas a parar?-dije llorando.

-Veo que eres una cabezota.

-Y yo veo que tú un maldito hipócrita traidor.

-Qué pena ¿no?

Saqué la varita muy rápidamente pero no sorprendí para nada a House, que sacó la suya igual de rápido.

-¿Crees que me vas a vencer con magia? Jajaja, no me hagas reír.

-Tengo más posibilidades que con mi gran fuerza ¿no?

-Tienes incluso menos.

Agitó la varita y me lanzó contra la pared. Caí al suelo boca abajo, eso sí, con la varita en mi mano fuertemente agarrada. Esperé unos segundos haciéndome la inconsciente, y sin vacilar agité mi varita y empezó a salir un espeso humo que impedía ver apenas nada. Salté hacia la puerta y por fin salí de allí, corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a un sitio en el que no hubiese absolutamente nadie. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Sophie, pero sabía que estaba tocando, y no podía ir allí y explicarles a todos lo que me había pasado. Me fui a nuestro rinconcito de los jardines, donde sabía que allí nunca nadie iba excepto nosotras. Me senté en las barras malamente y empecé a acordarme de House y toda su familia. Mi mano deforme gritaba ya un arreglo, pero primero tenía que recuperarme un poco del susto y limpiar mi rostro de llantos. Temí que House siguiera así hasta que se lo dijera o si por lo contrario y por suerte, se había dado ya cuenta de que no me podía sacar nada. Ya tenía la tarde perdida y estos me iban a echar la bronca por no ir a tocar. Joder yo no tenía la culpa, bueno, al menos hoy. Me fui de nuevo hacia la enfermería con la mano derecha metida en el bolsillo para que nadie la viera. No tenía ganas de encontrarme con nadie y menos de dar explicaciones. Se oían voces en la enfermería y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Abrí la puerta y me di cuenta de que era malo. No podía haber otras personas, no, tenían que se House y McGonagall.

-A ver si llamamos antes de entrar-protestó House maliciosamente.

-Lo siento. ¿Está la señora Pomfrey?

-No. Y no va a estar en mucho tiempo-anunció House.

-¿Y quién se encarga de la enfermería entonces?

-Yo.-dijo él.

La cara que se me debió quedar debió de ser super graciosa, que pena que no hubiese un espejo cerca de mí para habérmela visto.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó McGonagall- No te habrás metido en ningún lío, ¿verdad?

-No, profesora. Solo…me caí por las escaleras.

Me pareció ridícula la escusa. Además, siempre contaba la misma, pero no sabía qué inventarme en ese preciso momento. Y lo peor de todo es que House se debía estar rebozándose en su gloria.

-¿Y eso?

-Nada, iba despistada supongo.

-A bueno. En fin Gregory, quedamos en lo acordado ¿no?

-Así es.

-Bien, hasta luego.

Me faltó tiempo para liarla para que se quedara. Me quedé allí plantada, esperando a que actuara House.

-Sabía que vendrías aquí tarde o temprano.

-Era muy lógico, no te creas tan listo.

-¿Quieres que te cure el dedo?

-Sería todo un detalle por tu parte.

-Si es que en el fondo soy simpático. Siéntate.

Dudé un momento. Pero ahora parecía simpático y no enfadado así que decidí arriesgarme.

-Me parece un poco estúpido por tu parte que te sientes a mi lado después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Solo quiero que me cures mi dedo, que me duele lo que viene siendo un poquito.

-Te va a doler otro poquito.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas curármelo o qué?

-Sí, pero si no me lo dices lo haré de la forma más dolorosa.

-Vale, pues hazlo.

Me cogió la mano y cerré los ojos por un momento temiéndome lo peor.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir haciéndome sufrir?

-Laurita, te voy a seguir hacer sufrir todas las veces que pueda hasta que me lo digas.

-Eso será si me encuentras-dije desafiante.

- Lo haré. Tenlo por seguro. ¿Seguro que no quieres decírmelo?

-No.

Me chascó el dedo para recolocármelo con la mano, y muriéndome de dolor miré hacia otro lado. Luego con un golpe de varita el dolor cesó y tras arrancar mi mano de sus manazas, me fui de allí lo más rápido posible hacia el aula de ensayo. Me inventé cualquier historia y nos pusimos a componer más canciones. Cuando le expliqué a Sophie lo ocurrido casi se cae de la silla.

-Me siento culpable-dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Seguro que lo estás haciendo por mí. Para que no me mate también a mí. Si es que de buena eres tonta.

-No Sophie. Lo hago por ti, claro, pero también por mí. ¿Sabes que por ir de emo no me quiero morir?

-Ya lo intentaste ¿te lo recuerdo?

-Mira, te voy a dar una ostia como pienses que eres culpable. Lo hago por las dos. Y me da igual lo que me haga, me aguantaré y punto. La vida vale más.

-Pero qué vida ¿no? No puedes estar sufriendo todo el rato Laura.

-Intentaré huir de él.

-¿Todo el año?

-Mira Sophie. Sinceramente, no creo que el Diego tarde mucho en matar al otro. El otro día dio la casualidad de que me presenté allí y le distraje. Pero si no ahora estaría yo con él en la tumba. ¿Y sabes? Me jode. Me jode mucho porque quiero tener una vida normal, y quiero cumplir muchos sueños, pero sé que no podrá ser.

-¡No digas eso Laura!

-¡Sophie es la verdad!

-¡No! ¡No es la verdad! ¡No puedo aceptar simplemente que esa sea la verdad Laura! ¡Y tú tampoco! ¡Tenemos que luchar! Si hace falta llamamos a Beth y nos enfrentamos a él y hasta que no esté muerto, no pararemos de luchar.

-No lo entiendes. Solo con pensarlo él ya sabe lo que planeamos. Osea que es imposible hacer nada, y menos luchar contra él, que nos ganaría con los ojos cerrados.

-Me niego a pensar que vas a morir así sin más.

-Mira Sophie. Esperaremos. Si veo que House sigue así la semana que viene…

-Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no hacemos poción multijugos? Así podríamos alternarnos en lo que quiera hacer para sacarlo.

-¿Para qué van a sufrir dos pudiendo hacerlo solo una? Sabes que nunca te dejaría.

-Pero porque eres tonta.

-Además-dije pasando de ella-tenemos el pequeño inconveniente de que tarda un mes en hacerse y de que solo dura una hora.

-Siempre se puede entrar al armario privado de Snape en busca de una ya hecha.

-Yo no lo haría. Te pilla y sí que mueres.

-¿Quieres dejar de poner pegas a todo?

-Mira, olvídate de eso. Si te hace ilusión ya me lo pagarás con otra cosa. Aunque no veo que me tengas que pagar nada. No es ni tu culpa, ni la mía, pero me ha tocado a mí, es lo que hay

-Joder, que cabezota eres maldita zorra.

-Gracias.

Era casi gracioso como iba por el colegio. Iba por los pasillos menos concurridos y extraños, y en el Gran Comedor no paraba de mirar a todos lados por si House me pillaba por sorpresa. En una ocasión tuve que ir sin haber apenas cenado, y encima soltar una serpientes de humo morada, rosa y negra, superbonita, pero que atacaba. No me vio conjurarla así que no podía echarme la culpa de nada, y encima me lo quité de encima. Lo que no vi venir fue la gran putada de tener clase de Defensas el lunes. Recé para que viniese Umbrige, pero Dios nunca me oía, eso estaba claro. Me puse al fondo del todo e intenté ocultarme entre todos los alumnos, pero eso no impidió a House seguir jodiendo.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-le pregunté a Sophie porque no me había enterado de nada pensando en otras cosas.

-Pérez, se queda castigada en el recreo. No se calla ni debajo del agua ¿eh?

-¡Pero si es la primera vez que abro la boca!-grité indignada.

-¿En serio?-me dijo con retintín.

Me crucé de brazos y miré a Sophie, con la misma cara de "me cago en este tío" que yo. Cuando sonó el timbré intenté pasarme el castigo injusto por el forro, pero no pude.

-Te he dicho que estabas castigada.-dijo poniéndome el bastón de obstáculo.

-No he hecho nada.

-¿No entiendes que no me importa? Tú ya sabes lo que quiero. Siéntate. Ahí, en primera fila para que te vea bien.

Cabreada tiré mi mochila y me senté, de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados mirando mis bonitas Vans.

-Míralo por el lado positivo: no tienes que pensar qué hacer en el recreo.

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

-Bueno, hoy me he traído la mejor amiga de cualquier rebelde. Mira.-dijo sacando la pluma con la que ya me había sacado sangre algunas tardes.- Quiero que copies mmmmm "Debo obedecer a mis profesores". Sí, te vendrá bien meterte ese mensaje en la cabeza. Unas…200 veces. No, mejor 500 para que se te quedé mejor grabado. Claro, si me lo dijeses no tendrías que copiarlo pero la decisión es tuya.

-Lo copiaré, son pocas.-dije desafiante.

-¿A sí? Pues entonces que sean mil más para que no vuelvas a hacerte la listilla conmigo.

-No no no. Solo estaba bromeando.-corregí inmediatamente deseando no haber abierto la boca.

-Ya no intentes arreglarlo. Vamos, a trabajar.

-No me va a dar tiempo.

-Sí hombre…tienes toda la tarde y toda la noche. Tú tranquila.

Le quité la pluma de la mano echando chispas y saqué papel de la mochila. Mil quinientas veces…No iba a acabar ni aunque me quedase toda la noche en vela. Al menos la frase era corta, lo cual era una gran ventaja. Lo peor fue pasar por preguntarle si profesor llevaba una efe y dos eses o dos efes y una ese, lo que le causó una gran carcajada, pero yo esa palabra dudaba que algún día la hubiese escrito y la ortografía inglesa siempre se me había resistido. Encima, en vez de decírmelo me dio un diccionario todavía riendo para que lo buscase. En cuanto que supe que solo tenía una efe y dos eses me puse a copiar para acabar cuanto antes. Acabó el recreo y me dijo que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer esa tarde. Ni siquiera le respondí y me fui dando un portazo, pues de nada tenías más ganas que de rajarme la mano, y me dolía el simple hecho de pensar como la tendría después de copiar la frase mil quinientas veces. Tuve que pasar el mal trago de decirle a Bill que tampoco podría ensayar esa tarde. El cual me miró con cara de decepción, pero no me dijo nada. Pasé el resto de las clases desanimada, sin ganas de hacer nada, pensando en cuando pararía House cuando tendría que dejar de soportar sus macabras ideas. Hasta llegué a pensar en no ir, pero me expulsarían. La verdad es que en esos momento me daría igual, es más, me harían un favor, pero solo por orgullo soportaría todo lo que me hiciese House sin quejarme, y me quedaría en el colegio para demostrarle a Diego que no me intimidaba, aunque en realidad sí que lo hacía. Nunca me había alegrado menos de que se acabase la clase de pociones y me dirigí cabizbaja hacia el despacho del ojitos. Me recibió con una sonrisita burlona, y yo el correspondí con una mirada asesina sin dedicarle ninguna palabra. Algunas veces House se me quedaba mirando, algo que me desquiciaba, y seguro que lo hacía porque él lo sabía. Cada vez me resultaba más difícil llevar un buen ritmo puesto que mi mano se resistía a autolesionarse. Después de cuatro horas, mi mano ya llevaba sangrando una, y se puso a temblar sin mi permiso. Sabía que House me estaba observando e intenté evitarlo, pero era imposible. Mi cara ya reflejaba desesperación y dolor, y mi mano se negaba a escribir bien. Solo me faltaban trescientas veces…nada más… Pero eran las once y ahora también se unió al tren el cansancio y el sueño. Al final acabé hasta pensando en decírselo, pero después de todo, ya no merecía la pena. Casi se me caían las lágrimas del dolor, pero terminé a la una. Hasta House bostezaba ya y seguro que estaba deseando que terminase para irse a la cama.

-Ya he terminado.-dije malamente.

-Vaya, qué rápida. Ven.

Recogí mis cosas con cierta torpeza y aún con las lágrimas contenidas en mis ojos me acerqué a él sin mirarle a los ojos, pues se leía la debilidad en los míos.

-Veo que no te rindes tan fácilmente ¿eh? Mañana también tendrás que venir si no me lo dices.

-¿Mañana otra vez?-dijo mi voz temblorosa.

-Exacto. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

-No.

-Perfecto. La mano.

Se la tendí, y él, más ancho que largo, la cogió sin ningún cuidado, bueno, como se suele coger una mano, pero a mí me dolió horrores.

-Vaya, no tiene muy buena pinta. Pero no pareces muy mal ¿no?

-No-dije pensando que si estuviese dos minutos más allí me echaría a llorar incontroladamente.

-Oh, entonces tendremos que reforzar un poco más la lección.

-¿Crees que en siete horas no me he enterado bien?

-Dímelo.

-No.

-No, no lo creo.

Cogió su varita, y ni siquiera opuse resistencia por quitar mi mano, ciertamente ya me daba igual lo que me pudiese hacer. De su varita salió un líquido transparente, y en cuanto me tocó supe lo que era. Rompí a llorar y me llevé mi mano conmigo. Salí corriendo con mi mano envuelta en un guante rosa y negro, que ya era rojo y negro porque no paraba de sangrar, en dirección a la sala común, eso sí, cuidando esta vez de no encontrarme con Filch. No podría soportar otro día así. Ya me daba igual, no pensaba aparecer por allí. Tampoco me importaba si me expulsaban, lo único por la banda, y por dejar a Sophie sola con Diego. Siempre podía ir a España, y quizá hasta podría ir al colegio de magia de Madrid. Pero separarme de Bill, separarme de Sophie… no podía hacer otra cosa: confesar era una forma nueva de suicidarse y asesinar a Sophie a la vez.

Cuando llegué Sophie estaba dormida, pero sin abrir la cama y sin ponerse el pijama, por lo que deduje que se durmió esperándome. Sin embargo me había dejado un bol de una poción con la que reduciría el dolor aunque olía fatal. Metí la mano enseguida y viajé al paraíso, e igual que Sophie, me quedé dormida con la mano dentro. Al día siguiente, no fui a Defensa, y no tenía dos ojos, tenía ochocientos por lo menos. Por la tarde estuvimos tocando, aunque apenas podía mover mi mano derecha y eso hacía que me equivocase constantemente y acabé enfadándome conmigo misma dando puñetazos contra la pared ante la atónita mirada de Bill y Tom y la comprensiva de Sophie. Me fui de allí cabreada por mi ineptitud y por decepcionar una y otra vez al grupo y pasé el resto de la tarde en nuestro rinconcito de los jardines al que luego vino Bill para hablar conmigo. Hubiese preferido que no hubiese venido porque me empezó a echar la bronca y encima me dijo que casi nunca hacíamos el amor y acabé gritándole que yo tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en follar y me volví a ir muy enfadada. Al final acabé haciendo los deberes para "relajarme" aunque solo me estresé más porque no me salía nada de Aritmancia. Después de tirar los libros a tomar por saco me subí a la habitación y me puse el walkman a tope. Fue lo único que funcionó.Cogi un papel y un boli y empecé a escribir una letra: "Gracias, ha sido otro maldito lunes", decía uno de los versos. Me acosté pensando en el disgusto de Bill y en que quizá esa fuese mi última noche en Hogwarts. Sim embargo me equivoqué, pues el miércoles por suerte tampoco me topé con House, pero Bill no me hablaba, y yo a él menos. Resumiendo, las cosas no podían ir peor.

El jueves las cosas no mejoraron: ya me había saltado dos clases y House no tardaría en hablar. Pero menos tardo en encontrarme…Era cuestión de tiempo que nos cruzásemos por algún pasillo, y esa tarde íbamos los dos mirando al suelo y pensando en nuestras cosas, pero los dos giramos la cabea a la vez al reconocernos. Intenté seguir de largo, pero no surgió efecto.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Vas de mal en peor, eh? Creo que le vas a tener que explicar unas cuantas cosas a la profesora McGonagall.

-De acuerdo-dije aceptando que me encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

-¿No me vas a discutir? Qué raro…

-Simplemente he aceptado que no puedo luchar contigo. Pero bueno, si tú crees que que me expulsen va a mejorar las cosas, adelante.

-Ya, ya, no me cuentes cuentos niña. Vamos.

Al menos antes de irme de allí tendría que hacer las paces con Bill. Le entendía, pues él no tenía ni idea de lo que me pasaba, por lo que no tenía la culpa. Y Sophie, era la razón más pesada por la que no irme, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Hola, Minerva. Me temo que tengo que darte malas noticias sobre esta señorita. Primero, no me hace ni caso, me ha insultado, se ha saltado dos de mis clases y también un castigo que la impuse. Así que…no sé, te dejo aquí con ella para que hagas lo que creas conveniente.

Se fue del despacho y me dejó con ella, que tenía una cara de decepción absoluta. En cuanto que cerró la puerta, no se andó con rodeos.

-Recoge tus cosas. Estás expulsada.

Me dio un vuelco alcoraón. Aunque lo sabía, que te lo dijeran era muy duro. Había demasiados recuerdos, estaban Sophie y Bill esperándome. Pensé en qué decir, y cómo House no estaba, le contaría la verdad, bueno, medio verdad.

-Profesora, tengo una explicación.

-¿A sí? Pues ya tiene que ser buena, te lo advierto.

-Lo es, profesora. Todo empezó el sábado por la tarde, que como ya sabe se supone que tiene que hablar conmigo. Pero me empezó a contar una historia muy rara y me dijo que alguien me quería matar y que yo sabía quién. Entonces claro, yo le dije que no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba hablando y él insistió e insistió, hasta que al final decidió hacerlo por la fuerza y me pegó, y cuando usted me vio con el dedo roto, había sido él.-La cara de McGonagall se había quedado perpleja ante mis palabras- Entonces intenté evitarle para que me dejase en paz, pero el lunes cuando fui a clase me hizo copiar toda la tarde esta frase-le enseñé la mano- mil quinientas veces. Me dijo que no tendría por qué hacerlo si le decía quién era, pero yo no tenía ni idea y no me quería creer. Para colmo me dijo que tenía que volver al día siguiente, y claro ante tal injusticia decidí no ir ni a las clases ni al castigo, puesto que precisamente, la pluma esa no hace cosquillas.

Terminé de contarle la medio verdadera historia y McGonagall se quedó con la boca abierta. Había colado, estaba segura.

-No me lo puedo creer-susurró.

-Espero que me comprenda, profesora.

-Pues claro que te comprendo pequeña. Nunca me ha gustado esta nueva dirección, y menos si usan la violencia para corregir. Lo que no sé es porqué no me lo has contado antes.

-Porque…tenía miedo. Si House se entera…ya no sé lo que me va a pasar.-dije deseando que no le contara nada.

-Tranquila. Sé guardar secretos. A ver… Le diré que ya te he castigado yo aunque sea mentira. Se supondrá que no tendrás más visitas a Hogsmedage, y que estás suspendida del equipo de Quidicht, total, ya hemos gando la copa y el año que viene si Dios quiere no estará aquí. ¿Te parece?

-Sí, profesora, muchas gracias.

-Y por favor, si vuelve a hacerte daño, avísame.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces vete ya, y procura no pasar ningún rato con él a solas.

-Sí, profesora. Gracias de nuevo.

Al salir de allí, no pude evitar sonreir después de hace varios días. No podía creerme que hubiese salido viva de allí, y es más, dando pena. Si todo iba bien, el asunto estaba zanjado y yo respiré hondo. Estaba deseando que llegase este momento y por fin llegó. Me fui a tocar, feliz mientras que pudiese. Allí estaban los tres, y Sophie al verme sonriente me preguntó que qué había pasado y le contesté con un simple "Creo que todo está arreglado". Posiblemente Bill se mosqueó más porque pensaría que le ocultaba muchas cosas, pero pensaba hablar con él en cuanto que saliésemos de allí. Ya teníamos cinco canciones. La verdad es que me encantaba componer. Bueno, y a cualquier músico, suponí. Cuando salimos de allí cogí a Bill de la mano.

-¿Me dejas hablar contigo?-pregunté con voz de niña buena.

-Siempre y cuando no se entere todo el colegio de que tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en follar.

-Vale. Demos un paseo pues.

Le llevé a los jardines explicándole que no abía tenido muy buenos días y que había estado muy irritable, y encima tenía un gran sentimiento de culpa por no poder ir a ensayar lo suficiente y que sus caras no me habían ayudado demasiado. No me hizo demasiadas preguntas, lo cual agradecí inmensamente.

-Así que espero que no me lo tomes demasiado en cuenta.

-Tranquila. Pero podrías habérmelo dicho antes ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, pero es que no tenía ni ganas de hablar con nadie. ¿Sabes…-pregunté mientras le daba besitos pequeñitos- …lo que me pone imaginar que lo hacemos aquí mismo?

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no lo imagines…

Ya era sábado y parecía que todo iba de maravilla. House no me había vuelto a molestar, las canciones iban muy bien, y los debres…bueno, eso era aparte. No sé como lo hacía pero com nunca me daba tiempo a hacerlos enteros así que solo hacía los de la asignaturas en las que sabía que me castigarían si no los hacía, osease, Pociones, Aritmancia y Transformaciones. Y cuando me daba la vena hacia hasta los de Herbología, vamos, que me erniaba. En el orreo me legó una nota. Me sorprendí pues estaba acostumbrada a recibir cartas no notas, y cuando la leí me quedé todavía más sorprendida.

"_Laura, quiero hablar contigo. He pensado todo lo que ha pasado, y no estoy demasiado orgulloso de ello. Me gustaría hablar contigo para saber si todo puede volver a ser como antes, o al menos intentarlo. Sé que estás muy enfadada, pero mañana tienes que venir a clase de piano. House."_

Leí la nota tres veces porque no me creía lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Que todo volviera a ser como antes? ¿Pero este tío de que iba? Miré hacia la mesa de profesores y descubrí que al parecer me había estado observando desde hace un buen rato. Sin pensarlo rompí la nota en cuatro trozos y la quemé con mi varita. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar que cara había puesto, aunque me hubiese encantado, hay que reconocerlo. Fingí que no había recibido nada pero Sophie se me había quedado mirando raro.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Nada, se me había olvidado que todo el mundo quema su correspondencia.

-La mala correspondencia.

-Quién era.

-House.

-¿House?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Es gilipollas.  
-¿Qué ponía?-dijo asustada.

-Que quiere que todo sea como antes.

-Lo está flipando.

-Eso he pensado yo también. Pero tendré que ir a clase de piano.

-¿Por qué?

-No deja de ser una clase más. Además…me apetece saber qué quiere decirme. Sería una gran satisfacción que me pidiese perdón.

-Nunca va a hacer eso.

-Lo sé.

-Ten cuidado. Puede ser una trampa.

-No puede hacerme más daño del que ya me ha hecho.

-Sí puede, por desgracia sí.

El sábado estuvimos componiendo de nuevo. Les pasé la letra que había hecho el martes y les gusto mucho Le empezamos a dar una marcha cañera, que era lo que pedia la canción. Era como una queja de la vida, que siempre estábamos cumpliendo órdenes y que para desahogarnos teníamos que gritar. Molaba, la verdad, pero con la música todavía más. Seguramente a la gente se le subiría la adrenalina al escucharla.

-¡Grita!

-Hasta que lo sientas.

-¡Grita!

-Hasta que te lo creas.

-¡Grita!

-Y cuando te duela, grita con todas tus fuerzas.

Tarareábamos todos al salir del aula de ensayo. El domingo decidimos estudiar, que también tendríamos que hacerlo de vez en cuando. A las cuatro menos cinco me marché bajo el plan de Sophie de ir de vez en cuando a escuchar por la puerta por si tenía problemas. Tenía pensado mostrarme fría ante House, fingiendo que nunca había habido una buena relación entre nosotros.

-Buenas tardes-dijo prudente. Quizá se creía que iba a echar a correr o algo.

-Buenas tardes, señor.

-¿Señor?-dijo atónito.

-Sí, señor. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nunca me habías llamado así.

-Es que antes me caías bien.

-Vaya, por lo que veo no me vas a perdonar tan fácilmente.

-Eh… ¿perdona? ¿Me torturas y al día siguiente quieres que haga como si no ha pasado nada? Además, ni siquiera me has pedido que te perdone. Y dudo que lo hagas.

- Qué bien me conoces. ¿Pero y si lo hiciera?

-Perdono, pero no olvido.

-Entonces me vas a tratar como cualquier profesor, ¿verdad?

-Posiblemente.

-Bueno, pues entonces, manos a la obra ¿no?

-Qué remedio.

-Por dónde quieres empezar ¿solfeo?

-Odio solfeo.

-A, bueno, entonces empezamos por ahí.

Se fui hacia su piano y levantó la tapa. Me indicó que me sentara a su lado en el taburete y tocó tres notas.

-¿Y bien?

-Mmmmm, ni idea.

-Venga ya. ¿Cuános años llevas tocando el piano?

-Séis, pero siempre se me ha dado mal el solfeo.

-Vale, entonces le dedicaremos una hora todos los domingos.

-¿Qué?-dije con cara de horror.- Normalente no son más de quince minutos.

-Una pena, será una hora hasta que aprendas a amar al solfeo.

-Algunas veces pienso que tu misión en la tierra es joderme la vida.

Aún así, tuve que aguantarle. La verdad es que no se me daba tan mal, pero lo odiaba y eso hacia que le pusiese poco entusiasmo y dijese lo primero que se me pasaba por la cabeza. Le desquiciaba a House, pero me lo pasaba de maravilla. Cada vez que se enfadaba le sonreía entonces se enfadaba más y yo acababa riéndo a carcajadas. Al final me fui de allí sonriente, pero eso sí, con muchos deberes que seguramente se quedarían sin hacer.

La semana siguiente fue bastante tranquila. Simplemente nos dedicábamos a estudiar y compusimos una canción más llamada "El día final". Ya llevábamos ocho y dijimos que eran bastantes por ahora. Decidimos ensayar esas a fondo y perfeccionar algo si hacía falta. Además con las tres de Green Day serían unas once, por lo que el concierto duraría una hora, o poco más con descanso, sería el tiempo perfecto perfecto.

-Como no le gustea la gente lo más mínimo, me tiro desde la torre de astronomía.-dijo Sophie en nuestro rinconcito apagando su cigarrillo de chocolate ya acabado. Yo eché una calada al mío, pensando la respuesta.

-Sí mujer, ya verás como aunque sea a una persona la gustamos.

-Guau, una persona…

-Pues podrías darte con un canto en los dientes.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.

Me pegué un susto de muerte al oir la voz de House. Tiré inmediatamente la colilla al suelo y me di la vuelta intentando no parecer culpable.

-No hace falta que lo tires, ya te he pillado.

-¿Pillado? ¿Me has pillado hablando? Claro, claro…-intenté disimular.

-A ver si te crees que me chupo el dedo y no sé que estabas fumando.

-Es que…yo no estaba fumando.

-Era mío, House-dijo Sophie.

-¿Qué?-preguntó atontado- Mira no hace falta que defiendas a tu amiguita, que se responsabilice de sus actos.

-Es cierto, no quiero que ella se lleve las culpas si no las tiene.

-Que conste que no me lo creo, pero tendré que informarle a la profesora McGonagall.

-Pero, si no la has visto fumar, técnicamente no la puedes culpar.

-Laurita… ¿Recuerdas qué pasó la última vez que te hiciste la listilla conmigo?

-Vale, ya me callo.

-Y ahora, dame el tabaco-le ordenó a Sophie. Seguramente eso no lo había planeado Sophie, porque lo tenía yo.

-No tengo nada.

-Aja…aquí es donde os falla el plan ¿verdad? Laurita…

-Dime.

-El tabaco.

Vacilé.

-Ah, bueno, tendré que mencionarte cuando hable con McGonagall…

-Oh, está bien…-dije sacándolo y entregándoselo. Me daba mucha pena porque estaba casi lleno.

-Y contadme, ¿por qué lo hacéis? ¿Creeros mayores, chulería…?

-Oye Sophie, ¿no teníamos que irnos a estudiar?-

-Es verdad, que pena que no podamos seguir hablando. ¡Nos vemos!

-Puf, tía, me has salvado. Si se añade a mi expediente que fumo ya si que me la cargo.

-Bueno tía, tu ya has pagado bastante. Además, si hacemos algo mal las dos, mejor que solo pague una ¿no?

-Sí…aunque espero que no se lo diga. Quién sabe, a lo mejor se apiada.

-Ojalá, porque si no McGonagall me mata. Por cierto, ¿sabes que me han dado poleo menta para fumar?

Las dos reimos y volvimos a la biblioteca para volver a chapar. Una seman…una seana para el concierto. Dani había dicho que iba a traer gente para luces y tal, pero quedaba una semana y nuestros nervios iban en progresión. El domingo tocamos todas las canciones en el orden que las íbamos a poner y dani nos hizo una foto que luego iba a retocar para que no se nos viera quién éramos. Al final quedó muy chula: estábamos los cuatro, Tom con su guitarra, Bill con el puño levantado con un micrófono, Sophie con su bajo y yo con mis baquetas en forma de x. La foto estaba oscurecida y tenía toques de rojo. Arriba, en color sangre, decía Devilish, que así es como decidimos llamar al grupo, y abajo ponía: El sábado 19 en Hogmedage a las 18 horas. Dani lo iba a poner en el tablón de cada casa. Según él, que no se nos viera iba a intrigar a la gente y así vendrían más personas.


End file.
